In Another Life: The Legend's Beginning . . .
by Fushigi Kismet
Summary: A universe where some things are just a bit different. The Sailor Senshi must protect the world from two different groups of enemies with a little assistance from the mysterious Guardians. [incomplete]
1. Episode One: Serena's Strange Week

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people. Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please don't sue me. ;;;

Hi! This is for all the people who've written me and encouraged me to keep writing since my last 'fic ended and everyone who wrote before. Renee, Mimin, Lianne-sama, Jay-chan, Sue Mei, Ninx, Sue, Razzz, Beverly, Zeena, Anastasia, Connie, Nicole, Sue Mei, Becky, Glenda, Chibi-isa, Jade, Michi Kenshi, Christy C., Alina, Elizabeth, La Chanda Fogle, Beverly, MJ, Andi, Sun Princess, Anonymous, Naru-chan, Pitzy-chan, Kelly, Hikari, and Moon-Star.

_In a time of peace . . ._

_In a time of war . . ._

_Two kingdoms lived side by side . . ._

_Two hearts cried out for one another . . ._

_And thus was a legend born._

**SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING**

"I was Usa Serena, age fourteen. I was an eighth grader at Juuban Junior High School. I was (and still am) friendly, outgoing, and cheerful. I was also a little clumsy, tended to oversleep, doze through class, overeat, beat up on my little brother, always be late, cry a lot . . . Well, that's enough about me . . ." Sweatdrop.

"This is my story . . . The story of an ordinary girl who got everything that she wished for . . . then wished that she hadn't. I don't regret it, though. I'll never regret the decision that I made that day. If I hadn't . . . Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start at the beginning . . . what will pass as the beginning. The _real_ beginning was the beginning of time, as Se- Ooops, getting ahead of myself again. Anyway, you don't want to hear my babble. For me, the beginning has always been that night . . . the night I made a wish . . . upon a star."

--

"Oh, _look_ a shooting star!" the tiny child called out to her father.  
"Yes, sweetie, now make a wish, and don't tell me what it is . . . or it won't come true."  
"'Kay, Daddy!"

--

Fourteen year old Usa Serena stared up from the balcony outside her room at the star that twinkled as it fell in the sky. _A star . . . I'll make a wish. What'll I wish for?_

The television blared from downstairs. "Be JUST like Sailor V! Have your own show, fight criminals, and have daring adventures! If you buy your own JUSTICE FIGHTER costume today, you're guaranteed to have the ADVENTURE of a lifetime! Just nineteen ninety-nine . . ."

Serena smiled in spite of herself. _A justice fighter like Sailor V, huh? Yeah right. I wish. No, really, what'll I wish for?_

She gazed up at the still falling star. _I _could_ wish for better grades . . . Nah. Molly and I had a fight, maybe . . ._ A sudden thought hit her and smiling, she closed her eyes tight. _I wish . . . I wish that my friends and I will have long happy lives and stay friends forever . . ._ Smiling, she opened her eyes only to see a shower of meteors.

_Oh, geez, all those wishes! What'll I do? Um . . . um . . . I wish that I were someone special. I wish that I could have daring adventures and fight evil and people would look up to me . . . Why should they? I'm just boring old Usa Serena. I wish . . . I WISH THAT I _COULD_ MAKE A DIFFERENCE! Just a _little_ bit of a difference . . ._

"SERENA!" a female voice shouted. "Time for bed! Lights off!"

"OKAY, MOM!" _It's like prison . . ._ She looked back out at the still falling stars and closing her eyes once more, she thought to herself, _P.S. I want a boyfriend!_

From across the road, on the rooftop of another house, amber eyes glinted in the darkness. For just an instant, something gold seemed to shine on Serena's forehead. The amber eyes narrowed. _I wonder . . ._

Then Serena turned and went into her room, turning off the light.

The cat took one more look at the now dark house, then bounded off into the night. _I wonder . . . ._

_---------------------------------------------------- _

**Serena's Strange Week  
aka  
Getting Up in the Morning is a Hassle**

--------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE AGAAAAAIN!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP?!!!!!! I'M TOTALLY LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Fourteen year old Usa Serena bolted upright in bed, shoved back her covers, and, taking exactly three _very_ precious seconds to glare at the alarm clock that was busily ringing, leapt out of bed. She yanked open her drawers and tossed clothes everywhere, mumbling, "Where's the uniform? Gotta find the uniform . . ." Finding the errant piece of clothing hanging in her closet, she proceeded to get dressed.

From downstairs, Usa Elaine sighed and stared at the newspaper in front of her, attempting to ignore the sounds of things crashing upstairs. She winced in pain at the migraine that she was getting. It was like this every morning, after all. By all rights, she should have become used to this by now.

Usa Sammy sleepily walked into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes and staring at the ceiling. "What is she doing up there?" he asked, annoyed.

"I think she's getting ready for school, dear," Elaine replied, not even looking up from the paper. _Aspirin, I need an aspirin. No, I've got to cut down._

They both winced as an extremely loud crash sounded from upstairs, followed by a deafening yell. "I'LL CLEAN IT UP LATER, MOM!!!!"

Elaine sighed, rubbing at her temples. "Do you want your lunch, dear?" she asked Sammy calmly, continuing to stare at the paper.

"Uh, yeah," Sammy said, lowering his hands from his ears. "I think I'd better be getting to school, Mom. It's not smart to be in Hurricane Serena's way!"

Still not looking up, Elaine reached over onto the counter and picked up a lunch bag. She handed it to Sammy and with a quick good-bye, he left.

A few seconds later Serena came downstairs, furiously brushing her teeth. "Why didn't you wake me up, Mom?!!"

"I did, dear," Elaine replied, wearily, "three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away!" She injected a note of strained cheerfulness into the last.

"And you believed me?" Serena asked, incredulous.

_No,_ Elaine thought, _of course not._

"Bye, I gotta get going!" Serena cried, running towards the door.

"Didn't you forget something?" Elaine asked, picking up Serena's lunch and for the first time the entire morning, looking away from her paper.

Serena dashed back and stuck her head in the doorway. Seeing the bento she mumbled, "Oh, oh yeah."

Grabbing her lunch, she grabbed her school bag and jammed on her shoes on the way out. Then, she sprinted through the doorway, running as fast as possible towards the school.

--

On the way, she scared off a group of kids tormenting a poor cat, and had a creepy encounter with the self-same cat after removing a band-aid from its crescent moon bald spot. Then, realizing that she was really late, Serena sped off twice as fast as before.

--

Of course, she didn't make it in time.

--

"Stupid bell! I can't believe I was _one_ minute late! And I can't believe I failed that test! Mom's going to have my head on a pole!!!"

Molly looked at her friend sympathetically. "Serena, it can't be all that bad. It was only one test."

"That's three this week!" She buried her head in her hands. "I hate school! I hate English! I hate my life!"

Molly hid a frown. _Well, you were able to figure out how many tests you failed. That means that you can count, at least._

Melvin walked up. "Hey, I didn't study either and I only got a ninety-five. How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"Do we care?" Serena mumbled.

"You're such a dweeb, Melvin! What Serena needs is . . ." And that's when the idea hit her. Molly let out a gasp. Pure genius!

"Serena, let's go shopping!"

Serena brightened up immediately. "Oh, shopping! Yeah!"

Melvin interrupted at that instant, "But-"

After arguing the pros and cons of Studying versus Shopping with Melvin, Shopping won out and Melvin was left in their dust.

"That Serena. Beautiful, but a shop-aholic."

--

Serena was rather disappointed to find that she could afford nothing in Molly's mother's jewelry store. _Rats! Couldn't she have had a sale or something? I can't afford anything!_ She internally debated shopping somewhere else, but decided against it. _I'm late enough getting home as it is. If I'm any later, Mom'll roast my head while it's _on_ that pole. Better go home and face the music._

She pulled out her test and stared at the evil thirty percent written in red marker. "Oh, how can I take this home?! How can I show her this _thing?!!"_ She angrily balled up the test and tossed it behind her.

"Hey!" a voice called from behind her.

She turned and stared horrified at some older guy staring at her now uncrumpled test. "A thirty? Are you lazy or just plain stupid?"

"Give me that!" She grabbed the test, ignoring the twinge of recognition as their hands brushed. She stared at the ultra-cool guy in sunglasses. _He's got such a big fat ego!_

"The nerve!" she raged. "You're-you're really rude!" She stormed off, the test in her hand.

"What a weird guy!" she said, looking back at him over her shoulder. _Still, he sure is cute!_

"There's something about that girl," Mamo Darien said, removing his sunglasses. _Something familiar that I can't quite put my finger on . . . ._

--

Walking home, Serena again noticed the strange black cat following her and couldn't help but wonder . . .

"Oh no, what if this's an omen! I don't need any more bad luck! Uh, kitty, could you go home, please?" _This is Japan and black cats are supposed to be GOOD luck . . . but what if it's an American black cat or something? Good thing I didn't take any chances._

The cat meowed, looked annoyed, then bounded off in another direction. Serena let out a sigh of relief, then realized that she was right in front of the Crown Video Arcade.

_Well, I have enought time for quick game!_

She ducked into the arcade.

--

In an alley across the street, the black cat glanced disapprovingly at the arcade and checked for any passersby. Seeing none, she sighed heavily and with a flash of light, the cat disappeared . . .

. . . and a beautiful sixteen year old girl stood in her place.

She looked down at her beautifully stylized silver watch in the shape of a moon inside of a star outline. She pushed a button on the side of the watch and it emitted a soft beep and the cover flipped open.

The girl smiled and bringing the watch close to her mouth, she whispered . . . "I think I've found one of them . . . finally."

"Good job," a tinny voice replied, sounding crystal clear.

"Any luck on your side?"

The voice chuckled. "Don't you watch the news? We're everywhere."

The girl's bright blue eyes narrowed. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah, V-chan and I have been working _really_ hard, catching crooks and all."

"That's not in the job description!"

"Hey, somebody's got to keep the streets clean. 'Sides, we're not doing any _harm."_

"You're exposing her to the public eye! We're supposed to work in secret!"

"Hey, V-chan and I can't keep away from the spotlight."

"I'll just bet. You're just _loving_ this, aren't you? Basking in the limelight."

"Yup."

"Smart aleck. So who's "V"?"

"Who d'you think? V is for Victory, y'know, but it's also for-"

"Yeah, I gotcha."

"Who do you have on _your_ end?"

"I think it's Moon."

"That's funny . . . I don't remember her at all."

"I remember her . . . a little, I think."

"Does she know . . . yet?"

"No. I'm . . . I'm going to wait for the right time."

"I understand." The voice suddenly sounded serious and a little wistful. "Are you . . . all right?"

"I'm all right."

"Do you . . ."

"Yeah, I miss you. Don't worry. I miss you a lot."

"Good." The voice sounded both smug and relieved. "We'll be home soon."

_"WE?!"_

"Bye."

Click.

The girl stared in disbelief at her watch. "I don't believe him!" she muttered. Then looking around the again, she snapped shut her watch and strode out of the alley and into the arcade.

--

"Hey, Serena. How's it going?"

"Fine, Andrew," Serena gritted out between her teeth as she furiously battled with the joystick and controls on the video game. "Come ON! Dodge that laser already!"

Andrew smiled in amusement as he turned away from the engrossed girl. It was then that the glass doors slid open and a beautiful girl strode in.

Andrew's grin widened a bit, then he quickly hid his expression. Rita would be by soon and things could get ugly if she saw him ogling another girl. He was almost relieved when the door slid open again and he saw his best friend casually saunter inside.

"Hey, Andrew, this place is a mess!" Darien said without preamble.

Andrew let his grin be replaced by a wry smile. Same old Darien. "Don't you ever have anything nice to say?"

"What fun would that be?" He looked around, noting the beautiful girl standing near an arcade machine watching someone else play, and finding nothing to interest him he started to turn away when . . .

"Hey, Odango Atama!" he called, causing a few heads to raise and look in his direction.

Serena jumped a foot into the air, whipped her head around and snarled, "Oh, it's _YOU._ Don't call me that!" A beeping noise caused her to turn back to her game, and the big flashing words announcing GAME OVER as her character was eaten by a small green image of a dinosaur/godzilla-look alike did nothing to lighten her mood.

She stalked over to where Darien stood with Andrew and cried, "You're SUCH a PAIN! Who are you, anyway?!"

Andrew heaved a sigh. "Serena, this is Darien. Darien, Serena."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Darien drawled sarcastically.

Serena looked as though she was about to explode when the "oohs" and "aahs" of the crowd that had gathered behind them caused them all to turn around.

The beautiful girl the boys had seen earlier was playing the video game that Serena had so recently vacated. That wasn't what had attracted all of the attention, though. What had made the crowd gather was the number of points she was racking up.

"One million five hundred and sixty-three?!" Serena shrieked in disbelief as the score shot up higher. _And she's only on the first level . . . Unbelievable.  
_

Darien had pulled down his shades and was staring over top of them at the girl with a look of half-recognition in his eyes. _I feel as though I know her . . . from somewhere. Could _she _tell me what I need to know?"_

The girl finished the level, and checking her watch, she let out a surprised cry. "My, I'm late!" She took the time to enter her initials in first place on the HIGH SCORES screen and then watched dispassionately, doing nothing, as her character was killed by monsters, The crowd let out a groan of disappointment as she turned to go. 

As she passed the group of three watching her, she paused by Serena and said in a low voice, "You have potential. You just need training and a bit more experience, then I'm sure you'll be ready to take on the world." She glanced at Darien, her eyes cold, didn't spare Andrew a look, then turned away from all of them and made as though to leave.

"Wait!" two voices cried out simultaneously.

The girl turned around, a delicate eyebrow raised as she looked at Serena and Darien glaring at each other. "Yes?"

Serena opened her mouth, but no words emerged. She didn't know quite why she had stopped the girl in the first place. Her eyes fell on the girl's unusual timepiece. "Your watch-It's beautiful," Serena said hesitantly. "What brand is it?"

The girl raised her wrist. "Oh, this? This is a Lunar Pulsar."

"A "Lunar" Pulsar, I thought it was Solar-" Serena began again, puzzled, when Darien broke in.

"Who are you?"

"My name is my own business."

"What do you know?"

"I know a lot, but I'm afraid that I know _nothing_ about you. So long."

Without a backward glance, she swept out the door. Darien turned away with a curse and exited after her. Andrew shrugged and moved back to checking on his customers, ignoring the whole strange incident, while Serena turned to look at the still-flashing HIGH SCORES screen. The initals the girl had entered were L. C..

"L. C." Serena murmured, then shaking off the uneasy feeling the encounter had given her, she went home.

--

And promptly got kicked out of the house by her mother for her bad  
grades.

--

Once she had gained access to the house again, Serena trudged up the stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed. _I need a nap. _She fell asleep.

A black cat sprang up to her windowsill, stared at her inert form for a moment, sighed, then leapt to her bed and curled up next to her. _Might as well get some sleep . . . ._

--

That night . . .

There was an explosion of light as the seed pod crashed to Earth.

--

Two figures, green-skinned with long pointed ears and wildly colored hair emerged from the crash site.

"OW! Ailan, that hurt!"

"Shut up, Ann!"

"You're impossible!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" After Ann had quieted down, Ailan turned to survey the scene. "This isn't good. We've landed in a highly populated area. The miserable inhabitants will be here soon, no doubt. We have to get out of here. We _can't_ let them find the Tree."

"Where'll we go, Ailan?" Ann asked in a meek voice.

"Where NO ONE will find us." He pointed. "There! That building looks abandoned . . . we'll stay there."

"I don't WANT to live in some dingy old abandoned building!"

"We have to make do with what we've got. Stop whining."

As Ann started to sniffle and look away, Ailan turned to her, turning up her face so that he could see her. "It'll be all right, my sweet. Once we have enough energy to sustain the Tree, we can make this place a regular paradise and live here happily ever after. We can have our happy ending at last, the wonderful life I promised you that we'd share so long ago."

"Ailan . . ."

"And until then, we can just make wherever we're staying pretty. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ailan smiled. "That's my girl."

"But Ailan-What about _him?"  
_

"We'll find _him_ when it's time. Or _he'll_ find _us."_

Ann shuddered. "It had better be the former." 

"Come, my love. It is time to leave this place."

"Right."

They clasped hands and with a burst of blue and pink light the seed pod and they themselves disappeared from view.

--

Several blocks over, a flash of light the same as the first could be seen as the two aliens reappeared. The huge shape of the seed pod settled into an abandoned room in one of the apartments of the vacant building. Roots sprouted from it and burrowed into the ground (through several floors) and a tree began to grow.

Ailan and Ann smiled. Then Ann turned to Ailan and said, "All right! Now all we need is some pretty furniture!"

Ailan facefaulted.

--

Serena awakened with a start, her eyes snapping open. Seeing that it was still dark, she turned bleary eyes to her clock. _One in the morning? No way. I need sleep . . ._ She shut her eyes and tried to sleep but found that she couldn't.

She sat up, frustrated. "What's wrong with me? I want to sleep!"

"I'm afraid you can't, Serena," a gentle voice called out.

"Wha-?"

The black cat from earlier in the day padded onto her bed. "My name is Luna. I've been searching for you for a very long time, Usa Serena."

"ACK! You're a demon, aren't you?" Serena cried, backing up on her bed and crossing her two index fingers. "Stay back!"

Luna sighed. "No, Serena. I am not a demon. If anything . . . I am your guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?"

"You made a wish . . . did you not, Usa Serena? To be someone special?"

"Ye-es."

"Well, you are someone special. You are Sailor Moon, fighter for love and justice, destined to protect the princess of the Moon."

"Oh, I get it! This is a dream!" Serena exclaimed. "Good night, Luna. I'm going back to sleep." She settled back down in bed, shut her eyes, covered her ears and went to sleep.

Luna could not rouse her again that night. Casting a sorrowful look at her charge, she leapt out the window and into the night.

--

The next morning . . .

"AAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M LAAAAATE AAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!"

Elaine ate her aspirin without comment.

--

As Serena exited her house at a breakneck pace, she took two steps out of the door and fell on her face.

"Smooth move, loser!" Sammy shouted, blowing a rasberry at his sister as he hightailed it to school.

"Shut up, you little-" Serena began shouting when she noticed what she had tripped on. It was small . . . and furry.

"Oh no! I tripped on a cat! Are you okay, kitty? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The cat meowed weakly as Serena gathered it into her arms. Seeing the crescent moon sigil on its forehead and the distinctive amber eyes, she said, "Oh, it's you, kitty. I didn't recognize you. Are you all right now?"

As if in an affirmative, the cat leapt out of her arms and stretched.

"I guess you're okay," Serena commented, relieved as she got to her feet. "You know, I had a really _weird_ dream about you . . ."

Off in the distance first bell rang.

Hearing it, Serena screamed, "Oh NOOO!!! I'M _SOOOO_ LATE!!!!!"

She ran off.

Behind her, Luna collapsed into a heap on the ground in exasperation. _Good lungs on her, I don't think I'll be able to hear for a week._

--

The running schoolgirl paused several blocks away from her house to stare at the huge crater surrounded by police barricades and yellow tape.

An uneasy feeling came over her as she stared at it. _A meteor? No . . . this is something different. Dangerous. Deadly._ She shook off the odd feeling of recognition and continued running towards school.

--

Serena dashed into class only to find everyone gone. Huh? I can't be _early!  
_

Then Melvin poked his head in the door and exclaimed, "_There_ you are, Serena! Haruna-sensei sent me to see if you'd gotten to school yet. We're all having an assembly in the gymnasium because there are some new special exchange students! Come on, we have to go or we'll miss the assembly."

"New stu-?" Serena said, bewildered, but was interrupted by Melvin before she could continue.

"Come _on!!!"_

--

Haruna-sensei barely acknowleged the hasty entrance of Melvin and Serena as they got into their places in line. Instead, standing on the stage as she was, she motioned towards the two rather apprehensive-looking students. They stepped forward and bowed.

The teacher turned back to the assembled students. "As you may have heard, this year we've begun an exchange program with our sister school in England. The two exceptional students chosen to represent their school are Ann and Alan Galaxy. Ann is in grade 8 and her brother Alan is in grade 9. I'm sure all of you will be respectful and help them fit in here. "

"YES, SENSEI!!!" came the resounding chorus.

Haruna winced and staggered back a little from the volume.

As Ailan straightened from another bow, his eyes lit upon the beautiful face of a girl. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, as though she had been running, and her eyes sparkled from the exertion. She smiled happily at him and waved.

Ailan smiled back, but then he felt the sharp twinge of Ann's displeasure as her eyes bored into the back of his head. _AILAN!_ He flushed, then turned to glare angrily at Ann.

She returned the look with an equally stony one, then the two of them marched off the stage, following Haruna-sensei.

--

As they passed Serena and Molly chatting in line, Ann shot Serena a venomous look. Serena backed away a little and shivered as the girl passed. _Geez, what's _her _problem? She's creepy!_

_--_

The rest of the day wasn't much better even though Alan and Ann demonstrated their so-called "English" and Alan played his flute.

However, Ann continually teased Serena, shooting her dirty looks, and assailing her with insults. She also "accidentally" tripped her three times, knocked over her chair, bumped into her in the cafeteria, making her drop her lunch, which she then proceeded to step on. To everyone else she was perfectly sweet and no one noticed how much abuse Serena was suffering at her hands. When Serena tried to protest, Haruna-sensei sent her into the hall to hold two full buckets of water as punishment for slandering a new student - and an _exchange_ student, at that!

By the end of the day, she had been crying so much that her voice was hoarse and her eyes were red. She was a mess.

--

When school let out, Serena ran to catch up with Molly, but seeing that she was walking home with Ann, she waited around until everyone else had departed, then made her way home, head down, sniffling and shuffling her feet as she went.

It was just as she was passing the arcade that the two glass doors slid open and someone came out and touched her hesitantly on the arm. "What's wrong?"

Serena was so upset by then that she failed to recognize the voice and sobbed out, "I've had the worst day of my life! The new girl wouldn't stop picking on me and everyone took her side! I never thought that anyone could be so mean . . ." She broke down and started sobbing again, unable to stop.

"Hey, c'mon, cheer up, Odango. Things can't be all that bad."

"YOU!!!" she cried, looking up with a start. _I don't believe I've been just blubbering my heart out to . . ._ him.

Darien let a slight smile touch his lips. "Is that all you can say?" But his eyes were kind and concerned, shadowed with a hint of compassion.

"You don't understand! You couldn't! No one could." She turned away, but was stopped by his voice at her back.

"Oh, I understand all too well. No one could understand more fully than I."

She turned around. "Why are you so nice, today? Are you sick or something?"

Rather than look affronted as she half-suspected he might, he shrugged off her remark with a cocky smile. "Hey, everyone can have an off day. I'll be back to teasing you by tomorrow."

Serena let a wry smile cross her face. "Sorry I asked. Still, you can be a really nice guy when you try. Th . . . thanks, Darien."

"Sure thing, Odango Atama."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Leaving in a greatly improved state of mind, Serena continued her trek home. _Maybe he's really not that bad after all. . . ._

Behind her, Darien smiled. _Even if you're an obnoxious brat, no one deserved to be that sad. Cheer up, Odango. Even I have to admit I'd rather have you smiling than not._ Just for an instant, when she had smiled at him, her eyes clear and bright and beautiful, just for an instant he had almost felt . . . No. It was best to crush those feelings. He didn't need anyone . . . .

--

When Serena reached her house, she found the black cat waiting for her on the front step. It leapt into her arms as soon as she was within reach.

"Hello, Kitty. How are you?"

"Meow."

"I'm glad to see I didn't hurt you. You know, I used to pretend that I had a little black kitten when I was little. I named her Luna. Do you want to be my Luna, kitty?"

"Meow." _Enough with this act! I _know_ it's you, now._

Serena walked inside, shutting the door quietly behind her, Luna in her arms.

"Mom? Can I talk to you about keeping a cat?"

--

Luna officially became part of the family that night, despite Sammy's protests that cats were "creepy and stuff".

--

The week that followed was nothing special. Serena was still late and she was finding it harder and harder to get up in the mornings.

Ann continued to torment Serena, but Serena held her head high and valiantly tried to ignore her. She went home and cried to Luna, though, who "meowed" sympathetically.

The big plus was that Darien teased her less, even though they seemed to bump into each other more. Serena wondered about that, but quickly banished it from her mind. Flower scented poetry had also begun appearing on her desk in the morning. Serena strongly suspected that it was from Alan which would go a long way to explain why Ann was picking on her. She probably didn't think that Serena was good enough for her big brother. Serena shook her head. She probably wasn't, but that didn't matter because she wasn't really interested in Alan at all. Still, the notes he was sending meant more trouble from Ann.

It wasn't until late Saturday night when Serena was taking a shortcut through the park on her way home from an evening wasted at the arcade that the trouble _really_ began . . . .

--

"Ailan!"

"Yes, Ann?"

"Our tree, it needs sustenance. It cannot continue for much longer without energy, Ailan."

"I know."

"Shall we begin taking energy tonight then?"

"Yes, my love. What cardian shall you choose?" He spread the charmed deck of cards in his hand and Ann smiled as she chose.

"This one."

Ailan began playing his flute. "Cardian Bestial, COME FORTH!!!"

A creature that seemed to be a cross between everything with fangs and claws in the world emerged from the card. It snickered.

"Bring us some human energy for the Doom Tree!" Ann commanded.

The cardian quickly nodded in assent. "Yes." Then it disappeared.

--

Serena looked up just in time to see the hideous form of the fanged cardian emerge from the air. She screamed . . . just before it leapt on her with a snarl. She fell with a sharp spike of pain stabbing through her body as she thudded to the ground, and was immediately knocked senseless. The creature began draining her of her energy.

--

In his room, where he was studying for a physics exam, Darien felt a sharp pain lance through him. He fell to his knees in anguish.

"This pain . . . what is it? Danger . . . I sense . . . danger."

_Not to me . . . To someone else?  
_

Then the darkness overcame him and he recalled nothing after that moment.

From a viewpoint outside of his apartment, one would have seen a brilliant flare of multi-colored light, then an explosion of glass as Darien's windows shattered outward. A mysterious masked figure, clothed in a black tuxedo and cape with red lining, leapt from the balcony of the twentieth floor apartment and into the city beyond.

--

Luna's ears perked up as she sensed the scream. "Oh no! Serena! Why did I wait? I may already be too late!" She dashed out of Serena's bedroom window and scampered to the ground, at a dead run as soon as her feet touched the ground. _Hang on, Serena! Just a little longer. Please . . ._

--

The cardian was still feasting upon Serena's energy. She lay unconscious, stretched out along the ground. Suddenly, a figure from above struck the cardian and knocked him off balance. He sprawled upon the ground, unmoving for the moment.

The mysterious man knelt over Serena and tenderly brushed a hand along her face. "Awake. The time has come when the world has need of us . . . both. Awake, my love. Awake once more."

Serena struggled to open her eyes. Sitting up, she focused them wearily on the man before her, who was gazing at her so raptly that her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know why but she felt a rush of emotion welling up in her and overwhelming her to the point that she felt dizzy. "Who . . . Who are you?"

He took her hand in his gloved ones and kissed it. "A friend."

Releasing it, he turned away and disappeared into the night. Serena stared wistfully after him.

It was then that the cardian choose to get to its feet and attack.

Serena noticed it an instant before it shot its arms out to an alarming length and attempted to pin her to the ground. Diving and rolling out of the way, she missed being killed by less than an inch.

For a wonder, she ended up on her feet, and noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Luna was running up to her.

"Luna, get out of here!"

The cardian lunged but Serena stepped aside at the last possible instant. It crashed into a tree and seemed to be temporarily stunned.

Luna did a back flip and dimly Serena wondered who had taught her that trick. A sparkling locket with a crescent moon on the outside fell to the ground.

"Hurry, Serena!" Luna shouted. "Take the locket and shout, 'Moon Prism Power Make-Up!'"

"WHAT?! You can TALK? I thought that was a dream!"

"Serena, there's no time for this! Take the locket and say the words!!!" Luna commanded.

Before she realized what she was doing, Serena bent and picked up the locket. She stared at it for an instant. Somehow its weight in her hand felt familiar.

"SERENA! TRANSFORM!"

"Whatever you say, Luna." Serena held the locket aloft and gathering her breath, she shouted, "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Luna sighed. _She was _supposed _to put it on_.

Nevertheless, the locket was performing its magic. Energy flowed from it and wrapped around Serena, bathing her in iridescent pink light. Silver light interlaced with the pink and together they solidified and formed ribbons that burst apart in an explosion of light and white feathers. Then Serena was gone and in her stead stood a girl-warrior dressed in an a sailor outfit that invoked the image of the uniforms of schoolgirls, red boots topped with yellow crescent moons, white glooves, yellow crescent moon earrings, a tiara, and two red jewels set in the buns atop her head from which trailed two long rivers of golden hair.

"Are you ready, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon nodded. "It's my destiny, right?"

Luna nodded. "That it is."

--

The cardian struggled to its feet with a howl of pain and rage only to be faced with the sight of a girl

"I am the pretty sailor-suited fighter for love and justice, Sailor Moon! You have committed a great crime by disturbing the right of young girls to walk home late at night without the benefit of a chaperone. I won't let you steal energy from innocent schoolgirls! On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

Luna face-faulted. _She's been watching_ too_ much "magical girl" anime on television._

The cardian howled and leapt towards Sailor Moon.

"Watch out!" Luna shouted.

The newly made warrior easily avoided the cardian and leapt out of the way. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell immediately afterwards.

"Why me?" Luna asked.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Luna, that hurt! I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want to be a warrior! Someone else can fight!"

"Get up, Sailor Moon!" Luna screamed in frustration.

"I can't Luna . . . I can't. I'm scared. What if I mess up again?"

"You won't. Now, get up before he EATS you!"

"AAAAAAH!" Sailor Moon screamed, leaping to her feet.

_I thought that would work.  
_

The cardian was coming around for another try at destroying its pathetic excuse for an enemy.

"Luna, how do I defeat it?!"

"Touch your fingers to your tiara. Shout 'Moon Tiara Action' and throw it!"

"What's _that_ going to do?!"

"Just hurry up and throw it!"

"Oh, fine." She touched her fingers to her tiara and magically it changed into a discus of magical energy. "Moon Tiara ACTION!" She threw the tiara and watched it fly into the cardian and slash through it. All that remained was a smoldering card of a badly drawn animal.

Sailor Moon sunk to her knees. "Thank goodness."

Luna strode over to her. "That was a job well done."

She smiled surprised and happy. "Thanks, Luna." Then heaving a huge sigh, she got to her feet. "This has been one strange week, what with new exchange students, a talking cat, the huge crater, monsters, and finding out that I'm actually a . . . superhero . . . ."

Serena stared at herself, the truth finally sinking in. "No way."

Luna smirked.

"I'm . . . and I . . . Uh, this is too much for me to handle. Let's go home, Luna."

There was a bright flash of light and the beautiful girl from the arcade stood where Luna had an instant before.

"LUNA?"

"Yes, Serena. I am Luna, Guardian cat, advisor to the Moon Princess and her Sailor Senshi. You are their leader and together we must find the other Senshi and-Serena?"

Serena fainted.

Luna frowned. _Now, what did I say wrong?_

--

"No!" Ann uttered a choice curse as she felt her link to the cardian fade. "Bestial's dead. He was one of our best cardians. Now what do we do? The Tree _still_ needs energy to survive."

Ailan spread out the deck of cards again. "What else, my sweet? Pick again. There's only one pesky enemy that we need to rid ourselves of, as far as we know. I saw the images that Bestial transmitted as well. Besides, Bestial may have had a lot of power, but he was even stupider than the humans living on this world. He's no great loss."

"That's true," Ann admitted. "Still, I'm worried-"

"Shhh, my love. You worry too much. Everything will be fine. Now, Ann, it's time for your choice of players for the next little game that we're going to play. Pick a card . . . any card."

Ann smiled as she rested her fingers on a card in the deck. "I pick . . . this one."

--

Darien got up from where he had collapsed on the ground and stared at the shattered remains of his windows. "What happened to me? I don't remember anything. Oh God, I don't remember anything since I blacked out . . . Don't let it be happening again. Please, don't let it be happening again."

--

After waking up for the second time that night, Serena suggested that Luna go home ahead of her and she would follow shortly. Shooting her an odd look, Luna transformed back into a cat and bounded off.

Serena stood for a quiet moment, gazing up at the moon. Her hand was held to the side of her face, her heart thudded madly in her chest. _His hand, brushing my face . . . made my heart beat faster. I feel as though I'm in a dream, but dreams are never this wonderful . . . never this real. He seemed so familiar. Seeing him, hearing his voice, it was as though I knew him . . . Did I know you once, my handsome knight, in another life?_

To be continued . . .

Well, any good? It'll get better, I promise!

Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Luna/Luna  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Motto Andrew/Furuhata Motoki  
Baker Molly/Osaka Naru  
Minnow Melvin/Umino Gurio  
Haruna Patricia/Sakurada Haruna  
Usa Elaine/Tsukino Ikuko  
Usa Sammy/Tsukino Shingo  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga

Odango Atama - Dumpling head


	2. Episode Two: Tutoring a Junior High Girl...

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people.

Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please don't sue me. ;;; 

Hey, minna! Oooh, I've been so busy this week that I haven't had a chance to write! I'm rushing my deadline so I'll mention everybody who'd written me in Episode Three, okay? Oh, in next the next episode, I'll post my list of authors to read! (New authors that I've come across, some old favorites . . . and a couple good & talented friends of mine! That means you, Lianne-sama and Sue Mei!) Until then, I'll be seeing you, minna.  
-Fushigi Kismet

_In a time of peace . . ._

_In a time of war . . ._

_Two kingdoms lived side by side . . ._

_Two hearts cried out for one another . . ._

_And thus was a legend born._

**SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING**

Darien got up from where he had collapsed on the ground and stared at the shattered remains of his windows. "What happened to me? I don't remember anything. Oh God, I don't remember anything since I blacked out . . . Don't let it be happening again. Please, don't let it be happening again."

He leaned weakly against the wall, staring through his broken windows and gently waving curtains at the brilliant night outside. A  
crescent moon hung golden in the sky. _The moon . . . something about the moon . . . I have to . . . remember. Why can't I remember?_ He pulled away from the wall and clenched his fists, screaming at the night. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!!!!"

** -------------------------------------------------**

**Tutoring a Junior High Girl isn't Easy  
aka  
And Then There Were Two . . .**

**-------------------------------------------------- **

Usa Elaine stared at the fifth failed test that Serena had brought back that week. "There's nothing for it, dear. Serena needs a tutor."

"A tutor? I know her grades are terrible, but wasting money on a tutor? We tried that before, remember? Four tutors and none of them lasted more than a day!" Usa Kevin, her husband and Serena's father, grumbled a little.

"I remember, dear, but I think Serena's grown up a little. We shouldn't have that many problems now."

"What you mean is that you_ hope _we won't have as many problems now."

"Yes, I do. What's wrong with a mother wanting her daughter to do well? Serena doesn't even go to juku! I'm afraid she's going to flunk out of junior high, never get accepted into a decent high school, and never make it into a good college!" Elaine burst into tears.

"Aren't your hopes a little high, dear?"

Elaine stopped crying immediately. "What do you mean?"

"Serena . . . get into a good college?"

Elaine hit him with her spatula. "If she tried hard enough she could! Our daughter is not stupid!"

"No, she just doesn't try." He sighed. "Go ahead and find her a tutor."

Elaine smiled, quickly reaching over to the phone and dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"Professor Etude. I'm sure he has some students in his advanced classes who would be more than willing to tutor for a small fee." She was about to say something more when someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Professor Etude! Hello! This is Usa Elaine. Yes, it's been so long since we last saw each other! How's your wife? Oh, good. And yourself? Oh dear, you should be careful not to overwork yourself! Oh, I'm quite well, thank you. Actually, my daughter - you do remember me mentioning her? - yes, Serena, the one in junior high - she's in need of a tutor and I was wondering if you had any students who would be willing to tutor . . . ? Well, of course we'd compensate them for their trouble . . ."

Usa Kevin sighed as he dug out his wallet. It was going to be a long day.

--

The afternoon sun shone brightly.

Mamo Darien walked down the street, his hands thrust deep into his pockets. His _empty_ pockets. _Replacing those windows cost a bundle . . . I wonder how it happened, anyway? If it was a cat burglar, he sure did a lousy job! You'd think he'd actually _steal_ something. Still, the windows were bad enough . . . My apartment manager wasn't too happy, either._ He sighed. _Life really sucks when you're broke._

He was so preoccupied with his monetary troubles that he didn't even notice when the bubbly blonde bundle of energy started bouncing  
along beside him. In fact, the only thing that brought him back to reality was her hand waving in front of his face and a high-pitched, "Hello! Anybody home?"

"Yaaagh!" he cried, stumbling backwards.

Usa Serena stood in front of him, hands indignantly placed on her hips. "I take it that you meant to be funny?"

"S-Sorry," Darien managed. "You surprised me, that's all."

"Boy, you sure are jumpy. What'd you do? Rob a bank?"

Darien sent a sour look her way. "That is _none_ of your business."

Serena's eyes grew as large as saucers. "Really?" she squeaked.

Darien rolled his eyes. "No, Odango, not really. I'm just kidding." _Though, I almost wish I had. If I don't get some more money _soon,_ I'm either going to have to get another two or three part-time jobs or just give up and quit school . . ._

She scowled. "Don't call me that!" The remark rolled off her tongue as though it were a reflex action, which it was well on its way of becoming.

"Well, you shouldn't lie to schoolgirls! High school boys should be trustworthy!"

Darien feigned being hurt. "What? Don't you trust me?"

"No!"

"I'm surprised, Odango Atama. I thought you trusted everybody."

"I don't trust anybody who calls me names!"

"But it suits you."

"That's no excuse." She didn't feel up to arguing the point for fear of being teased again.

"Weeell . . ." He seemed to consider.

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

"I guess you'll have to go on not trusting me . . . Odango!" he cried, ruffling her hair and running off.

Serena shook her fist after him. "Oooh, just wait till I catch up to you, Darien! Just you wait!"

--

Luna shook her head as she watched. _Those two . . . Still, I sense something about him . . . I can't place it, but it feels oddly familiar._ _Serena will have to be careful around him._

The elegant black cat leapt out of the tree to land on Serena's shoulder. The girl jumped a little, then turned her head to look at  
the cat and stroke her furry head. Luna purred.

After the first revelations she had imparted to Serena following their initial meeting, Serena had seemed to accept that her cat could talk and she, herself, was a superhero with a ridiculous amount of ease. After all, she _had _always believed in the manga stories she read. For Serena, there was no such thing as the impossible. "So you came to meet me, huh, Luna?"

The cat meowed and whispered in Serena's ear. "Not exactly, Serena. You must meet me later at the arcade."

"The arcade? But . . ."

"It's important, Serena. I have information on the enemy."

"All right, Luna."

"Now then, it's time that you were getting home, young lady. Your mother wants to see how you did on your math test."

Serena groaned.

--

"A _TUTOR!!!"_ Serena screeched.

Luna covered her ears with her paws from under the table. _It's the end of the world! At least I'll be safe from falling glass down here._

Elaine sighed. "Yes, a tutor. I've asked Professor Etude if one of his students is available to tutor you."

"But WHY?"

"Oh, let's see . . . Maybe it's because you're FAILING?!!"

Serena gulped. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is, Serena. A very, VERY bad thing. Now, unless you want me to ask Melvin's mother to let him tutor you, I suggest that you give your new tutor a chance."

Faced with that extremely unpleasant prospect, Serena could only nod in agreement. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I've asked Professor Etude to set up a meeting for the day after tomorrow. Until then, I think you should review your math."

"Ah, but MOM . . ."

"No buts. Get going!"

As her mother took on the appearance of Mount Vesuvius preparing to erupt, for once Serena behaved prudently and ran up the stairs to her room.

--

_Later that night . . ._

Luna padded up the stairs and through the doorway of Serena's room, expecting to see her hard at work studying. (Serena: As if!) Unfortunately, what met her eyes was a scene that she had expected but fervently hoped not to have to see. Serena was stretched out on her bed, sound asleep. _She'll never learn her lesson!_

The black cat sprang onto the bed and began shaking the girl. "Serena! Get up!"

Serena sat up suddenly, and startled, Luna fell off the bed and onto the floor with a flurry of waving legs.

"Oh no! Am I late again?!" Serena cried, springing to her feet and dashing to her closet. "Where is that uniform?!" She began throwing  
clothes everywhere.

Irritated, Luna tried to interrupt. "Serena-"

But received a flung blouse in her face for her trouble.

Serena began dashing around the room; however, she ended up tripping on one of her stray shoes and landed with a thud, bawling. "Oh NO! I'm late, and I can't find my uniform, and I tripped AGAIN and . . . and . . ."

"Serena!" Luna shouted desperately.

". . . Ms. Haruna's gonna give me detention again . . . and . . . Wait, why is it still dark out?" she asked suspiciously as her eyes lit on her window. She turned to stare at her clock. "WHAT?!! It's 7:00 PM?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU, ODANGO FOR BRAINS!!!!"

Serena turned to Luna. "Oh no, it MUST be catching! Everyone's calling me that now! It's not fair! It's not!"

"PIPE DOWN!!!"

Serena shut up.

Luna calmed herself, smoothing her fur and silently counting to ten. When she spoke her voice was very rigidly controlled. "Now then, Serena, as I was trying to say, you should have been studying. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I got tired."

Luna tsked. "Ah-ah-ah. Not a valid excuse."

Serena frowned at her cat. "Don't you ever get tired?"

"No. Anyway, Serena, I hope you shape up once your tutor comes. You know, I could have tutored you myself if you had asked."

"Why don't you, Luna? You'd save Mom and Dad the money, and I wouldn't have to study with some icky old tutor."

"I doubt your parents would be receptive to the idea of a cat tutoring their daughter."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Hey, you could just turn human, couldn't you?"

"No, Serena," Luna said gently. "I told you, remember? Becoming a human . . . is not something that I enjoy very much."

"Why not?"

"There are some . . . painful memories involved."

Deciding that she'd have to be satisfied with just that, she conceded. "All right. I guess that's out then."

"Yes, Serena."

"Hey, weren't you going to tell me about the enemy?"

"Why, yes, I was." _I'm surprised that she remembered._ Luna stared at her charge with a pleased expression for a moment. "It's  
too late now since your mother is probably going to be keeping tabs on you tonight, but meet me at the arcade tomorrow night at ten. I'll tell you what I've learned then."

"Why won't you tell me now, Luna? And why do we have to be at the arcade?"

"The arcade is a very important place. It is more than it seems."

"Whatever you say. I'm going back to sleep." So saying, Serena laid back down on her bed and was out like a light.

"Serena!"

--

_The next morning . . ._

Professor Etude gazed over the rim of his glasses at Mamo Darien. He looked like he was dead on his feet, and he wasn't even on his feet. "Mamo-san," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Wha-What?" Darien asked, sitting upright with a thud. The students around him hid their laughter. "Oh, uh, yes, I'm fine, Etude-sensei."

"Mamo-san, I would like to speak with you after class. Is that understood?" the professor said, shooting him a stern look.

"Uh, yes."

"Good." The professor turned back to teaching as Darien slunk deeper into his chair. Man, oh man was it going to a long day.

--

"What was it that you wished to see me about, Etude-sensei?"

"Mamo-san, have a seat," Professor Etude gestured as he set about erasing the boards. Darien sat.

"Now then," the professor said, turning back to face him, "it has come to my attention that you have been falling asleep in my class. Is this true?"

"Uh, yes, sensei."

"Hmmm, you're still as truthful as always, I see. Is there any particular reason why this is occurring?"

"Work," Darien mumbled so that the professor could barely hear him, but years of listening to mumbled replies to questions had made his ears sharp.

"I see. And how many jobs do you have, Mamo-san?"

"Not many," he said evasively, looking away.

"How many?"

"Four."

_Four. _That was incredible. But something about the guilty expression on the young man's face prompted the professor to ask, "How many part-time?"

"Six," came the barely intelligible reply.

The professor hid his expression and slowly paced at the front of the room. _Ten jobs _and _school? He really is an exceptional young man. Still . . . _ "Your schoolwork is suffering."

Darien surged to his feet. "I'll make it up!"

"Sit."

Darien sat.

"It worries me that this is happening to one of my best students. It's the money, isn't it? You need it, don't you?"

"I'm broke."

"You're also doing very, very poorly. In fact, you are the closest to failing that you have ever been."

Darien swallowed. "What can I do?"

"Quit some of your jobs."

"But-"

"Listen to me, Mamo-san. I have a proposition for you. I have an old family friend who is desperately in need of a favor. Her daughter is not doing much better in school than you are at the moment. However, it is not because she has too much else to do, though she does seem to suffer from similar maladies of sleeping through class.

"My friend needs a favor. She needs a tutor for her daughter. She asked me if I had any students capable of taking on the amount of work that this is going to require. I immediately thought of you. You are my best student, Mamo-san, and a hard worker.

"This is what I propose to you: You tutor this girl. Her parents will pay good money and you can quit your part-time work. Despite the amount of effort that you will need to put in to get this girl to pass, it will only require a few hours of you every day, and you can go home and get some sleep. Otherwise, you can continue to work yourself to death, and get washed out of school. What do you say? Do you accept the job?"

Darien smiled ruefully at him, shaking his hand. "It seems I must."

--

_//Ailan!//_ Ann sent urgently.

_ //What is it?//, _his thought was tinged with a hint of impatience.

_//The Tree . . .//_

_//What about the Tree?//_

_//It's screaming, Ailan! I feel it! Don't you? It's in so much pain . . . so much . . .//_ Her thoughts began to fade out.

_//Ann?//_ There was a touch of desperation in his telepathy. Ann had always been more in tune with the tree than he. It was as though they lived through each other. Ann always knew how it was feeling and whether or not it was in good health. It sent her images, but to Ailan, it remained a blank. Those of the Seventh have always been closer to the Tree than those of the Fifth, he recalled from a dim memory. There had still been no response from Ann. _//ANN!//_

All of a sudden, their connection was severed. Nothing but blackness came from her end. Ailan pushed back his seat and stood up, staring at his teacher. "Sorry, sensei, but I have to go." And with that, he ran out the room.

--

'Porting home was easy; it was locating Ann that was hard. She could be anywhere in one of the alternate Space/Time corridors through the doorways of various rooms in the apartment that they had set up. Ailan figured that the room where the Tree was - their own "Thinking Room" - was where she was most apt to be. He was right.

Ann was curled up at the foot of the tree, the roots seemingly wrapped protectively around her.

"Ann!" Ailan cried, running to her, his human clothes fading as he ran, replaced by his alien outfit.

He swiftly knelt at her side. "What happened, my love?"

She looked up at him, weakly. "I was in class when I felt the tree . . . I asked to be excused . . . the Tree was in so much pain .  
. . I went into the hallway and tried to get a fix on our Cardian . . . the Tree needs the energy . . . but everything got so blurry . . . and then . . . I blacked out. When I woke up . . ." she broke off her narrative and clutched Ailan's shirt half in fear, half in wonder.

"The Tree," she whispered. "It brought me here . . . It brought me home . . ."

"The Tree?" Ailan's eyes widened.

"Yes, the Tree. Ailan, it needs energy or it'll die soon! We can't survive without it, Ailan!"

"I know. I know. Is our Cardian still out there?"

"Yes, Ailan." Ann pressed her hands to her temples. "It's . . . nearing a park. The park." Her eyes snapped open. "Should I warn it away?"

"No. School will be letting out soon. A good percentage will be bound for the park . . . ."

--

The Usa doorbell rang. Elaine went to answer it and was faced with the sight of a handsome young man, around seventeen or eighteen. He was holding several schoolbooks in his arms. "Um, am I early?"

"Oh. Oh my," Elaine could only stare for an instant at this unexpected development. "I'm sorry, but . . . I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

The young man flushed. "Really? My teacher told me today . . ."

Making a split second decision, Elaine stepped aside and ushered the young man in. "It's perfectly all right. Have a seat. My daughter will be home shortly. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

He smiled. "Darien. Mamo Darien."

--

It was at that instant that Serena ran into view and stopped short, ten feet in front of the door.

"Oh good, honey, you're home! This is your new tutor."

Serena could only stare in disbelief. _This is a joke . . . no, no, it's a dream . . ._

"Serena! Don't just stand there! Come in!"

Darien turned to Serena's mother. "Actually, Usa-san, I was wondering if we could go over to the park to study. It's quieter over there, and I think she'd be less distracted."

Elained paused for a moment, considering. "Well, since Etude-san vouched for you, I guess it's okay."

"Thank you!" Darien said.

Elaine smiled cheerfully. "Sure. Now Serena, just be home by six, all right? I don't want you to miss dinner!" Elaine walked back into the house and shut the door.

Darien turned around, at a half-jog, and grabbing Serena's unresisting hand, he dragged her off with a whispered, "C'mon, Odango."

Still in a state of shock, Serena numbly followed.

--

When they were halfway there and they had both slowed to a walk, Serena having regained her wits a bit in the meantime, she finally  
found that she could speak again.

Glancing obliquely at Darien, she said incredulously, "_You're_ my tutor?"

"Yeah." You've got to be kidding. Me, _tutor_ her? Anyone_ tutor her?_

Serena stomped her foot. "This just isn't fair!"

Darien stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . I mean . . . Well, it's just not!"

"I didn't know that you disliked me that much." This time her comment really did sting.

Serena looked at him in amusement. "Not _you,_ silly! This whole tutoring thing! I want to be at the arcade playing video games! I'm just not smart, so why bother?"

Darien put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her tirade instantly. "Serena, _never _say that about yourself. You're smart, even if you don't know it. You just have to try."

Serena looked up at him with wide blue eyes. _His hand is on my shoulder . . . He's touching me. It feels so warm. Why do I feel  
as though this should be familiar? Those eyes . . . so blue . . . like the deepest sea . . ._ "Darien," she whispered, and her voice  
was lost and faraway, as though she was speaking from a great distance.

Darien looked at her, unable to pull away. What were the emotions swirling in the depths of her eyes? "Yes?"

"I know you."

Those three words, spoken so innocently, made Darien's heart leap and lodge in his throat. For a split second, he felt as though he might have known her before . . . in his past. A million memories swirled inside of him and he caught a glimpse here and there . . . but only a glimpse before they were gone.

"Serena?" he asked, unsure how to proceed.

She shook herself, as though coming back to herself. "Thanks, Darien. I think that's one of the nicest things that you've ever said to me. I'll try."

Realizing with a sinking heart that she was referring to what he had said earlier as though the last moment had never existed, Darien resigned himself to the inevitable. "No problem."

Serena smiled, and impulsively, she threw her arms around him and held him tight . . . an instant longer than necessary. Then, flushed, she pulled away and started running off. "I'll race you to the park!"

Darien stared after her fleeing form, his whole body hot and his heart thudding uncontrollably. He still felt the warmth of her body, pressed against his, especially at the spot where her golden head had rested, twin odango and all, right over his heart. _What is happening to me? What are you doing to me with your magic, Odango Atama?_ Once again, freeing himself from those intangible, burning questions, he began running after her. "Hey! I'm not supposed to be racing you anyplace! I'm your _TUTOR!!!!! _Hey! Come back here!!!"

Serena laughed. "Serves you right, Darien!"

Luna looked after the two of them and sighed.

--

The scream rang out from the park and Serena and Darien ground to a stop. "Wait here, Odango," Darien gritted out between his teeth.  
"I'll go check it out." He began running off again.

"What do you mean, WAIT HERE?!! I'm NOT a baby!"

"It could be DANGEROUS!" he shouted back. "Now, STAY, Serena, or I'm going to make you do extra math exercises!"

"Wha-" Serena stopped as what he had said sunk in. "MORE math? You MEANIE!!!"

_ Sorry, Serena, I'd rather have you study more than be eaten alive or something._

_-- _

Serena glared after Darien's retreating form until he was well out of sight. _If you think _that's _going to stop me, you're really in waaaaay over your head with this tutoring stuff!_ Glancing quickly around to make sure that no one was watching, she brushed the cover of her broach (now fastened securely to the bow on the front of her uniform) and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!"

Luna arrived on the scene just in time to see Serena shout her transformation phrase. Energy flowed from her brooch and wrapped around her, bathing her in iridescent pink light. Silver light interlaced with the pink and together they solidified and formed ribbons that burst apart in an explosion of light and white feathers. In the blink of an eye, Serena had transformed into the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.

"Hey, Luna!" she shouted. "I think I've found the enemy! We'll have to go the arcade, later." Saying that, she ran off in the direction of the screams.

_ She's found the enemy, already? It must be dumb luck! _Luna scampered after her.

--

Darien kept running toward the sounds of mayhem. _I don't know what I can do, but . . . _Darkness began to eat away at the corners of her vision. _Oh no, not again! Not now . . ._ He lurched forward and fell to the ground, unconscious yet again.

A brilliant gold and green light, edged with blue, flickered around his body. From the light, a figure rose up. He was garbed in a strange outfit, a black tuxedo, cape, and top hat. A white masquerade mask hid his features. His eyes were ice blue but as warm as summer. He gazed regretfully at the body.

"I _am_ sorry, but for now, it must be this way. I must protect my love. Until you are ready to rejoin with me, we must stay apart. I sense that you are nearing the point where you must be made to choose. Choose well, Darien. Choose well."

The masked man gazed at the red rose that had formed in his hand. _It is not real. Not until you have become your true self . . . but  
it will do for now._

He vanished.

--

Sailor Moon saw the body stretched out on the ground. _Oh no! Darien! _She bent over his body, feeling for a pulse. _Praise be to the Moon, he's alive._

"Sailor Moon?" Luna asked.

She turned, angry tears in her eyes. "They did this to him, Luna! I know they did! I won't let them do this to innocent people!"

Luna looked at him for a long instant, a faint memory stirring within her. "He'll be all right, Serena. It's all those other people that I'm worried about."

"You're right, Luna! I've got to go help them! Just . . . watch over him, okay, Luna?"

"Yes."

--

The Cardian, Spider, so named for her resemblance to a spiderplant what with her multiple appendages, stood in the center of the park, surrounded by over two dozen unconscious people. Several were couples, most were schoolchildren.

"Stop right there!" A high pitched voice called from high overhead.

The Cardian turned to see Sailor Moon perched on the top of a swingset. "Ah, fresh energy!"

Sailor Moon gulped but continued on in a brave voice. "I am the pretty sailor-suited warrior of love and justice, Sailor Moon! I don't like what you're doing, and I want you to stop! Stealing energy from people enjoying a day in the park and from helpless young tutors is a terrible thing! You should be ashamed. I will _not_ allow you to continue doing such things. In the name of the Moon, which is Luna, (That was unnecessary!-Luna) I will punish you!"

"I don't think so, Sailor girl! Spiddddeeerrrr!" The Cardian spun around so fast that all of its tendrils seemed to blur together. They were also as sharp as knives as Sailor Moon was soon to discover. They nearly sheared off her head, and, as it was, if she had not jumped down quite so quickly, she might have been bald.

"That's enough of that!" she shouted. "Moon Tiara ACTION!" She flung the frisbee/tiara, but it simply deflected off of Spider's arms and headed back towards Sailor Moon. Before she could cry out though, a flash of red stopped the twirling disc and she looked to see her tiara wrapped around a red rose. Who-?

She turned to look at saw the tuxedo-clad man that she had encountered earlier smiling grimly back at her. "Are you all right, Sailor Moon?"

"I'm _fine_," she said dreamily.

"Then my work here is done."

"Wait! Don't leave me here by myself! I can't beat her!"

"Do not be afraid, Sailor Moon! Believe in yourself. I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I will always protect you when you are in dire need. However, you can handle this one, so I am no longer needed here."

"Will we ever meet again?"

"Of course."

Then he was gone.

Sailor Moon turned back to the monster who had not ceased spinning, but had gotten itself caught in the swings.

_ Hmmm . . . I have to think this through. How can I defeat this thing? Aha!_ Sailor Moon picked up her tiara. "Silly Cardian, you've left yourself defenseless. Moon Tiara Encircle!"

The tiara expanded and surrounded the Cardian, trapping it and stopping its deadly spin. It then proceeded to drain the Cardian dry, and with a scream, devoid of energy, it was reduced to the form of a smoldering card.

The tiara returned to Sailor Moon, who blew off its top, and put it back on, with a smile. "Moon dusted."

--

"Blast!" Ann screeched. "We lost Spider, too!"

"Relax, Ann. We've got at least one more try before we have to start worrying. This time, just make sure that you choose carefully."

"I will, Ailan. I won't let you down again."

"I'm glad. Now, pick a card, my sweet."

Ann smiled maliciously, placing the card on the table.

"Blackjack."

Ailan's expression mirrored her own. "Game Over."

Together, they laughed.

--

"What happened?" Darien asked woozily, as he came to, staring straight into Serena's concerned blue eyes. A black cat sat between them, glancing at him indifferently.

Serena helped him to his feet; then, wildly gesticulating, she began to explain. "You, uh, ran into a tree and blacked out . . ."

"I ran into TREE?"

"Uh . . . that's right."

"That's funny, I could've sworn . . . Never mind." Darien smiled good-naturedly at her. "Thanks for not making a big deal out of my stupidity."

"It's no big deal . . ."

"Good. Now, onto English grammar . . ."

Serena sniffed. _It's just not fair! First monsters, now this . . . What's next?_

To be continued . . .

Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Luna/Luna  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Usa Kevin/Tsukino Kenji  
Usa Elaine/Tsukino Ikuko  
Minnow Melvin/Umino Gurio  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Professor Etude (Etude-sensei)/ORIGINAL CHARACTER

Odango Atama - Dumpling head  
Odango - Dumpling  
Juku - cram school (a lot of Japanese students go to these prep classes so they can do better on their high school and college entrance exams)  
sensei - teacher 


	3. Episode Three: Intelligence: Sailor Merc...

This 'fic is for old friends and new ones who've written to me (or   
not, but you're forgiven) about "In Another Life: The Legend's   
Beginning", namely: Renee, Lianne-sama, Jay-chan, Sue Mei, Ninx,   
Mimin, Sue, Razzz, Beverly, Zeena, Anastasia, Connie, Nicole, *both*   
Jades, Alina, Beverly, MJ, Andi, Sun Princess, Anonymous, Naru-chan,   
Pitzy-chan, Kelly, Hikari, Moon-Star, Ginny Choi, Larkyn, Aurora,   
Tigashadow, Pam, Small Lady Bensai, Rosemary, and Crystal Heart.  
  
I know I promised some of you, but I'm not quite done with Episode  
Four right now. I'm not happy with the way that it came out, but  
once I am, I'll send it in. Once again, gomen.  
  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
The blue-haired girl stared up at the results posted up on the   
wall for an instant, then a slow smile spread across her face. I   
did it. I came in first in the National Exams!  
Her good mood soon vanished, however, as two voices somewhere in   
the crowd to her right rang out. "I don't believe it! That Anderson   
girl came in first AGAIN!!!"  
"Well, you know how it is with those RICH SNOBS. With enough   
money they can buy the best grades in ANY exam."  
"Isn't that illegal?"  
"SURE it is, but with enough money, even the officials will   
overlook it. Anyway, we all know how SHE got her marks."  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy felt tears spring to her eyes. It's not   
fair! It's just not fair! I *earned* those marks! I studied for   
two months and I *earned* that grade!!!  
"She's nothing but a cheater," the voice concluded and Amy turned   
and ran back into the crowd.  
  
  
Intelligence: Sailor Mercury  
aka  
The Cold of Loneliness  
  
  
Darien and Serena sat on a grassy swath of the park in a rather   
isolated area by the lake. He was reading aloud from a thick   
textbook, and Serena was pulling at the grass beneath her, her   
attention wandering.  
Darien turned to look at her, an undercurrent of annoyance in his   
voice. "Are you listening?"  
"What? Oh, hai." Serena obediently adapted an expression of rapt   
attention.  
"Well then, the properties of . . ."  
She rolled her eyes and gazed skyward, but stopped when Darien   
shot her a look that said 'You had better be paying attention,   
Odango, because if you fail this science test you and I are BOTH   
going to be in hot water' as he read. Sighing, she tried to focus on   
what he was reading but couldn't quite succeed.  
She was more interested in looking into his dark blue eyes. He   
was looking at her now as he read, and as their eyes met, she sighed   
happily and the world around her seemed to fade. Everything . . .   
Darien's words . . . the slap of the water against the far off dock .   
. . the trilling of birds . . . it all faded as she drank in the look   
in his eyes. I can even forget about him being a total jerk when I   
look into his eyes . . .  
Darien's mind was not on reading. He was aware that he was   
speaking the words on the page, but his mind was busily working on   
another level entirely. It's like drowning and *wanting* to drown .   
. . gazing into the endless depths of her eyes . . . Snap out of it,   
you fool! This is *Serena* you're thinking about here! The Odango   
Atama, the girl who can't walk three steps without falling on her   
face, for crying out loud! You must *really* be lonely to be   
thinking such things, Darien.  
Shut up! Darien yelled at his inner thoughts, but he knew that   
he . . . him . . . was right. Great, now I'm thinking of myself in   
third person. She's driving me nuts!  
Ahhh, I could almost forget. His eyes . . . I know them from   
somewhere . . . a long time ago . . . Why can't I remember? It's   
like I've seen him in a movie, a fairy tale . . . wake me from this   
endless dream, my prince . . . with your . . . Serena stared as his  
face inched closer to hers and she closed her eyes with a blissful  
sigh . . .  
". . . and opposites attract," he finished, his face inches away   
from hers. Then he abruptly pulled away and sticking his face back   
into his book, said, "Magnets are . . ."  
Serena opened her eyes and sighed. So close, and yet so far.  
She wondered anew what exactly it was about Darien that attracted   
her to him. He was smart and handsome, but he was also obnoxious.   
She didn't know why he suddenly seemed so desirable to her, but she   
shrugged off the thought. It was just a crush anyway. Nothing would   
come of it.  
If all else failed, she could still chase Andrew . . . At that  
thought, she smiled then proceeded to listen to the sound of Darien's  
voice.  
  
An hour later Serena trudged home, her school bag slung over her   
shoulder, her pigtails drooping as she remembered her last   
conversation with Darien.  
  
  
'Read Chapters Three through Six for tomorrow. That *is* what   
your teacher assigned you to do, right?'  
'Well, yeah, but does anyone actually *read* the textbook?'  
'Just read them, Odango! Who knows, I might give you extra  
exercises tomorrow to see if you did.'  
'DON'T CALL ME THAT!'  
'Don't contradict the teacher, Odango Atama.'  
  
  
"Jerk," Serena muttered.  
"I take it that you had another wonderful study session?" a   
feminine voice asked dryly.  
"Oh Luna, come to walk me home or just to gripe at me?" Serena   
growled out sarcastically.  
"Temper, temper. Actually, I came to see if you were all right   
after the study session with insult-boy," the cat announced, walking   
on top of the wall that surrounded the expensive houses along the   
road.  
"Really, Luna?" Serena asked, touched. "I didn't know you cared."  
"Of course I care. You need to bring those grades up if you're   
going to be a good leader!"  
Easy come, easy go . . . "I don't see what getting good grades   
has to do with being a leader! Besides, who am I supposed to lead?   
You?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Serena. We have to find the other Senshi.   
That is our mission."  
"Well, how do we do that? You *still* haven't told me anything!"  
"Tonight at midnight, meet me at the arcade and I'll explain."  
"Oh, all right, Luna. Can we play video games?" she asked,  
perking up.  
"SERENA!"  
"Chill out."  
Serena and Luna walked home in silence for a few moments before   
Luna couldn't stand it anymore. After taking a quick look around the   
road and making sure they were alone, there was a bright flash of   
light and the cat-Luna was replaced by the woman-Luna.  
Serena stumbled backwards in surprise. "Luna, you scared me! I   
thought you didn't like doing that."  
"I don't." Luna did not look at Serena, her blue eyes focused on   
the street ahead as Serena admired her clothes. She was dressed in a   
soft yellow dress that reached to her ankles and yellow pumps. Two   
gold crescent moon earrings dangled from her ears and a long crescent   
moon pendant hung around her neck. Her long dark hair flowed down   
her back save for the four buns atop her head. All in all, she  
looked like a slightly oddly dressed but undeniably beautiful sixteen  
year old girl.  
After a moment, Luna continued to speak. "I don't, but sometimes   
I feel as though you don't really listen to me. Maybe it's because   
as a cat I don't command much respect, but Serena, I wish you'd   
listen to me once in awhile. That would be nice."  
"Luna . . . I do listen to you. I might not show it all the time,   
but I listen." Now, whether or not I actually do what she says . .   
. that's another story . . .  
"That's nice to know."  
"Luna, what do I call you?"  
Luna turned to Serena, startled. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're a cat and a person too, and I feel weird calling you   
Luna-chan or Luna-san."  
Luna smiled. "You can just call me Luna. Well, as a person . . .   
how about you call me Luna-oneechan?"  
"Oneechan . . ." Serena echoed. "I like it!" The two girls   
smiled at one another. "That'd make me your imouto, wouldn't it?"   
Serena asked.  
The smile slipped a little on Luna's face. "Now, I wouldn't go   
*that* far, Serena-chan. I'm *still* your advisor and teacher."  
"Okay, Neko-oneechan, fair enough."  
"Serena!"  
"Gomen, gomen, Luna-oneechan," Serena replied, hastily.  
Luna sighed, then turned around and began walking away.  
"Luna, where're you going? I said I was sorry!"  
She turned, her arms outstretched. "What, can't your onee-chan   
have some fun too?"  
A knowing smile spread across Serena's face as she turned back   
around and kept walking. "Sure, 'Nee-chan!" she called back  
blithely. "Just remember, you have responsibilities!" Behind her,  
she heard Luna groan.  
  
Amy walked dejectedly home from juku. Ever since the episode at   
the posting of the National Exams that morning, she had felt   
terrible. Terribly lonely. It was hard . . . being alone. Just   
because she was smart and well-off, no one seemed to want to   
associate with her. She had buried herself in her schoolwork, to   
forget the jibes and icy stares that everyone gave her, but that had   
only made her grades better and made the other students hate her   
more. She was withdrawn, shy, in short: a complete social outcast   
from Crossroads Junior High.  
Amy dropped her textbook and as she bent to pick it up, she bumped   
heads with someone else and noticed the other hand reaching for her   
book. Amy backed away and straightened quickly, muttering, "Gomen,   
gomen nasai!"  
"Hey, it's no big deal. It was my fault anyway."  
Amy opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a bubbly,   
blue-eyed girl with golden hair down up in twin buns atop her head   
and left to trail down in two long ponytails. "You're . . . Usa   
Serena."  
"And you're Anderson Amy!" Serena chirped cheerfully, holding out   
her book. "The smartest girl in Crossroads. I remember by the name.   
Forgive me, but "Anderson" is a little odd."  
"It's my mother's. My mother and father are divorced . . . She  
likes me to use her name. My real last name is . . . Mizuno."  
"Oh, Mizuno! That'd make you Mizuno Amy!"  
"Legally, it's Anderson-Mizuno Amy, but that's too long and it   
sounds weird. I like Mizuno myself."  
"Me too! That's what I'll call you by, okay? So if you hear me   
yelling for you in class, it'll be me. I have Study Hall with you,   
remember?"  
"Of course." Amy gingerly took the book and edged back a step or   
two. "It's been very nice meeting you. Arigato for picking up my   
book, but I really must be going home . . ."  
"Hey, I'll walk with you!"  
Amy looked at her curiously. "But you were coming from the   
*other* direction."  
"Yeah well, I was just looking in that window. Isn't the display   
pretty?"  
Amy craned her neck to look and saw a dark-haired mannequin   
dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress. "It's a nice dress."  
"Yup, and I'm going to have one *just* like it when I get   
married!"  
Unable to resist the girl's enthusiasm, Amy smiled despite   
herself. "Are you planning on getting married soon?"  
Serena paused to consider for a moment. "Well, not exactly   
*soon*. I mean, my Dad would *kill* any guy that I dated, but I mean   
*someday* I'm getting married."  
"Aren't you going to have a career?"  
"A career? Well, I haven't thought about it . . ."  
"What are your dreams for the future?"  
"I'm going to be a bride!"  
"Is that it?"  
"Um . . . kind of. I just want to find love and be happy."  
"That's a nice dream." Amy smiled sadly. One that's not for   
me.  
"Well, what are *you* going to do?" Serena asked curiously.  
"I'm . . . I'm going to be a doctor, like my Mom."  
"A doctor, huh? Kakkoii! What kind?"  
The blue-haired girl blushed. "Um . . ." Then she noticed that   
Serena was walking down the street backwards. "Where are you   
going?"  
"Are you going my way or what?!" Serena shouted.  
Amy hesitated for an instant, then ran down the street after her   
new found friend.  
"So, you were saying about being a doctor . . ." Serena's voice   
trailed off as Amy caught up with her.  
  
After midnight . . .  
  
Luna tapped her foot on the ground impatiently as she waited for   
Serena. Where is that girl? Just as she was about to give up and   
go home, Serena raced down the road and skidded to a stop in front of   
the arcade.  
"Serena! I've been waiting for fifteen minutes!"  
"Gomen, I overslept!"  
"Is that anything new?"  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Luna, it's past my   
bedtime. So, what are we here for anyway?"  
Luna pressed a hand to the glass doors and they slid open.  
"Huh? Hey, Luna, I thought that these were locked!"  
"They were." Luna strode in.  
"Fine, *don't* tell me anything!" Throwing her hands up in the   
air, Serena followed, not noticing the HELP WANTED sign in the   
window.  
  
Luna walked over to the arcade game that she had played the first   
time that Serena had seen her. She placed her hand on the dark   
screen and immediately a red, then a green light surrounded it and   
the screen lit up. "Welcome, Luna. Recite the passcode please."  
"Kitty walks by moonlight. Senshi fight by daylight. Someday   
we'll be all right. Silver-silver magic nine, recite the names.   
Advisor advise the soldiers."  
"Acknowledged," the voice of the video game said, bleeping. The   
screen cleared to that of the High Scores and Luna pressed her   
initials. The letters glowed green and the screen pulsed before   
shifting to a blank blue screen. A keyboard slid out from the arcade   
game, and Luna began to rapidly type something.  
"Ah, I understand what L.C. stands for now. Luna Cat!" Serena   
suddenly cried.  
"It took you *that* long to figure it out?" Luna asked, still   
typing.  
"Hey, I'm not that good in English!"  
"Obviously. You should get Mamo-san to instruct you."  
"Hmmph!" Mamo-san, that name sounds so odd. Like it's . . . not   
quite right. Soon though, other things came to occupy her concerns.   
A section of the floor dropped open next to her, a ramp extending to   
the darkness beneath.  
"All right, Serena," Luna said, the keyboard having magically   
disappeared, "time to enter Central Control."  
"There's a secret command center under the *arcade*?!!"  
"Of course, Serena-chan. Where else would it be?"  
Serena didn't answer as she descended down the ramp, Luna right   
behind her.  
  
The Central Control proper was a whole lot better lighted than the   
dark arcade upstairs. The whole place was huge, a vast sprawling   
expanse of computers and high tech machinery. Serena found a chair   
and sat, overwhelmed, as Luna found another computer console and   
seemed to continue typing whatever she had been typing upstairs.  
"I bet Andrew doesn't know about this place!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Of course not. It wouldn't be a *secret* command center if he   
did."  
"Oh. Yeah. What are you doing, anyway?"  
"Typing."  
"Uh-huh. Fine, I don't want to be enlightened. Just because you   
dragged me down here in the middle of the night to watch you while   
you type doesn't mean that you have to actually *tell* me anything."  
"Have a little patience."  
"I *DO* have a little patience and right now, it's all used up."  
Luna ignored her. "Ah, there!"  
"LUNA!"  
Luna whirled. "Honestly, Serena. Don't so that! You gave me   
such a fright. Now, come and have a look."  
"At what?" Serena asked, getting to her feet and walking over,   
staring at the computer screen with rampant curiosity.  
"I've found the next Sailor Senshi!"  
"Oh, wow," Serena breathed, staring at the screen, her eyes wide.   
"Uh-uh, this is *too* weird."  
"What is?" Luna snapped, exasperated.  
"That," Serena said, pointing at the screen which read:  
  
Name: Anderson-Mizuno Amy Age: 14  
School: Crossroads Junior High Blood type: A  
Birthdate: September 10 Sign: Virgo  
Senshi: Mercury  
  
* * *  
  
Takahashi Rico chatted amiably with his friends in Study Hall at   
the end of the day.  
Amy stared at him from across the room, biting her lip repeatedly.   
Keep dreaming. Since when has *any* guy looked my way, much less   
Takahashi-san! Still, it can't hurt to try. She stared at the  
essay that said "Takahashi Rico" along the side. She took a deep  
breath and stood up, making her way across the room to him.  
Serena watched from where she sat in the corner, a blank piece of   
paper in front of her. Amy was . . . Amy was . . . was . . . walking   
over to possibly the *meanest* boy in school, despite his good looks.   
She winced in sympathy as Amy opened her mouth and began speaking to   
him. Oh Amy, you're in for it now.  
"Um, um, Takahashi-san, I think you . . . l-l-lost this . . ."  
Rico whipped his head around to glare at her, snatching the essay   
from her nerveless hand. "What do *you* want? Come to gloat about   
scoring first in the Nationals?! I came in *second*, you know!   
SECOND!!!"  
She blinked back tears, as he continued his tirade. "Well, we   
*ALL* know how you came in first. I guess studying wasn't enough for   
you, *Anderson*-san. Who's ever heard of such a gaijin name?   
*Anderson*." His friends laughed as he maliciously licked his lips   
to continue his taunts.  
"Well, that's right, your Daddy left your Mommy, didn't he? Or   
maybe they were never married at all. What? Can't you say anything?   
Too good for us, huh? YEAH RIGHT! We're too good for you! You're   
such a spoiled snob!"  
Amy backed away, biting her lip, tears in her eyes. "G-Gomen   
nasai. I didn't mean . . . to bother you."  
"Well, you did!" he snapped.  
Amy burst into tears and ran out of the room.  
Enraged, Serena stormed over and stabbed him viciously in the   
chest with her index finger. "Takahashi Rico, that was just mean!   
You're nothing but a bully and a brat! GROW UP!" Then she turned,   
and ran out the door after Amy, calling, "Amy-chan, wait!"  
"I don't care, run after her, blondie!" he shouted. "You're   
nothing but a crybaby and a loser ANYWAY!"  
He went too far. Ailan, who had been seated off to the side of   
the room and had been attracted by the sound of the shouting, punched   
him full in the face. Rico was out like a light.  
"*That* is for insulting Serena, you pig," Ailan growled and left   
the room in disgust.  
Behind him, the room was quiet.  
  
Ann seethed. How DARE he punch a guy out for HER! It would be   
all over the school by tomorrow. How much Ailan liked Serena . . .   
how cute they looked together . . . Ann gritted her teeth and   
clenched her fists. As if the notes weren't bad enough! How can he   
do this to me? Doesn't he care anymore . . . about me? We've been   
together for such a long time . . . I won't let that blonde airhead   
come between us! She's gonna PAY, and that blue-haired twit who   
started the whole thing too!  
Ann ran out the door.  
  
Melvin turned to Molly and commented, "A lot of people seem to be   
leaving class early. I wonder why the teacher doesn't notice."  
Molly rolled her eyes and went back to her math homework.  
  
Amy ran. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care.   
Everyone has a breaking point and Amy had just reached hers.   
Eventually, her common sense took over and looking around she   
realized that she was in an empty lot in a part of Tokyo that she had   
never seen before. I'm lost, she thought, coming to the grim   
realization. I'm lost and . . .  
"Amy!" a voice wheezed and puffed behind her. Turning, Amy saw   
Serena slowing down from an obvious run. "Thank goodness I finally   
caught you. I must've run ten miles." She turned to look at their   
surroundings. "Where are we?"  
I'm lost and I've gotten Serena lost. Oh, lovely. "I don't   
know."  
"Great."  
The two girls stood looking at each other for a moment. Then they   
dissolved into giggles. The situation was too funny not to laugh.  
"So," Serena began, wiping tears from her eyes, "are you okay now,   
Amy-chan?"  
"I-I guess so, Usa-san."  
"Serena-chan, please."  
"All right, Serena-chan."  
"Actually . . ." Serena began, what she had learned last night   
coming to mind. "I wanted to talk to you."  
"Oh, what for?" Amy was instantly wary.  
"Um . . . well, you see . . . Have you ever heard of Sailor   
Moon?"  
"What?" Amy asked, surprised by the sudden (to her) shift of   
topics.  
"Have you ever heard of Sailor Moon?"  
"Hai, I . . . guess so. Some people reported seeing her fight   
some monsters or something, right?"  
"Right. Well, anyway, she's a Sailor Senshi . . . what you might   
call a . . . warrior for love and justice. And . . . uh . . . Amy-  
chan, you see . . ."  
"What are you trying to say, Serena-chan?"  
"What I'm trying to say, is . . ."  
"Blackjack, take her energy now!" Ann commanded.  
"WHAT?!" both girls yelled, turning to see Ann floating in the air   
behind them, a card in her hand.  
Who needs Ailan! She thought angrily. Once he releases a   
cardian with his flute-song, it's easy to summon it. Blackjack's   
been collecting a lot of energy at the amusement parks, but I've got   
a more important mission for him now. Say good-bye to your little   
girlie, Ailan!!!  
"NOW BLACKJACK! I summon you to me! DESTROY these little twits   
by draining them DRY!!!" She tossed the card into the air.  
"BLACKJACK!!!" The cardian burst onto the scene in an explosion   
of black and white.  
Ann laughed as the girls shrank back, and found that they had no   
place to run.  
  
Luna turned her head as she felt a tingling of her senses warning   
of danger. What is that girl up to?!! She must be in trouble.   
After all, this *is* Serena.  
  
"TWENTY!" the Cardian shouted, tossing an endless deck of cards at   
the two girls who scampered and ran out of the way.  
"NINETEEN!"  
Amy and Serena ducked just as the cards embedded themselves into   
the concrete wall of the building behind them.  
What I wouldn't give for my tiara about now! Serena looked   
sideways at Amy. Well, she's a Senshi too . . . I can transform!   
But . . . the bad guys will see me. Rats!  
"TWENTY-ONE! I WIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!"  
The razor-sharp cards flew out at Amy and Serena, pinning their   
clothes to the wall and shredding the sleeves and edges of their   
uniforms as they screamed.  
  
"We have them!" Ann crowed triumphantly.  
"I don't think so!" Luna catapulted through the air in a blur of   
black and yellow and knocked Ann down.  
"Who are YOU?!!" Ann screeched.  
Luna, still holding her down, glared at her with icy blue eyes.   
"No friend of *yours*, that's for sure."  
Then she shouted, "Haiyaku, Senshi, save those girls!" I hope   
Serena gets the hint while I distract little Miss Green and Pink   
here.  
Ann struggled to get up and see what was going on but Luna held   
her fast to the ground.  
  
Serena heard Luna and understood. Unfortunately, she was pinned   
to the wall at the moment and unable to move. The things I get   
myself in to!  
Just then, a brilliant red rose flashed through the air and the   
cards holding her and Amy fast disappeared and the two girls stumbled   
forward. Serena turned to look for Tuxedo Kamen. He must know who I   
am . . . Seeing nothing, she hesitated for a moment, turning   
towards Amy, her mouth open to speak. She closed it upon seeing the   
cardian looming up before them, still tossing cards. She pushed Amy   
away and leapt out of the way right before another explosion of   
cards.  
Here goes nothing. "MOON PRISM POWER . . . MAKE-UP!"  
Energy flowed from her brooch and wrapped around Serena, bathing   
her in iridescent pink light. Silver light interlaced with the pink   
and together they solidified and formed ribbons that burst apart in   
an explosion of light and white feathers. When the light faded, the   
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon stood in place of the girl, Serena.  
She turned to the blue-haired girl sprawled on the ground, staring   
up at her in amazement. Time for a Luna line. "Quick Amy,  
henshin-yo!"  
"Huh?" the girl stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?   
Who *are* you? You can't be Serena!"  
"Amy, please, I need your help! Just . . . transform."  
"Serena . . . I can't. I don't have your power. I can't do it.   
You don't need me. This isn't anything more than a dream, anyway.   
None of this . . . can be real."  
"AMY!"  
"Gomen, Serena-san. You don't need me," the girl whispered with   
wide eyes.  
  
Luna was still holding down Ann when Ailan materialized, knocked   
her back with a wave of his arm and a flash of power, and gathering   
Ann to him, disappeared. Luna stared, then turned with a curse to   
the scene behind her. She got away! What she saw made her eyes   
widen and she hurriedly sprinted to the girls, unable to speak, fear   
choking her throat. Serena! Serena . . .  
  
"Amy, you're a Senshi too. Try . . ."  
"I can't . . ."  
Just then the cardian snatched Serena from behind, its arm around   
her neck, its huge clawed hand holding one of the razor-sharp cards  
to her throat. "Bye-bye, Sailor girl," it whispered in a throaty  
voice.  
Serena looked at Amy, tears filling her blue eyes.  
"No," Amy whispered. This isn't real. This isn't happening.   
But, I can't let her down. I can't. "NO!!!" she screamed again,   
scrambling to her feet.  
"Amy!" Luna shouted, tossing her a blue pen that glittered   
in the air. "Mercury Power! The words . . . Mercury Power!"  
Amy caught the pen, then turned to Luna and nodded. "Mercury   
Power MAKE-UP!"  
With a bright blue flash of light, a sparkling mist surrounded   
her. Then the individual droplets massed and with a shimmer blurred   
together. They spiraled around to form bright blue lines that   
encircled her body and twined around her. In an instant they had   
formed her blue sailor fuku, boots, tiara, and two sapphire earrings.   
Amy had become the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mercury.  
In that instant, Sailor Moon slipped free of the Cardian's grasp  
as he watched Sailor Mercury, befuddled. (Ah! Ecchi!!!-Amy)  
The cardian paid no attention to the change in situation. It simply shrugged and continued tossing cards that the two Senshi were  
forced to avoid.  
Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Mercury. "Amy! Quick, I need a   
distraction! I can't perform my attack if it keeps tossing cards!"  
Amy nodded. "I understand." She turned to the cardian. "Hey,   
hey you, yeah you, look over here!" The cardian turned to look at   
her as Sailor Moon stared at her with a sweat drop. What is she   
*DOING*?!!  
Luna was wondering the same thing.  
However, Amy had thing well in hand. "Well, now that I've gotten   
your attention . . . SHABON SPRAY!!!!"  
The area was immediately flooded in cold mist and the cardian   
looked about in confusion, unable to see to throw its cards.  
"NOW, SAILOR MOON!!!" Amy's disembodied voice shouted.  
"Moon Tiara . . . ACTION!!!" The moon frisbee cut through the   
mist and sliced through the cardian, leaving only a smoking card   
behind. Well, there goes my speech. Good going, Amy!  
  
"Ann! What did you think you were doing?!" Ailan yelled, once he  
and Ann were safely home.  
"Taking revenge! You love HER not ME!!!" She burst into tears.  
Ailan gathered her into his arms. "Shhh shhhh, my sweet. Don't   
cry." I don't know if I love Serena or not . . . but I do know that   
I love you.   
"You don't love me anymore! It's this world that's doing it! Why   
can't it just be the two of us again? The way it was before? We   
could be happy . . ."  
"There is a reason, my love. Look there." He turned her face to   
look at the Tree. "It's dying, love. You know that as well as I,   
and without it, we too shall perish."  
"We can't . . . let it die." Her eyes swirled oddly with a flurry   
of rainbow colors. "We can't. The Tree . . . depends on us, and we   
on it."  
"That's right, love." Ailan kissed her forehead. "That's right.   
And you're part of the Tree, more than I, more than anyone. That's   
why you can't take risks like that. You have to stay safe. The Tree   
depends on you. I can summon the cardians."  
"Ailan, do you love me?" Ann asked, her voice small as she huddled   
against his chest, half asleep.  
"You know I do. You know I do."  
"You promised, after all . . ."  
"Yes, I promised to love you."  
"For forever and ever and ever . . ." Ann drifted off into an   
uneasy slumber, spent. Ailan stared at the tree as more and more of   
its leaves began withering and dying without the energy from   
Blackjack to sustain it . . .  
"We can't let it die," Ann murmured as she slept.  
"No, we can't."  
  
"You're Sailor Mercury!" Serena shrieked, happily, as the mist   
dissipated.  
"Sailor . . . Mercury?" Amy asked, for once slow to catch on as   
she stared at the strange outfits that both she and Serena were   
wearing.  
"Yeah! Isn't this great? We can talk to each other about Senshi   
stuff. We're friends. Real friends."  
Amy looked at Serena, then a smile slowly spread across her face.   
"Real friends," she echoed.  
Then she ran and threw her arms around Serena, who smiled and   
whispered as she hugged her back, "Real friends, Amy-chan. Real   
friends."  
Luna smiled and with a flash of light turned back into a cat. Amy   
stared. "A cat . . . you're a cat . . ."  
"One who talks."  
Amy promptly fainted.  
  
From high overhead, a black-clad figure whispered into the night,   
"That's two . . . Endymion, the time for your choice grows nearer   
and nearer with every passing breath. Choose well." Then he   
vanished.  
  
A man with long blonde hair tied back from his face stood in a   
busy airport terminal, a heavy-looking blue suitcase in his left   
hand. He scowled irritatingly at the scrap of paper with an address   
scrawled across it held tightly in his right hand. Damn  
handwriting! You'd *think* that it would improve after seven years,  
but oh no . . . He can't be bothered!  
"Still complaining about my handwriting?" a low voice asked dryly.  
The blonde-haired man looked up, relief and irritation mingled in   
his expression. "Don't give me that crap! Hey . . . how'd you know   
what I was thinking, anyway?"  
The other man chuckled. "I know you. Even after seven years, you   
haven't changed one bit!"  
The blonde glared at the other, but with a sudden change of   
expression, he set the suitcase down with a thud and embraced the man   
in a brotherly manner, slapping him on the back. "How've you been?"  
"Fine. And you?"  
"Well, aside from the jet lag and the fact that the stewardess was   
an idiot . . ."  
The other man frowned.  
The blonde-haired one sighed. "All right, all right, no more   
complaining about ditzy stewardesses. I know what you want to know.   
The dreams, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, they're still coming. You?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't have asked you to come if they weren't."  
"I'm hurt. Really, I am. Does our friendship mean *nothing* to   
you?"  
The other broke into a smile. "Would I have come to pick you up   
if it didn't?"  
"Yeah, 'cause you *know* that I'd end up wandering around Tokyo if   
you didn't." He hefted up his suitcase.  
"Well, that too . . ." the other man trailed off, as the two   
walked off together, and the blonde hit him in the arm in annoyance.  
  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Luna/Luna  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy/Mizuno Ami  
Baker Molly/Osaka Naru  
Minnow Melvin/Umino Gurio  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Fiore Et/Fiore  
The two mysterious men? *Heh-heh* If you can't guess, then I'm not going  
to tell you!  
  
  
Arigato=Thank you  
Bishoujo=Pretty  
Fuku=Uniform  
Gomen=I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai=I'm really sorry  
Gaijin=foreigner (a bit derogative)  
Hai=Yes  
Haiyaku=Hurry  
Henshin-yo!=Transform!  
Juku=Cram school  
Kakkoii=Cool  
Neko=Cat  
Odango Atama=Dumpling head  
Odango=Dumpling  
Oneechan=Big sister  
Senshi=Soldier(s)  
Shabon=Bubbles  
  
  
  
Here's my list of *excellent* fanfic authors, in absolutely NO   
particular order. (Probably order of knowledge of existence if   
anything. I love you *ALL*, minna. Even if you don't know that I  
exist. ^_^) I've simply been keeping a list of authors that I've  
read. ^^;;; Oh, these are *also* people that I'm pretty sure  
haven't fallen off the face of the earth and have been heard from,  
from time to time. If you were in my previous list and absent in   
this one, it does NOT mean that I love your works any less, it's just   
that you haven't updated in FOREVER. Well, there are a few people   
here who haven't but since they usually update sporadically at best,   
I'm not worried. Oh, and If I've forgotten anyone, apologies all   
around, 'kay? I *still* haven't read *everybody's* stuff.  
  
Monica, Lady, Jendra, Tenshi, Jenn, John Biles, Jeff Hosmer, Connie   
Somerville Kotkin, Lianne-sama, Ross TenEyck, Janelle Jimenez, Eric   
"Greywolf" den Biesen, Larry Drews, Renee Markowicz, Lauren Griffin,   
Douglas Helm, "Tuxedo" Will Wolfshohl, Jennifer A. Wand, Pandora   
Waldron, Ninx, Andrew Garde, Chris Davies, Fiona Lim, Mike Chenoweth,   
Surreal World People, Amethist, SMCS Crew, Andrew M. Hujsak, Laurel   
Anne, Razzz, Sailor Kity, Jupiter Knight, Naru-chan and Pitzy Chan,   
Crystal Heart, MJ, Sue Mei, Sue, becki, Mark Berger, Ken Wolfe,   
Anonymous, Beverly Aliss, Merlyn Baker, and Alina.  



	4. Episode Four: Passion: Sailor Mars

An Ecstatic Member of STAR (Story-teller's Association of   
Romantics)!!! Join NOW!!!! ^_^  
  
I'm apologizing RIGHT NOW! I'm suffering from insomnia, too much   
schoolwork, and a nasty little cold that is making me MISERABLE! But   
enough griping. ^^;;; What I WANTED to say was that I know that   
I've been REALLY late in responding to e-mails, but due to the above   
mentioned, plus the fact that I actually have *meetings* at school   
now, would like to WRITE some 'fics, and I still have to READ   
everybody else's fanfics (Hey, I love you all, and how can I possibly   
write without reading?) my responses to e-mails are going to be   
*extremely* sporadic. (If I don't get back to you in a month, I'm   
probably dead, though, unless I warn you ahead of time.) All right,   
that's all about *that*.  
  
My sweet Onee Jay-chan pointed out the fact that in Episode Three,   
the cardian is holding a razor-sharp card to Sailor Moon's neck, and   
the next (after Mercury's transformation), she's miraculously free.   
^^;;; Er . . . Sailor Moon managed to wriggle free as the cardian   
stared at Sailor Mercury's transformation, 'kay? As Luna would say:   
"Whooh boy!"  
  
Okay, now I'd just like to mention a couple of authors that you MUST   
read and some good ones just starting out:  
Lianne-sama (it's a given, she *is* the Goddess), Ninx (we'll sic the  
Gens on you if you don't), RAZZZ (the *coolest* person, makes me   
laugh and cry, and whose "Propositions" was so GREAT), Sue Mei (Muse   
of Romance & co-Pres of STAR), MJ ('nother co-Pres and cool in her   
own right), Sailor Kity (always manages to brighten up my day),   
Crystal Heart (intense, complicated romantic plots), Sailor Dolphin   
(We hafta wait 'til MAY?! Ack!), Alina (writes complicated 'fics),   
Veronica (one of the more original twists on the end of R), and Jade   
(Who wrote a very sweet 'fic.)  
  
YOU MUST READ THEIR STUFF NOW!!!  
  
Corina, and Tiga Shadow, I'm GOING to read *your* stuff as soon as I   
get a chance! (No doubt you're both wonderful too!)  
  
This episode is especially for Mimin ('cause it features a certain   
Senshi in red) and Jade (whom I made wait for this part too long!).  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
A dark-haired girl swept the steps to a shrine. Two crows were   
perched on her shoulders and she smiled a little as they cawed   
soothingly at her. "It's okay, Phobos, Deimos . . . It's only my   
birthday . . . I didn't expect anyone to remember anyway . . ." But   
a single tear trickling down her cheek belied the statement.  
"Hey, it looks like *somebody* needs some cheering up."  
"And what would *you* know?!" she demanded, whipping around, broom   
in hand.  
"I guess you don't want these then," a blonde-haired man said   
airily, pulling the flowers away.  
"Hey, wait!" she cried, chasing after him as he laughed . . .  
  
Hino Raye's eyes snapped open in the darkness and she stared   
unseeingly up at her ceiling. "Why do you haunt me so, even in my   
dreams? Why can't you just go away and leave me alone? Haven't I   
paid enough for allowing myself to love you?" Then she turned over   
and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Passion: Sailor Mars  
aka  
Looking Into a Sacred Flame  
  
  
Ann, newly recovered, and Ailan sat in the dimly lighted room,   
gazing with eyes dark with hatred and suppressed rage at their Tree.   
Its leaves were wilting and falling off to land like crumpled brown   
pieces of brittle paper at its roots.  
Ann bent and delicately picked up one of the leaves. She stared   
at it for a long moment when everything was still. Ailan watched   
her, unable to do anything else. Finally, she straightened and   
crushed the leaf in her hand, then letting its tiny pieces trickle   
out like sand from her hands and fall to the ground.  
"Those Senshi have to pay for this!" she screamed, loosing control   
of her emotions again, but in a more violent manner this time. The   
events of before had been nothing but a dream to her and Ailan let   
her believe it, unwilling to bring the subject of his feelings for   
Serena up again.  
Ailan moved to comfort her but she shook off his comforting hand.   
"Leave me alone! All you want to do is hang around those stupid   
Earth girls! You don't care about me or the Tree! But . . . you   
forget . . . neither you or I can survive without it." She turned   
blazing tear-filled eyes on him, seemingly having forgotten that he   
had just spoken those very words to her. "We'll both die."  
"That's right, Lady Ann," a voice shouted from above their heads.  
They both turned to look as someone materialized above Ann's head   
and floated there.  
"It's you," Ann said simply.  
"It's *YOU*!!!" Ailan yelled angrily. "Where have you been?!!   
More importantly, why are you here?!"  
"Temper, temper. For the first, all in good time. As for the   
second . . . why, you know perfectly well why I'm here, Lord Ail of   
the Fifth Branch."  
"Get out of my sight, YOU WORM! I'll never forgive you for what   
you did, you damned traitor." He whispered the last, but his eyes   
never left those of the other.  
"Come now," he answered slowly, his eyes hard, "you cannot blame   
me for what happened. That was your fault as surely as it was mine."  
"I won't forgive you. I won't. No force on this Earth can make   
me."  
"Not even the fact that you're going to die?"  
"Not even that."  
"Not even the fact that you're going to take your precious Lady   
Ann with you to the grave?"  
Ailan hesitated, then turned to look at Ann who gazed back at him   
steadily, but he couldn't help but see the fear in her eyes and   
recall a childish voice . . .  
  
'Never leave me, Ail . . . Promise you won't. Promise.'  
'Never, Ann. I'll never leave you. That I swear as one of the   
Fifth. Now, come. We haven't much time . . .'  
  
"You can't ask that of me!" he shouted.  
"Can't I?"  
"Oh, stop this! Both of you!" Ann interrupted, flinging her arms   
out as though to separate the two of them. She opened her eyes as   
they stopped and turned to look at both of them, first to Ailan with   
a pleading look, then to the other with a look of steel. Her voice,   
when she spoke, was quiet and hard.  
"Stop this. I outrank both of you. Now, step down," she   
commanded the newcomer who was still floating and reluctantly he   
stepped to the ground. A vine snaked around his leg with a slivery   
sound and all the way up his arm. Ann averted her eyes from the   
somehow sickening sight, then over Ailan's protests as he sensed her   
intent, she looked to the stranger and said, "We . . . welcome you.   
Any help that you could offer would be appreciated . . ."  
The newcomer smiled, his face full of dark delight as Ann finished   
speaking, gazing at him as she spoke his name.  
". . . Fiore."  
  
"So how did it go, Odango?"  
"None of your business."  
"Of course it's my business . . . I'm your tutor! Now, how did   
you do on that history test?"  
"Well, if you must know . . ." she shuffled her feet a little in   
the loose gravel and held her test paper behind her back like an   
errant child . . . which, in a way, she was.  
Darien waited patiently, his hand out for the paper. After   
another moment of stalling, she handed it over.  
All was silent . . . until Darien declared, "85? Great job!"  
Serena squealed and leapt into the air, jumping up and down in her   
excitement. "I got a GOOD GRADE!!! Mom's gonna be PSYCHED!!!"  
Darien smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah, it's a good grade . . .   
but it could still be better."  
Serena's face fell. "Aw, you're NOT gonna make me do MORE work,   
now are you?"  
Darien deliberated for a moment, his face unreadable, and Serena   
felt a heaviness sink onto her heart at the thought of more studying.   
"Well, maybe another time . . . but right now, we're going to   
celebrate!"  
Serena beamed, her eyes as brilliant as jewels. "ALL RIGHT!!!"   
She ran into Darien, wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug, her   
cheek pressed against his chest.  
Darien winced as he thought of her hearing the deafening pounding   
of his heart. Yet, he could not still it, the feeling of her body   
pressed against his, the enticing dark circles her lashes made   
against her face, the sweet temptation of her lips all served to   
increase the racing of his heart tenfold. She made such a pretty   
picture against him, the sun glinting off her golden hair, one wispy   
gold curl framing her ivory cheek . . . he could not take his gaze   
from her and that made him terribly, terribly afraid.  
He did not wish to, but his mind urged him to act against his   
heart and with a groan of agony and despair, he pulled away.  
Serena let go of him, feeling the motion, two blue eyes opening to   
meet his. She pulled the wisp of hair behind one ear and whispered,   
"Gomen nasai."  
"For what?" Darien gently asked.  
Serena was silent, her eyes gazing at his form with confusion.   
Who was this man who had been so irritatingly brash before and yet .   
. . was now so quiet and uncertain . . . Where had he gone to?  
"Speak up, Odango!"  
And Darien was back.  
And Serena was annoyed.  
  
Later, walking home, Serena reflected that Darien must have   
multiple personalities. No *normal* person could make her heart   
pound so hard one instant and want to rip his face off the next. He   
*had* been really sweet and had treated her to a round of games at   
the arcade and a chocolate sundae at the Crown Fruit Parlor instead   
of studying any more. She supposed that he did at least keep his   
word, but other than that . . . he was just plain weird! Hai, Darien   
was definitely *odd*. Any further thoughts of him were swept from   
her mind as a familiar voice called out, "Serena-chan!"  
She looked up and spotted a familiar blue head. "Amy-chan!" She   
sped up and met Amy and Luna, who was slung over Amy's shoulder.  
"Hey, Serena," Amy said with a smile, handing over Luna. "I'm   
coming from juku. Where've you been at?"  
"Tutoring." She made a face, but was secretly smiling inside.   
Darien and she had made a deal that if she did really well on tests   
from now on, they'd "celebrate" but only as long as she didn't tell   
anyone . . . After all, he wasn't exactly tutoring her then, except   
for maybe in video game playing . . .  
"Oh." Amy looked at her curiously. "Don't you like the extra   
help? I'm sure that if I had a high school student helping me, I'd   
do twice as well on my exams!"  
Serena rolled her eyes, then took Amy by the shoulders. "Amy-  
chan, you DON'T need to do better. You get 100%'s now. It's not   
*possible* to do better."  
"What about the extra credit?"  
"AMY-CHAN!"  
Amy blushed. "Gomen. It's . . . it's a habit, I guess. I *have*   
to do well in school. I'm good at that."  
Serena put a hand to her forehead and shook her head. This must   
be what Mom feels like . . . "Luna, tell her that she doesn't   
*need* to do any better."  
Luna spoke up from where Serena held her in her other arm. "Amy-  
chan, you're doing *fine* in school. Serena, on the other hand . .   
."  
"LUNA!!!"  
Amy giggled, then together, the two girls and the cat turned the   
corner that branched off from the main street and led in the   
direction of their homes. Serena and Luna's squabbling rang out in   
the night, but luckily no one was around to wonder why the cat was   
yelling.  
  
The next day . . .  
  
"You looking for part-time help, Andrew-kun?" Serena asked   
blithely, the tip of her tongue sticking out one corner of her mouth   
as she focused her concentration on the Sailor V video game before   
her. She had just stopped in for a quick game before meeting Darien   
in the park for her tutoring session. It seemed that she had less   
and less time these days for video games . . .  
"Yup. The sign's been up for a week now. Are you looking for a   
job?"  
"Nope. I'd love to help . . . Really, Andrew, but I am *SO* way   
too busy, what with school and getting tutoring and homework and . .   
. all." Ooops, almost slipped there. Being a Sailor Senshi is   
something that I definitely should NOT talk about. Luna would kill   
me.  
"That's okay, I'm sure someone will show up." Andrew sighed and   
leaned against a nearby unoccupied game.  
"Why not ask Darien? I'm sure that *he* has nothing better to   
do." Serena blasted away at a monster, jerking the joystick and   
pushing buttons furiously.  
"Darien?" Andrew asked with a laugh.  
Serena looked at him out of the corner of her eye, surprised by   
his behavior. What's so funny?  
"With all the jobs he has, I'm surprised that he isn't working   
here already. He must be employed by half of Tokyo by now!"  
"Huh? Why?"  
"Well, he has to work, Serena."  
"Why? Won't his parents pay his way through school and   
everything?" On the screen, her character executed a backflip and   
pulled out a crescent moon wand.  
Andrew sobered abruptly. "No, Serena. You see . . . Darien's an   
orphan."  
The video game character died amid a blaze of light. Serena   
opened her mouth, but found herself strangely silent. Darien? An   
orphan?  
"He's been by himself ever since he was six. It's been really   
hard for him all of these years."  
An orphan?  
"He has to work to pay for school. He's got big dreams, too. He   
wants to go to Med. school. Both of us do, as a matter of fact.   
Except, I've got it easier that he does."  
"Gomen, I didn't know . . ."  
Andrew looked at her for a long instant. "No, I don't suppose you   
did."  
Serena was silent, then she glanced at the clock and grabbing her   
schoolbag, she said, "I'm going to be late. Ja, Andrew-kun!"  
"Ja, Serena-san."  
She paused as the doors slid open, turning her face to look at   
him. "I didn't know." Then she walked out.  
  
During the entire lesson that day, Serena could not concentrate at   
all. She kept on stealing glances at Darien and wondering about his   
life, about the things that he kept hidden deep inside. An orphan .   
. .  
Finally, frustrated by her inattention and seeming lack of mental   
capacity at the moment, Darien called it a day. Serena gathered her   
things together and was surprised when told her that he'd walk her   
home.  
She could only sputter, "Wh-why?"  
"Because I'm worried about you, Odango Atama. You must not be   
getting enough sleep and I don't want you to wander out into traffic   
and get run over by a car, just because you're not paying attention."  
"HEY!"  
  
They walked together past the shrine atop Sendai Hill. A girl was   
sweeping the steps, but upon catching sight of them, she dropped her   
broom and waved.  
"'Nii-chan!" the girl called, happily, running to meet him.  
"Hey, imouto!" Darien cried, ruffling her hair as she gave him a   
big hug.  
Serena looked on, rather peeved. Who is this girl, anyway?   
Darien's an orphan, he doesn't *have* a sister!  
"Are you coming over for tea tomorrow, 'Nii-chan?" the girl asked,   
her eyes shining with pleasure.  
Darien heaved a mock-sigh. "Hai, imouto. When have I ever let   
you down?"  
"You forgot the sugar for Phobos and Deimos last time!"  
"All right, I promise I'll bring two lumps for each of them this   
time, okay?"  
The girl pondered for a moment. "Weelll, okay, but you had better   
bring me something too!"  
"All right, I'll bring something for my girl, too."  
*His* girl? What's WRONG with him? He's so . . . so NICE around   
her! Something's weird here. Serena scowled at the girl.  
"Oh, hey, 'Nii-chan, you didn't introduce me to your friend here."   
The girl looked at Serena suspiciously. "Isn't she a little young   
for you, Dare-chan?"  
YOUNG and DARE-CHAN?!!!  
Darien sweatdropped. "No, no, we're nothing like that.   
(NOTHING?!!!-Serena) I'm tutoring her. Usa Serena, Hino Raye. Hino   
Raye, Usa Serena," he said, making introductions.  
Raye paused a moment then stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you .   
. . Serena."  
Serena hesitated a moment, then took her hand. "Same here . . .   
Raye."  
"Hey!" Raye exclaimed. "Why don't you bring her along to tea,   
Darien? It'll be fun!"  
Darien and Serena exchanged a look then turned to look at Raye as   
if saying, 'Are you serious?'  
A slow wicked smile spread across Raye's face. "Yeah, this'll be   
great . . ."  
  
From her spot across the street where she had been waiting for   
Serena, Luna stared suspiciously at Raye. Her eyes flashed amber as   
a sudden thought occurred to her and she mused, It can't be . . .   
But, I sense something from her, even from here. Perhaps, she is one   
of them . . .  
  
"So . . . What've you two been up to?" Fiore asked, looking   
around at their apartment as he sat on a chair facing the other two   
on the couch.  
Ailan remained silent, as Ann spoke up. "We've been trying to   
gather energy . . . for the Tree."  
"Trying is right. It's *dying*."  
Ann glanced away and at her long nails. "I suppose you could do   
better?"  
"Undoubtedly."  
"Why are you here, Fiore?!" Ailan interjected harshly, slamming   
his hands down on the coffee table.  
Fiore's eyes flicked to him, gazing at him coolly. "You need me.   
Don't forget that. I am the only one here not bound to the Tree."   
He stood and began walking around the room. "I am here because I am   
seeking someone. Someone I knew a long time ago."  
"She's dead, Fiore." Ailan's eyes blazed.  
"Don't be an imbecile. I am not seeking *her* Though, I would if   
I could. If there was the slightest chance . . ., I am seeking   
another. Regardless, I felt that you needed my assistance. We three   
are the last of our kind, are we not?"  
"We are," Ann assented.  
"Well then, command me, O Lady Ann. What is it that you wish me   
to do?"  
Ann looked at Ailan and carefully sent him a thought.  
Ailan threw back his head and laughed.  
Fiore shivered.  
  
That night . . .  
  
Serena lay on her bed, the covers pulled over her and her face   
half-buried in her pillow. Luna was curled up next to her on top of   
the covers. She had long since learned that sleeping at the foot of   
Serena's bed was a BAD idea, unless you wanted to be kicked in the   
face by a bunny-slippered foot.  
Right now Luna was staring pensively out of the window at the   
brightly shining sliver of moon.  
"Serena-chan?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"You're meeting with Hino Raye tomorrow aren't you?"  
"Meeting? We're having tea together, yeah."  
"Be careful."  
"Careful?"  
"Raye is more than she seems."  
"Huh? What do you mean, Luna?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"Is she an enemy, Luna?" Serena asked sleepily. Then her eyes   
widened and she suddenly bolted upright in bed. "Is she a Senshi?"  
Luna smiled and pretended to clean her whiskers. "Now I've made   
both of us paranoid."  
"Luna . . . tell me. Please, Oneechan?"  
Luna curled up once more. "I don't know, Serena. I just don't   
know."  
"Can't you check at Central Control?"  
"Later, Serena . . ."  
"Why later?"  
"Because I want to sleep!"  
"But Luna, this is important!"  
"So's my sleep. Go to sleep, Serena. It'll keep for tomorrow.   
Just be careful and see if you can sense anything about her."  
"Okay, Luna." It's like we've changed places or something. Way   
weird.  
"G'night, Serena."  
"G'night, Luna."  
Soon Luna was asleep, but Serena lay awake, staring up at her   
ceiling, the moonlight shining in through her window, bathing   
everything in tones of silver. "A Senshi . . ." she whispered.   
"Which one?" And the answer came to her as sleep came to claim her,   
and she murmured it aloud, her eyelids closing, her breathing   
slowing, "Mars . . ."  
  
Raye's eyes snapped open in the darkness, and she gazed up at her   
ceiling once more. I can't sleep. That girl Darien's tutoring . .   
. I think I've seen her somewhere before, but I just can't place her.   
I hope we'll be friends . . . It would be nice to a have a real   
friend for once. Darien's like a brother, but it's just not the same   
. . . She yawned. Not the same . . . Soon, Raye too was fast   
asleep . . .  
  
The next day . . .  
(Sunday)  
  
Serena dashed along the sidewalk, running up to Hikawa Shrine.   
"Why'd the stupid shrine have to be on the top of a hill?" she   
panted, as she ran. Oooh, I'm late again! Darien'll never let me   
hear the end of it. 'So, you're late as usual, huh, Odango?' GRRR .   
. . Must run faster!  
"Hey, in some kind of a hurry, Odango Atama?" Darien's mocking   
voice asked.  
Serena turned her head a little and saw Darien jogging easily next   
to her. "I'm late for Raye's tea, so *you* must be too!"  
"Don't be silly. The tea's not for half an hour."  
"WHAT?!" Serena stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her   
watch. After a moment, a suspicious look surfaced on her face and   
she shook it irritably. "The stupid thing stopped!"  
Darien laughed. "Well, that's okay, isn't it? I mean, you're   
*early* now, for once. Hurry up, Odango! I want to see how fast you   
can run."  
Serena crossed her arms and sat down on the pavement. "You go on   
ahead. I'm beat. I ran ALL the way from my house over here and up   
this hill, and I'm not moving another step until I get my breath   
back."  
He called back to her, "You can't just sit in the middle of the   
sidewalk! People have to get by."  
"They can go around me."  
Darien stopped walking and looked at her for a moment. Seeing   
the stubborn look on her face, he sighed, walked back, and grabbed   
her hand, dragging her to her feet. "C'mon, Odango. If you don't   
move AT ALL, not only will you look stupid sitting there, you'll also   
be LATE. Raye wouldn't like that at all, and believe me, my imouto   
would have some choice words for you."  
"She seems really nice," Serena said, reluctantly walking beside   
Darien.  
"Oh, she is, but that girl has got a TEMPER that you wouldn't   
believe."  
"I'll be sure to tell her that you said so."  
Darien turned to look at her, incredulity mixing with a deepening   
dread. The smile that she greeted him with halted both emotions.   
"Why, you little . . ."  
She laughed, breaking into a run. "I'm not sticking around for   
your insults! If you want to issue them, then you'll have to catch   
me first!"  
Darien groaned, putting his hand to his forehead. What is *with*   
this girl?! Either she doesn't want to move at all, or she wants to   
have a race! Women! He began jogging after her. "Hey, Odango, has   
anyone ever told you that you're insane?!"  
"All the time!" she shouted back. "There's Molly, and Melvin, and   
my parents, my brother, Sammy, oh, and Haruna-sensei-"  
"I'm sorry I asked!"  
She blew him a raspberry and kept running, but with a surge of   
speed, Darien easily caught up to her and passed her. Then he   
dropped back and ran beside her. They continued that way in   
companionable silence until they reached the shrine a few minutes   
later.  
  
A little old man greeted them. He took one look at Serena and   
said, "Hey, you wanna work at my shrine?"  
Serena looked confused, while Darien tiredly shook his head. "No,   
sir. She doesn't have time."  
"Ah, Darien. She your girlfriend?"  
"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.  
The old man looked startled, then began to chuckle.  
"OJII-SAN!" Raye's voice screeched from somewhere within the   
shrine. "Leave them alone! They're company!"  
"Okay, okay. I guess I'll just go say a prayer or something," the   
old man muttered. He looked up at Darien. "Pray to Kami-sama that   
you never have a granddaughter with a temper like *that*."  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
The old man frowned and yelled back, "So what?! I'm allowed to   
talk, aren't I?"  
"Yeah, but not until AFTER I serve my tea!"  
"Fine." Once more he looked at Darien and winked, gesturing with   
his head towards Serena. "Hang on to that one. She's cute, UNLIKE   
MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" The last part he yelled back at the shrine and a   
loud "HMMPH!" was the only reply.  
Then he ambled off after some other visitors of the shrine.   
Naturally a trio of cute girls.  
"Who *was* that?" Serena asked.  
"That? Oh, that was Raye's grandfather. Don't mind him. He's a   
great priest and a decent soul, just a little . . . um . . ."  
"Too wrapped up in his youth?" Raye asked smoothly, appearing   
before them in her red and white shrine robes, her hair all pinned   
up.  
"Yeah, that would about cover it," Darien said, embarrassed.  
Serena tried to change to subject. "So, you live here?" She   
asked, looking around.  
"Duh, Odango," Darien replied, gazing skyward. "I *don't* think   
that she'd invite us to tea at a stranger's house."  
Serena was just about to exclaim that Darien was being mean again,   
but Raye beat her to the punch. Literally.  
She whacked Darien hard in the arm. "Be nice, 'Nii-chan," she   
growled through her teeth.  
"Okay, imouto," Darien hissed back through his teeth, as he   
painfully rubbed his arm. "You've *got* to learn to control that   
temper of yours."  
Raye stuck her tongue out at him. Then she and Serena exchanged a   
look and burst into giggles.  
  
"Where will we go, Ailan?" Ann asked, as the two of them flew over   
the city in their alien forms.  
"Where there is a build-up of energy."  
"Downtown?"  
"No, too many people. We haven't had much practice at this. I   
wish we could send a cardian."  
"I'm sorry, Ailan. I'm . . . too weak."  
"I know. Don't worry about it. This mission, we will accomplish   
ourselves."  
"So where are we headed, then?"  
"Someplace secluded, but where a lot of people go . . ."  
  
"You're early," Raye observed.  
"My watch stopped." Serena held up the wrist bearing the faulty   
time piece.  
"That's okay, it's just that I'm not quite ready for you too.   
Everything'll just take a sec to set up, though. You can just wait   
somewhere until everything's ready. Follow me." She lead them   
across the shrine grounds.  
Two crows flew down and walked up to them. She turned to Darien,   
with a smile. "I hope you remembered their sugar. Otherwise . . ."  
Darien held up four lumps of sugar and tossed them to the crows.   
"I'll bring corn next time."  
Raye grinned. "Good. They like corn."  
"Are these your crows?" Serena asked, bending over to get a good   
look at them.  
"Kind of. They're not really *mine*. They just hang around the   
shrine. That one's Phobos and that one's Deimos." She pointed each   
out to Serena.  
Phobos, Deimos, the names of Mars's moons . . . Serena looked   
at Raye carefully then broke into a smile.  
Raye smiled back and led them into a building. She slid open a   
door and said, "Here, Serena. You and Darien can wait in my room   
while I get the tea things ready. I'll just be a minute." She left.  
After a little while, Serena began examining things in the room.   
She found the huge manga collection hidden under the bed particularly   
interesting, but soon tiring of crawling on her knees, she turned her   
attention elsewhere.  
"Who's this?" Serena asked, staring at a framed picture of Raye   
hanging onto a tall, blonde-haired man's arm.  
"Kaidou-san." The words came out as a hoarse whisper from the   
direction of the door and Serena turned to see Raye standing in the   
doorway, one hand gripping the door frame tightly, her knuckles  
white.  
"G-Gomen," Serena began putting the picture down. "I didn't mean   
to . . ."  
"It's all right," Raye said calmly, walking into the room and   
putting the picture frame face down on the table.  
"Raye . . ." Darien began, but Raye waved him aside. "No, it's   
all right. He's just some guy that I knew . . . a long time ago. We   
were very close, but like my father, he had a career to think of   
first. Family always came second with him. I guess that's the way   
things are when you're a politician.  
"I'm glad that my father doesn't expect me to follow in his   
footsteps. Being a miko is just fine with me. At least then . . .   
you don't have to turn your back on the people that you're supposed   
to love." She seemed to crumple a little, but looked to Darien and   
gained some strength.  
"C'mon. The tea should be ready now. Do you want some or not?"  
"Yeah!" Serena bounced up on her feet and was halfway through the   
door when she turned to Raye and said, all amusement wiped from her   
face, "I really am sorry."  
"It's all right."  
Serena went through the door and Raye turned to Darien, who held   
his arms open for her. She buried herself in his embrace and let out   
a sob. "Don't think of him, imouto. Don't think of him," Darien   
murmured.  
Outside the door, Serena rested her head against the wall and   
closed her eyes, letting one fist pound *hard* against the wall.   
Why do I always do the wrong thing? Gomen, Raye-chan.  
  
The tea was nice, but the atmosphere was strained, and afterwards   
Serena unhappily went home However, she decided that she *would*   
make it up to Raye.  
  
"What a primitive place! How can people live here?" Ann   
complained.  
Ailan shrugged. "Who knows? These humans aren't that civilized   
after all. Anyway, lots of people come here and it's a good source   
of energy for the Tree . . ."  
"Should we go ahead with the bus scam?"  
"I don't know . . ."  
"May I help you?" a voice called out.  
Ann and Ailan (in their human forms) turned to face a girl with   
long black hair, dressed in red and white shrine robes, broom in   
hand, and two crows perched on her shoulders.  
Oh goody! Look, we get to talk to the wicked witch. Fly, my   
pretties! Mwahahaha!  
Ann, you have been watching *too* many of those idiotic human   
"movies."  
Hey, at least *I* wasn't the one watching "Bambi" last night!  
But it was SO SAD! The poor deer, left all alone in the world .   
. . like us.  
Ann's mental snickering faded, and she echoed his words quietly,   
Like us.  
"HELLO!" Raye yelled.  
The two aliens turned to Raye.  
"Yeah, what do *you* want?" Ann demanded.  
"This is *my* shrine and I'll thank you to have a little more   
respect!"  
"Oh, shut up! I don't care if this *is* your shrine, it looks   
like something a little kid built! It's not worth the match sticks   
that it's built on. I wonder if it would burn easily?"  
"OUT!" Raye shrieked and an minute later, Ann and Ailan found   
themselves forcefully removed from the shrine grounds.  
"I don't believe this." Her bottom smarting from the hard feeling   
of the pavement, Ann stared at the girl's retreating back, then her   
eyes glowed red. What' *her* problem?  
Don't you think that you were a bit insulting, Ann? After all,   
this is her home.  
Oh, like *she* was Miss Manners. Honestly, Ailan, I can't   
*believe* you! Defending an Earth girl! That's all you think of   
nowadays . . . girls, girls, girls! You're turning into one of   
*THEM.*  
Ann's remark stung and Ailan got to his feet still smarting. I   
am not!  
Oh yeah? Then prove it. She's gotta be made to PAY, Ailan!   
Ann glared at him, her arms crossed across her chest, her foot   
tapping impatiently.  
Ailan heaved a huge sigh. All right, Ann. To himself he   
thought, She's getting more and more impatient. It must be the lack   
of energy from the Tree. Speaking of the Tree, I wonder how Fiore's   
faring . . . This thought put him in a better mood, and with a   
smile on his lips, he turned back to Ann to discuss strategy.  
  
"I CAN'T believe that they left me to watch the Tree! Since when   
have I been a Tree-sitter?!" Fiore grumbled, sitting cross-legged   
amongst the great curling roots of the tree.  
"Quiet . . ." a feminine voice murmured to him.  
"WHY?"  
"Because I command you to, Fiore of the Third . . . Because I   
command you to . . ."  
"Yes, Kisenian-hana-sama." Fiore bowed his head and caressed the   
petals of the flower embedded in his chest and the leaves shivered as   
the plant laughed huskily. "Soon, this world will be ours . . ."  
  
Serena and Amy walked down the street towards Hikawa Shrine. Amy   
was reading a book as usual. Serena might have been able to drag her   
away from her studies, but she couldn't drag Amy away from her books.  
Feeling guilty, Serena had called up Amy seeking her advice. Amy   
had suggested that she go and apologize to Raye again if she felt   
*that* guilty. Seizing upon the idea, Serena had cajoled until Amy   
had reluctantly agreed to come as well. Now, she was gushing with   
enthusiasm to introduce Amy to Raye.  
"It's like this really cool place, Amy-chan!"  
"I should be studying . . ."  
"Loosen up! Anyway, this is Sailor business." She tapped the   
pink watch-like communicator that she sported on her left wrist to   
emphasize her point. She had abandoned her watch upon returning home   
when Luna had presented her with the new device.  
Amy looked up with slight interest, realizing that it was not a   
watch. "Where did you get that?"  
"Luna gave it to me." She pulled out another blue one and tossed   
it to Amy.  
Amy examined it carefully, flipping the top open. "Interesting .   
. . it seems to be a very advanced communications device . . . I   
wonder if the government even has devices this advanced?"  
"Y'mean spy stuff?" Serena asked, her ears perking up as she   
turned to look at Amy.  
"Yes and no. Anyway, that's besides the point since these are   
*ours* and NOT the government's."  
A bored look appeared on Serena's face as she looked away from Amy   
and off to the horizon. She began to muse to herself, "Do you ever   
wonder how much stuff Luna has hidden away?"  
"Well, no, but I guess we could ask her . . . I wonder if she has   
any more sophisticated gadgetry?"  
"Well, there's the command center under the arcade. It's full of   
computers and stuff."  
"Hmmm . . ."  
"Look, we're here!"  
Amy looked up, strapping the communicator on at the same time.   
"Right. I'll scout the perimeter."  
"Amy! This isn't a commando raid! Let's just go talk to Raye."  
"Uh . . . okay." She blushed as she replied.  
Suspicion surfaced in Serena's eyes. "What *are* you reading?"  
Amy handed the book over and Serena read the cover. ""The Art of   
War?" Amy, try reading a romance novel or something! It'll do you   
good."  
"A romance novel?" She blushed again, and Serena rolled her eyes,   
handing the book back to her and pulling her along as she ascended   
the steps.  
"RAYE-SAN!"  
  
Raye jerked her head up and immediately hit it on the underside of   
table above her. She carefully extracted herself, and put away the   
rag and bucket of soap and water that she had been using to scrub the  
floor. Pulling a work-scarf out of her hair, she went to the door  
and slid it open. "Serena?"  
  
"Um . . . there's something that I forgot to tell you, Amy."  
"What's that?"  
"I think Raye's Sailor Mars."  
"WHAT?!"  
"And we have to convince her."  
Just then, Raye appeared and said, "Serena? What are *you* doing   
here? I thought you just left!"  
  
Staring at the dark-haired girl with her flashing eyes, Amy   
thought to herself, sarcastically, Serena had to wait till NOW to   
tell me? Oh boy, this is going to be fun.  
  
"I just brought my friend, Amy-chan, to meet you! I hope you   
don't mind!"  
"Er . . . no, not at all. Konnichi wa, Amy-san."  
"Konnichi wa, Raye-san."  
The three of them stood awkwardly for a moment, no one speaking.  
"Well, Amy, *say* something," Serena hissed out from the side of   
her mouth.  
"This shrine's design was plotted out quite well. If the sacred   
fire catches this building afire, the rest of the shrine will still   
be safe."  
Raye sweatdropped. "Uh-huh, whatever you say."  
"Raye . . . we just came to tell you . . . You're the Bishoujo   
Senshi Sailor Mars and we need you to help us fight the monsters and   
things that are attacking Tokyo, so if you'd just help us, that would   
be great!" Serena blurted out in a rush. She wiped her brow with the   
back of her hand. "Whew, glad that's over with."  
"Serena, have you gone insane, or are you just naturally that   
way?" Raye deadpanned.  
That's another one to add to the list. I wonder if Darien'll be   
pleased? "Huh? Naturally, I guess."  
Amy interjected mildly, "Serena's not insane. She's telling the   
truth. Only, her explanation lacks what is commonly known as   
"tact"."  
"Uh-huh. You're both nuts. Are the men with the white coats   
going to be taking you away soon, or do I have to call them?"  
"Raye, I'm TELLING THE TRUTH!"  
"NO, YOU'RE NOT! This is the MOST RIDICULOUS story that I've EVER   
heard in my life!"  
"Don't deny the truth, Raye! You know it as well as us." Serena   
stared at her seriously.  
"Yes, your country needs you as a defender. You cannot turn away   
from your duty," Amy added.  
All right, that's it! "I would appreciate it if the two of you   
would GO AWAY!"  
"But, Raye-"  
"I've had ENOUGH weirdoes hanging around here lately!"  
"Huh? Weirdoes? Who?"  
"Oh, some weird couple."  
"Weird couple? Wha-"  
"Now, LEAVE, please! This shrine deserves SOME peace and quiet!"  
  
Amy did not seem at all perturbed, holding her book and walking   
off. Serena glanced back at Raye, then ran after her.  
"Amy, Amy! Matte!" Serena panted.  
Amy slowed down and turned to look at Serena. "Yes, what is it?"  
"Amy, about Raye . . . She's really not that bad, I don't think."  
The blue-haired girl let a smile flicker across her face. "Don't   
worry about it, Serena. I'm sure that she's just having a bad day.   
We simply caught her at a bad time."  
"Then you aren't . . . mad?"  
This time Amy giggled. "Mad? Me?"  
"Yeah, you just kind of walked off . . ."  
"Silly, I just wanted to go check out that command center you were   
talking about!"  
"OH!" Feeling embarrassed, Serena bid Amy good-bye, but before  
she could leave, Amy turned and caught her wrist. "Wait, Serena.  
You should go and talk to Raye. Who knows when the enemy may  
surface? She may very well be in danger. You have to convince her  
that it is necessary that she be Sailor Mars, even if she doesn't  
believe us."  
"Amy . . ."  
"Try, Serena. I *know* you can do it. Personal experience."  
Serena pursed her lips doubtfully. "All right, Amy."  
  
Back at the temple, Raye was meditating before the shrine's sacred   
fire, seeking some inner peace. Usually she found it. Today, she   
did not.  
She gazed into the flames of the sacred fire, then shut her eyes   
and let the familiar feeling of warmth surround her, the red hot   
crackling of the flames burning with a clean pure light. Show me   
what you will, Sacred Fire. I would know the secrets of the world,   
but I shall settle for the truth which burns bright in your flames.  
The fire flared up higher and brighter and Raye opened her eyes,   
ready to see the truth . . .  
The flames danced before her, brighter and brighter, more and more   
red. She saw nothing but the flames, nothing but the glimpse of a   
face that might have been her own, wreathed by fire. Nothing but the   
fire which she had always known.  
She rose to her feet reluctantly, the knowledge that the fire had   
shown her nothing heavy on her heart. She moved towards the door,   
but at the last instant, she whirled about and screamed, "Am I so   
unworthy?! Why can I not see into the future as always?!"  
The flames roared louder in response, and again Raye caught a   
glimpse of her own face, staring out at her from the fire.  
What does this mean? Then the fire burned away the image and   
with one last troubled glance, she left the room, sliding the door   
closed behind her.  
  
Amy had crept into the command center by a side door that Luna had   
told her about when asked. Now, she was happily typing away at the   
keyboard of one of the super computers, several magic devices neatly   
laid out in rows on a table next to her for her later inspection.  
As Luna lazily watched, one eye half open, she asked, "What are   
you looking for, Amy?"  
"Confirmation that Raye is Sailor Mars and the location of our   
enemies."  
"Do you really believe that Raye is a Senshi?"  
"I do, Luna. I don't know exactly why. It's a feeling, I guess .   
. . but, Serena's sure."  
"Serena." Luna shut her eyes. "That's a scary thought. That girl   
couldn't make a decision to save her life."  
"Actually, she could. She *is* the leader of the Senshi and the   
whole world, or at least Tokyo, is counting on her to defeat those   
cardians and protect everyone."  
"And that's the scariest thought of all."  
"Hang on a minute, Luna. I think I've got something." For a few   
moments, there was nothing but the sound of Amy's typing.  
Amy's fingers were shaking as she pulled them away from the   
keyboard and stared at the screen in shock. Then she bolted out of   
the chair, knocking it over in the progress and grabbed one of the   
transformation pens from the tabletop, racing out the secret side   
entranceway.  
"Amy, what-?" Luna began, staring after the fleeing blue-haired   
girl. Then she turned her gaze on the screen and her eyes widened,   
her whiskers twitching a little. "Kami-sama . . ."  
On the screen was a picture of Raye's face with "Sailor Mars   
Confirmed" typed under it in red, and pulled slightly over it was   
another window. It was a map of Tokyo, the Serena's house, Amy's   
house, the arcade, and Hikawa shrine outlined in green. Right on top   
of the shrine were two flashing red dots, with moving text next to   
them on the screen. *Danger! Danger! Extreme negative energy   
build-up! The ENEMY.*  
Luna paused for only an instant, then she leapt down from the   
table and was off and running after Amy.  
No time to transform. Gotta hurry! I just hope Amy gets there   
in time!  
  
"Just go away, Serena!" Raye shouted. "I just want to be left   
alone!"  
"But, RAYE, YOU'RE IN DANGER!!!!" Serena was begging now. She   
had come back and spent the better part of an hour trying to get   
Raye's acceptance without success.  
"What part of "go away" didn't you understand?!!" Raye responded,   
her eyes flashing angrily  
"Raye," Serena pleaded, "you've GOT to listen to me!"  
"Why?"  
"There's no time, Raye . . ."  
"No time . . . no time . . . no time . . ." her words echoed   
around the shrine suddenly gone silent but for the cawing of Raye's   
crows as they swooped into the yard.  
"Phobos, Deimos," Raye said softly, looking from one to the other.   
"What's wrong?"  
"SERENAAAA!!!!!!" Amy shouted, running up the shrine steps. "The   
enemy . . . they're on their way!"  
"Now do you believe me?" Serena asked Raye in a quiet voice, her   
eyes intense and hard as she looked into her eyes. Gone was the   
crybaby of moments before, gone was the klutzy, ditzy, terrified   
girl, and in her place stood someone that Raye did not know . . . did   
not understand. Someone with the quiet intensity of gaze and   
strength of will that bespoke a leader. Someone . . . different.  
"Hai," Raye responded and everything after that seemed to happen   
in mere instants that blurred into one another so fast that   
afterwards no one could remember if they had all occurred in the   
brief span of a second or not.  
"HERE!" Amy cried, reaching the top of the steps. Phobos and   
Deimos scattered in a flapping of dark wings and a flurry of black   
feathers as she tossed a glittering red pen into the air that spun   
and flew towards Raye.  
Raye caught the pen and held it aloft. Her eyes turned to Serena   
who whispered, "Mars power . . ."  
Raye didn't need to hear anymore as she began twirling the pen,   
flames engulfing it and spiraling around it as she called aloud,   
"MARS POWER MAKE-UP!"  
The henshin wand burst into a red ball of flame that engulfed Raye   
for an instant, her hair flaring up and her body bathed in a read   
light. Then the fireball split apart into streamers of flame   
encircling her arms, legs, and body. Once they touched her, they let   
out a little flash of light as they winked out of existence and red   
high heels, gloves, fuku, and tiara appeared. Then she stood there,   
the flames all gone, in her full battle glory as the Bishoujo Senshi   
Sailor Mars.  
"Sailor Mars," Serena and Amy said together in awe-filled voices.  
Luna ran onto the scene. "Quickly, henshin-yo!"  
Raye goggled in amazement at the cat. "You can talk!"  
"I am aware of that!"  
Serena and Amy exchanged small smiles, then raised their henshin   
wands aloft and shouted:  
"MOON PRISM POWER-"  
"MERCURY POWER-"  
"MAKE-UP!!!"  
  
There were flashes of pink and blue light . . .  
  
Ann and Ailan had finally built up enough energy to attack the   
shrine, taking it from hapless people passing by on the street or   
leaving the shrine grounds, as they waited half a block away. One   
little old man had tried to fight them and they had taken his energy   
quickly. Instead of returning home with it, Ann was still adamant   
that the insulting shrine maiden be made to pay.  
Dropping their human disguises, Ann and Ailan clasped hands and   
rose into the air to hover a little above the shrine. Ann's eyes   
glazed over and she gathered a ball of energy in her right hand   
staring in its black depths. With a cackle of amusement, she threw   
it into the shrine's courtyard, ripping up the ground and destroying   
part of the walkway in a wave of destruction.  
She turned to look at Ailan. "Where's that annoying shrine maiden   
gone?"  
"NO WHERE!!!" three voices shouted simultaneously, and Ann and   
Ailan turned to look at the rooftop of the shrine, where three   
figures stood back to back.  
"We are the Bishoujo Sailor Senshi!" they cried.  
Ann looked at them in surprise, then a snarl curled her lip.   
"There's THREE of you, now?! Well, no matter! We will STILL   
prevail!"  
We can't let them win this, Ailan! If we destroy them now, then   
they will no longer be around to hinder our mission.  
True enough. The Tree must live.  
Ready?  
Ready!  
"SHI'NE, Sailor Senshi!!!" the two aliens screamed, holding hands   
and blasting the Senshi with an enormous blast of energy with their   
other hands. The Sailor Senshi dove out of the way of the blast, and   
off the rooftops to the ground. A second blast caught them unawares   
and they tumbled backwards and slammed into the walls of the shrine   
with outcries of pain.  
  
Sailor Mars struggled to her feet. Her eyes flashed like dark   
fire. "NO ONE harms the sanctity of this shrine! In the name of   
MARS, I am the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mars, and I will NOT allow you   
to continue defiling this holy place!"  
Mercury rose up right next to her. "And in the name of Mercury, I   
am the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mercury! You shouldn't disturb the   
peace of this lovely shrine . . . people need to study! (Sweatdrops-  
Ann & Alan) You can't be allowed to continue making so much noise!"  
Mars and Moon shot Amy looks of disbelief. Not even *I'm* that   
bad . . . Oh well, she just needs more practice. Sailor Moon   
turned to the two aliens, her tiara in hand. "Finally, in the name   
of the moon, I am the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and for nearly   
wrecking this place and *daring* to attack three warriors of love and   
justice, I WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
Luna shook her head, a *huge* sweatdrop on her temple. Those   
girls . . . Where do they come up with this?!  
"Those were the *corniest* speeches I have *ever* heard in my   
life!" Ann glared at the three Senshi in disgust. "Pitiful humans,   
why don't you just give UP and STOP interfering with us?!"  
"NO WAY!"  
"All right then, prepare to meet your deaths, Earthlings!"  
"Now who's being corny?!" Moon shouted. "Scatter, Senshi!"  
The three Senshi darted off in opposite directions as Mercury   
yelled, "Shabon Spray!"  
A blue mist spread over the shrine grounds and Moon's tiara came   
arcing towards the two aliens with a shout of, "Tiara Action!"  
Ailan grabbed the tiara, stopping its spin and crushed it in his   
hand. He dropped the twisted metal and crushed it beneath his boot   
heel.  
Ann sneered, "Look at your little toy now, Sailor Moon.  
Moon let out a cry of outrage from somewhere in the fog. Now   
what are we going to do? "Mars, it's time for your attack!"  
"Huh? Me? What can *I* do?"  
"You're a Senshi! Think of something!"  
The aliens laughed as Ann said, "Pathetic. First, we'll destroy   
this shrine. Then, we'll destroy you, little Sailor Senshi."  
"No you won't!" Sailor Mars felt a wave of rage wash over her,   
then a sudden calm as she focused on an image of the sacred fire.   
Placing her two index fingers together, she thought to herself, This   
had better work! "FIRE SOUL!"  
A stream of flame shot forth and blazed over the area where the   
aliens had been but moments before. Ann and Ailan were not stupid.   
Upon viewing the flames, they had quickly departed. Especially since   
their energy reserves were running seriously low.  
Noticing that they were gone, Sailor Moon said in an unsure tone   
of voice, "I guess we won."  
Sailor Mars could only sigh in relief.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen drew back into the shadows and smiled. Good job,   
Sailor Senshi . . . He vanished.  
  
Ann and Ailan had hastily transported back to the Tree and in   
doing so they had forgotten about their "visitor." Fiore looked at   
them with a sigh and smug smile. "Having trouble, eh?"  
This time Ann *did* round on him. "Shut up." Then she fainted.   
Ailan dove to catch her, but Fiore got to her first.  
Ailan growled, his hands clenched into fists at his side as Fiore   
gently laid Ann down on the ground. Fiore stood, dusting off his   
hands, as he gazed at her prone figure. "Poor Lady Ann. As the Tree   
weakens, so does she . . . and so do *you* for that matter."  
Ailan gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "I can still take   
you!"  
Fiore laughed, a harsh bitter note. "Don't try to be a hero.   
When you're dead, *I'll* be the only one left to look after Lady Ann,   
and you wouldn't like that, would you? Perhaps you *might* have been   
a match for me a long time ago, but no longer. Unless you retrieve   
some energy for the Tree, both you and she will be dead before long."  
Ailan turned away, defeated. "And would you dance on our graves?"  
"Think you so little of me? Your grave, perhaps, but not hers.   
Still, that is a ways off yet, and I *will* assist you *if* you allow   
me to, O Great One." He said the last as sarcastically as he could.  
"You will serve your purpose," Ailan replied, turning back around   
and walking past Fiore towards Ann.  
"It wasn't my fault, you know," Fiore said conversationally.  
Ailan stopped mid-stride and his back stiffened. "Go to hell."  
"She wouldn't have approved of that kind of language."  
"Well, *she* isn't here now, is she?!"  
"And who's fault is that? It wasn't mine. *I* tried to save her   
. . . it's not my fault that I failed."  
"No, it's your fault for not joining her in the grave."  
"She wanted me to live. And I . . . could deny her nothing."  
He vanished, and behind him, Ailan clenched his fist so tightly   
that his nails bit into his flesh and green blood trickled down his   
hand. He shut his eyes tightly as he knelt next to Ann, taking her   
in his arms. "Be well, my love. Be well."  
She stirred a little. "Ail . . ."  
He kissed her, tears running down his face, "Be well."  
She looked at him with wondering and saddened eyes. "Ail . . ."  
  
Detransformed, Amy, Serena, and Raye stared at one another. Then   
they burst into good-natured laughter.  
"Welcome to the team!" Serena declared.  
She and Raye high-fived. Amy simply said, "It's go to have you   
with us." Then she pulled out a book and began to read as though   
nothing unusual at all had just happened.  
Serena and Raye sweatdropped and looked at one another. Sighing,   
Serena pulled the book from Amy's hands and tossed it to Raye.   
"Catch!"  
Raye caught it and gestured for one of her crows. "Phobos!"   
Phobos flew down and took the book in his beak, flying off with it.  
Serena smiled in satisfaction, then turned back to Amy. "You have   
*got* to get out more. C'mon, let's go for a walk!"  
"But . . . my book . . ." Amy began protesting helplessly.  
"AFTER the walk!" Raye said, playfully pushing Raye forward. She   
turned to Serena. "Gomen . . ." she looked at Amy, "to both of you."  
"'Skay." Serena grinned. "Let's go!"  
"Yeah, you have stuff to fill me in on. Like, who was that   
talking cat?"  
"Luna . . .?" Serena looked around. "Where is she? Oh well.   
Anyway, Luna's our mentor and advisor. It's her *job* to find us . .   
."  
"Who *are* we?"  
This time, Serena and Amy chorused together: "The Sailor Senshi!"  
Then, as Raye broke into a smile, all three girls walked out of   
the shrine grounds, down the steps, and out onto the street,   
chattering as only three friends who have been known each other for a   
*long* time, could.  
Raye felt as though a lifetime's worth of changes had occurred   
that day, and indeed, they had. But she was happy. She had friends   
now, and despite the evil that they had to face, her future was   
blazing brighter than ever.  
  
Luna watched the three go with eyes shining with pride. "You did   
well preparing her," she said to what seemed to be nothing but air.  
Then two voices whispered back, "The fire did that. We did nothing   
more than watch her."  
Luna smiled as two black feathers fluttered down on the breeze.  
  
A man with short blonde-hair stepped out of the arcade, as Andrew   
pulled the HELP WANTED sign out of the window. He stuck one hand in   
his jacket pocket and pulling off his dark sunglasses with the other,   
he stared off down the street for a moment and watched as a dark-  
haired girl and her friends walked past.  
He stared intently at the dark-haired girl and she stiffened for   
an instant, then shaking off the feeling, kept walking. The man   
sighed. She reminds me so much of-  
"Hey, Jed!" Andrew called, sticking his head out of the doorway of   
the arcade. "You'll be here tomorrow, right?"  
Jed looked back at Andrew, an unfathomable look in his blue eyes.   
"Yeah, Andrew, I will."  
Then putting his sunglasses back on and putting his other hand in   
his pocket, he walked off.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Luna/Luna  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy/Mizuno Ami  
Hino Raye/Hino Rei  
Motto Andrew/Furuhata Motoki  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Fiore Et/Fiore  
Jed (Better known as the *new* mysterious man)  
The two mysterious men (Who did *not* make an appearance this episode, but   
will be reappearing soon.)  
Phobos/Phobos  
Deimos/Deimos  
  
  
Arigato=Thank you  
Bishoujo=Pretty  
Fuku=Uniform  
Gomen=I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai=I'm really sorry  
Hai=Yes  
Hana=flower  
Henshin-yo!=Transform!  
Imouto-Little sister  
Konnichi wa=Good afternoon  
Juku=Cram school  
Miko=Shrine maiden  
Odango Atama=Dumpling head  
Odango=Dumpling  
Oneechan=Big sister  
Oniichan=Big brother  
Senshi=Soldier(s)  
Shabon=Bubbles  
Shi'ne=Die  



	5. Episode Five: Strength: Sailor Jupiter

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs  
to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people.  
Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please  
don't sue me. ^_^;;;  
  
This is for minna. You all know who you are! ^_^  
Oh yes, one more thing:  
Everybody join STAR NOW!!!! The URL is:  
http://www.myhomepage.net/~frmishina/faq.html  
and since there has been some trouble getting to that page, here's  
the New Stories Archive page:  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Pagoda/9264/new.html  
You can get to the STAR FAQ page through there. Oh, and all aspiring   
and fanfic writers should submit there NOW, before MJ gets upset and   
yells at the lot of us! (Who deserve it, no doubt.)  
  
Many thanks to Alex Glover for the romanization of "Moonlight   
Destiny", gotten via Lyric Moon. Arigato!  
  
More Author's Notes at the bottom. I don't want to spoil anything!  
  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
The girl stared at the reflection in her mirror. A pretty girl   
stared back at her, but one whose eyes were red and puffy from too   
much crying. She pulled her loose dark brown her up into a ponytail   
and reached for her earrings. She fingers lingered for an instant on   
the two pink rose earrings and she hesitated for an instant, their   
last conversation echoing in her mind.  
  
  
She ran up to the brown-haired boy, tears streaming from her eyes   
before she skidded to a stop, wiping them from her eyes. 'I got   
kicked out of school for fighting!'  
'What happened?'  
'He . . . he broke up with me, and I was so mad and upset that   
when . . . when I saw that bully picking on that little kid I just   
lashed out . . .'  
He held her, a little awkwardly, but he held her anyway. 'Shhh .   
. . It's okay, don't worry about it.'  
'But . . . I have to move now.'  
'I'm sure there are schools nearby-'  
'No. You don't understand. There are . . . too many memories   
here. Of him, of us, of all of the things that have gone wrong with   
my life. I have to get away. There's something else . . . something   
I'm searching for . . . it's out there somewhere, waiting for me . .   
. something important . . .'  
'Love? You're always searching for love.'  
'NO. It's something important . . . something I have to do.'  
'It's okay. I understand. I won't say it.'  
'Say what?'  
'How much I'm going to miss you." He patted her hand. "Just   
don't forget me, all right?'  
'I won't. How could I ever forget you . . . Ken?'  
'Sayonara, Lita.'  
  
  
She put on the rose earrings that had mysteriously appeared   
outside of her door that morning with a note that said, "To make sure   
you won't forget."  
Staring at herself in the mirror, a new resolve forming in her,   
she whispered, "I won't forget. I promise."  
Then she left and closed the door gently behind her, going out to   
give directions to the movers. This part of her life was over. Kino   
Lita was moving on.  
  
  
Strength: Sailor Jupiter  
aka  
The Flash of Lightning  
  
  
"Blah blah blah," Fiore said lazily from where he was hanging   
upside down by his knees on the Tree. His green hair fell into his   
face and slightly distracted, he brushed it away, only to have it   
fall back into his eyes. Maybe I need a haircut?  
"Would you get down from there?!" Ailan snapped irritably from   
where he and Ann were sitting at the foot of the Tree.  
Fiore stuck out his tongue. "Stick in the mud."  
Only Ann's restraining hand kept Ailan from jumping to his feet.   
Her touch was weak, but still he responded by holding it tightly in   
his.  
Let him be, my love. At this point- She coughed. -we need   
all of the help we can get. Even his.  
Only for you, love. Otherwise-  
You'd better listen to the lady! Fiore smirked, his upside   
down face inches away from Ailan's own.  
Who gave you permission to listen in on our conversation?!   
Ailan gritted his teeth.  
Nobody.  
The two stared at each other and only Ann's weak, fluttery giggle   
burst the tension between them. They turned to look at her as she   
laughed, then her giggles turned into coughs and she bent over   
double, coughing.  
Fiore swung up and over the branch that he was hanging from,   
landing on the other side as Ailan held Ann's wracking form. He   
looked at the two of them, concern shadowed and hidden in his eyes.   
He looked carefully at Ann, as she reached out and placed a hand on   
the Tree. The bark beneath her hand pulsed with green light and her   
coughing slowed and stopped. The two of them are so much alike . .   
. His thoughts flitted back to another girl, long ago, who had   
looked at him the same way that Ann now looked at Ailan. The   
connection with the Tree . . . all of it the same.  
Except one is dead and the other is on her way, Ailan's quiet   
thought invaded his mind.  
Fiore pulled back a little, his eyes narrowing. Are you trying   
to make me feel guilty?  
Fiore. I can't leave Ann . . . not now. I . . . need your   
help. She needs energy . . . to live. Whatever the enmity between   
the two of us, it has nothing to do with her. Spare her. Help her.   
Please . . . Fiore. Ailan looked at him, the emotions in his eyes   
struggling with each other.  
Fiore let out a harsh laugh, as the Flower reached up and caressed   
him with a silky leaf. He watched as Ailan's eyes grew hard towards   
him. I know that was hard for you, Ailan. All right, I'll help .   
. . this time. You want energy? Energy it is.  
With a flash of greenish light, he was gone.  
  
Serena ran down the street, her long ponytails streaming out   
behind her. "Why-" Huff huff. "-am I always so LAAAAATTTEEEEE?!!!"  
She rounded the corner, and immediately smashed into someone.   
Falling back onto the ground, she let out a watery wail, tears of   
pain forming in her eyes. She opened her two blue eyes, ready to   
yell at Darien for getting in her way AGAIN, only to find that it   
wasn't he. Uh-oh.  
The large man glared down at her. "Do you know how *much* I   
dislike being run into by little girls?"  
Serena had bounded to her feet in a flash, bowing and apologizing.   
"Gomen nasai, gomen, gomen, gomen . . ."  
He grabbed her shoulder and began squeezing it tightly, taking a   
menacing step forward. "Running into me wasn't a smart thing to do.   
I don't think you understand the situation."  
"But . . . but I do. I understand completely," Serena whispered,   
her eyes quivering. She tried to take a step back but the man's grip   
on her prevented her from moving. "St . . . stop. You're hurting   
me."  
"As I said, I don't think you understand the situation, little   
girl."  
"Oh, I think she understands the situation *perfectly*," a   
feminine voice called out. "And so do I."  
Serena and the man looked at to the source of the voice. A tall   
girl with her rich brown hair pulled up in a ponytail was leaning   
against the wall that ran alongside the sidewalk and surrounded the   
houses in the neighborhood. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were   
closed. A smug little smile rested on her lips.  
"Oh, do you wanna make things more *clear* to me?" the man asked.  
The girl pushed herself away from the wall. She took a step   
forward and her eyes opened, revealing the most brilliant flash of   
dark emerald green that Serena had ever seen. Her two pink rose   
earrings glittered in the light. "I don't think that you want to   
fight me," she said, her eyes on the man and Serena as she walked   
slowly and purposefully towards them.  
"Sugoi . . ." Serena breathed, looking at the girl who flashed a   
smile her way.  
"Oh no?" the man asked, still holding onto Serena. "I wouldn't be   
too sure of that."  
The girl cocked her head to one side, sizing up the situation.   
"Suits me." And with a sudden blurred motion, she lashed out and the   
man lost his hold on Serena and crumpled to the ground.  
Serena tumbled back, but the girl caught her.  
"Careful now," she said.  
Serena looked up at her, and a strange feeling passed through her.   
This isn't the first time that someone's protected me like this.   
Those green eyes . . . They seem so familiar. Where have I seen her   
before?  
"Are you all right?" the girl asked, concerned.  
"I'm fine . . ." Serena murmured, and then, suddenly, she was not.   
"LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed as the man lunged up behind them.  
The mysterious girl pushed her out of the way and spun around   
kicking him in the midriff and forcing him to the ground. "Don't do   
that again!" she said.  
"Is there a problem here?" a deep voice asked, with a hint of   
concerned anger half-hidden beneath the surface.  
Serena looked up, reminded of the voice of a mysterious warrior   
that she had encountered before. That sounded like Tu-Darien? No   
way.  
"No problem!" the girl announced, brushing off her hands, and   
glaring at the man. "I just had to take care of some trash that was   
bothering that young lady." She nodded in Serena's direction.  
"Serena, are you all right?" Darien asked.  
Serena blushed scarlet. "I'm . . . fine, Darien."  
"Okay . . . if you say so." He turned to the girl. "Do you need   
any help with . . . that?" he gestured towards the man who was lying   
on the ground.  
It was the new girl's turn to blush. "Um . . . no. I've got   
things under control. Isn't that right?" she asked the man. He   
nodded and got to his feet, stumbling off. The girl turned back to   
Darien, smiling. "See?"  
"All right then," Darien said uncertainly. "As long as everyone's   
all right." He sent another look Serena's way, then said, "Ladies.   
It's been a pleasure. I'll see you later, Serena." He turned and   
left.  
"Hey, is that your boyfriend?" the tall girl asked, walking to   
Serena's side. "He's really hot."  
Serena blushed again. "NO, of course not. He's my tutor."  
"He's *still* really hot! Since you're not going out with him . .   
. He's still single, right? D'you mind if I ask him out?"  
"YES! I mean, no, uh . . . I guess it's up to him." Serena felt   
really embarrassed, and was absolutely positive that her cheeks were   
on fire.  
The tall girl shot her a sympathetic look. "Well, I can see that   
you like him, so I won't go after him." She winked. "Still plenty   
of guys out there, y'know."  
Serena smiled, despite her embarrassment. Me? Like Darien? As   
if! Still . . . I'd better not give her any ideas. I mean, think of   
what a *jerk* she'd end up dating . . . She answered, "Right." The   
far off ringing of bells impinged upon her thoughts. Ringing, how   
nice. Wait a second . . . Ringing? Oh no, I'm late for school!   
She let out a wail. "I'm GOING TO BE TOTALLY LATE FOR   
SCHOOOOOLLLL!!!!"  
The tall girl winced and covered her ears. Good lungs on that   
one. Wait, if she'd late, them *I'm* late too! She grabbed   
Serena's wrist and got her to stop wailing. "Listen, what school do   
you go to?"  
"Crossroads Junior High."  
"Me too." Now. "Look, if we sprint for it, can we make it in   
time?"  
Serena shrugged. "Maybe." I don't know if we'd be able to make   
it.  
The girl frowned. Then taking a firmer hold on Serena's wrist,   
she ran off, dragging Serena along with her. "C'mon, let's go!"   
Late for my first day at a new school. Not a good start to the   
year!  
  
"Girls, is there any particular *reason* why you're late?" Haruna-  
sensei asked, tapping her foot.  
"Uh . . . uh . . ." Serena looked around the room for an excuse.   
"Well, you see . . ."  
"I got lost and Serena said that she'd take me to school-" the   
other girl began.  
"-but then I got lost, and we-we ended up wandering around for a   
really long time and I couldn't find my way and I'm so embarrassed  
and please, PLEASE don't mark me late, Haruna-sensei 'cause if you do  
then Mom will ground me and make me do lots of chores and I won't  
have time for my tutoring sessions or video games or studying or  
eating or sleeping and I'll just plain waste away and *die* and then  
there'll be nothing left for you to give detention too! So PLEASE  
take pity on me! Please, please, PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
Haruna-sensei winced. "Sit down, Serena."  
Serena sat down.  
"You too, Miss-?"  
"Lita, Ma'am. Kino Lita."  
"Sit down, Lita."  
"Yes, Ma'am, but . . . it really was my fault that we were late   
today."  
Haruna-sensei sighed. "All right, you girls, I'll let it slide   
today, since you're new, Lita. But ONLY today. Is that understood?"  
Serena bounded up, saluting. "Yes, Haruna-sensei!"  
"Serena, SIT DOWN!"  
Her only answer was a tiny whimper. "Gomen."  
  
Later, at lunch outside . . .  
  
"So, like this big loser meanie is being very menacing and really   
hurting me with his grip on my arm-" Serena paused, gulping down   
some of her juice.  
Amy, Molly, and Lita sweatdropped.  
"So then what happened?" Amy prompted.  
"Well, then Lita-chan showed up and fought him - *saving* me!"  
Lita blushed, toying with her lunch. "It was nothing, Serena,"   
she protested.  
"Nothing?! Why, if you hadn't have come along-"  
"Then that guy Darien would have just helped you."  
"Darien?!" Molly shrieked turning back to Serena. "What Darien?   
Who Darien? Who's she talking about?!"  
"Er . . . er . . ." Serena flushed, stammering and backing away   
from the curious gleam in Molly's eye. "He's n . . . nobody, Moll."  
"Isn't he your tutor?" Amy queried.  
"Yeah, he's just my tutor!" Serena held up her hands defensively   
waving Molly away.  
"Oh." Molly sank back into her spot. Then she looked up and   
practically pounced on Serena. "Is he *cute*?!"  
"What?! NO! Of course not!" Serena yelled.  
"Oh, he's not cute . . ." Lita said softly. "He's drop-dead   
gorgeous."  
Molly smirked, clasping her hands together. "OH, I *KNEW* IT! I   
knew Serena was mooning over somebody! I mean, you've been so   
distant lately, Serena." She looked carefully at her best friend.   
"It's almost like you have some great big secret and you're excluding   
me from it."  
"I don't have a secret, Molly," Serena murmured softly, unable to   
meet her eyes.  
Amy looked over at Serena, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Molly   
ignored Serena's hesitation. "Oh, it's OKAY! I realize now it's   
just that you like this guy . . . and you were too embarrassed to  
tell me, right?!"  
"Right," Serena answered, hating herself as she did so. If only   
things were that simple, Molly. If only they were. If only they   
could be the way they used to be.  
Lita sighed. She could tell a lie a mile away and Serena was   
lying. She wasn't lying about the guy . . . she has a crush on him,   
whether she's willing to admit it or not, but as for Molly . . . Why   
would Serena lie to her best friend like that? She doesn't seem like   
the type . . .  
"Kino-san," a soft voice said, and a hand touched hers.  
Lita looked up and found herself staring into the sad blue eyes of   
the blue-haired girl . . . what was her name? Anderson-Mizuno Amy?   
Something like that? Yes, that was it. "The name's Lita," she said   
back, automatically.  
The girl smiled a little. "Lita-san-"  
"Chan."  
"Lita-chan, what is troubling you?"  
"Nothing." She looked away, up to the fluffy white clouds that   
floated in the bright blue sky. "Everything." She struggled for   
words. "Things . . . are so different here. I miss my home, my   
friends. I miss . . . knowing things. Knowing people. Inside and   
out."  
"You'll have to give us a chance. We're not so bad, after all.   
Tell me, why did you move here? Did one of your parents get a new   
job?"  
Lita winced. "My parents . . . are dead, Amy-chan."  
"Gomen nasai."  
"Yeah, so'm I. It's been . . . a long time."  
"So, who do you live with?"  
Lita smiled. "Myself. Well, there was my cat . . . but Io died."  
"Again, I'm sorry. I seem to have a knack for bring up painful   
memories."  
"Don't worry about it. I like to think about Io. She was a good   
cat. I had her ever since I was five. She was the most beautiful   
cat that I have ever seen, brown all over except for her paws, which   
were white, and the most beautiful green eyes a shade darker than   
mine.  
"When my parents died - I was eleven - I went to an orphanage for   
a little while, and I still managed to keep Io with me. It took a   
lot of convincing, of course, but I couldn't seem to let her go. She   
. . . just didn't want to leave me, and I didn't want her to. We   
stuck together in all of the orphanages and when I finally got out   
last year . . . it was a good year. She was happy . . . and so was   
I.  
"Then, there was an accident . . . I still don't know how it   
happened. Some woman, driving a convertible, nearly ran me over at a   
crosswalk, but Io pushed me out of the way in time, and the woman   
missed me. Io didn't survive, though. She couldn't have. I never   
found her body, but . . . there was another woman walking behind me.   
I didn't even know she was there. She wasn't as lucky as I. I never   
found out her name, but . . . I'll never forget her face. She was   
beautiful. She had rich brown hair shot through with white, but she   
was very young. Her eyes were a dark green. She was dressed in a   
dark burgundy dress and white shoes. I held her hand as she lay on   
the ground and right before she died, she looked up at me and . . .   
smiled. Her last words were, "Lita-chan . . ." Then she closed her   
eyes and her hand went limp. I don't know how she knew my name, I   
never told her, and as I said I never found out hers, but I almost   
could have sworn . . .  
"It's silly of course, but it's almost like she and Io were my   
guardian angels. Like . . . they were protecting me."  
Amy looked at her steadily. "You never found out who she was?"  
"No. The police couldn't find any ID and no one knew her."  
"What about the woman driving the car?"  
"She didn't even stop. She just . . . kept on driving." Lita's   
eyes filled with tears. "That damn bitch . . . If I ever find her .   
. ." She looked at Amy, Molly, and Serena who were now staring at   
her. "G-gomen. I didn't mean to swear."  
"It's perfectly all right, Lita-chan," Amy said calmly.  
"Lita-chan, what that woman did was horrible!" Serena burst into   
tears and clung to Lita, sniffling.  
Lita patted Serena awkwardly, surprised to find that her tears   
were gone. "Is she always like this?" she mouthed to Molly and Amy.  
They nodded back, Molly sighing. "That's a very tragic thing to   
have happened, Lita-chan."  
Lita managed a smile. "It's all right. It happened a long time   
ago. I've learned to cope. Now, shall we have some lunch?"  
Serena pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Lunch? I almost forgot .   
. ."  
"Serena, forget food?" Molly rolled her eyes. "You *ate* your   
lunch already.  
"But . . . I'm still hungry!"  
Before Serena could begin wailing, Lita thrust out her lunch out   
at her. "Here. You can have some of mine. After all, I always pack   
enough for more than one."  
Serena's eyes seized on the food. "Really?! Hey, thanks, Lita!   
I think you're going to fit in superbly here." She began inhaling   
the food.  
I hope so. Lita smiled. "Are you enjoying that lunch, Serena-  
chan?"  
"Uh-huh! Did you make this yourself?"  
"Sure did!"  
"It's better than my mom's cooking! Can I come over sometime and   
eat at your house?!"  
"Serena!" Molly berated her friend. "Do you know how rude you're   
being?"  
"No, it's all right," Lita protested, laughing. "She can come   
over anytime. I like the company and I LOVE cooking for people. In   
fact, why don't you all come over for dinner at my house sometime?"  
"Can Raye come too?" Serena piped up.  
"Raye?"  
"Oooh, wait till you meet Raye-chan, Lita! The two of you are   
*sure* to get along!"  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
Molly and Serena were walking home. Amy had gone to juku and for   
once, Serena didn't have a tutoring session since Darien was taking a   
major exam that day. Serena stretched her arms and grinned. It was   
a beautiful day.  
Molly turned to her friend suddenly, her face alight. She was   
suffused with joy. "Oh, Serena, I can't wait!"  
Serena put down her arms. "Wait for what?"  
"My 'Nii-chan's coming to visit!" Molly was nearly skipping now.  
"Nii-chan? I thought you only had a little sister!" Serena said,   
confused. She had known Molly ever since third grade and she'd never   
known that Molly had an older brother.  
"Yeah, well, Mahlylee's my only *real* sibling," Molly dismissed   
her younger sister with a shrug. Obnoxious kid. "Y'see, I've   
known my 'Nii-chan ever since I was a little kid - his family lived   
next door and were my parents' friends since college - and we always   
spent time together. Vacations, holidays, family trips. We always   
did everything together on account of our families were so close. It   
was almost like he *was* my real Onii-chan, sometimes, y'know? I   
haven't seen him in three years, almost! He moved a while ago.   
Well, now he's coming to visit at last!"  
Serena smiled. "That's really great. I hope you'll introduce us   
. . . Well," she winked, "unless you're jealous."  
"Jealous? Why'd I be jealous. He's my ONII-chan, for goodness   
sakes. 'Sides, he's *way* too old for me."  
"How old is he, anyway?"  
"Seventeen."  
Serena nearly fell over. "Seventeen?! You call SEVENTEEN old?!   
It's only a THREE YEAR difference!"  
"He ACTS older, though. Sometimes . . . it's like he's all grown   
up already. I'm not ready to be an adult yet. It's not like it   
matters . . . I'm only a little kid to him."  
Serena was silent. Am I ready to be an adult? Does . . . Does   
Darien think of me as just a little kid? Wait, why am I even   
thinking like this?! Why do I *keep* thinking like this? Darien and   
me . . . ? Ew. Still, she couldn't stop the nagging thought that   
lingered in the back of her mind. Darien is, as Lita said, "drop-  
dead gorgeous" and he *can* be nice when he wants to be and . . .   
he's got the most intense blue eyes . . .  
"Serena? Earth to Serena!" Molly waved a hand across her   
friend's unblinking eyes. After a moment of walking in silence,   
Molly crossed her arms and said out of the corner of her mouth. "I   
know what's bugging you . . . You're thinking about that guy of   
yours . . . What's his name? Darien!"  
Serena blinked and turned her head to look at Molly. Her face was   
bright red. "What did you say?!"  
"I said that you were thinking about your *boyfriend*!" Molly   
teased.  
"I WAS NOT! He's my TUTOR!"  
"Sure, Serena."  
"MOLLY!"  
Molly laughed and broke into a run. "Serena's got a boyfriend!"  
"Take that back!" Serena yelled, doggedly doing her best to run   
after the redhead.  
"Uh-uh!" She giggled, "Honestly, Serena you're so *touchy* about   
him!"  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"Then how come you blush every time I say his name?!"  
"I do not!"  
"Darien Darien Darien Darien Dari-" Molly ran into someone.   
"Ooops." I'm getting to be as bad as Serena!  
"Are you all right?" the man asked.  
Serena ran up to the scene yelling, "I am not in love with Dari-"   
She stopped short, her hand flying to her mouth as her eyes widened   
in horror.  
"I'm wounded," Darien said dryly, reaching out to give Molly a   
hand up. "So, are all of my attempts to gain your love for naught?   
Please, tell me that it is not so and this is but a cruel joke that   
you have concocted to make me pine for you more." Dark blue eyes   
gazed into her frightened light blue ones. His lips moved and one   
emotionless syllable emerged, "Please." But, the eyes belied the   
sarcasm in the words. There was a flash of . . . hurt in them, and   
the way that he was looking at her made Serena's heart beat madly.  
She worked a throat suddenly gone dry. "No." The response fell   
like a lead weight upon the ears of the three present.  
"No? No to what?" Darien asked, gently releasing Molly's hand.  
No to what indeed, Serena thought to herself, staring at him,   
unable to speak, to turn away. After what seemed like a *long*   
eternity had passed, Serena finally managed to speak. "No, it's not   
a joke. I don't love you." She laughed, the laughter sounding   
hollow in her own ears. "I don't love you," she said it again like a   
mantra, her eyes focused on his. "I don't love you."  
He looked away, the humor present in his eyes a moment ago fading   
away. "No, I don't suppose you do." He looked back at her, his eyes   
sharp. "Well, we both knew that that wasn't the case, didn't we?   
It's no surprise. I'll see you at your next tutoring session, Usa-  
san. Sayonara."  
"Sayonara," she whispered, a lump forming in her throat, something   
cold clamping itself about her heart.  
He walked past her without looking her way, and she remained   
unmoving, shutting her eyes as he passed her, until the breeze of his   
passing and faded and gone. Then she opened her eyes to see those of   
Molly gazing after him. "He *is* gorgeous," she murmured.  
Serena made no answer. She felt like she might cry. She wanted   
to cry out, anything to make him come back, to tell him that she   
hadn't meant what she said, that she did love him. But that would   
have been a lie, for she had realized in that moment the truth of the   
matter. She did *not* love him, and it was as though she had lost a   
part of herself in that realization, that something was gone now past   
recall. She bit back a sob, the feeling of loss overwhelming her.   
She wanted to sink to her knees, to cry, but she knew that she could   
not. Molly was standing there, Darien was walking away from her . .   
. out of her life. She could *not* fall now. Now was not the time.   
She had met her crisis and it was now that she had to face it. She   
would not give in. She drew in a breath, forced back the tears from   
her eyes, and dry-eyed, she walked past Molly. "Yes," she said,   
calmly, without emotion, "he is."  
  
Walking away, Darien felt his heart begin to ache. He felt cold,   
as though a bucket of freezing water and been tossed over him,   
returning him to reality. There was nothing that he could do but   
focus on her words.  
"I don't love you."  
Do I love you? he thought to himself, desperately, her face   
floating like a phantom before him. Do I? Or am I just looking for   
something . . . someone to love? Daydreams and half-realized   
thoughts aside, he tried to settle his mind by saying to himself, I   
don't love her. I never did. Serena and I could never be anymore to   
each other than . . . friends. It's just like Raye and I. Nothing   
more than friends. He shut his eyes, every step he took away from   
her echoing in his ears. Then why is it that I can't get her face   
out of my mind?  
  
From a rooftop high above, the green-haired Senshi shook her head.   
Children. Do you truly think that you can escape Destiny? This is   
but an impasse that you have reached . . . the true test lies ahead.   
She lifted the large staff she held and vanished with a swirl of   
light.  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
Serena was brushing her hair, strangely quiet. She had just   
finished telling Luna Lita's story. Io . . . something had struck   
her as strange about Io. Too many coincidences . . . Io, a moon of   
Jupiter . . .  
"Io . . ." Luna murmured, tears coming unbidden to her eyes, as   
she gazed out of the window, the glass cool against her forehead.  
"Did you know her, Luna?" Serena asked, softly. "Was she . . . ?"  
"Hai." Luna looked up at the moon hanging silver in the night   
sky. "She was a Guardian. She was one of us. She was . . . very   
dear to me."  
"Were you very close?"  
"She was my sister." Luna turned to look at Serena, and in a   
flash of light she had transformed into her human form. "She was my   
sister," she sobbed.  
And Serena held her trembling form without question, without   
words. She understood the pain that Luna was feeling. She didn't   
know quite how she understood, but at one time, she knew that she had   
felt the same pain as Luna. It was a hurt as ancient as the stars   
and it was within her as well, never fully healed, almost, but not   
quite touching the surface of her emotions. Knowing this as she did,   
the tears coursing down her cheeks did not surprise her and the two   
of them cried into the night, venting their pain, girl and guardian;   
their roles were now reversed.  
  
As Serena lay awake that night, she could but wonder. Luna had   
not told her, but she realized it now. If Io was Luna's sister and   
Lita's Guardian . . . Lita has to be Jupiter. There's no way around   
it. I guess Amy, Raye, and I will talk to her about it tomorrow . .   
. Tomorrow . . . I have a tutoring session. Serena pulled a pillow   
down over her head. Arrrgh! I have to face Darien! I . . . can't.   
But . . . I guess I have to. This sucks.  
  
The next day . . .  
  
Lita was calmly walking to school, determined to be *early* for   
her second day. If I'm not, that Haruna woman's gonna kill me!  
However . . . things just didn't seem to be working out for Lita.  
Up ahead of her, a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes was   
shaking a little girl. He was shouting something at her, but Lita   
couldn't make out the words. She didn't stop to listen, though.   
"Hey, you! Stop that! Leave that little girl alone!" Geez . . .  
  
"Give me your energy!" Fiore yelled, shaking the little girl.   
Whatever happened to taking candy from a baby? "Hurry up and   
submit! Quit that crying, you little brat!" Just then he heard   
yelling and looked up only to see a tall brown-haired girl running   
straight at him. He immediately moved to the side and out of her way   
and she missed him. Unfortunately, he lost his grip on the child and   
after kicking him in the shin, she ran off. Damn!  
He turned to the girl. "All right, now you've done it! If I   
can't have her energy, I'll have yours!"  
"What are you, some kind of pervert?!" Lita demanded.  
Fiore was taken aback for an instant. "NO! You've got a sick   
mind!"  
Lita put her hands on her hips. "Why is it that everywhere I go I   
meet creeps like you?"  
"I don't know. Perhaps you attract them?" Fiore sneered.  
"You know, I'm getting REALLY tired of this."  
"So'm I! Are we going to fight or are we just going to stand here   
conversing?"  
"Well then, shut your mouth and we'll get started!"  
Fiore growled. I should shed this stupid disguise . . . but   
that'll take time. Forget it. He lunged at Lita and missed.  
She sidestepped and tried to give him a chop to the back, but he   
twisted and blocked her movement. "Ah-ah-ah, no need to mess those   
pretty hands up." He let go of her hands and flipped over her,   
coming around from behind to throw a punch her way.  
Lita ducked and rolled out of the way, coming to her feet, she   
attempted a spin kick at his position, but suddenly, he was no longer   
there. Coming up behind her, Fiore got her hands behind her. She   
lashed out with her fists, trying to hit him in the stomach behind   
her, but again, he let go of her hands with supernatural speed and   
moved to one side.  
"I tire of this game," Fiore said, stretching out a hand and   
touching her on the forehead. Immediately, Lita's energy began   
seeping out and into Fiore. Her eyelids fluttered, then closed, her   
eyes rolling up in her head, and she slumped, unconscious, to the   
ground. Fiore continued to soak up her energy.  
Mmmm . . . It's been a long time since I've had such a   
refreshing snack. However, this energy isn't for me, it's for Lady   
Ann. Too bad, such a great amount of energy this girl possesses, and   
so strong too . . . It's unnatural . . . almost as though she wasn't   
a real human either . . . Still, that's a ridiculous thought. She   
couldn't be anything *but* a human. She's certainly as stupid as the   
rest of them. After draining a little more energy from Lita, Fiore   
turned away and vanished, leaving the unconscious girl sprawled out   
on the sidewalk. Too bad, I think you're going to be late for   
school, girlie.  
Lita shut the eyes that she had managed to open. He disappeared?   
No one's gonna believe this . . . So tired . . .  
  
"Hey, Serena, where's Lita today?" Molly asked.  
"I don't know," Serena replied, a hint of worry in her voice. "I   
hope she's not in any kind of trouble. I'm more worried about Ann   
and her brother Alan. They haven't been to school for nearly a  
week!"  
"It's strange . . . that's for sure. But I'm still worried about   
Lita. It's only her second day here."  
Serena turned away. Well, at least I don't have to tell her now.   
Enjoy today, Lita, it's going to be your last one as a "normal  
girl."  
  
Lita awoke to the gentle nudgings of a cat. A cat that meowed   
urgently at her and licked at her repeatedly.  
"Just a minute, Io . . ." Lita said tiredly. "I'm so tired. I'll   
get up in a minute . . . I promise."  
The cat meowed again, and Lita opened her eyes to see a pair of   
unfamiliar amber ones gazing into her own. "You're not Io."  
The cat meowed, as though in confirmation and Lita sat up, a hand   
to her head. "Oh, ow. My head hurts. What . . . happened? Oh   
yeah, that bully . . ." She looked at her watch and got to her feet   
with a cry. "Oh, NO! It's eleven o'clock already?! I'm SO LATE!   
Well, there's no point to going to school now." She rubbed her   
temples. "Especially since I'm not feeling too well."  
She looked down at the black cat with the crescent moon on her   
forehead. A crescent moon . . . "You know," Lita said weakly,   
crouching down by the cat, "Io had one of those too . . . I never   
told anyone about that, but . . . she did. Sometimes, I almost   
thought that she could talk . . . Hey, I don't suppose you know any   
places where I can get some hot cocoa, just to settle my head?"  
The cat meowed and ran off. A few feet away, she stopped and   
turned, looking back at Lita and meowing.  
"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Lita laughed, following.  
Luna bounded off again. I thought that you would respond better   
to this form, Lita. You're going to become Sailor Jupiter as soon as   
possible . . . Io would have wanted it this way. She was always   
proud of you . . . I'm sure she was. Soon, now, your Destiny will be   
revealed to you. There is no turning back beyond that point. Do not   
turn back, Lita . . . Your Destiny is waiting for you . . . To   
protect this world.  
  
Ann reached up to Fiore and he held her hand tightly for an   
instant, the energy flowing between the two of them. Ailan watched,   
his face contorted in a grimace.  
An instant later, they let go and Ann bounded up refreshed. "Oh,   
I haven't felt that good in ages! Now for the Tree."  
"If you insist," Fiore said in a bored tone of voice. He touched   
the Tree and the bark pulsed but did nothing.  
Ann looked at it in confusion. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Lita ended up at the Crown Fruit Parlor. "No way! Hey, maybe you   
*can* understand me!" she said to Luna.  
The cat looked at her intently for an instant, meowed, and then   
ran off before Lita could stop her.  
"Hmm . . . well, I guess she didn't want to stay," Lita mused to   
herself. She went in.  
  
Ailan touched the Tree and felt it drawing some of his own life   
energy out. He pulled away, slightly weaker. "It's taking *my*   
energy fine."  
"It must be Fiore," Ann decided. She looked at the green-haired   
alien. "You're no longer bound to the Tree, right?"  
"Right," Fiore responded guardedly.  
"Yet, you're still bound to us." Ann pondered the situation for a   
moment then seized upon an idea. "I know! Channel the energy to the   
Tree through me. I'll act as a living conductor."  
"Ann, isn't that dangerous?" Ailan protested.  
"It's for the Tree," she responded simply.  
Ailan sighed, giving in.  
Fiore gingerly took hold of Ann's right hand as she placed her   
left on the bark of the Tree. Immediately, it began pulling energy   
out.  
"Hurry, Fiore!" she cried. "Before it drains me dry!"  
He fed power into her and her eyes flashed brilliantly and a green   
light seemed to fill her and possess her, casting a green aura about   
her. Her hair rose with the energy until it was flying freely about   
her. The energy coursed into the Tree and little by little, it began   
to revive. And then, the energy flow stopped, and Ann pulled away   
from the Tree.  
She looked at Fiore. "Why did you stop feeding me energy?"  
"There is no more."  
"But, there must be more! It's not enough."  
Fiore gazed at her. "That's all there is."  
"Then you'll just have to go out and get some more."  
He bowed. "Whatever you wish, Lady," he said, sarcastic. Then he  
vanished.  
"Ann . . ." Ailan began. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
"So do I," she whispered. "So do I. But don't tell me," she   
turned to look at the Tree arching high above her, "tell the Tree."  
  
Lita hung around the Fruit Parlor for an hour, drinking hot cocoa   
and ignoring the strange looks that people were giving her. Yeah, I   
*know* I'm supposed to be in school. Sheesh! Like it's any of   
*your* business. She sighed and stirred her cocoa. I should   
probably go home . . .  
"You look pretty down. Is this seat taken?" a friendly voice   
asked.  
Lita looked up, and immediately her gaze turned starry-eyed. "N-  
NO . . . Sit down *please*." He looks like my sempai . . .  
Andrew laughed and slid into the seat across from her. "What's a   
pretty girl like you doing here at this time of day?"  
"You mean, why aren't I in class?" Lita answered glumly, stirring   
her cocoa some more.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Why aren't *you* in class?!" Lita demanded.  
"Hey, don't get all defensive. If you must know, class was   
canceled today. My high school's going through some remodeling."  
"High school? I would've thought that you'd be in college."  
Andrew laughed again. "One more year. No, I'm just a senior   
waiting for my girlfriend to get out of class."  
"Girlfriend?" Lita turned despondent again. "Oh."  
"Yup, Rita and I have been together for oh, six months now."  
"Rita?" Lita looked up. Odd coincidence.  
"Yeah. Hey, I didn't catch your name."  
"And I didn't catch yours."  
"Fair enough. I'm Motto Andrew. Pleased to meet you." He   
extended his hand across the table and Lita shook it.  
"Kino Lita."  
"Lita?!" Andrew was surprised. "How strange. If you pronounced   
it a little differently, it would be Rita."  
"Yeah, I know. My parents were going to name me Rita at first   
because it means "strength" or "honesty" two things that they valued   
strongly, but my Mom was really into Greek Mythology and she wanted   
something a little closer to Leda. Thus, I got the name Lita.   
Almost Leda, almost Rita, but not quite either. I think Mom was   
hoping that I'd be as graceful as a swan." She winked. "No chance   
there. Four years of ballet did nothing for me."  
"You seem quite graceful to me."  
"How can you tell? I've been sitting down since you came in!"  
Andrew smiled. "I don't know . . . you just don't strike me as a   
clumsy person."  
"Oh, I'm not *clumsy*, I just lack natural grace. You know, this   
conversation is going absolutely nowhere."  
"Well, we both have time to kill, don't we?"  
Lita frowned. "I should be in school."  
"Why aren't you?"  
"I got into a fight with a bully this morning and he knocked me   
out. By the time I woke up, it was too late to make it to class."  
Andrew winced. "Where'd he hit you?"  
"I don't remember . . . probably the head."  
"Hmm . . . you could have a concussion. Let me take a look."  
"You a doctor or something?"  
"I'm going to be a surgeon."  
"Oh." Lita was silent for a moment. "All right, take a look."  
Andrew got up and went over to her, checking for bumps. "Nope,   
nothing. Not even a bruise. You must have one hard head."  
"Oh, I do," Lita assured him. They both laughed.  
"Hey, how about I treat you to a game at the arcade."  
"Won't your girlfriend be jealous?" Lita asked worriedly.  
"What, Rita? Nah. She has guy friends and I have girl friends,   
but we both know that we're the only ones for each other."  
Lita sighed. "You're lucky."  
"I know." Andrew got up. "C'mon, let's go. I work at the arcade   
- my family owns that and this parlor - so I'll treat you to as many   
games as you like as long as you try and smile."  
She did. "Okay. Just let me pay the bill."  
"It's taken care of," Andrew said with a wave.  
The clerk nodded and waved at Andrew. "Sure is, Andy!"  
Andrew smiled back. "All right now, let's go, Lita."  
Lita took his hand. I think I'm finally starting to fit in.   
What with Serena, Amy, Molly, and now Andrew . . . I'm really   
starting to feel like I belong.  
"Hey, there's Darien!" Andrew said and Lita turned to look at the   
man who entered.  
"Darien?" the name escaped her lips before she could stop herself.   
Serena's tutor? The one she likes? She looked up and saw the man   
from yesterday. His expression was downcast.  
"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Andrew asked, walking up to him and   
dragging Lita along.  
Darien looked up with a grimace. "Nothing."  
"Don't lie, now," Andrew admonished him.  
"It's nothing!" Darien protested.  
"Girl trouble?"  
"Andrew!"  
"All right, all right, I'll knock it off. Go get some sleep. You   
look like something the cat dragged in."  
Lita almost smiled at that. No, I'm something the cat dragged   
in. Literally.  
Darien frowned. "I can't. I have to meet Serena at five for her   
tutoring session."  
"That's five hours away!"  
"I know." He looked at Andrew briefly for a moment, then his eyes   
turned to Lita. "You're her friend, right?"  
Unsure how to respond, Lita nodded.  
"All right. Can you tell her that I can't make it?"  
"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Lita asked.  
"I-I can't make it at all. There's someplace I have to be . . .   
Somewhere I have to go."  
"Will you be gone long?"  
"Long enough," Darien replied, his eyes focusing on Lita again.   
"Long enough."  
"Long enough?" Andrew asked confused.  
Darien merely looked at his friend mildly and turned away, leaving   
behind two very confused people.  
Long enough for what? Lita wondered.  
  
Later that afternoon . . .  
  
Serena walked down the street, Amy to one side, Molly   
conspicuously absent. "It just figures! The one day you don't have   
juku, Molly has to go help her Mom prepare her Onii's room!" She   
heaved a giant sigh. "At least we're invited to the surprise party   
next week."  
Amy giggled. "The party makes everything all better, huh?"  
Serena grinned. "Yeah, why not? Food, guys . . . what could be   
better?"  
"Extra credit?" Amy tried helpfully.  
Serena groaned. "Amy, you're going to that party if I have to   
drag you there by my teeth!"  
"All right. I'll go." Amy smiled. "I was just kidding."  
"Hmmph! Don't do that again! I can never tell when you're   
kidding and when you're serious."  
"Serena, when's your lesson?"  
"Umm . . . fifteen minutes from now."  
"Let's go visit Raye real fast!"  
"What? Why?"  
"You did say that you thought Lita was Jupiter, didn't you?"  
"Well, yeah . . ."  
"Then we have to fill Raye in, don't we?"  
"Okay, okay. Let's go." Anything to put off meeting Darien . .   
.  
  
"C'mon . . . c'mon! Ack! Where're my lasers?! Oh no, it's   
another flying donut! Duck . . . duck . . . Where are those   
crackers?! I know I put them in my subspace pocket! What's that . .   
. a cracker-eating lizard? No fair! Hey, where'd that cheesecake   
come from?! Andrew, you never told me the cheesecakes were armed   
with torpedoes!"  
"You never asked," Andrew laughed, watching Lita play the "Food   
Level" of the Sailor V game. "Are you enjoying this, Lita?"  
"Enjoying this? Are you CRAZY! This is the sixteenth time I've   
played this game and I can't get past this level!"  
"Relax . . . the "Coloring Book Level" is harder. The lizards   
throw color pencil hand grenades."  
"What?! Oh, that's just great . . ." she groaned.  
"Andrew!" Lita and Andrew looked up to see a tall girl with red  
hair enter the arcade.  
"Is that your girlfriend?" Lita asked. She's kind of young . .   
.  
"Who? Her? She's my little sister Lizzie."  
"Andy!" the girl called, as Lita noticed that she had just been   
killed by a cream puff.  
"Yeah, Lizzie?!"  
"Isn't that Rita driving down the road?"  
"Huh? Oh, it must be." Andrew turned towards Lita. "Gomen,   
Lita. I've gotta run. Rita and I are going to a lecture by her   
favorite professor."  
"You go to lectures for dates?"  
"We're going out to a movie later." He winked. "Catch ya   
later!"  
"Yeah, sure!" Lita called after him. "Hey, Andrew, d'you know   
where Serena might be?"  
"She usually waits for Darien in the park, or so I've heard! Good   
luck finding her!"  
"Gee, thanks."  
Andrew smiled. "I think they meet at the gate then go wherever   
they're going to study."  
"All right, arigato!"  
"Sure thing!"  
"Andrew!" a voice called.  
"Coming, Rita!" he shouted, running out of the arcade.  
"Hey, Andrew, don't you have to work today?" Lizzie called.  
"No, the new guy . . . Jed, he's covering for me!" he shouted as   
he got into Rita's car.  
"Okay!" Lizzie shook her head. "Sometimes, my brother is a real   
fruitcake."  
Lita laughed.  
  
Luna sighed as she turned off the monitor in the command center   
where she had been monitoring Lita for the last several hours. I   
guess I'd better go follow her.  
  
Amy and Serena arrived at Hikawa shrine without mishap. They soon   
sighted Raye staring at some visitor eating food and tossing trash on   
the shrine grounds.  
"Uh-oh," Serena whispered to Amy. "I can sense Officer Raye about   
to descend on that guy."  
"Serena!"  
"Well, I can."  
Amy and Serena ran up to Raye, who ran up to the guy before seeing   
her two friends.  
"What do you think you're doing, littering on the sacred grounds   
of this shrine?!"  
Fiore turned around no longer in his human disguise, a half-open   
candy bar in his hand. Trying to find a cop whose energy I can   
take? "Hmm . . . your energy will suffice."  
"What?!" Raye demanded.  
Fiore tossed the candy bar onto the ground and grabbed Raye by the   
arms, starting to drain her of energy.  
  
"Uh-oh, enemy!" Serena yelled to Amy. The two of them disappeared   
into one of the empty shrine buildings . . .  
  
An instant later, two silhouettes appeared on the rooftops. "We   
are the Bishoujo Sailor Senshi!"  
"Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"And in the name of the moon-"  
"In the name of Mercury-"  
"-we will punish you!"  
"More energy!" Fiore cried, letting go of Raye and rising into the   
air. "I've heard so much about you, Sailor Senshi!"  
"Shabon Spray!"  
Fiore send out a crackle of dark energy, zapping Mercury and   
tossing her into the trunk of a tree. The mist dissipated. He  
turned to Moon. "Ready to play, Sailor Moon?"  
"Why is it always the Shrine?" Raye moaned. She ran into one of   
the shrine's buildings and an instant later, Sailor Mars appeared on   
the scene.  
"I am the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Mars! And in the name of Mars,   
get out of this Shrine! There've been enough repairs to this place   
already!"  
Fiore sneered. "Oh, right. I heard about that. Be assured, I'm   
much more powerful than the last foes you've faced."  
"Great," Moon muttered. "Just what we need."  
Mercury slowly got to her feet. "I'm tired of getting tossed   
around! Can't you villains think of anything new to do?"  
"Oh, I'm sure that I can oblige you!" Fiore sent out another   
couple blasts of dark energy, surrounding the three Senshi with a   
dark forcefield that closed in on them . . .  
Then his flower shot out, with long vines, shocking them and tying   
them together at the same time. Sailor Moon only had time to call   
into her wrist communicator, "Luna . . . at shrine . . . HELP!"   
before it was all over.  
  
Luna stared at her communicator where the call had just come   
through. "Damn! Sailor Moon! Come in, Sailor Moon! Mars?   
Mercury? Come on, someone answer me! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" In a   
flash of light, she had transformed into her human self and had   
continued racing down the street. Lita's my only hope now.  
  
Darien fell over, blacking out. A mysterious figure in a tuxedo,   
cape, and top hat appeared next to him. Gomen, Darien. You're   
still not yourself. If you were, then you would be helping them, not   
I. Soon, perhaps it will be you and not I who does. He vanished.  
  
The three Sailor Senshi hung upside down from a tree branch,   
trussed up like pigs (I am not a pig!-Serena) (Says who?-Raye)   
(Both of you, calm down!-Amy ^^;) with long thorn-studded vines.   
Fiore had gone off looking for that "dark-haired brat who escaped   
me." Mars had stuck her tongue out at him for that, and the Senshi   
had had their bindings summarily tightened because of that, with a   
promise to return "very very soon to care of you."  
"I *hate* hanging upside down! I'm starting to feel light-  
headed!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
"I could say something . . . but I won't," Raye responded. (Hey,   
I didn't say you were an airhead *then*, did I, Serena?-Raye) (No,   
but you said it later!-Serena) (Girls, girls!-Amy)  
Sailor Mercury wisely ignored the conversation and worked at the   
section of vines around her hands. Unfortunately, the more she   
struggled, the tighter the vines grew until she was forced to give   
up. "It's no use. These vines aren't coming loose."  
After an instant of glum silence:  
"Explain one thing to me, Odango-for-brains."  
"And what's that, Raye?" Sailor Moon asked, ignoring an insult for   
once.  
"How do you get us into these things?!"  
"ME! As I recall *you* were the one who went up to that guy and-"  
"Enough! Can we just try to think up a way out of this mess?"   
Mercury pleaded.  
The other two fell silent. Then Moon and Mars both spoke up.  
"Amy, I-"  
"I didn't mean-"  
"Gomen nasai!" they both cried out at the same time.  
Sailor Mercury smiled. "Well, I see you've got the synchronized   
speech down pat. Now, let's just focus on a little more teamwork,   
shall we?"  
"What can we do, Amy-chan?" Serena asked. "You're the genius."  
"Well, try swinging back and forth."  
"What'll that do?"  
"Maybe we'll break the vine wrapped around the branch."  
"And then we'll fall to the ground. Isn't that a little painful,   
Amy?" Mars asked, without malice.  
"Gomen. It's the best we can do."  
"All right."  
Sailor Moon sighed. "We'll if we're going to try this, we might   
as well actually *do* something, rather than talk about it."  
"Right!" the other two agreed.  
"On three," Mercury directed. "One, two, THREE!"  
They began swinging themselves.  
"Uh, Amy?"  
"Yes, Serena?"  
"I feel sick."  
"Keep swinging, Serena! We could be dead soon if we don't get   
free!"  
"Right!" Serena gulped. "I hope this works."  
After five minutes, with no sign of strain on the vine, the girls   
were forced to stop.  
"I wish someone would come to rescue us!" Sailor Moon announced.  
"Whining isn't going to do any good."  
"Oh no? Where's your grandpa, anyway, Raye?"  
"He went grocery shopping."  
"Your grandpa shops?"  
"Well, someone has to!"  
"I just thought-"  
"Hey, you two, this is not the time for small talk!"  
"Right."  
"Hey, Amy?"  
"Yes, Serena?"  
"What now?"  
  
Lita was walking towards the park after getting directions from   
Lizzie. I sure hope, Serena isn't upset that Darien can't make it.  
Luna sighted her and ran up to her, huffing and puffing. These   
high heels do nothing for me! I have to find a sensible pair of   
sneakers. "Lita!" Luna cried, pausing for breath. "*There's no   
time for tact, *you* are the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Uh-huh." Lita looked at the strange woman who had stopped her.   
Nutcase. "And *you* are the crazy loony woman wandering around in   
yellow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet someone."  
"She won't be there, Lita," Luna said solemnly.  
"What do you mean?" Lita snapped, her patience fraying and worry   
for Serena rising up in her. "Why won't she be there?"  
"I mean, Serena will not be meeting you today. She's gone."  
"Gone?"  
"Hai."  
"What did you do to her?!"  
"I did nothing. Now, listen to me. You know that weird bully   
that you fought this morning?"  
"Yeah."  
"Did anything strike you as odd about him?"  
"Other than the fact that he was inhumanly fast and seemed to be   
able to sense my every move? Oh, and that he vanished into thin   
air?"  
"Hai."  
"Well . . . He didn't seem built right to be a bully. I mean, a   
guy like that, he looked more like someone who would *submit* to a   
bully rather than *be* one. There was something strange about him .   
. . as though he wasn't human."  
"He's not." Luna looked straight at her. I saw the whole thing   
this morning . . . I sensed the evil. You wouldn't wake up for so   
long, Lita. What did he do to you? What is he doing to the others   
right now?  
"Then what is he?" Lita demanded, her green eyes flashing. "What   
did I face yesterday?"  
"The enemy."  
  
"Help us!" Mars, Mercury, and Moon yelled, their last course of   
action.  
Tuxedo Kamen shook his head from where he crouched in another   
tree. And here I thought that they would improve with more members   
. . .  
Fiore appeared, obviously angry. "You three, shut up! I   
should've drained you dry earlier. I guess I'll have to make up for   
that lapse in judgment."  
"No, you won't!" a voice shouted, and Luna stood atop the shrine,   
mirroring Sailor Moon's pose. "I won't let you!"  
"Now I *know* we're doomed!" Sailor Moon groaned. "When Luna   
shows up to save the day is when all hope is lost!"  
  
All alone, Lita stared at the green henshin wand that Luna had   
given her, unable to forget the strange woman's last words.  
  
  
'Io would have wanted it this way, Lita. Whether you knew it or   
not, she was training you, she had always been training you, to take   
up your birthright and your duty. There's no easy way to say this .   
. . You are the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Jupiter. It is up to you to   
protect the Moon Princess and this world, and right now, your fellow   
Senshi as well! Moon, Mercury, and Mars need your help!'  
'What? But I don't even know them!'  
'You know two of them, at least. Serena and Amy. Are you just   
going to let them die? You have to save them, Lita! You have to!'  
'H-How?'  
'Take this henshin wand. The words are "Jupiter Power, Make-Up!"   
Do what you know is right. Please. PLEASE.'  
'I don't have it in me . . .'  
'If you can't do it for them, or for yourself, do it for Io! She   
loved you, Lita. I know she did. She saved your life, after all.   
That woman . . . you remember her, that was Io. You know - knew  
that.'  
'I knew. I knew it was Io. Her eyes. It was her eyes that gave   
it away . . .'  
'They're at Hikawa Shrine . . . you'll be able to sense them.   
Lita, please!' Then Luna had run off, to do her duty the only way   
she could.  
  
  
Lita stared at the wand glittering in her hand. Then she clasped   
it tightly to her, the sign of Jupiter blazing green on her brow and   
she raised it high into the air. "Jupiter Power, MAKE-UP!!!"  
The henshin wand almost seemed to explode in a crackling ball of   
lightning. The lightning ball unravelled like thread and strands of  
it and green leaves that sparkled with glittery dust streamed down  
her arm. Electricity gathered about her hair and body, flashing  
brightly. Her green eyes seemed to blaze as the lightning and leaves  
wrapped themselves like vines around her and in an instant, green  
shoes, gloves, fuku, and tiara appeared. The Bishoujo Senshi Sailor  
Jupiter had arrived with a bang.  
  
"Surely you must be kidding," Fiore said, staring at Luna.  
"Shut up . . . you green-haired goon!"  
Fiore turned to look at the three Senshi. "*This* is the best you   
can throw at me?"  
They shrugged as best they could.  
He turned back to Luna. "Look, lady, you don't want to mess with   
me."  
"No, but I do!" a new voice called out.  
"Who the-?!" Fiore groaned. "Not another one!"  
Lita leapt down from a tree. "I am the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor   
Jupiter! And in the name of Jupiter-" Her eyes flashed and she   
smiled dangerously. "-I am going to kick your butt!"  
"Yay, Jupiter!" the three Senshi cheered.  
"Somebody get us out of this!" Moon yelled.  
The red rose shot through the air, landing embedded in the ground.   
Immediately, the vines keeping the three Senshi tied up snapped, and   
they were free. Unfortunately . . . that also meant they were free   
to fall . . .  
"OWIE!" Moon cried when she landed.  
The other two let out similar exclamations of pain.  
"Gomen nasai!" the voice from the treetops said, suavely. "I   
would have done anything to keep three such beautiful ladies from   
harm."  
"Y-You!" Moon cried. "Tuxedo Kamen!"  
"I did say that we would meet again, did I not, Bishoujo Tenshi?"  
"Senshi," she murmured, looking at him dreamily.  
"I know." He smiled at her, tipping his hat. "But you deserve   
the *other* title." With a flap of his cape and a flash of his mask,   
he was gone.  
Sailor Moon blushed.  
"Uh, Sailor Moon, can we, maybe, fight the bad guy?" Mars asked.  
"Sure," Moon said, waving a hand and the other two. "You go   
ahead."  
Mars put a hand to her head. "I don't believe her!"  
"It's all right!" Jupiter called. "I've got things under   
control!"  
"Do you now?" Fiore asked, acidly.  
"Yup. SUPREME THUNDER!"  
A lightning bolt shot down, nearly hitting Fiore. "Thunder? Your   
aim is off, Jupiter!"  
"I'll make sure to improve it, next time!"  
Fiore growled, then gathered a great amount of dark energy between   
his hands, throwing it at Jupiter, who dove out of the way.  
"Fire SOUL!!!"  
A wave of flame washed across Fiore's back and he stumbled out of   
the flames.  
"Moon TIARA ACTION!!!"  
The tiara came out of another direction, nearly slicing through   
Fiore as tried to avoid the flames.  
"Shabon Spray!"  
The bubbles hit him full on, blinding him.  
Then, simultaneously:  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
"Fire Soul!"  
"Shabon Spray!"  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
"Bye, girls!" Fiore called, vanishing. His disembodied voice   
lingered after him. "I'll be back . . ."  
"Yeah, and we'll still beat you!" Jupiter shouted.  
"Good job, girls!" Luna cried, relieved.  
  
Later that evening . . .  
  
The four Senshi had gotten everything straightened out and had   
made introductions all around. Lita had discovered Luna's dual life   
and had been told of her relationship with Io.  
Then, a little hesitantly, Lita had asked if Luna would stay over   
at her house for the night because, "It's lonely without a cat   
around." Luna had agreed.  
  
"Luna," Lita murmured from where she lay in her bed.  
"Yes, Lita?" Luna asked from where she was stretched out on the   
windowsill.  
"Would you sing me a lullaby? The one I always used to sing to   
Io. It was her favorite."  
"Of course, Lita. How does it go?"  
Lita hummed a tune.  
"Ah, yes, I know it." Luna looked at Lita with tears shining in   
her eyes. "It's a very old song. We both loved it dearly."  
"Sing, Luna."  
"Fushigi anata to iru to naze  
Toki ga yasashiku nagareru  
Hitoke nai umi ni yoru ga orite kite saisho no hoshi  
Kore wa tsuki kara todoku magic  
Koe ni shinakute mo wakaru no  
Watashi-tachi onaji koto o omotte iru hazu . . ."  
Luna paused. Lita was asleep. "Good night, Lita. Welcome home."   
Then she continued singing, as Lita turned and smiled in her sleep.   
Out among the sparkling constellations of stars, a face seemed to   
hover, smiling down on the two. Two green eyes sparkled like stars.  
  
The man sighed heavily, pulling out a wallet with a picture of a   
laughing red-haired girl in it. He put the wallet away, then began   
flipping through a medical journal entitled "Dreams and Their   
Meanings." After an instant, he put it away and pulled out a   
sketchpad. He opened it to the right page and pulled out a pen,   
drawing lines connecting dots and marked with archaic looking   
symbols. Before the subway train slid to a stop at the station, he   
scribbled something in the corner and then put the booklet away. The   
words were: Starfield, four connect to one, one connects to one, one   
connects to eight, until all are connected and the mystery resolved.  
  
  
More Author's Notes:  
  
*Heh-heh-heh-heh!* Evil laughter.  
  
To all STAR members, no, I have *not* been possessed. I didn't   
*mean* to do this to our fav. couple, but this puts a few knots into   
that good ol' string of destiny, ne? The first Four eps. of this   
series have been less than satisfactory to me. I wanted things to   
pick up a bit, and I did warn you that this wasn't going to be a   
*light* 'fic for very long. 'Sides, things were going too well with   
Serena & Darien. What's a developing relationship without a few   
snarls? I did have a *bit* of this new development planned, but it   
wasn't supposed to happen like this! That's okay though. This makes   
the upcoming stuff even better. Episode Six is when things *really*   
start to get interesting.  
I'll have it out for next week, but after that I'm taking a break   
and will try to work on some of my other 'fics for a while. Namely,   
my other new *alternate* series, (Oooh, that's gonna be fun!   
Psychedelic colors . . . er . . . that's later.) my two co-written   
ones, one of which is the sequel to "Past Loves," the prequel to   
"Past Loves" (Gomen, Andi! I *know* it's been forever.), a 'fic for   
my Onee's (belated) birthday (It's getting there. It's getting   
there.), and my "Pic of a 1000 words" one for the STAR contest.   
(That one's *really* different from what I usually write. I'm   
returning to the past, but what a different one it is.) Well, that   
about wraps *this* episode up. Six on are going to be *much* more   
fun to write than the first five! Namely because my "mystery men"   
(If you don't know who they are by now, then you *didn't* read "Past   
Loves"!) get into action. *Sigh* Real battles and stuff! Yay!   
Meow. (Ooops, my RPG personality is taking over! Diana-chan, wait   
'til *after* I finish writing this!) Ja! O, thou co-writers of   
mine, write me, I'm lonely!  
Oh, why Io you ask? I always imagine Lita with a cat or two   
about. Her apartment is perfect for it. One should be sunning   
itself by the windows.  
  
  
Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Luna/Luna  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy/Mizuno Ami  
Hino Raye/Hino Rei  
Kino Lita/Kino Makoto  
Motto Andrew/Furuhata Motoki  
Motto "Lizzie" Elizabeth/Furuhata Unazuki  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Fiore Et/Fiore  
Jed  
The *three* mysterious men  
Haruna Patricia/Sakurada Haruna  
Baker Molly/Osaka Naru  
Baker Mahlylee/Osaka Naruru (She was Naru's little sister in the  
manga. I was going to go with Mollelee, but that sounds idiotic, so  
I changed it to Mahlylee.)  
  
Arigato=Thank you  
Bishoujo=Pretty  
Fuku=Uniform  
Gomen=I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai=I'm really sorry  
Hai=Yes  
Henshin=Transform  
Imouto-Little sister  
Juku=Cram school  
Odango Atama=Dumpling head  
Odango=Dumpling  
Oniichan=Big brother  
Sayonara=Good-bye  
Sempai=Upperclassman (Lita's schoolmate/boyfriend in this case.)  
Sensei=teacher  
Senshi=Soldier(s)  
Shabon=Bubbles  
Sugoi=Awesome  
Tenshi=Angel  



	6. Episode Six: Betrayal: Sailor Earth

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs  
to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people.  
Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please  
don't sue me. ^_^;;; However . . . the events of this story and  
some of these characters are MY property. No stealing!  
  
Lo siento, mis amigos! *Especially* to Jade-san! (Now, now, I  
*finally* got it out as promised, didn't I?) All this has done is  
served to remind me why I'm taking a break from this in the FIRST   
place. NO TIME to write! Expect me to be back with something   
(hopefully every week) by mid-June, and until then you'll have to   
settle for erratic posts.  
  
BTW, don't worry I didn't do anything cheesy with Sailor Earth!   
Hopefully, I'm the first one to try this . . .  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Now, here's something that I'd like to bring to everyone's attention.   
It's the subject of plagiarism. People who plagiarize *can* be sued   
for doing so. That's something that you should keep in mind.   
Plagiarizing the work of others is an unutterably wrong! Recently a   
"so-called" writer of fanfic, "Anya," ripped off a fanfic from   
Jennifer A. Wand, changing the character names and leaving the rest   
of the 'fic intact. She then proceeded to send it to various   
archives under a new title as her OWN WORK!!! Ms. Wand has been   
trying to prove the validity of her claim that she was the original   
writer of the fanfic, using proof and testimony. Unfortunately, she   
has given that up and pulled her fanfic from the archives. This is   
all due to the selfish actions of one unscrupulous individual who   
happens to be getting away SCOT-FREE! :( If you are a fan and want   
to support the fanfic writing community, or if you are a writer   
yourself, then you should feel OUTRAGED at this entire situation.  
  
What bugs me is that someone would just TAKE ADVANTAGE of an honest,   
hard-working individual like that! Writing takes a great deal of   
work and effort, and STEALING is not only CHEATING, but STUPID as   
well. If you want to write, then WRITE. If you have trouble, you   
can always ask for advice from other authors. Most of us are more   
than willing to give you some advice.  
  
Now, I admit that I am NOT the most original person in the world . .   
. but I try. And I APOLOGIZE if ANY part of my work seems like   
someone else's that I've read. It's NEVER on purpose . . . but this   
. . . this . . . this . . . "Anya" person copied someone's 'fic WORD   
FOR WORD! Ooooh!!! :( Having a similar IDEA is all right, it   
happens EVERY DAY, but the writing is what distinguishes one person   
from another. I plan to make writing my career and STEALING   
*anything,* any part of any person's hard work . . . is just plain   
wrong.  
  
Please support your favorite (or fellow) fanfic writers and don't   
tolerate plagiarism! After all, if you do . . . then we might all   
stop writing all together . . . .  
  
That NEEDED to be said. Domo arigato gozaimasu, minna. Onto the   
'fic:  
  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
Warm arms wrapped around her . . . holding her close . . . the   
quick, loud, thudding of their hearts . . . two dark blue eyes   
looking down and meeting hers . . . his voice, soft and husky as her   
said her name, "Serena . . ."  
There he was, every thought and crush and daydream-fantasy that   
she had ever had all rolled into one . . . Mamo Darien. And she   
didn't love him. Well, saying "at all" would be going too far. She   
did - but as a friend. It hurt, the knowledge that this image of   
him, the feelings she had for him, were but a schoolgirl crush, an   
unrealized first love, and even in her dream, she said the words,   
falling hard and cold on her own ears, "I don't love you."  
The same flash of hurt appeared in his eyes, as though she had   
just rejected the heart that he had held out with open arms - but   
that was ridiculous. Darien thought of her as nothing more than a   
silly, stupid, klutzy schoolgirl. And still . . .  
Serena crushed the thought swiftly. This is no time to fall   
back into my fantasy. She turned back to Darien and regarded him   
calmly. "I don't love you." He vanished, fading away as though he   
had never been, leaving Serena alone, her heart aching, the empty   
void within her gnawing away at her insides.  
Without realizing it, she had begun crying. She reached up at   
hand to brush away the tears, but they shimmered on her hand, sliding   
down her arm, glistening like diamonds and she stared at them,   
entranced . . .  
A sound distracted her and she looked up, only to see herself   
surrounded by a wall of mirrors each reflecting her image. Each of   
them spoke as she looked on.  
"I don't love you."  
"I don't love you."  
"I don't love you . . ."  
And on and on until she fell to her knees, her hands covering her   
ears to block out the terrible sound of her own condemning voice.   
The glass in each mirror cracked, one after another, shattering her   
image, the shards falling to the ground in a tinkle of broken glass.   
As they hit the ground, they turned into tears which flowed together   
into a sea until she felt like she was drowning. Her image in the   
water looked distorted, until it formed into another face, one with   
long red hair and a malicious expression. "You gave him up . . . Now   
he is MINE for eternity!!!!"  
"No!" she shouted, trying to keep her head above the water that   
threatened to drown her, the woman laughing at her, the confusion all   
around her. Her waterlogged clothes dragged down at her and dimly,   
she realized that she was dressed in something white . . . white and   
flowing . . . soft and silky . . . Darien's voice echoed in her ears   
. . . "Serena . . . sayonara. Sayonara forever . . ."  
"NOOOO!!!!" she cried, sobbing now, unable to stop, knowing that   
she was only hastening her own death by causing the water to rise   
faster. The tears sliding down her arm still shone and glowed,   
forming a bracelet of clear gems that looked like diamonds, which   
turned into white . . . oddly luminescent pearls. They flared with   
light and she rose above the water, only to see that for miles, there   
was nothing but water stretching out to the horizon in all   
directions. Endless water . . . endless tears. And she was *still*   
crying . . .  
The woman rose up form the water as well and began to throttle   
Serena. Serena struggled, trying to pry the woman's fingers away   
from her throat to no avail. In a choked voice she pleaded, "Help!   
Sailor Senshi . . . Tuxedo Kamen . . . Help . . ." She closed her   
eyes and pleaded, Darien . . .  
The woman sneered. "No one will help you now. They are all mine,   
bound over to my greater power. Now, give it to me! GIVE ME WHAT I   
WANT!!!"  
"And what's that?" Serena asked, still struggling with the woman,   
her eyes shut against the tears that refused to stop flowing. Her   
voice was breathless, hardly audible as she said, "You've got Darien   
. . ." Her heart twisted painfully into knots. Darien . . .  
"I want your soul!" she cackled. "Give it to me. I want your   
body, your pure essence, your INNOCENCE. He will love me like that.   
Pure and innocent, in your form . . . A body untouched by any man,   
reserved for him alone to claim . . . a girl in the first blush of   
womanhood . . . He will love me like that!"  
"Never!" Serena screamed, her eyes snapping open to gaze into the   
woman's own in blue fury. Pervert! "Darien's got better taste.   
He'd never love someone like *you*. And why would he love me? I'm   
nothing to him . . . nothing at all . . ."  
"No!" The woman's eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip. "You   
are everything! Everything! His heart and soul are bound up in   
*you*!!!"  
Serena felt herself slipping, her fingers losing their strength.   
Darkness gathered at the edges of her sight. In a weak voice she   
murmured, "Everything? Why . . .? Does that mean . . . he loves me?   
But I said . . . I know . . . I don't love him . . ."  
"Then he is mine," the woman whispered triumphantly.  
"No . . . Darien . . . what fate have I thrown you into? What   
Hell looms before you because of me? Have I left you to float upon   
an endless sea of tears alone . . . ? Gomen, Darien . . . Gomen . .   
." Her eyes closed and her arms fell to her side.  
"Finally!" the woman cried, gathering dark energy in her hand,   
ready to wreak some terrible evil on the young girl before her. The   
power pulsed darkly.  
"Stop!" a male voice shouted. The ocean abruptly disappeared, to   
be replaced by a shining tiled floor of some reflective silver   
substance. Both of them stood upon it.  
The woman turned, a scowl crossing her features. "What do *YOU*   
want?!"  
"No harm will come to her in my realm!" he declared.  
"Go away, little Prince!" the woman said dismissively, flicking   
her hand towards him and sending a ball of dark energy straight   
towards him, unrolling into a wave as it went.  
He casually raised his left hand and a gold translucent energy   
shield formed around him, blocking the blast which flared about him  
in a wash of power, sluicing off of the shield like water. The force  
of the wind from the impact of her power on his shield barely even  
ruffled his hair. His eyes looked calmly out at her as the shield  
vanished upon the lowering of his hand. "*My* realm, remember?" He  
raised his right hand and a misty silver light formed, surrounding  
her. "Begone, Demoness."  
She vanished with a curse.  
The Prince smiled faintly, looking towards Serena, where she had   
fallen gently to the yielding silver surface of the floor which   
reflected her image nearly blindingly. Her unbound hair spilled   
about her, glowing golden against the silver. Her face was soft and   
innocent in sleep and yet, it was troubled. Her lips moved to form a   
silent word that the Prince read with a smile. "Rest easy, Princess.   
Rest easy. Here, nothing can touch you. The Land of Dreams is   
mine."  
Serena's form seemed to shimmer for an instant, another image   
overlaying hers. It was nearly the same, but the hair that tumbled   
about her sleeping form was not golden but the color of the soft pink   
roses at sunset and there was something . . . different about her.   
The Prince drew a breath, his eyes softening slightly as he stared at   
the beautiful vision of the other dreaming princess. "Endymion," he   
murmured, "you have your princess, but I . . . have mine."  
The image vanished, leaving the sleeping princess in its wake.   
The Prince stepped forward, his steps light on the shining floor, the   
tiles singing gently beneath his feet at each step he took. He   
placed a cool hand to Serena's forehead, where a golden crescent moon   
shone. His fingers traced it for a moment. For now, only in my   
kingdom can others see you as you truly are. It is my duty to guide   
you, Princess . . . in your dreams. Now, the time for dreaming this   
night is done. It is not yet time for you to dream of your prince,   
nor he of you, but soon . . . soon. The inevitable approaches.  
"I, 'Elios, have always and will always serve my Prince,   
Endymion."  
He pulled his hand away and abruptly the sigil vanished and her   
gown faded back into her ordinary clothes. Serena lay unmoving on   
the ground.  
"Wake," he whispered, grey eyes staring out of the ten year old   
face. A face not old enough to belong to a man, but old enough to   
belong to a child. A child with pure, innocent dreams. "Wake . . ."  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open, her cheek cushioned on her pillow, and   
she stared out her window at the crescent moon shining silver in the   
night. Her dream was a jumble of half-remembered images. Images of   
terror and despair. The only thing that she could remember with any   
clarity were Darien's words, words that he had spoken to her the   
other day. 'Serena . . . sayonara. Sayonara forever . . .'  
"Darien . . ." she whispered to herself, tears glittering like   
silver stars on her dark eyelashes. Why can't I love you?!  
  
Two brown eyes opened in the darkness, staring at the alarm that   
read 6:00 AM in bright red letters. The woman sat up, her long hair   
flowing behind her in a wave. She ran one long-nailed hand through   
it, ripping through snarls and tangles. She got up out of bed, her   
blanket falling to the ground as she walked over to her long full   
length mirror and admired herself for an instant. After five minutes   
of doing that, she went into the bathroom and scrubbed her sharp   
teeth spotlessly white and washed her face. Leaving the bathroom,   
she pulled off her nightgown and changed into a rather revealing   
white silk blouse and a short black skirt. She brushed out her long   
hair, still in the dark, then pulled out a tube of dark red lipstick   
and applied it to her lips. After applying more make-up and brushing   
her hair out, she picked up her black carrying case, and her car keys   
from off of the top of her dresser. She slipped into a pair of black   
high heels, and after smiling smugly at her reflection in the mirror,   
she opened the door and left.  
  
  
Betrayal: Sailor Earth  
aka  
The Taste of Blood  
  
  
"I can't thank you enough for your help. I couldn't have gotten   
all of the paperwork done and sold this place without it." He   
laughed, stretching his arms behind him and crossing his arms behind   
his head. He gazed up at the huge, dark, sprawling estate and   
grinned. Am I glad to be rid of this place . . .  
His friend flashed a quick smile, green eyes smug and satisfied.   
"Don't worry about it." It's the least I can do, what with your Dad   
. . . "I've missed your company after all. You never write!" The   
last was said jokingly.  
"Do you think that you could read my handwriting?" the first man   
deadpanned, looking seriously at his friend.  
The blonde sighed, reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's   
shoulder. In a weary, long suffering voice, he intoned, "I've seen   
it . . ." Abruptly the tone changed to one of good humor, as he   
smacked the taller man hard on the back. ". . . The GOOD one on the   
papers. When did you learn to write?!"  
The man with the silvery white hair laughed. "I could always   
write well . . . just never with you. I didn't want to make you feel   
bad with that chicken scratch of yours."  
"Why you-!" Green eyes glared.  
"Now, now, don't get mad. Your writing's improved too. What   
happened?"  
"Ummm . . ." He mumbled something.  
"What?"  
"I SAID, it got so bad that my parents sent me to a school so I   
could fix it." His friend deteriorated into a fit of laughter and he   
glared. "It's not funny!"  
"Yes, it is!"  
"No, it isn't. Now, if I don't pay attention, I write with all of   
these damn curlicues . . ."  
More laughter. Fed up, the man hit his friend again. Hard.  
He hit him back.  
Chaos and a good-natured scuffle ensued.  
Well . . .  
Pluto turned away from where she had been observing the scene, her   
head bent with a large sweatdrop. She massaged her temples, and   
sighed. I don't believe this . . . One THOUSAND years and they   
haven't matured . . . AT ALL! Perhaps the other two are better . .   
. Raising the staff, she summoned a portal and stepped through . .   
. Enough of this. No matter how anxious I am, my time is not yet   
come. They will have to accomplish this on their own.  
  
Ann and Ailan sat slumped against the Tree, conserving their   
energy. Fiore lounged in a corner of the room, fingering his Flower.   
None of us are up to a real battle right now. After a little rest .   
. . we'll be as good as ever.  
Fiorrrrre . . . the Flower murmured soothingly. Ditch the   
other two. You don't need them. You can reach your goal by   
yourself. This world will be ours and you'll get your friend back.  
Once I find him! Fiore snarled back, his fist clenched.   
Slowly, he loosened the tense muscles in his body and caressed the   
Flower. Don't worry beloved Hana-sama . . . it will be soon.  
Yes . . . because only then can I restore her to you . . . Only   
then will you finally have what you have wanted for so long. It must   
be soon . . .  
It *will* be soon . . . Soon, indeed.  
  
Serena walked dejectedly back from school. She stared at her math   
test. A-. How come I'm not happy about it? Why does it seem like   
everything important about getting good grades isn't really important   
at all? Why can't I be happy without seeing Darien and having him   
tell me, "Good job, Odango Atama. I'll treat you to an ice-cream   
sundae, then we have to go over some horrendously complicated math."   
She sighed.  
The test paper crumpled in her hand. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME,   
MAMO DARIEN?! You make everything so complicated! You go out of   
your way to annoy and infuriate me. It's not fair!" She quieted   
down. "And now . . . now, when I want you to be here . . . you   
aren't."  
She smoothed out the paper, gazing at it sadly, as she headed -   
not to a tutoring session - but home. I should've just tossed it .   
. . maybe I would have hit him with it. In the eye, hopefully.  
If Serena had just turned around at that instant, she would have   
seen Darien walking down the street that intersected the one that she   
was presently walking along. He had his hands in his pockets, his   
gaze on the ground, and his heart dragged along at the same height as   
his shoes. He was depressed. *Really* depressed . . . and had been   
ever since he had told Serena . . . that he wouldn't tutor her any   
longer.  
  
At their last lesson he had not been able to meet her eyes any   
longer and had said in a flat, monotone voice, "Serena . . . I can't   
be your tutor anymore. I'm . . . too busy. Gomen."  
She had protested, her eyes betraying her hurt feelings, but in   
the end he had stuck with his decision. His last words to her had   
been hard ones for him to *think*, much less utter. "Serena . . .   
sayonara. Sayonara forever . . ."  
  
Late afternoon, the next day . . .  
(Sunday)  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as the lights went on and confetti   
streamed everywhere.  
The tall, brown-haired man stumbled back, then rounded on his   
imouto, his eyebrow raised. "Your idea?"  
Molly looked up at him, wringing her hands nervously. She   
answered in a quiet voice, "Yeah. It's a . . . welcome home party.   
Do you like it?"  
"LIKE it? I *LOVE* it! No one's thrown me a surprise party   
before!" He engulfed her in a bear hug, then swung her around.   
Molly laughingly protested as he picked her up and slung her over the   
shoulder, pounding ineffectually at him and yelling for him to put   
her down. "So," he said, his brown eyes laughing, "where's my cake?"  
Lita was looking at him with a dreamy-eyed expression. "He looks   
like . . ."  
"Your sempai?" Serena suggested, having spent enough time with the   
girl over the past week to know that *every* cute guy she met   
reminded her of her sempai.  
"No . . ." Lita mumbled, her expression still distant. "He looks   
like . . . a Grecian god . . ."  
"Er . . . Lita, don't you think that the Greeks will find that the   
least bit blasphemous," Serena asked her, looking at Molly's Onii-  
chan. "I mean, sure he's cute . . . all right, *gorgeous,* but a   
god?" She turned to look at her friend who was staring at him   
completely lost to the world. Serena tapped her on the shoulder.   
"Uh, hello? Lita?" She began to wildly wave her arms in front of   
Lita's face to no effect. "Earth to Lita! Come in, Lita! You're   
about to crash into the atmosphere and burn into about a billion tiny   
particles!!!"  
"Sorry, Central . . . I think it's too late . . . I'm already   
hot," Lita responded, still not looking at Serena, her mind   
elsewhere.  
Serena sighed and took another sip of punch. Weird.  
Raye wandered over. "Hey, you guys seen Darien anywhere?"  
"No," Serena perked up a little. "Why would he be here? This is   
*Molly's* party." She better not have invited him because she has   
some kind of stupid crush on him . . . that would be . . . completely   
wrong.  
"Well, I called up his apartment and to tell him about the party,   
but he wasn't home and I had to leave a message. I figured that   
Molly's Onii-san was about his age and Molly *did* say the other day   
that he was going to attend Moto Azabu High. That's where Darien   
goes."  
"Andrew too," Serena said, thoughtfully. "Y'know, Molly invited   
him, but he and Rita had a six month anniversary or something so they   
couldn't come."  
"That's too bad. I guess Darien probably had something to do too.   
Did he mention anything to you?" Raye looked to Serena.  
"Umm . . . I haven't really seen him lately."  
"Come again? I thought he was your tutor."  
"He . . . canceled the last couple of sessions. I think he was   
too busy," Serena finished lamely. If only it *was* just a few   
sessions . . .  
Too BUSY?!! Raye narrowed her eyes in sudden suspicion. "The   
two of you didn't have a fight, did you?!"  
"What?! NO!" Serena responded, startled. You can't really call   
what happened a fight . . . I drove him away, plain and simple.  
"Serena, look at me," Raye commanded, leaning over the other side   
of Lita to get a good look at Serena.  
Serena obeyed reluctantly, her eyes meeting Raye's. "Yes?"  
"You're sure nothing's wrong?"  
Serena swallowed the lump in her suddenly painfully dry throat.   
"I'm sure."  
"Okay then." Raye pulled back, still carefully holding her punch.   
She then noticed Lita. "What's with her?"  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Long story. I'm sure she'll tell you   
*all* about it."  
"Ahhh . . ." Lita sighed, starry-eyed.  
Amy walked over, reading a book.  
"Amy, put that down!" Serena snapped, snatching the book away.   
She gestured at their surroundings. "This is a *party* not a   
library! You've got to learn to enjoy yourself."  
Amy's eyes flickered away from Serena and the book to the festive   
surroundings and the gaggle of girls and boys from school. Her gaze   
turned downcast. "I don't really think that I can have any fun   
today," she whispered.  
"Amy-chan, what's the matter?" Serena asked, immediately   
concerned.  
The blue-haired girl looked up, quickly to reassure her friend.   
"Nothing! I just . . . don't feel like socializing."  
"Well . . . all right," Serena said, confused. No socializing?  
"I think I'll go take a quick walk!" Amy announced brightly.  
"Hmmm . . ." Raye narrowed her eyes, seeing through the facade   
instantly.  
"Really . . . I just want to take a look around Molly's   
neighborhood."  
"Well, okay, then," Serena conceded. "But remember," she quickly   
added, "I've got your book! You'd better come back soon."  
Amy smiled. "No worries, Serena-chan. I shall return in due   
time."  
"Hmmm . . ." Raye said again. Amy looked at her, irritation   
flashing through her eyes. Raye quickly looked away, pretending to  
study the layout of the room.  
Lita ignored them all.  
  
Serena and Raye watched as Amy left the room with a little wave.  
"Raye-chan, what's the matter with Amy?" Serena demanded.  
"She's a lonely girl," Raye replied thoughtfully. She looked at   
the occupants of the room. "I gather that the majority of these   
people haven't exactly been *friendly* to her in school, have they?"  
Serena's eyes scanned the room. "Actually . . . no."  
"Well, there's your answer. She feels ostracized and out of   
place."  
"Raye-chan!"  
"What?"  
"You've been spending too much time studying with Amy!"  
"Whatever do you mean? The time that I spend improving my mind   
with Amy is not limited to quantity but quality as well."  
"Raye!"  
Raye blinked. "Wow, that was weird. I didn't feel like myself   
for an instant."  
Serena crossed her arms. "Don't do that again. It's *scary*! I   
think Amy's brainwashing everyone so that we'll all study . . . Ick!"  
Raye sweatdropped.  
Lita hummed a little tune and continued to stare at the object of   
her affections.  
Serena groaned, grabbed Lita's arm and said, "Lita, do you want to   
meet him or not?"  
Lita seemed to come out of the haze that she was in. "Huh?   
What?"  
"Do you want to meet him or not?"  
"Of course!"  
"Well, you're not going to do it by standing there." Serena   
dragged the protesting Senshi ("What'll I say?"-Lita) ("I don't   
care. Say that you're madly in love him."-Serena) ("WHAT?!"-Lita)   
("I was *kidding*!"-Serena) ("Shut UP, both of you!"-Raye) ("Raye-  
chan, you're so MEEEAAANNNN!!!"-Serena) ("Aaaarrrrggggghhhhhh!"-  
Raye) ("But, Serena-"-Lita.) ("Quiet! Let me do the talking."-  
Serena.) after her with Raye trailing along behind.  
She thrust Lita in front of her and right before Molly and her   
Onii-chan.  
"Oh, Serena!" Molly squealed. She turned to her Onii-chan.   
"November, this is Serena, my best friend in the whole world!   
Serena, November."  
"Hi!" Serena waved.  
"Nice to meet you, Serena-san," November said steadily.  
"That's Raye," Molly continued.  
"Konnichi wa." Raye smiled.  
"Konnichi wa." November smiled back.  
"And . . . this is Lita."  
November turned to face Lita and their eyes locked. "A pleasure,   
Lita-san," he murmured, meaning *every* word.  
"Same here . . . November-san . . ." Lita murmured her gaze dreamy   
as she stared at him.  
November looked back at her with interest. She's kawaii . . . a   
couple more years and-  
"Onii-chan!" Molly yelled, startling him.  
"Huh?" He turned.  
"Mom wants to talk to you for a minute." Molly glared at him.  
"Oh, all right," he responded sheepishly. "Gomen, Lita-san."  
"It's all right . . ." Lita smiled sweetly up at him and he felt   
himself begin to blush at her expression.  
Geez . . . schoolgirls and their crushes! Well, she *is* still   
rather kawaii . . . He hurried off.  
When he was gone, Molly turned a speculative look on Lita. Oh,   
so THAT'S what's going on . . . She smiled to herself. If there   
was *anything* that Molly liked as much as actually *having* a   
boyfriend, it was fixing her friends up together and Nev and Lita   
were a *perfect* couple . . .  
  
Amy walked down the road, glancing about with forced interest at   
the houses and their little yards. Tokyo was NOT known for the   
amount of free space it possessed. These houses were lucky to even   
HAVE yards.  
Her eyes lit upon a lone figure leaning against a tree and reading   
a book. Without knowing why, she walked forward. Just to see the   
title of the book, she told herself. As she neared him, she noted   
the long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, two short curly locks   
falling around his face and being irritatedly pushed back,   
continually. She couldn't see much of his face since he was looking   
down, into his book, but he seemed to have a nice profile. His body   
was strong, lithe, and fit, and the tight jeans and white T-shirt he   
wore clung to his wiry frame.  
Suddenly, he looked up, a light breeze blowing past them, and   
playing with his hair and hers. Two brilliant green eyes set in a   
finely featured face stared up at her and Amy could see herself   
reflected in his eyes.  
  
Blue hair, was the first coherent thought that ran through his   
head. It was followed by more thoughts along the lines of, Nice   
figure . . . kawaii features . . . *gorgeous* sad eyes . . .  
"Hello," he said in English, seeming to get his voice back.  
"Hello," she replied, and he added "nice voice" to the list of   
attributes currently running through his head.  
"I'm Zephyr," he said, then nearly flushed in embarrassment as he   
realized that he was speaking English in *Japan*.  
The girl smiled. "Konnichi wa, Zephyr-san."  
"Do you . . . speak English?" he asked in cautious Japanese. He   
was rusty after so many years of not speaking it.  
"Only a little," she admitted in *much* more fluent English than   
his Japanese. "And you?"  
He decided to switch to Japanese. Obviously, she could speak some   
of the language, but it would probably be better if he practiced his   
language skills anyway. "I *used* to be fluent in Japanese . . . in   
fact, I grew up here. Still, it's been ten years."  
"Ten?" she seemed startled. "That's a long time."  
"Yeah. Yeah, it is . . . uh-?"  
She blushed. "Mizuno-Anderson Amy."  
""Anderson" and "Amy"? Those aren't very Japanese names."  
"My father is an American. He and my mother are . . . divorced."  
"Gomen nasai," he said, reflexively, old habits coming back to   
him. "I shouldn't have brought up such a painful subject."  
"You didn't know," she laughed. "Tell me, what book are you   
reading?"  
"Huh?"  
"That's why I came over . . . to see what you were reading."  
"Not too flattering," Zephyr observed. He held up the book so she   
could see the (English) title.  
"Dreams and Their Meanings," she read slowly. She looked up.   
"Does that type of thing interest you?"  
"You could say that. You?"  
"Everything interests me," she said softly. "Knowledge is the   
most important thing there is."  
"Knowledge? Are you a philosopher?" he teased.  
"Maybe . . . but I'd rather be a doctor." Blue eyes filled with   
merriment looked back at him.  
"Well, doctor," Zephyr said, "I'll have to disagree with you about   
knowledge being the most important thing. In my experience, love is   
more important."  
"And have you a lot of experience?" she queried, blue eyes gently   
teasing.  
Looking at her, he couldn't resist leaning forward and planting a   
quick kiss on her lips. "No," he murmured, pulling away, a wave of   
longing washing over him for this girl, who he didn't even know.  
Amy looked back at him with shocked eyes. "I . . . have to go."   
She turned and began walking off. She looked over her shoulder back   
at him, "I don't know who you are, but . . . I hope I see you again.   
Just . . . not now."  
Zephyr smiled and called, "Oh, we'll be seeing more of one   
another. Do you want to give me your number?"  
"No!" Amy shouted back. "You . . . could be a serial killer!"  
"True, but I doubt it. Don't worry, I'll find you again, Mizuno-  
Anderson Amy. Don't worry about that."  
"And why shouldn't I?" She stopped and planted her hands on her   
hips. "I'm scared now! You could be dangerous!"  
Zephyr ran forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, I   
AM dangerous, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Not for the   
world."  
Amy gazed up at him. "I don't know why I trust you . . . but I   
do."  
"Must be my charming personality." Zephyr grinned.  
"Or your enormous ego!" She glared at him.  
"Touch‚." He bent and kissed her again, this time more fully.   
Much to his surprise, she kissed him back. Pulling away he looked   
appraisingly at her.  
"I *really* shouldn't trust you. But somehow, I can't *not* trust   
you . . ."  
"Your heart is safe with me, fair lady."  
"Hmmph."  
"Zephyr, sorry to keep you waiting! The car's fixed now!" a man   
shouted.  
He turned to look behind him. "Kenneth! Hey!" He turned back to   
Amy, but she was gone. Who are you? he wondered.  
  
Jed walked past a house where a party was obviously going on. He   
stopped as he glimpsed a girl with long, dark hair through the   
window. His senses tingled, but he shook his head and moved on.   
Stop hallucinating, Jed. You'll find her eventually, but *not*   
today.  
  
Raye glanced out the window and felt her heart catch in her throat   
as she glimpsed a familiar tall form and blonde hair walking away.   
Kaidou-san . . . Is that you? Here? You promised to never come   
back! But since when . . . have politicians kept their promises?   
Her glass slipped from nerveless fingers and fell to the ground,   
shattering.  
Molly looked over, concerned. "Raye-san, are you all right?"  
"I-I . . ." Raye bent down and began picking up bits of broken   
glass. "I'm fine."  
"Uh-huh," Molly said, not believing a word as she too crouched   
down and picked up some pieces.  
"I'm sorry about the glass and the mess," Raye said lamely.  
"It's all right. Don't worry about it. Listen, Raye . . . are   
you sure that you're all right?"  
Molly and Raye's eyes met and Raye turned away. "No."  
"Do you want to lie down?"  
"I'd better go home, Molly-san." Raye stood as they picked up the   
last of the glass.  
"Are you sure?" Molly asked.  
"Yeah. I'm *really* sorry about all this, Molly-san."  
"It's okay. I hope you can fix whatever's bothering you."  
"Arigato."  
  
Fiore snapped his fingers, glancing over at Ailan. "She's not   
doing too well."  
"I can see that," Ailan growled back, sullenly.  
"She won't be around for long . . ."  
"Don't say things like that!"  
"Face facts: Lady Ann is dying and there is *nothing* that you can   
do about it. You're going to have to move on."  
"Like you?!" Ailan snarled viciously.  
"Exactly like me." Fiore's eyes met Ailan's own with no malice.   
"It's one way to get on with your life when you don't feel like   
living. Just take it day by day . . ."  
"Why are you so concerned, all of a sudden?!" Ailan crossed his   
arms and glared.  
"I worry," Fiore said smoothly. "As far as we know, we're the   
only ones left of our race . . . Soon, it'll be just you and me."  
"Don't count Ann out just yet. The Tree-"  
Anger filled his voice. "The Tree is killing her. Don't deny it.   
If she wasn't so tightly bound to the damn thing, she'd be better   
off. It wouldn't have taken her."  
Dimly, Ailan realized that he was no longer speaking of Ann. A   
flash of pain ran through him as he began to speak, his words   
seemingly trapped in his throat. "It wanted *her*. She was special,   
Fiore. That's why she was chosen."  
"To die?!" Fiore screamed. "If she's not dead by now, she's as   
good as dead! I loved her. You said you loved her. Did you really   
ever love her like I did?! And now . . . now *your* love is dying   
and what can you do? Nothing. Just like me . . ." His eyes focused   
on Ailan's, his eyes wild and pain-filled as he whispered, "Just like   
me." He vanished.  
Ailan slammed his hand into the wall. Dammit! But . . . I swore   
. . . I swore . . . and I meant it.  
  
  
'Ail, Ail . . . promise you won't leave me!' the childish voice   
rang out.  
'I won't leave you.'  
'*Promise*.'  
'I promise. I won't leave you, Ann . . . not now, not ever."  
  
Slightly older versions of the two of them ran together, holding   
hands, explosions erupting all around them.  
The little Ann ran, her breath labored as she panted, 'Never   
leave me, Ail . . . Promise you won't. Promise.'  
'Never, Ann. I'll never leave you. That I swear as one of the   
Fifth. Now, come. We haven't much time . . .'  
  
  
Perhaps Fiore is right. Perhaps I *should* be moving on.  
  
The next day . . .  
  
Jed craned his neck and read the brass plaque over the high door.   
"Moto Azabu High School, attendance offices. Looks like I've come to   
the right place."  
  
Kenneth and Zephyr pulled up in front of the school in Kenneth's   
car.  
"Are you sure about this?" Kenneth asked his friend.  
"I'm *NOT* going back home," Zephyr replied determinedly, climbing   
out of the convertible.  
Kenneth sighed, checked his watch, and tossed his friend his sport   
bag which carried all of his books. "Arigato," Zephyr said.  
"Look," Kenneth said, "I'm gonna go park the car now. Hopefully,   
I'll find a parking space. You haul your butt over to the attendance   
offices and take care of the paperwork."  
"And yours?" Zephyr asked seriously.  
"I said *the* paperwork, didn't I? Not *your* paperwork. I guess   
I'll transfer here too. After all, the apartment's nearby so that   
ties up all of the loose ends, doesn't it?"  
"Not all of them."  
"Shut up." He glanced at his watch again. "And hurry! Classes   
start in ten minutes!"  
"What's the rush? We've missed the beginning of the school year   
already, another day won't hurt."  
"So *you* say! Now, get going, Zeph!"  
"FINE, *Commander,*" he said jokingly. "Geez, Keth, lighten up."  
Grey eyes glared. "Go, go, go!"  
"I'm going!" Zephyr scurried into the building.  
  
"Ganbatte ne," Molly said, as November dropped her off at school.  
"Arigato, imouto! I'm sure Moto Azabu's a fine school."  
"You're gonna be late," Molly warned.  
"Shoot! Ja!"  
"Ja!"  
  
A tall, red-haired woman strolled into the school, black carrying   
case in hand.  
  
Somehow, they all registered on *exactly* the same day, at   
*exactly* the same time. Destiny smiled at the first four and   
frowned at the last.  
  
Darien glanced at his watch. Where's the Prof.? Etude-sensei's   
never late.  
  
At the moment, Professor Etude was staring at his five new   
students, feeling a migraine coming on. FIVE?  
The four men and the woman stared at one another from around the   
five seats positioned around the waiting room. The men looked with   
interest at everyone and the woman with haughty distaste. The Four   
instantly felt a strange pull coupled with a strong revulsion to the   
woman with them. She, on the other hand, with her heightened senses,   
*knew* what she felt for the four men. Knowing what she did, she   
formulated a plan . . .  
"Follow me," the professor said wearily.  
  
They paraded into the auditorium where the professor held his   
classes and he proceeded to introduce them to the current students.  
Darien couldn't keep himself from gawking. Five new students?   
In one day? That's more than a little odd . . . It's downright   
suspicious.  
" . . . Knight Kenneth, from Scotland-" the professor was saying.  
"Before that, Japan, sensei," a tall man with silvery-white hair   
and piercing grey eyes, interrupted.  
The professor nodded. "Light November . . ."  
Several students snickered at the name and Nev glared at them all,   
causing them to shrink back into their seats.  
"Raven Jed from . . . Where was that again?"  
The young man with his bright blue eyes and striking golden-blonde   
hair stepped forward and said in flawless Japanese, "I was born in   
Japan but I've lived all over: Switzerland, Germany, Austria,   
England, Spain, Portugal, the Czech Republic, New Zealand, the   
Philippines, China, Guatemala, Mexico, the USA, Scotland, England,   
Ireland, Chile, Kenya, Egypt, India, but most recently France." He   
smiled cheerfully.  
"Good," the professor said, glad that he didn't have to recite the   
exhaustive list.  
"Wait, I forgot some!" he said in distress.  
"That's ALL RIGHT, the professor said.  
"Well, if you say so . . ." Jed shrugged.  
"Mist Zephyr . . ."  
Zephyr, the shortest of the men present, but no less handsome with   
his green eyes and tawny blonde hair sketched a quick bow and flashed   
a smile.  
"And Rill-san," the Professor concluded, having forgotten her last   
name. The *extremely* tall woman stepped forward. She was taller   
than the professor and all of the men and it didn't help that she   
wore high heels. She also wore a VERY revealing outfit and the only   
way anyone with any sense could describe her as was tall, deadly, and   
dangerously attractive.  
Rill and Darien's eyes met across the room and instantly, there   
was a flash of recognition between them, slightly more than on a   
subconscious level. A flurry of images and feelings assailed Darien,   
too fast for him to comprehend them all. They came, one after   
another, like images on a projector moving at a thousand times normal   
speed. Then, they stopped and he was left with a feeling of cold   
dread and an unsubstantiated dislike for the woman who stared at him  
with her cold brown eyes, her lips curved in a smirk. (He also felt  
like he had lived through that Rei scene in Evangelion, but that was  
beside the point.)  
Who is she? Darien wondered uneasily.  
Professor Etude told the students to seat themselves and they did   
so, the four men in the back and Rill down the row from Darien. The   
professor studied his notes for a moment, then said, "We will be   
starting a new unit today. Your grade will consist of a project,   
done in pairs." He began assigning students to one another. The new   
students were paired with one another. November and Zephyr, Kenneth   
and Jed, until only Rill was left.  
Etude's voice cut across the room. "Darien . . . you'll work with   
Rill-san."  
The other males in the class shared one thought, Lucky . . .   
All except four, that is.  
Darien nearly came out of his seat, catching himself against the   
chair in front of him in time. "NANI?!"  
The Professor's eyes met his calmly. His voice was mild. "Do you   
object to that, Mamo-san?"  
Darien glanced over at Rill who was frowning, and the male half of   
the class who were also frowning and gulped. "No, sensei." He sat   
down hard.  
Jed's eyes narrowed as Rill smiled sweetly at Darien. I sense   
something ominous about her . . . something, not quite right.  
Kenneth grimaced. Poor guy.  
November sighed. How horrible. She's the LAST person I'd want   
to work with.  
Zephyr frowned. I hope he'll be all right.  
  
"Alan, where is your sister?! I've been trying to contact your   
parents for DAYS!!!" Haruna-sensei asked irritably.  
Ailan gulped. "Ann's really sick . . . she won't be in for a   
while. We were out of town . . . she's in the hospital."  
"Gomen," Haruna said apologetically. "How might I speak with your   
parents?"  
"You can't . . . they're with Ann in . . . England."  
"England?!"  
"We were visiting friends for the weekend."  
"All right then, Alan. When they return, tell them that I must   
speak with them. The amount of school that you and your sister have   
missed . . ." She made disapproving noises with her tongue and   
walked away.  
"Hey, Alan!" Serena said. "I'm *so* sorry about Ann. Is there   
anything I can do?"  
Ailan looked at her in amazement. She really meant it. Despite   
everything that Ann had done to her out of jealousy, she was willing   
to forgive and forget. What an amazing girl. He took a deep breath   
and handed Serena the bouquet of roses that he had brought. "Go out   
with me, Serena," he asked.  
Amy, Lita, and Molly, slightly behind her in the hallway, gasped   
and covered their mouths with their hands.  
Serena gently pushed the flowers away. "I don't think this is a   
good time, Alan. Not while your sister's so sick and all."  
"Serena . . . I might have to stay in England for a long time   
before Ann recovers. Please, won't you go out with me while we still   
have the chance?" He wanted her. He admitted that to himself. He   
loved Ann, but he wanted Serena, wanted to know that someone loved   
him and would always be there for him . . . wouldn't die or disappear   
tomorrow. He wanted another chance by himself, and he saw it with   
Serena.  
"Gomen, Alan. I can't. Not . . . not now." She walked quickly   
away.  
"I knew it!" Molly crowed to Amy and Lita. "She *does* like that   
Darien guy!"  
Ailan stared at the flowers, then turned abruptly and left,   
crushing them in his hand, the thorns stabbing through the flesh of   
his palm. Darien, huh? You'll pay for stealing her from me.  
  
Ann coughed. Oh, no you don't, Ail, she thought, deliberately   
cutting off the end of his name. You're not going to get revenge on   
anyone because your little Earth-girl likes him more than you. You   
swore that you loved me . . . How can you betray me like this? She   
stood, bracing herself against the Tree and gathering her strength.  
Her little school friends . . . I'll attack them and lure her   
into a confrontation. Then, I'll destroy her and it'll be just you   
and me again. Weakly, she flickered and vanished.  
Fiore sighed from his perch in the Tree, cradling the Flower close   
to him. Foolish, foolish girl. You shall kill yourself if you   
expend all of your energy.  
  
Lita and Serena walked home after school, passing the High School   
on the way. Just as they passed the fenced off parking lot, Lita   
stopped short.  
"Kami-sama . . ." she breathed, staring at a red convertible   
parked near the school on the other side of the lot.  
"What?" Serena asked innocently, turning her gaze on the car.  
"It's . . . it's the same car."  
"The same car as what?" Serena demanded.  
"That ran down Io!" She started to run towards it but stopped as   
she felt Serena's hand on her shoulder.  
"Lita," Serena began, her blue eyes concerned, "maybe it's just   
the same model?"  
"No!" Lita protested. "I'd know that car anywhere. "The right   
front mirror was slightly bent and there was a long scratch on the   
front bumper."  
"Lita!"  
"It's the same car!"  
The school bell rang and moments later, a woman with long red hair   
stepped out of the school and got into the car. Lita's breath   
stopped. "It's her."  
"What?"  
"It's her! That's the woman, Serena!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of COURSE I'm sure! I didn't forget her face. I COULDN'T   
forget. I've had NIGHTMARES about her and her car. That's her."  
"Well, what should we do, call the police?" Serena panicked,   
excitedly.  
"No," Lita said determinedly. Before Serena could say anything   
else, she had vaulted one-handed over the fence. "I'm going after   
her!"  
"WHAT?!" Serena screamed. "Lita, are you CRAZY?!"  
"I have to do this! I owe Io this much!"  
The car zoomed off and Lita raced after it.  
"LITA!!!!" Serena yelled, staring. That girl's lost her mind.   
Just then, her communicator beeped. "Hey, you're not going to   
believe what just happened. Lita ran after this car and-"  
"Serena, no time!" Raye's panicky voice came over the line. "Amy   
and I are under attack at the park! That alien girl came and drained   
the energy from a lot of people walking home . . . Molly and Melvin   
too! Amy and I transformed and Mercury's trying to hold her off, but   
it's not working! I've gotta go help her!"  
"I'll be right there!"  
"Where's Lita? Isn't she with you?!"  
"Long story . . . no time. Try and contact her! Serena out."  
Serena closed the communicator and dodged into the high school,   
running to the nearest empty girl's bathroom and transforming. That   
accomplished, she climbed out the window and leapt from roof-top to   
roof-top in the direction of the park.  
  
Lita collapsed after following Rill's car for several miles and   
losing her in traffic. Somehow, she managed to drag herself to a   
deserted bit of sidewalk and sitting there, she cried.  
That was how November found her as he cruised by in his car. He   
stopped the car, jumped out, and seeing that it was Lita, he crouched   
down next to her.  
"Are you all right?" he asked, holding the weeping girl.  
"It was her!" Lita sobbed, desperately trying to get her meaning   
across. "It was her . . ."  
"Her who?" November looked worriedly at the girl who was trembling   
in his arms, tears dripping down her face. Her face was a mask of   
anger and pain . . . and a strange grief-stricken beauty.  
"She killed Io! She killed her! She killed my best friend . . ."   
Lita clung on tighter to him, not realizing what she did or who she   
was holding. All she could see was Io's fallen body and the  
malicious face of the woman who had killed her. Her body shook with  
fear and hate . . . She couldn't stop crying. Her body was  
unresponsive, her mind a jumble of thoughts and emotions.  
Gradually, she became aware that someone was stroking her hair   
gently, and as she looked up two worried brown eyes met her own. "Y-  
You . . ." It was November, Molly's Onii-chan. He was looking at   
her so kindly, as though he understood her completely. She didn't   
know whether to thank him or break into more sobs.  
"Lita, right?" he asked, his eyes focused on her tear-streaked   
face. She nodded slowly and he continued on. "Why don't you start   
from the beginning and tell me what's wrong?"  
The beginning? Io . . . Abruptly, she pushed him away and got   
to her feet, her eyes beginning to well up with tears again. "G-  
Gomen . . . I can't."  
He looked hurt but hid the expression well. She could only see   
the pain in his eyes . . . the rich dark eyes that at any other time   
she could have melted into and allowed to fathom out all of her   
innermost secrets. But not this one. Not this one.  
He took her hand a little awkwardly. "All right, then."  
Lita gulped as she felt his warm hand on hers. "Gomen again, but   
. . . it's not something that I can talk about. It hurts . . . too   
much."  
He ran his thumb over her hand, his expression compassionate.   
"Not something that you'd tell to a complete stranger, eh? Well,   
that's all right. Maybe . . . some other time. When we know each   
other better . . . when you're up to talking."  
"Some other time," she echoed.  
"You're . . . sure you're all right?" he asked.  
"I'm okay. Arigato." She looked back at him apologetically. It   
was then that her communicator beeped. She jumped and looked down at   
the device. Shoot! "I'm late," she said, immediately and turned   
to go.  
"Will I see you around then, sometime, Lita-san?" he asked with a   
half smile.  
She smiled back, a genuine smile as the thought lifted her   
spirits. "Yeah . . . I guess you will. Sayonara, November-san."  
He looked pained. "Please . . . just Nev to my friends."  
"All right, Nev-san." The communicator beeped again, more   
demandingly this time. "Sayonara!" She waved, then ran off.  
He looked after her, a strange feeling of familiarity filling him   
as he watched her. "Sayonara . . ."  
Lita-chan. He cradled the name to him like an endearment, it   
felt so much better to use the "chan" than the "san." Maybe someday   
. . . she'll let me call her that.  
  
Lita stopped, chilled, thinking that someone had called her name.   
Only . . . she had distinctly heard "Lita-chan" in Nev's voice in her   
head. She smiled a little to herself. If only he would call me   
that for *real*. That'll be the day, Lita! That'll be the day . .   
. She glanced down at the still-beeping communicator around her   
wrist and flipped the top open. "Yeah, Lita here. What's up, guys?"  
Raye's face appeared on the screen. "Lita, where have you   
*BEEN*?!"  
"Well, I'm here now!" she snapped back in irritation. "If you   
*must* know, I was talking to someone. I couldn't just run off like   
Clark Kent without an explanation, now could I?!"  
"Gomen," Raye said back, keeping her temper in check. "It's just   
. . . that freaky alien woman is attacking again in the park and we   
need a little *help* here . . ."  
"I'm on my way!" Lita said immediately, breaking into long fast   
strides. She snapped the communicator closed and waved her wand as   
she ran through the deserted streets. "Jupiter POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
Mars and Mercury were fending off the quickly fading Ann, who,   
despite her numerous energy drains, was unable to keep her strength   
up. With the arrival of Moon and Jupiter, the battle was no contest   
and it was no surprise that Ailan showed up and vanished with the   
violently sobbing Ann.  
Exhausted, the Senshi phoned for emergency medics for the energy-  
drained victims and called it a day.  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
Darien and Rill were at the far side of the park from the attack,   
working on their project. They had agreed to meet at five and had   
been working for an hour . . . at least on Darien's part . . .   
*trying* to work. Rill was more interested in other things . . .  
Finally, frustrated, Darien stood and attempted to leave, but Rill   
stood with him and began fondling his hair absorbedly. "Darien . . .   
I must say that you are *quite* attractive."  
"Uh . . . er . . ." He fidgeted uncomfortably. Help!  
Rill's sharp gaze met his and her lips moved in a dangerous little   
smile. "I've wanted you since I first set eyes on you. Do you want   
me too?"  
"Um . . . Rill-san . . . This is . . . wrong." Darien began   
panicking. What's *with* this girl?  
She brought her arm down in a sharp motion and her eyes seemed to   
bore into his as she said, suddenly angry, "Dammit, I'm *giving*   
myself to you!"  
"I know." Darien pushed her away, suddenly firm. "I don't like   
pushy women. We wouldn't get along anyway."  
Her face twisted unpleasantly. "You're refusing me?"  
"That's right."  
She pressed her body against him, her enraged face inches away   
from his own. "I don't think so."  
It was then that Serena came around the corner headed home from   
the battle and saw them. She took one look at the scene, dropped her   
bag, choked out, "So *this* is why you were too busy! Darien . . .   
you jerk!" and ran off, crying.  
Crying? Darien wondered, pain stabbing through him at the   
thought of hurting her, his thoughts hopelessly muddled, before   
pushing Rill aside, grabbing her bag, and running after her. "Serena   
. . . matte!"  
  
Rill stared after the two running figures, her eyes full of bitter   
hatred. She twisted her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down   
*hard*, until she tasted blood. Licking her lips, she took a step   
forward, her hand raised, a henshin wand flashing into it as though  
by magic. Her menacing whisper filled the air.  
"He refused me. *NO* one refuses me. Especially not for such a   
little twerp of a girl." She gripped the pen tighter. "Both of them   
. . . will answer for their crimes."  
She raised the black wand high over her head, and hissed, "Earth .   
. . *Power*, Make-Up!" There was an explosion of darkness, shadows   
flapping and lost souls wailing into eternal night . . . the green   
symbol of Earth glowed faintly, darkly, on her forehead, before   
turning black and being replaced by a tiara with a *very* special   
stone in the center . . . Her fuku appeared around her, dark black-  
green and black . . . a black choker wrapped about her neck . . .   
black gloves stretching up the length of her arms to her elbows . . .   
and a pair of black boots with *sharp* heels appeared on her feet.  
She smiled and a trickle of blood ran down her lip. "Now then,   
the two of you will *suffer* most severely for crossing me . . ."  
  
Serena ran, managing to outdistance Darien, leaving him blocks   
behind. She ran through the warehouse district of Tokyo. Darien,   
you jerk! How could you do something like that . . . with *her* . .   
. with *anyone*? Lita's gonna flip out . . . it's the same woman she   
was so sure killed Io . . . Her mind switched back to the original   
topic. How could you, Darien?! Don't I mean anything to you?!   
She stopped as that thought hit her with all of the force of an   
express train. Slowly, she repeated the words to herself. "Don't I   
mean anything to you?"  
She took a step forward, suddenly cold. "*Do* I mean anything to   
you? Do you mean . . . anything to me?"  
She tried to imagine a world without Darien . . . tried and   
failed. She couldn't comprehend what her life would be like without   
his gentle jests . . . the look she sometimes saw in his eyes when he   
looked at her . . . the way he'd take her to get ice-cream if she did   
well on a test . . . how he had NEVER told her that she was stupid .   
. . the sound of her name coming from his lips . . . the way he   
smiled when he was happy or satisfied . . . the hint of pain that   
never left his midnight blue eyes . . .  
Andrew's words, "He's an orphan," ran through her mind. She felt   
. . . *tried* to feel how he must have felt . . . young and alone and   
scared, without anyone in the world to rely on. She couldn't   
comprehend life without her friends, her family, without . . . him.   
Right now . . . she could almost grasp the feeling. No Darien? No   
life . . .  
She staggered with the feeling that ran through her . . . an empty   
void yawning open, pain coursing through her body worse than any   
attack by any enemy, these self-inflicted wounds . . . these fears .   
. . these feelings . . . "I couldn't . . . I couldn't . . ." she   
choked out, the words catching her throat, tears falling from her   
troubled, unseeing eyes. "I couldn't . . . go on without him."  
Memories overwhelmed her as sank to her knees . . . Darien, that   
time the cardian had attacked . . . unconscious . . . so vulnerable   
to the world . . . Darien, tugging her to her feet . . . Darien,   
calling her Odango . . . Darien, holding her in his arms . . . She   
remembered that the most. The warm feeling of contentment,   
fulfillment, completion, in his arms.  
"When?" she wondered. When had she started to feel this way?   
This was more than a simple crush . . . This might even be lo-  
"So, this is where you are. I've been looking all over for you,"   
a loud, dissatisfied female voice drawled. "I'm *so* glad that I   
found you. I *do* HATE being disappointed."  
Serena looked up, her startled eyes meeting the hard red-brown   
ones of . . . another Senshi. A Senshi that she recognized. "You .   
. ."  
"Me," the woman replied, jumping down from a rooftop. She stood   
before Serena, glaring. Then, with a swiftness to dazzle the human   
eye, her arm shot forward to grab Serena about the neck. But . . .   
Serena was quicker.  
Major deja vu! she thought, dodging. Bits and pieces of her   
dream came back to her. Uh-uh, not *this* time, lady! She grabbed   
her wand and calculated. No way I can get out of this thing alive   
without transforming. But . . . if she sees me. Oh well, she   
probably knows anyway.  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Darien crumpled over on the deserted sidewalk. No, dammit!   
What's going on?! I have to . . . catch up . . . with Serena . . .   
The transformation flickered on and off as he struggled a few more   
feet forward before completely collapsing.  
Tuxedo Kamen arose from his limp form. "Gomen, Darien. You're   
not yet strong enough to save her . . . not by yourself . . . not   
alone. Only by accepting me will you be *that* strong. Only by   
accepting your past and yourself. Only by making the decision that   
will change the course of your life . . . which one will you love?   
The girl or the princess? It can only be . . . one."  
Unconscious, Darien groaned, his features contorting.  
"Already, the battle rages within you. You have no knowledge of   
the existence of one, and yet . . . you still fight yourself. Stop   
fighting! Accept the inevitable. Accept who . . . and what . . .   
you are."  
"NO," Darien moaned.  
Tuxedo Kamen frowned. "You are not yet reliable enough to protect   
my love. I must go . . . to save her. Farewell for now, Mamo   
Darien, Prince of Earth."  
  
"Why are you fighting me? You're a Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Moon   
yelled.  
Sailor Earth frowned. "I'm well aware of that. And you . . . are   
an impostor! Prepare to die, little girl. You shouldn't play at   
being a soldier." Sailor Earth raised her right arm, her eyes locked   
on Sailor Moon's. "Earth . . ." A pulsing black light formed around   
her arm.  
Sailor Moon took a step back, her eyes wide.  
"Metallic . . ." The light started to solidify, crackling and   
sending out fantastic waves of heat.  
I have to *do* something! But . . . she's a Senshi! What'll I   
do?! Luna . . . somebody . . . HELP!!!  
"SPEAR . . ." The dark mass formed into a huge stone spear that   
hovered over Earth's hand.  
Sailor Moon took a step back, her hand on her tiara. "Moon . . ."  
"STRIKE!!!!!" The spear hurtled forward towards the frightened   
Senshi.  
"Tiara-" The tiara was poised to throw . . .  
"SHATTER!!!!!" Earth screamed, her eyes burning bright red.  
The spear split into huge sharp rock shards that blurred as they   
redoubled their speed and sped towards Sailor Moon. She let out a   
scream, knowing that she would never be able to launch her attack or   
move out of the way in time. Just before they could impale her, a   
black clad figure swept her up in his arms, his motions a blur, and   
the rock shards hit the ground with frightening force, splitting it   
asunder and exploding in a shower of stone particles.  
Sailor Moon was protected from the blast by the black cape   
shielding her and the strong arms holding her. She opened her eyes   
slowly . . . unbelieving that she had escaped certain death and her   
eyes seized on her rescuer. "T-Tuxedo Kamen? H-How . . . ?"  
"Surely, Sailor Moon, you would not expect me to leave your life   
in peril. When you are in danger, I am summoned to your aid."  
"B-By whom?"  
"By you, bishoujo senshi," he murmured, tracing her jawline with a   
light, gloved finger.  
"You've got to stop doing that," she said back in a dreamy voice,   
her eyes far away and lost in his.  
"Doing what?" he asked, placing the finger to her lips.  
"That . . ." Her eyes were shining softly.  
"Why? If you like, I shall stop . . . but I am afraid that it   
will be very, very hard indeed. Your beauty draws me to you. I am   
afraid that I shall never be able to stop lo-"  
"Now, isn't *THIS* sweet?!" Sailor Earth demanded to know.  
"YOU . . ." Sailor Moon hissed, scrambling to her feet.  
"ME." She smirked. "We're getting rather redundant, aren't we,   
little girl?" Her eyes took in the scene. "Or maybe not. Looks   
like SOMEBODY'S two-timing somebody else, eh, Sailor Moon?"  
She stumbled back a little. Am I? It's not like I have any   
claim on him or he on me, but still . . . Serena, make up your mind!   
Do you love the guy or not?!!! Out loud she shouted, "I am not!"  
"Young girls should not be so faithless to their lovers," Earth   
intoned dangerously.  
"WHAT lover?!" Moon cried.  
Earth hesitated an instant. "You . . . and he are not . . . ?"  
"NO!"  
"I naturally assumed . . . Oh well, I shall simply revise then.   
Young girls should not be so faithless to their would-be lovers!   
Better?"  
Moon's eyes burned with anger as she got to her feet, Tuxedo Kamen   
rising with her. "Stop stealing my type of lines! I'm the one who   
gives those kinds of speeches!"  
"But you shouldn't. You should be a good little girl and play   
dress-up and not soldier. Oh, what a pretty little princess you'd   
make. So innocent and SICKENING! Now, princess, DIE!" Earth   
screamed, readying her attack once more.  
It was then that Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Luna (who had finally   
managed to get to the park through traffic) appeared on the scene.  
Jupiter took on look at Earth and loosed an ear-shattering scream.   
"DAMN YOU . . . BITCH!!!!"  
Earth frowned. "And who might you be? More little girl soldiers?   
Or more pitiful princesses playing at games?"  
"Oh, I'm a soldier all right," Jupiter growled. "It was you . . .   
*YOU* KILLED IO!!!"  
Her?! Luna's mind screamed.  
"Io?" Earth seemed to mull the name over, then her eyes cleared.   
"Was that your little cat? I remember you now . . . I wasn't after   
the cat, though the world *IS* better without the furball, I was   
after YOU . . ."  
"Me?" Jupiter's voice was tiny.  
"Of course. I sensed your power and it left me with no recourse   
but to kill you."  
"WHY?!"  
"Because I can't let you . . . any of you . . . stand in my way.   
So . . . prepare to die." Earth laughed darkly, throwing her head   
back as she raised her arms and gathered a HUGE ball of black   
lightning between them.  
Mars's supernatural danger sense flared up. Uh-oh.  
Mercury simply stared calmly at the scene and began running as   
fast as she possibly could, carrying the protesting Luna with her.  
Moon was not stupid. She merely lacked motivation most of the   
time. This time, she had *plenty* of motivation to get as far away   
as possible.  
"Run, dammit!" Mars yelled to Jupiter as she and Moon raced from   
the scene. Mercury was already at the nearest building, an abandoned   
warehouse, flinging the door open for them.  
Jupiter took one last look at the sneering face of the Senshi   
behind them, the dark mass of energy gathering in her hands to be   
unleashed upon them all, and she ran. Fast. Damn you, Sailor   
Earth. *DAMN* you!!!  
The dark energy raced along behind them.  
  
The four Senshi and the cat made it into the warehouse just in   
time, slamming the door shut behind them. They thought that they   
were safe . . . until the dark energy slammed into the door and the   
wood buckled and exploded in a shower of splinters. The doors *did*   
manage to block most of the dark energy and the Senshi escaped mostly   
unscathed. Luna, however, was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Serena . . ." Darien moaned, fighting to come back to   
consciousness. His eyes snapped open with urgency and he pushed   
himself up with his arms. Grabbing her bag, he got to his feet and   
began to run . . . to where he knew she would be.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen, who had mysteriously appeared inside of the   
warehouse beside Sailor Moon, now began to vanish into thin air as   
Sailor Moon looked on. "Tuxedo Kamen! NO! Come back!"  
"I shall see you again," his disembodied voice whispered gently in   
the air.  
"Tuxedo Kamen . . ." Serena cried. Darien . . . her heart   
spoke, without knowing why.  
  
Sailor Earth strode through the blasted open doorway. "Hello,   
little dress-up princesses. Ready to meet your destinies? I hope   
you haven't left any loose ends . . ."  
Jupiter snarled. "We can take you, anytime!"  
"Can you?" Earth sneered. She raised her arms and again the dark   
energy began forming.  
"Uh . . . Jupiter, perhaps it was not wise to provoke her,"   
Mercury began.  
"Run!" Mars snapped.  
Moon whipped her head to look at Mars. "*I'm* the leader!"  
"So what do we do, *leader*?"  
"Uh . . . RUN!"  
"We can't," Mercury pointed out. "We're boxed in on all sides."  
Fear rushed through the Senshi. No way out . . .  
Luna woke up, glanced over at Earth with widening eyes, and wished   
that she had stayed unconscious.  
The energy kept building and Earth was ready to strike . . .  
  
Four roses flew through the air and embedded themselves in the   
ground between the Senshi and Sailor Earth. One white, one blue, one   
dark pink, and one a soft yellow. Petals swirled around.  
Sailor Earth staggered on her feet and fell down to one knee, the   
dark energy fading away.  
Everyone looked up to see four shadowy shapes outlined against the   
window.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked confusedly.  
One of them paused to consider for an instant. "You may call us,   
the Guardians."  
"Like the cat?" she asked, pointing at Luna who hung her head in   
despair.  
The man who had spoken smiled wryly, "Sort of. Anyway, we're here   
to help."  
"At least *someone* is!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Uh, excuse me if   
I'm being rude, but Sailor Earth has recovered now!"  
Sailor Moon turned to look, her eyes getting big as she giggled   
nervously. "Ooops."  
Mars smacked herself in the head. "Why me?" she moaned.  
Moon ignored her. "Time for teamwork, everyone!"  
"RIGHT!" the other three Senshi shouted back.  
"MOON-"  
"FIRE-"  
"SHABON-"  
"SUPREME-"  
"-TIARA ACTION!"  
"-SOUL!"  
"-SPRAY!"  
"-THUNDER!"  
The combined attacks raced out at Sailor Earth who lifted her arm   
again and screamed, "EARTH METALLIC SPEAR STRIKE!"  
The spear raced forward, colliding with the tiara and exploding   
with a burst of power. The Senshi shielded their eyes from the light   
and tried to shield themselves from the spear fragments that   
shattered against them.  
Luckily, the four Guardians had appeared in front of them and had   
taken the full brunt of the attack. The attacks barely affected them   
at all as they were all dressed in four suits of shining golden  
armor. (Endymion style.)  
Power flared around them and headed towards Earth, who, despite   
*seeming* invincible, was depleting her power in a hurry. The   
combined power of the four roses had effectively counteracted her own  
power, themselves, being of Earth. She knew that she would be no  
match for the combined strength of the Guardians, inexperienced as  
they were. It was time to go, so she backed up, leapt up onto the  
roof and bounded away with a promise. "I *will* return for you . . .   
all of you! This I swear . . . You *shall* die! But I have a   
*special* punishment designed for Sailor Moon . . ." Her laughter   
echoed back and the Senshi shut their eyes against the thought. When   
they opened them . . . the Guardians were gone.  
  
Jed stared at his companions as the transformations wore off and   
they returned to their normal clothes and appearances. He held his   
head in his hands, feeling the headache that was the after-effect of   
the change. "Who the hell *are* we?!" he asked.  
The others, perfect strangers to him (or so he thought, it was   
hard to see by the light of the street lamps), just stared at him   
blankly and he sighed. It had been a *loooong* night and it looked   
like it was going to be an even *loooooonger* day.  
  
The Bishoujo Senshi detransformed wearily, exhausted. Two fights   
in one day . . . and a new enemy as well. And perhaps some new   
allies . . . or was it simply just another enemy ploy?  
  
As Serena walked home alone, the others opting to go out for ice-  
cream, while Serena wasn't up to it ("She *must* be sick!"-Raye)   
("Quiet!"-Serena), she couldn't help wondering about all of the new   
developments. About Darien. Looking up, she almost wasn't surprised   
that he was standing right in front of her, holding her schoolbag out   
to her. She took it with a tired smile.  
"Gomen, Darien. I guess it's none of my business if you want to   
date some girl. You must care about her a lot." Even if she is an   
evil Sailor Senshi bent on my destruction, and who also *happened* to   
kill Io and nearly Lita, too . . .  
"I . . . I don't care about her, I . . ." I care about you. The   
words hung on his lips, lingering in the air. But . . . he couldn't   
say them. Not now. He was not yet willing to give up his heart, his   
mind, and his soul to her. He had lived in fear for so long that he  
had forgotten what it was like to love, to truly love, and hope . . .  
and dream. Somehow, she had given that back to him. But . . . he  
was not ready. No girl had ever had a hold over him, been able to   
control him, to direct him to her will. No girl had ever held that   
special place in his heart which he had shown no one, vulnerable to   
rejection and attack as he was. Darien was a loner, and his true   
self was afraid of discovery, afraid of getting close to others, for   
fear that they would die and leave him alone . . . again. And so, he   
was still not ready to take the final step of utter faith and trust   
in another. Even with Serena. Especially with Serena. She did not   
love him . . . she had said that herself.  
He banished the notion. He and Serena? It was an improbability,   
an impossibility. "I don't like her at all," he finished lamely.  
She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "Really?"  
At that moment, Darien wished more than anything in the world that   
he had said, 'I love you.' To see her smile, her face lighting up   
with that glow of joy, the adoration in her eyes . . . he wanted that   
so badly that it hurt. But it was not to be. She did not love him.   
She never would.  
"Really," he answered, struggling to paste a smile on his face.  
"Good," she muttered, beaming.  
"What?" he asked.  
"N-Nothing!" she said immediately, but the smile lingered.  
Darien looked at her. "Now, why do you look like the cat that   
swallowed the canary?"  
"I do NOT!"  
"Yes, you do, Odango Atama."  
"Quit calling me that!"  
He smirked and she ground her teeth together in anger. Stomping   
over to him, she yelled, "Darien, you are the lowest-" Then she   
grabbed his hands in hers and the world seemed to stop turning and   
speed up even faster at the same instant.  
An electric shock ran through them both and she stared at their   
hands as though enthralled. When she looked up, she was trembling   
and her eyes were quivering. "Why do you do this to me?" she   
whispered, her voice soft and low.  
"Do what?" he asked reaching out to touch her face, that beautiful   
delicate face that he realized was frightened. "What are you afraid   
of?"  
Serena struggled with her words, looking away from him. "Nothing.   
Everything. You. Me."  
He tilted her face up to him, the wide blue eyes filling his   
vision. "There's nothing to fear. I'll keep you safe, Serena."  
"And what are you afraid of?" she asked, her breath coming in   
little gasps as her heart thudded painfully, once, twice, against her   
rib cage.  
Looking at her, the innocent beauty, the wide-eyed expression, he   
couldn't think of anything to say but the truth, and somehow, he knew   
that all his doubts of before had been for naught. If he could not   
trust Serena . . . then he could trust no one. "Of being alone," he   
responded softly.  
She looked at his sad expression, the pain making his beautiful   
eyes dark and shadowed, and she gently pressed his hand in hers. Her   
voice was earnest, quiet, as she spoke. "You don't have to be afraid   
of being alone, Darien. You're not alone. I'm here . . . with you."  
"Arigato, Serena," he said.  
"I'll always be here for you," she whispered. "Always."  
"Will you?" he asked, his eyes intent on her. "Arigato again."  
"You're . . . really not such a bad guy."  
On an impulse she got up on tiptoes, letting go of his hand. Her   
lips brushed his cheek with a feathery kiss as though they were the   
wings of a fairy. Darien couldn't help but recoil, shocked.   
Serena?!  
She blushed, staring at him, blue eyes into endless blue . . .   
eternity joined to eternity . . . and ran away. Darien stared after   
her, stunned, his hand to his cheek. She kissed me! A moment   
later the revelation dawned on him in actuality. She kissed me . .   
.  
  
Serena ran. Each step pounded on the pavement like the pounding   
of her own heart. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop the   
shaking of her body. Thoughts ran through her head, a river of   
baseless wondering. I kissed him! I don't believe it . . . Before   
it was a crush, not love . . . What is it now? What are these   
feelings . . . ? Why do I want to spend forever in his arms . . . ?   
Why does his smile make me want to hug him, run my hands through his   
hair, hold him tightly to me as though the world was ending . . . ?   
Was I right earlier? Is this love? Why is this happening to me?!  
Why . . . ?  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
*Gasp* Serena seems to be *REALLY* upset. After all, this is  
*DARIEN* we're talking about here . . . How much worse can it get?   
^_- *Smile* Did you like this part? If you did, drop me a line.   
I'll appreciate it!  
  
Things get even MORE interesting and even weirder in the *next*   
episode, which isn't due out until . . . June. Don't hit me!!! What   
do you expect?! Finals are upcoming and my teachers are piling   
outcomes and projects on my head like there's no tomorrow . . . and   
there isn't!!!  
  
I promise lots and lots of action, lots and lots of romance, and lots   
and lots of new plot developments in the next episode. Oh, and the   
Aliens finally return to the plot! (You were waiting for that,   
weren't you? Admit it. Rill will be back later . . . And if you   
don't know who she is, then you've not been paying attention. *Hint*   
She's NOT a new character . . .) ^_-  
  
Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy/Mizuno Ami  
Hino Raye/Hino Rei  
Kino Lita/Kino Makoto  
Mist Zephyr/Zoisite  
Raven Jed/Jadeite  
Light November/Nephrite  
Knight Kenneth/Kunzite  
Luna/Luna  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Fiore Et/Fiore  
Doom Tree/Makujii  
Rill/*Guess*  
'Elios/Elios  
Sailor Pluto/Sailor Pluto  
Motto Andrew/Furuhata Motoki  
Baker Molly/Osaka Naru  
Minnow Melvin/Umino Gurio  
Haruna Patricia/Sakurada Haruna  
Casssidy Mika/Shiratori Mika  
Professor Etude (Etude-sensei)/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Io/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
  
Arigato=Thank you  
Bishoujo=Pretty  
Fuku=Uniform  
Ganbatte ne=Good luck  
Gomen=I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai=I'm really sorry  
Hana=Flower  
Henshin=Transformation  
Imouto-Little sister  
Ja!=Bye!  
Kami=God (Shinto religion)  
Konnichi wa=Good afternoon  
Matte!=Wait!  
Nani?=What?  
Odango Atama=Dumpling head  
Odango=Dumpling  
Oniichan=Big brother  
Sayonara=Good-bye  
Sempai=Upperclassman (Lita's schoolmate/boyfriend in this case.)  
Sensei=Teacher  
Senshi=Soldier(s)  
Shabon=Bubbles  



	7. Episode Seven: Guardian Rose

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs  
to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people.  
Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please  
don't sue me. ^_^;;; However . . . the events of this story and  
some of these characters are MY property. No stealing!  
  
Additional Disclaimer: Mucho gracias to the RPG of which I am a   
member (Diana-chan) for filling my head with root beer thoughts! Any   
zaniness on that part is a crossover from that particular aspect of   
my existence. Oh, and BTW, my name isn't *really* Diana, but if you   
insist on calling me that . . . well, why not? *Shrugs*  
  
Heart Moving romanizations and translations were gotta via Lyric   
Moon.  
  
Hmmm . . . All right, all right, I know I promised this part   
*weeks* ago, but two LONG power outages and a lot of work pushed this   
back a bit. Well, here's Episode Seven and hopefully you won't have   
to wait *quite* as long for the next one. I *am* working on a couple   
of different 'fics at the moment and one or two should be ready   
*soon*. Nothing'll be out (unfortunately) for next week, though,   
since I'm going away for a week. I'm off to Disney World! However,   
when I get back, I'm sure to be full of fresh ideas that a LONG car   
trip will give me and be ready to start writing A LOT. Any e-mail   
sent me during that week will have to wait to be answered until I get   
back. Just so you know.  
Oh yes, I'm sure some of you will be VERY happy about a certain   
scene in this part. I couldn't resist. However, don't get your   
hopes up. This is a long series and I'm still on the first season!   
I'm looking forward to Season Two with great glee, mostly because of   
some new characters who'll be showing themselves. Don't worry,   
though, some things can be *delayed* but they'll work themselves out   
eventually.  
Okay, enjoy! ^_-  
  
One last thing . . . Any STAR members willing to help out on the   
fanfic committee . . . We can use your help! Arigato, minna.  
  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
Ann looked up at Alan through half-lidded eyes, too weak to do   
more than that and let him hold her hand. What . . . she tried to   
ask him painfully, even her mental voice weak.  
Shhh . . . he whispered to her. What is Fiore doing? Insuring   
that those meddling Sailor Senshi will be occupied during our next   
energy drain. So, just rest, my love. Everything will be all right.   
You're going to get better.  
Ann looked away from him, down to the ground. Her next thought   
was pain-filled. Why . . . ?  
And he knew what she was asking. Why had he attempted to begin a   
relationship with Serena? Why had he forsaken her? Why had he   
broken the sacred promise that he had made to her so long ago when   
they were but children? Why had he given up on her?  
He had no answers.  
  
"Tick tock tick tock tick tock . . ."  
Fiore smiled at the perfectly set explosives. "Counting down to   
zero." He smirked. While the city is in a panic due to the   
explosives and those irritating Sailor Senshi are busy trying to   
disarm them, Alan and I will be able to pick up some quick energy.  
Why do you bother with the others? You are leaving your true   
mission behind for them, the Kisenian hissed angrily.  
Fiore absently stroked the flower's petals. No, I am not. My   
mission goes on. I *will* find him, and you *will* restore her to   
me.  
Then why do you expend so much time, effort, and *energy*   
assisting the other two?  
Because, Fiore searched for the right words, she would have   
wanted me to help him, and I *must* help her. The scenario is too   
familiar.  
Fiore . . . the Kisenian warned.  
Do not argue with me over this, Hana-sama. Everything will come   
to fruition just as we have foreseen. My love will be restored to   
me, and this world will be given to you to seed.  
Yes. I shall have this world. It has been mine since my first   
selves scented its fragrance so long ago. No world will support my   
growth. Nor will this one. But this land . . . this world . . . I   
crave it. It *shall* be mine, and as the good disciple that you are,   
you shall have your reward.  
Thank you, Hana-sama.  
Thank me with this planet. Thank me with nothing less.  
Yes, Hana-sama.  
Fiore vanished as the explosives counted down.  
23:55:17  
23:55:16  
23:55:15  
23:55:14  
23:55:13 . . . .  
  
Guardian Rose  
aka  
Don't Fight Destiny!  
  
"This Senshi meeting will now come to order!" Luna announced.  
Amy yawned. "Was it really necessary to hold a meeting at five in   
the morning, Luna?"  
"Yeah, really," Lita complained, attempting to hold her eyelids   
open with her fingers.  
Serena made no comment, having fallen asleep nearly immediately   
upon her arrival.  
The two girls looked over at their leader and sighed. Everybody   
yawned again as Raye came into the room, sliding the door open.  
"Now, now, girls," Luna said, trying to stay in control, "we've   
*got* to discuss the-" she stifled a yawn, "-new developments . . ."  
"Just so long as you do it quietly!" Raye hissed. "Grandpa's   
asleep and I *don't* want him to wake up and find us all here!"  
"All right, all right," Lita muttered, her eyelids drooping.  
Luna blinked rapidly a few times and said in irritation, "Would   
someone wake Serena up?"  
Raye groaned, reached over, and shook Serena. "Come on, sleepy,   
wake up!"  
Serena rolled over, muttering, "No . . . Darien . . . Why'd I do   
that anyway? I couldn't help it . . . you looked *so* kawaii . . ."  
The other three girls blinked. "Huh?"  
Raye looked especially interested. "Exactly what did you and   
Darien do, Serena?"  
"Nothing . . . Raye . . . but . . . I couldn't help myself . . ."  
Luna rolled her eyes. "Don't we have more important matters to   
attend to then Serena's non-existent love-life?"  
"Just as soon as we find out what she and my Onii did together,   
Luna," Raye replied in a determined manner.  
It was then that Serena's eyes began fluttering open. She looked   
up at the other three girls and cat, and sitting up, said brightly,   
"Oh, hey, guys, what'd I miss?"  
"Nothing," Luna growled out.  
"Oh, good . . . Then I can get back to sleep!" Serena let out a   
yawn, then settled back down on the floor.  
The other girls exchanged a look and a shrug, then all three of   
them nodded together and Raye said, "Oh, Serena . . ."  
They launched themselves on her prone form and began tickling away   
until she was begging them to stop. "Oh, please . . . st-stop! Oh .   
. . hehehe . . . stop . . . p . . . hahaha . . . lease!"  
Luna covered her face in her paws. "We're not going to accomplish   
anything! What did I do to deserve this?!"  
  
Across town, at the exact same moment  
  
Jed stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his body,   
another one being used to dry off his dripping wet hair, which was   
remarkably still blonde, even while drenched. He dressed quickly in   
a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt, which were a little too tight  
for him and so showed off his body to perfection (of course, he was   
perfectly unaware of this, but others, *especially* females, were   
not). Exiting his bedroom, he paused, running a hand over his still   
damp hair, before walking into the adjoining room.  
Two tired blue eyes gazed out at the others gathered in his living   
room. They had all discovered about a minute after detransforming,   
the true identities of the others. It had been a surprise, to say  
the least. Kenneth and November looked up as Jed strode into the  
room. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting." English was the language of   
choice, as everyone could speak it fluently and there were things   
that they just didn't feel comfortable saying in Japanese, except for  
November who was a native.  
"It's'kay," Zephyr drawled languidly, gazing off into the distance   
(and to the left of Jed) from his spot sprawled on the couch next to   
Kenneth. Four empty bottles rested on the table in front of him.  
"Is he drunk, or what?" Jed asked, nervously.  
"Nah, he's only been drinking root beer," November pointed out   
from where he sat in Jed's brown easy chair.  
Jed sighted the bottles and recognized them as belonging to the   
six-pack of the stuff that he'd been keeping in his fridge. "Oh."   
Inwardly, he winced as he noticed how much food they seem to have   
eaten from his meager stores. I know I told them to make themselves   
at home, but . . .  
"Sometimes root beer's worse," Kenneth was muttering darkly under   
his breath. No one else seemed to catch his words, but Jed filed   
them away for future reference. Check. Don't let Zephyr near any   
root beer in the future.  
"Nice place you've got here," November was saying   
conversationally.  
"Thanks," Jed replied.  
"So," Kenneth broke in, bending forward and clapping his hands   
together in false heartiness, "I suppose we should discuss what   
happened last night."  
Jed looked away, November shifted uncomfortably, and Zephyr's   
hands twitched. Finally, they had come to the topic that they had   
been avoiding all night. The topic that they did *not* want to   
discuss . . . the one that they *had* to discuss.  
"I suppose we should . . ." Jed managed to say, as he sat down in   
the other chair.  
"Damn right," November added, but everyone noted that he wasn't   
about to make the first move. Zephyr was still zoned, so the matter   
was left up to Kenneth.  
"First, tell me," he began, grey eyes strangely unfocused, "have   
any of you ever had some type of reoccuring dream?"  
Zephyr's attention gradually shifted to the conversation and he   
struggled a bit with his words before saying, "Kenneth . . . don't."  
Kenneth ignored him and forged on. "I don't mean *ordinary* types   
of reoccuring dreams . . . I mean ones like-"  
"Don't!" Zephyr said sharply, his green eyes snapping into focus.  
"I've *got* to!" Kenneth snapped back. "Can't you see?"  
"It's none of their business. You promised that we'd never   
discuss it with anyone else!"  
"Don't you recognize them?" Kenneth argued, his tone dropping in   
volume but not in intensity. "Those shadowy faces . . . those voices   
whose owners we could never ascertain . . . Don't you recognize   
them?"  
"I . . . I," Zephyr fell silent, subdued. "I recognize no one but   
the Prince. I don't even recognize *you*." His eyes flashed   
stubbornly. "Not until it's time. Not until we know for certain."  
"This is better than nothing." Kenneth's eyes pleaded with him.   
Isn't it?  
The thought hit all of them with equal intensity at the same   
instant. Shock radiated through Jed and November, and even, to an   
extent, Zephyr, who had never believed that it would work.  
Jed stared incredulously at Kenneth. "I-I *heard* that!"  
"Well, of course you did." The white-haired man's face broke into   
a slow, welcoming smile. "The Four have always been able to hear one   
another's thoughts. For the Four are One and *we* are the Four."  
"Oh, man," November groaned, "it's all coming back . . ."  
"And that's a bad thing?" Kenneth smiled.  
November's dark eyes met his own. "Maybe it is."  
Jed stared at the other three, his eyes sparkling. "No, it isn't!   
It isn't at all . . . because now I remember . . ."  
"Remember what?" Zephyr demanded.  
Jed stared at him a moment, a pleasant vision of a dark-haired,   
dark-eyed girl swirling through his mind. He remembered more about   
her, perhaps no more than the way her hair shone in the moonlight, or   
the way she cried, or the way her hand felt when she rested it over   
his, but something . . . *something*. But this . . . none of this   
would he, *could* he reveal to these men. So instead, he said the   
first thing that came to mind, the vision of her still before his   
eyes, dancing to some unheard music, "Phoenix."  
  
Raye slept, and bits and pieces of her nightmare flashed across   
the insides of her eyes. Bits and pieces of hell . . .  
Death.  
Red death.  
Flashes of swords.  
Arches of burning red fire.  
Red death.  
Blood.  
Red death.  
Everywhere . . . the redness covered everything. Dark smoke   
roiled up into a red sky. Everything was red. Everything stank of   
death and destruction . . . and her blood. And the blood of the   
others.  
She was high atop a spire rising up through the blood sky, her   
hands and feet bound. Her dark hair whipped about her face which was   
bent and shadowed. Blood flowed down from her wounds and spilled,   
soaking into the ground until the earth was red.  
This image flashed and another replaced it. A handsome face swam   
into view, blue eyes under a blonde mop of hair. He was equally   
battered and seeing her form, he stopped and fell to his knees in the   
red, red ground.  
She looked up, her lips blood flecked, her eyes circled with dark   
rings, and tried to smile. "Ja-" Her smile and the words vanished   
as her horrified, pain-filled eyes saw . . .  
The glint of a sword . . .  
The red blood spilling forth . . .  
A scream that was not her own spilling forth into the emptiness   
that was fast becoming her soul, her heart . . .  
  
"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena rocked back on her heels, looking at the worried faces of   
Luna, Amy, and Lita. "Well, I can't seem to wake her." She   
shrugged. "And she was complaining about how you guys couldn't wake   
*me* up! She's harder to wake up than I am!"  
"Well, she's obviously having a nightmare . . ." Luna began   
slowly, when Raye bolted upright, tears springing to her eyes.  
"No," she whispered, shaking. "No." She felt the urge to start   
howling it into the night, but restrained herself with difficulty.   
Instead, she simply gazed out, unseeing, and began to sob loudly.   
She couldn't stop herself.  
Serena held her, her blue eyes filled with quiet concern for this   
most brash and seemingly least vulnerable of her friends. I guess   
she just hides it well. "What happened, Raye?" she asked.  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." Her sobbing slowed, and her breathing   
became even harsher.  
"Nani?" Serena asked, uncertainly. Raye was obviously still in   
the throes of her nightmare.  
"It sounds the same. Kami-sama . . . it sounds the same." Raye   
bit her lip, her eyes dark and intense with pain. She whirled,   
staring at Luna. "What's happening to me, Luna? What's happening?   
Why do I remember these things?"  
"It was a dream-" Lita began slowly.  
Raye shook her head vigorously. "It was a vision. I know the   
difference."  
Amy considered a moment, then her kindly blue eyes met Raye's.   
"Perhaps . . . you'd like to tell us what happened in your dr-  
vision?"  
"I can't," she said shortly. "I'd like to, but I can't." It's   
too hard. It's way too hard.  
Luna stood up. "Well, it's obvious that this meeting isn't going   
to get anywhere. Besides, you all have school in little over half an   
hour," she pointed out. Everyone grabbed their things and got to   
their feet. Luna continued, saying, "Another meeting, after school!   
Don't be late," she fixed her gaze on a nervous-looking Serena, "and   
be prepared to discuss Senshi business, all right?"  
A choruses of less than enthusiastic, "Hai"s greeted her ears.  
Serena began running in place in her anxiety to leave. "Luna, if   
I'm not home before Mom comes and checks on me, I'm dead meat!"  
"I know." Luna winked. "Get going."  
"But-" Serena began, her eyes pleading.  
"Just this once," Luna granted her permission, loftily.  
"Arigato, Luna!" Arigato, 'Nee-chan! With a "Moon Prism Power"   
and a flash of light, Serena had transformed into the Bishoujo Senshi   
Sailor Moon. She ducked out the door, saying, "Bye, minna! See you   
in school!" An instant later, she was bounding across rooftops,   
headed home.  
Amy and Lita left right after, in no particular hurry since they   
lived nearer than Serena and didn't have anyone waiting at home for  
them. Amy's mother was out of town and Lita was quite simply alone.  
Luna didn't leave. Instead, she looked at Raye, studying her for   
an instant. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you asked   
*me*."  
Raye looked searchingly up at Luna. "Was I ever . . . was I ever   
sacrificed to anything, Luna? Was anyone ever killed as I watched?   
It's like I remember all of this. Or maybe it's a vision of the   
future. I don't know. All I know is that it was *real* and that   
it's happened to me before. I've felt all of that pain, seen all of   
that horror . . . before."  
Luna considered a moment. "Raye. You don't want me to tell you,   
do you? You don't want to know. Not really. I couldn't tell you   
anyway. I wish I could, but I *don't know*. All I know is that,   
right now, you are the closest to remembering whatever it is that we   
must all remember in time."  
"I don't want to remember." She covered her eyes with her hands,   
trying to block out the images. "I don't want to remember him dying.   
He was looking at me. He never saw it coming. I don't want to   
remember that."  
"Were you close?"  
"He was my lover," she said softly, drawing her hands away, "and   
that makes no sense at all."  
"Maybe he was . . . in another life, Raye."  
Her mind's eye filled with the memory of his blue eyes . . . the   
pain and the love shining out from them. And she let herself hope,   
for just an instant that . . . "Maybe he was."  
  
In Jed's apartment  
  
"Phoenix, eh?" Zephyr asked. "How come *you* remember names?"  
"I do too," November volunteered. "I remember yours, Unicorn."  
"Do SHUT UP!" he snarled.  
"You still hate it *that* much?"  
"Yes."  
November looked heavenward. "Whatever."  
Kenneth tried to establish some order. "Everyone. Get a GRIP."  
Jed sighed. "He's right. Right now, let's just discuss what   
happened, rather than anything we remember."  
"There was an explosion," Zephyr supplied in a bored tone.  
"And a little after that, I had this sensation of being *needed*,"   
November continued.  
"And then, I got this *enormous* headache." Zeph glared at Nev.  
Nev glared right back. "And I transformed."  
"Then we were all at the warehouse," Kenneth picked up, smoothly,   
as the blonde-haired man and the brown-haired one shot each other   
death looks.  
"Talking to those girls in short skirts," Jed replied.  
Very short. The thought resounded between them, no one   
admitting who had thought it first.  
"The Sailor Senshi." Kenneth smiled.  
"I thought there was only one, in England," Jed asked in   
confusion.  
"There *was*," Keth replied.  
"Yeah, he's an expert," Zephyr muttered. "He's been chasing that   
one for at least a year now."  
"Anyway, they *are* the Sailor Senshi."  
"And who was that creepy-looking bitch attacking them?" Nev spoke   
up.  
"She was also a Sailor Senshi," Keth responded with a frown.  
"I take it that she's not a friend of ours?" Jed's bright blue   
gaze met Kenneth's stormy grey one.  
"I don't think so, considering that she was trying to kill us   
all." Zephyr snorted derisively.   
"And we are?"  
"The Guardians," was the name that came to the lips of all of   
them.  
  
En route to Crossroads Junior High  
  
Serena walked, whistling, to school. She had actually gotten home   
in time, and been dressed and downstairs before her alarm had even   
rung. The perks of being a Senshi.  
Her mother had been so surprised that she had nearly dropped her   
spatula. Her father *had* dropped his paper, before saying, pleased,   
"Well, good! I hope you can get up this early *every* morning!"  
Serena had sighed, issued a cheery "Ohayo!" grabbed a piece of   
toast, her lunch, put on her shoes, snagged up her school bag, and   
had skipped out the door.  
Other than the comment her father had made at breakfast, things   
were looking up. That is, they were looking up until Darien cruised   
by in his car. "Hey, Odango," he shouted out of the rolled down   
window, slowing the car to match her slow walk, "shouldn't you be   
running to school?"  
She stuck her nose up into the air, and, secretly, he admired how   
kawaii she looked regardless. In a firm voice, she replied, "I'll   
have you know that I'm early, today." She stopped and stared at him.   
"*Very* early."  
He smiled. "Okay, then, if you've got time, hop in."  
"Nani?" she asked, slightly scandalized. "Geez, Darien, I *do*   
have to get to school!"  
"I'll drive you."  
He smiled charmingly, and she felt herself melting into a hot   
puddle on the sidewalk. Now, Serena! she chided herself. Just   
because you kissed him . . . just because you've got all of these   
mixed up feelings for him and you don't know how he feels . . .   
that's no reason to . . . to lose control and get all *emotional*   
every time he smiles, every time he looks at you . . .  
"Please?" he asked.  
"You promise you'll be nice?" she hedged, trying to act as normal   
as possible.  
"Hai, I'll be nice."  
"Okay." He stopped the car and reached over, opening the car   
door. She got in and slammed the door shut. "Why do you want to   
drive me, anyway?" She didn't look at him as she spoke, focusing   
instead on fastening her seat belt.  
"I wanted to talk to you . . ." He paused, and the words, "about   
that kiss" hung between them, unsaid.  
"I can explain-" Serena began, wringing her hands together in her   
lap, wondering if she could even explain it to herself.  
". . . about scheduling your new tutoring sessions."  
"Oh." Silently, she breathed a sigh of relief. Then his words   
caught up to her and she responded, both with dismay and happiness,   
"MORE tutoring?!"  
He laughed. "Hai, Odango."  
She settled back in the passenger seat, her arms crossed.  
"Great." Her tone was none too happy, but her eyes seemed to  
sparkle, and it was all Darien could do to keep driving and not reach  
over and kiss her like his body and heart ached to.  
Smiling a little, she said, "You've got a nice car, Darien. I   
wouldn't mind you giving me a ride everyday."  
"Don't push your luck," he warned her, though inwardly, he was   
pleased. He liked the way she looked in his car. It was like she   
belonged there. It was strange the way the silliest things could   
make him happy now, as long as they had to do with Serena.  
Playing with her hair a little, she reached forward and asked, "Do   
you mind if I turn on the radio?"  
"No, go right ahead."  
She fiddled with the stations for a moment, then settled on one   
and, as she leaned back, the song wafted through the car. After the  
first notes sounded, Darien said suddenly, "Okay, first lesson.  
Translate the song into English."  
"You like making everything into work, don't you?" she complained,  
still, she complied.  
  
"Yume no naka futari de ita yo ne"  
  
"We were together in a dream, weren't we?" Serena sang obediently   
along.  
  
"Hoshi-tachi ni mamorarete"  
  
"As the stars looked on."  
  
"Tomodachi no toki ni wa ki ni sezu"  
  
"When we were just friends, we didn't mind too much-"  
  
"Nani genaku hanashi-shite-ita kedo"  
  
"We could talk casually-"  
  
"Anata dake ki ni naru shunkan ga atta na"  
  
"But there are moments when I only saw you," Serena's voice   
faltered a bit before picking up.  
  
"Motto kitei ni ima sugu naritai"  
  
"I want to be prettier now this instant." Her gaze slid over to   
Darien, who was staring resolutely ahead, showing no sign that every   
word she said was burning into his heart. She turned off the radio   
and his questioning gaze met hers. She smiled. "I know the rest of   
this song."  
  
"When you fall in love, something changes  
Close your eyes, and make certain  
to keep the rise of your heartbeat secret  
I wish I can just show you my feeling."  
  
The car suddenly stopped with a jerk just as she was about to sing   
the next verse. "We're here," Darien said half-apologetically, half-  
nervously. "Your English isn't as bad as I thought."  
She smiled, dazzling his eyes, and slid out of the car. "Arigato   
for the ride."  
"Oh, Serena," he called, catching her wrist.  
Feeling like her wrist was on fire, she turned. "Yes?"  
"Tutoring session in the park, right after school today."  
"Hai," she said happily.  
He grinned back at her, and as soon as she closed the door, he   
zoomed off to his own classes.  
It was only then that Serena remembered the Senshi meeting. "Oh   
no!" She smacked herself on the forehead, then entered the school   
building, worrying. Maybe I'll get lucky and get detention. Then   
I'll have an excuse for everybody.  
  
In Darien's car  
  
Darien smiled to himself as he drove off. Serena . . . There   
was just something about her, something about his feelings toward her   
had changed, ever since yesterday . . . when she had kissed him,   
fleetingly, on the cheek. When he had gazed into her blue eyes and   
had his first glimpse of heaven. When he had realized that  
somethings are too strong to be fought, to struggle against. Like  
his feelings for Serena.  
Still, he had the nagging feeling that he had begun pulling on a   
thread that would unravel the great tapestry of destiny and change   
everything, forever. He felt something *ominous*, as though  
something was about to befall him or her or both.  
Please, he prayed, to whatever powers would listen, let it be   
me and not her.  
He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her.  
Frowning now, he drove on, still thinking of the way she had   
looked . . . when he had held her wrist. The burning feeling in his   
hand as they touched, the intense gaze that had passed between the   
two of them in those few seconds. How innocent and young and   
*vulnerable* she looked after that. No, he couldn't . . . wouldn't   
let anything happen to her. Not to her . . . Serena.  
  
Hikawa Shrine  
  
Luna stepped daintily out of Raye's room as the girl began to   
change for school. Staring up at the roof of the shrine, she glared   
at the two crows perched up there. She's *your* ward more than   
mine! Why don't *you* talk to her?  
The birds gazed disappassionately down. Phobos stretched a wing.   
We cannot. We *will* not. Her power is not yet complete. Not   
until the princess is revealed, not until our powers are truly   
needed, shall we reveal ourselves.  
The cat's tail twitched. So you will allow her to suffer until   
then? What kind of Guardians *are* you?  
We will not interfere.  
Luna's teeth glinted in the light. You sound like Pluto.  
Careful, Luna, Deimos warned her. The Senshi of Time will   
not take kindly to any remarks that you make about her.  
I haven't seen her for several millennia.  
That does not mean that she does not *remember*. You were   
warned. Phobos's beady black eyes shone oddly in the light.  
One of these days, Luna snarled, one of these days, I am   
going to go bird hunting and I am going to *enjoy* it!  
The birds squawked and ignored her.  
Raye's grandfather idled over. "Raye, school!"  
"I *know*, Grandpa!" she shouted back.  
"Hey, kitty," he said to Luna.  
The black cat glanced at him briefly then darted off.  
  
Space-Time Limbo or  
In front of the Gate of Time  
  
Sailor Pluto watched through a portal and her eyes narrowed.   
"That wasn't nice, Luna. That wasn't nice at all. There's one cat   
who is going to get *very* wet one of these days." She glanced over   
her shoulder at four centuries' worth of water balloons and sighed.  
Too much spare time . . .  
  
Across town  
  
Jed and the others considered.  
"So, do we keep having our perfectly *fascinating* discussion, or   
do we go to school?" Zephyr asked, his green eyes sharp.  
"It's only our second day. It would look *really* bad if all of   
us skipped." Jed paced about anxiously.  
"Then we go," Kenneth decided.  
"And then?" Nev asked.  
"We meet at my place. No offense, Jed," he added quickly, "but   
there's more room there."  
"Hey, no problem." Jed smiled understandingly, while inside his   
mind shouted with glee, Thank goodness! I'm running out of food . .   
.  
Kenneth's eyes took on a slightly glazed look. "I think there's   
something that all of you might want to take a look at."  
Zephyr remained quiet.  
Glancing at him, Kenneth got up, and realizing that his action was   
a signal, they all gathered their things and left, leaving Jed alone   
in his apartment, staring after them and wondering why it felt like a   
board meeting had just been conducted and concluded. And wondering   
why he felt that "other business" would prove to be the most   
interesting part in their next session.  
  
15 minutes later  
Molly's house . . .  
  
"'Nii-chan, where have you been?!" Molly demanded as November   
walked in the front door of her house. He was staying in the guest   
room upstairs. "Momma and I have been worried to death about you!"  
Feeling guilty, he looked at her. "Gomen nasai, Mol. Something   
came up . . . and some classmates and I had to . . . work together.   
We finished pretty late and I just plain forgot to call, so I stayed   
the night over there. Gomen."  
Molly's face softened a bit. "It's okay. I know . . . you're all   
grown up, you don't have to call anymore. You're just staying here,   
but . . . Mom and I worry, you know?"  
"I know," he said softly, kissing her on the forehead. "Where is   
your mom anyway?"  
"She had to go to work," Molly replied absently.  
"Oh. I'll stop by the shop after school. I'm sure glad you guys   
stopped living over the store. That place was *so* cramped!"  
"Well, Mom thought that the two of us needed to get our own place.   
She was becoming *such* a workaholic. We just had to get away. By   
the way," she said with a giggle, "you've got a couple of phone   
messages!"  
"Really?" he asked. "I haven't been back *that* long."  
"Yeah, well, it seems like some of your old girlfriends are happy   
you're home again."  
He groaned. "You mean the ones I broke up with?"  
She snickered. "The same. They want another crack at you! I   
guess my 'Nii-chan is just so handsome that they can't wait to get   
their paws on you."  
"Nice," he replied, grabbing some orange juice and pouring himself   
a quick glass.  
"Katie called," she said quietly, careful not to refer to her as   
her "Onee."  
Nev nearly dropped his glass with his now nerveless hand. Keeping   
his voice cool he responded indifferently, "She did, huh?"  
Molly wasn't fooled. "Yeah. You know, I really wish you'd give   
her a cha-" she glanced quickly at the kitchen clock. "Ohmigosh,   
we're gonna be late! Haruda's gonna KILL me!"  
Nev stared at the clock. "Yikes! I'm in more trouble then *you*   
are! I'm *already* late!" He dashed up the stairs and into his   
room, his voice drifting down to her. "I'll drive you to school -   
just wait while I change real quick!"  
"Hurry, Nev! I think *Serena's* earlier than this!"  
"Is that bad?"  
Her silence answered the question, and as he ran down the stairs,   
the look she was giving him swept away all doubts. They ran to the   
car.  
  
The day passed normally enough. Just a regular school day.   
Etude-sensei marked November late, noted that his new student, Rill,  
had transferred yet again and wondered at that for a moment or so.  
He had to have a stern talking to with his other four new students  
who didn't seem to be paying the proper amount of attention in class.  
They seemed preoccupied and moody. If he hadn't dismissed the  
thought as silly, he would have thought that they were passing notes  
. . .  
Other than that, everything was fine.  
Fine, fine, fine.  
  
Haruna-sensei marked Baker Molly late, gave her an after school   
detention, and noted that Ann and Alan were *still* not back in   
school. She also told herself that she needed a vacation since Usa   
Serena had actually come to school *on time* for once. Other than   
that one little aberration, everything was the same as always.  
Other than that, everything was fine.  
Fine, fine, fine.  
  
Except . . . it wasn't. By mid-morning, the sense of something   
amiss had affected nine people. Keth, Jed, Zeph, and Nev felt   
generally uneasy but put it down to the revelations of that morning.   
Darien felt anxious but put it down to having to tutor Serena that   
afternoon. Serena felt nervous but put it down to the pop quiz and   
having to decide between going to a tutoring session or a Senshi   
meeting. Amy and Lita felt weighted down as though by some terrible   
anxiety, but put it down to not enough sleep. Raye, in her Catholic   
school, felt it most of all and put it down to evil.  
  
The bomb kept ticking . . .  
14:34:45  
14:34:44  
14:34:43 . . .  
  
Moto Azabu High  
  
After school, the four Guardians gathered their things together   
and met around Kenneth's desk since they had the same classes all   
day. Darien passed them on his way out of the classroom, his   
carrying case and coat in hand.  
As he brushed past, the Four felt *something*. Jed nearly spoke   
to stop him, but Kenneth shot him a look and he shut his mouth. Not   
now. Later, they would see what that strange feeling had been, but   
not now.  
Kenneth offered to give Jed a ride with Zephyr and him, and gave   
November directions to his apartment. They headed over there and   
arrived around ten minutes later. When they saw the apartment   
building, Jed and Neph stared.  
It was a skyscraper, thrusting itself through the sky like some   
ancient and awe-inspiring spire. Its numerous full wall windows   
glittered in the light, and it shone with the brilliance of a high-  
polished mirror. It was brand new and beautiful. And ominous.   
Something about it proclaimed it to be different from other   
buildings, superior in some manner. But for all of the feelings it   
conjured up in the four men looking at it, one blared out louder than   
all the rest. It was the feeling of recognition.  
After an instant of mute appreciation, Kenneth said briskly,   
"Welcome to Knight Corporation."  
"This is *yours*?" Nev asked, whirling about to look at him.  
"Well . . . yes." Keth shrugged. "My Dad left it to me when he   
died. After all, who else was going to continue the family   
business?"  
"Do you run it?" Nev continued questioning.  
"It pretty much runs itself, but once I'm out of school . . . I  
guess."  
"What do you *do* here?" Jed asked.  
Now, Keth smiled fiercely as he replied, "We do *everything*."  
  
What the Knight Corporation *really* did, the two new "employees"   
(complete with company IDs) were not to discover for some time,   
despite entering the building and taking an elevator to get to the   
"nonexistant" thirteenth floor. (Located on the twenty-sixth level,   
of course.) Keth had a secret password that he entered into the   
elevator keys that allowed them access, and he casually took them to   
his apartment.  
Zephyr acted as if this was no big deal, and took a secret delight   
in the bewildered looks on the other two's faces. When the lights   
went on in the darkened hallway of Kenneth's apartment level as soon   
as they stepped out of the elevator, he simply grinned and strode  
over to the second door to the right. Tapping in a code to another  
of the keypads that seemed to exist everywhere in the building, the  
door slid open and the Four of them entered.  
To be confronted with a view of a *very* nice apartment.  
  
Crossroads Junior High  
  
Serena ran out of her last class, after glancing about to make   
certain that there was no Amy or Lita in sight, and dashed off to the   
park. Just one Senshi meeting . . . They'll forgive me since I'm   
furthering my education! Yeah, right . . .  
  
An undisclosed area deep in the heart of Tokyo  
  
Tick tock tick . . .  
  
08:25:37  
08:25:36  
08:25:35  
08:25:34 . . .  
  
Kenneth's Apartment  
  
The apartment was beautiful and nicely furnished. White furniture   
. . . a white leather sofa, nice leather recliner, etc. A huge   
television was mounted in one wall, right by the windows. A wooden   
dining room table and chairs could be seen to the left, right past   
the nice tiled kitchen portion of the apartment with the oversize   
fridge and what looked to be three microwaves, and a little   
television set. To the right were several shut doors, what November   
and Jed could only conclude were bathrooms and bedrooms. The whole   
place was *huge* and there looked to be more rooms following the   
dining room.  
"Does . . . does this take up the whole floor?" Jed asked,   
gulping.  
Kenneth looked around and casually draped his coat across the   
couch. "Yeah, I guess. More or less. What else would the room be   
used for? Of course, there's always Zeph's computer room and my   
*other* office. And the training room, of course."  
"Training room?" Jed looked at Kenneth, dragging his eyes away   
from the apartment.  
"You mean an exercise room?" Nev asked, reluctantly turning away   
from the apartment as well.  
Kenneth laughed. "No, I mean *training*!"  
Zephyr sat down in a chair and propped his feet up on the coffee   
table. "He means fencing, and knife-throwing, and all of those   
archaic forms of fighting," he said in a bored tone. He picked up   
the remote and switched the television on.  
The other men ignored him.  
"Really?" Jed asked excitedly, eagerly.  
Kenneth was looking at him as if he couldn't quite figure out who   
this was. "Uh . . . yeah."  
"Great!" Jed's voice was exuberant. "Wanna spar?"  
"You any good?" Kenneth asked cautiously, with the air of someone   
conferring a great favor on one of lower class.  
"Captain of the fencing team in my last three schools! Not to   
mention that I'm a black belt in karate and kung fu."  
"Fine, we can spar," Kenneth agreed.  
Jed smiled, quietly pleased that he had said nothing of his   
*other* three black belts.  
"Did I mention that he has an adjoining torture chamber?" Zephyr   
added lazily, switching channels.  
They continued to ignore him.  
"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Nev asked. "I mean, it *is*   
a nice apartment, but . . ."  
Kenneth strode over to something propped up against a table and   
pulled off the sheet covering it. "No, *this* is what I wanted to   
show you!"  
November and Jed gasped. Zephyr shut his eyes and changed the   
channel again.  
The painting stood before them . . . four men in armor surrounding   
a fifth. They were kneeling to him. It was obvious that he was   
their lord, their master, their-  
  
"Prince," Jed whispered.  
  
The Park  
  
Darien looked up as Serena ran to him, smiling.  
"You're late," he chided her gently.  
She flopped down next to him, lying back in the grass and staring   
up at the clear blue sky, her chest heaving. "G . . . gomen, Darien   
. . . but I did . . . have . . . to run here . . . y'know."  
"So, what, you want me to pick you up after school?" He laid back   
next to her and turned his face to look over at her.  
She stopped her contemplation of the clouds to look back at him.   
"Well, since you're offering-"  
"Serena!"  
She made a face and he laughed. It felt good to laugh. It felt   
good to be here together, with nothing to do but . . . Algebra.  
He sat up. What was he doing, here, again . . . with her? He was   
here to teach, she was here to learn. Nothing more. "C'mon, let's   
get started," he said, pulling out a textbook.  
She sighed and shut her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sunlight   
on her face. "In a minute. Can't we just enjoy how pretty it is out   
before Fall comes and spoils everything?"  
He looked at her, how peaceful she looked, and content, but   
steeled himself and said, "Now, Serena."  
She opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Well, help me   
up, then!"  
He groaned and reached over, grabbing her hands to pull her up.   
But it's a funny thing, gravity, because instead of pulling her up,   
she pulled him down, and before they knew it, he was half-lying over   
her, their faces inches apart.  
  
Serena looked up at him, her eyes wide. Gradually they softened   
as an emotion filled them as she looked into his eyes, into the dark   
blue depths of them. And she began to lose herself . . .  
  
Darien stared down at her and felt his heart begin to thud. This   
wasn't how he'd envisioned their tutoring session would start, but it   
was certainly pleasant enough. He began to say something, anything,   
to relieve the awkwardness of this situation . . . only to realize   
that there was *no* awkwardness. They were both at ease, as if this   
was right, this . . . *most* compromising position that they found   
themselves in. As if it was right and proper that he should lower   
himself that few inches more and let his lips meet hers.  
He began to pull away. There was no way that he could allow this   
to continue. No way that he could allow himself to keep feeling for   
this girl or her to keep feeling for him . . . if she did. But his   
body rebelled, and so did she.  
"Don't leave me," she whispered softly, and a flash of memory shot   
through his head as if this had happened before, as if she had spoken   
those words before - and he knew she had. Everything . . .   
everything was as it was before. So wonderful. The world was theirs   
alone. They were the only two people upon its surface and the   
feelings that they felt were the first felt by any one. Everything   
began again for them. The world was brand new for them, as it was   
meant to be.  
Everything clicked at that instant, for him, for her. It was if   
this was a play they had enacted a thousand times before, each time   
bringing them closer and closer to absolute perfection. His reply   
had been scripted for him by Destiny, but never had he replied as   
willingly as though the answer had come to him on his own, for he   
knew that it was the only asnwer he could ever give, as he had in   
another instant so similar, so sweet. "Never." And then he bent and   
kissed her, and as their lips met . . . there was a burst of love and   
passion that could only be termed magic.  
  
Kenneth's apartment  
  
Kenneth looked at the two dumbfounded men and with a grim smile,   
looked again at the painting, pleased with their reactions. "The   
likenesses are quite good, aren't they?" he asked, objectively.  
"My eyes are too small and my ears stick out too much!" Zephyr   
yelled from where he still sat in front of the television, not   
looking at the rest of them.  
"A few *small* inaccuracies," Kenneth agreed readily, not liking   
the way in which his chin was painted. Too sharp.  
"I think it's amazing," Jed breathed gazing at the Guardian who   
was to the left of the prince, head bowed, eyes lowered. It was him.   
There was no doubt in his mind of that.  
"Truly amazing . . ." November said, his eyes wandering over the   
rest of the figures to rest on his own.  
"Who painted it?!" Jed demanded. "How old is it? And . . . *who*   
is he?!" He pointed to the man in the center, the prince, whose   
features were unfortunately, heavily shadowed.  
Kenneth sighed. "A little known artist by the name of Peggy   
Jones. English by birth, I believe. She resides here in the   
outskirts of Tokyo. It is about a year old. As for the identity of   
the man, unknown."  
"Who is this Peggy Jones? What does she know of us?" Nev wanted   
to know, instantly worried about the ramifications of the situation.  
Kenneth rested a hand on the frame of the painting. "She's just a   
nineteen year old girl trying to work her way through art school.   
With talent like that, I think she deserves to, don't you?"   
Expecting no response, he continued, "As for what she knows, nothing   
but what comes to her in her dreams. Really, she's nobody very   
important or famous so I find it safe to assume that no harm will   
befall the four of us. Especially since I fully intend to buy any   
and ALL paintings of the four of us that she might paint."  
"Hah!" Zephyr called. "You can try with your money, but I *still*   
contend that she's really Lonnie Lineye and *her* prints are selling   
like crazy. Heck, her *paintings* are selling like crazy - for a   
good twelve thousand at the least!"  
"Lonnie Lineye?" Jed wondered why the name sounded so familiar.  
"She's got an art show scheduled for next month. I suggest you   
buy her whole collection before things get out of hand."  
Kenneth looked at the painting for another instant before covering   
it up with the cloth. "I offered. She refused."  
Suddenly, something on the TV caught Zeph's attention. "Hey,   
guys, you might want to check this out!"  
"What is it?" Kenneth turned to look at what was on the TV. An   
unfamiliar looking face was speaking. What was odd about that was   
that the person speaking had *green* hair, with pink streaks through   
it and odd almond eyes.  
"I have taken control of every television station. I have also   
placed a bomb in this city. Tokyo *will* blow sky high at 12 o'clock   
midnight if my demands are not met. Thirty billion yen by midnight.   
Don't bother calling in a bomb squad. They're all . . .   
incapacitated. Good day, Tokyoites."  
"Great Zeus." Zephyr got to his feet and shot the others a look.  
"Looks like we've been chosen to save the city . . . Any   
questions?"  
"Yeah, just how many times did you watch "Armageddon"?" Kenneth   
grinned.  
  
Channel 11 Tokyo  
  
Fiore watched as the nervous camera man turned the camera off and   
his ultimatum began repeating itself over and over again on the air.   
He glanced casually to one side where all of the news people and bomb   
squads were bound and gagged. Not that they could go anywhere, being   
unconscious and drained dry. Their energy had been *most*   
appetizing. Still, that's all they were . . . appetizers.  
"Are you ready?" Ailan asked.  
Fiore got to his feet, and grabbed the camera man before he could   
run too far, draining him of his energy and tossing his limp body to   
the ground, "Yeah, I'm ready. How many people do you think are   
going to try and make a run for it?"  
"This is Tokyo." Ailan spread his hands wide. "Everybody, of   
course!"  
Fiore laughed. "Do you think they can actually get the money   
together?"  
"Who cares? It's just a ploy. We *can't* just say we're blowing   
Tokyo up for no reason, after all."  
"True, true." Fiore and Ailan exchanged identical cruel smiles,   
now that things were finally going their way.  
  
Hikawa Shrine  
  
At the Senshi meeting, three girls waited around for their   
fearless (Haha, you've *got* to be kidding!-Raye) leader to show up.   
Luna ran in, late, and breathless. She was in her human form and in   
her hand she carried a radio. "Sailor Senshi, we've got trouble!"  
"Since when have we *not*?" Lita joked, standing up.  
"What *kind* of trouble?" Amy asked calmly, also standing.  
"There's a bomb set to go off at midnight planted somewhere in   
Tokyo!"  
The three girls looked at her blankly. "You're kidding."  
"No joke, Raye. It's up to you girls to find it and disable it   
before the whole city blows!"  
The three Senshi exchanged a look, eloquent in the sheer terror   
that it conveyed.  
"Where's Serena?!" Luna asked, just noticing her charge's absence.  
They shrugged.  
"Henshin-yo, then call her on the communicator!" Luna ordered.  
  
"MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
The Park  
  
At that moment, Serena had more important matters (at least to her   
thinking) to attend to. Darien was kissing her and she was liking it   
*A LOT*. She was just starting to kiss him back when her   
communicator started to beep. The two of them ignored it.  
A man ran up to them, stared at the two in disgust, then shook   
Darien roughly by the shoulder.  
"Hey!" Darien said angrily, looking up at the man.  
Serena wasn't really very happy either.  
"Look, kid," the man said, "I hate to interrupt you, I really do,   
but I just thought that you should know that Tokyo's going to blow up   
in a few hours. I thought that maybe you and your little girlfriend   
- Isn't she a little young for you? Too young. - might want to get  
home and get out of the city. If you can, that is. Traffic's backed  
up for miles."  
"WHAT?!" Darien and Serena shouted in unison.  
The man groaned as if saying, 'Why did I have to get stuck with   
these two nitwits?' He began speaking *very* slowly, and *very*   
clearly. "There is a bomb. The city is going to blow up at   
midnight. You might want to run. Good-bye." He turned but Darien   
grabbed him painfully by the shoulder.  
"Where's the bomb?"  
"Nobody knows, kid. There was some wacko on TV who demanded   
thirty billion yen. Now, leggo."  
Darien let go and watched as the man ran off. Turning around he   
said, "I'll get you home, Serena. Serena?" But she was gone.   
"Damn!" he swore, grabbing his things and running for the car.   
"SERENA!!!" he yelled, to no avail. Taking one last look at the   
park, he drove off, scanning the sides of the road for her. "Odango  
Atama, where *are* you?! We've gotta get out of here!"  
  
Serena sighed as she watched him drive away from where she had   
hidden herself behind a tree, breathing quickly. "Good-bye, Darien,"   
she whispered, still feeling the warm, sweet touch of his lips on   
hers. She put a hand to her mouth then, with her back to a tree,   
slid down to sit on the ground.  
"Kami-sama," she whispered, thinking of the bomb and of Darien.   
"Why is my world suddenly so terrifying and wonderful all at once?   
Why is everything so strange? Must I lose everything that I have   
just gained? Destruction always follows joy. I knew that once."  
Tears dripped down her cheeks.  
The beeping of her communicator continued and she turned dull eyes  
to it. Standing, she placed a hand to her locket and said, "I can't  
give up. I'm a Sailor Senshi. I've got to save this city! For  
minna . . ." She blinked back her tears.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
On the rooftops  
  
"Where is she?" Mercury asked as the Senshi made their way   
downtown.  
"Don't ask me!" Mars retorted angrily. "I bet she's goofing off   
at the arcade or something."  
"Raye . . ." Jupiter began hesitantly.  
"Don't 'Raye' me! Where else could she be?! Blowing off a Senshi   
meeting and now this . . ."  
The other two Senshi were quiet.  
Suddenly, all three of their communicators beeped at once.  
". . . Senshi. Come in, Sailor Senshi. Come in!"  
"We're here, Serena," Mercury said immediately, looking at the   
tiny face in her communicator. Sailor Moon stared back.  
"I'm downtown, and boy is there a lot of traffic."  
"Where've you BEEN, Serena?!" Mars asked into her own   
communicator, an edge to her voice.  
Moon smiled grimly, "At a tutoring session. Darien told me this   
morning to be there."  
The girls groaned. "You could've told someone, Serena!" Jupiter   
grumbled.  
"Well, I'm here, aren't I? Anyway, I'm pretty sure I know where   
the bomb is."  
"What? How?!" Mars demanded.  
"If *you* were going to blow up Tokyo, where would *you* place a   
bomb. Remember, he only said ONE. I caught a broadcast on my way   
here."  
"Tokyo Tower," Mars said immediately.  
"The most central location would be the most plausible location,"   
Mercury mused.  
Moon smiled. "Right. And *what* is the most central location?"  
  
"Amdale Tower."  
  
"What?" Kenneth said, as the Guardians leapt from one rooftop to   
another.  
"I *said*, Amdale Tower is the only logical place to put a bomb."   
Zephyr, now known as Unicorn (Don't *call* me that!-Zephyr), answered   
his leader. "It's in a central location and a major gas main runs   
right under it. Even if the city didn't blow up, it would certainly   
be in flames."  
"Why isn't a bomb squad handling this?" Phoenix complained   
bitterly, realizing *exactly* how hard it was to leap around wearing   
any kind of armor.  
"They don't know where to look." Zeph winked. "And we do."  
"Can't we just *tell* them?" Dragon winced as part of his armor   
clanged against him.  
"And take away from our glory? Nah . . ."  
Griffin smacked the back of his head and growled, "I *am* going to   
make you *regret* forcing us to take care of this, Zephyr. I swear I   
am."  
Zeph grinned cheekily, then began to whistle. As the others   
glared at him, he said, "What? 'Sides, about that bomb squad . . .   
I, being the only one who *bothered* the watch the news before we set   
out while you were all running around like headless chickens, know   
that they were all found unconscious hours ago and haven't woken up  
yet. So, I guess it really *is* up to us."  
They groaned.  
  
Meanwhile, among the fleeing Tokyoites . . .  
  
Fiore and Ailan exchanged another malicious grin as they stared at   
the Chaos below. The inhabitants of Tokyo were packed in their cars,   
attempting to flee but to no avail, as traffic was just too bad to   
allow them to pass. Police were trying to keep the people in check,   
but the reminder of authority didn't seem to be working very well.  
  
"Scurrying rats." Fiore hovered a little lower, watching as the   
people ran about, panicking.  
"Indeed," Ailan agreed.  
"You take the left. I, the right."  
Ailan opened his mouth to argue, but thinking better of it, simply   
nodded his head. It didn't matter *who* was in charge. As long as   
they got the energy. As long as Ann got well.  
Below, the people screamed as the two Aliens swooped down, arms   
outstretched as through to embrace them in some foul embrace, but   
really to drain them of the energy that gave them motion, the energy   
that gave them life . . . at least temporarily.  
  
Amdale Tower  
  
The Senshi and the Guardians reached Amdale Tower at roughly the   
same time. If one was to be technical about the matter, the Senshi   
arrived first for Sailor Moon was already standing atop the Tower   
when both groups arrived.  
  
"Out of the way!" Griffin shouted, not unkindly, as the women   
approached him.  
"No!" Mars shouted back.  
"Ladies, give us leave to pass," Unicorn said, bowing elegantly.  
"This is *our* fight," Moon contended softly. And that was that.   
The Senshi would *not* back down.  
Unicorn glared, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Griffin put a   
restraining hand on his shoulder and his eyes and those of Sailor   
Moon met. Grey and blue.  
"Will you assist us again?" she asked.  
"We will," he responded.  
"I don't trust them!" Mars spoke up.  
"Me neither!" Unicorn spoke up.  
"Two to a team," Moon said gently to Griffin. "One yours, one   
mine. Search the levels. Move quickly."  
"You heard her!" he shouted. "MOVE!"  
They scattered. Two to a team. Moon and Griffin, Jupiter and   
Dragon, Mercury and Unicorn, and Mars and Phoenix.  
  
As soon as they entered the building, they knew they were on the   
right track. Screens everywhere showed images of a timer counting   
down. Most of them ran for the elevators. By unspoken agreement,   
Moon and Griffin started on the bottom floor. Using her communicator   
she said, "Minna, call in each level once you get through with it!"  
"Hai!" they called back.  
She turned to Griffin. "I'll go left, you right. We'll meet up   
on the next level. Check every room."  
"Right."  
  
Outside the elevator on the twentieth floor . . .  
  
"Aw, damn it all to hell!" Phoenix cursed as the image of the bomb   
counted down.  
"Are you always this vulgar?" Mars asked, caustically.  
"No. Sometimes I'm worse."  
"Charming. Twenty!" Mars called into her communicator, resolving   
to ignore him from thereon. It didn't do to listen too much to him.   
She ended up focusing on the brilliant color of his eyes . . .  
They had just gone through the twentieth floor. It didn't help   
that Amdale Tower had over a hundred stories and they had less than   
six hours to search all of them.  
The elevator door opened and they entered. He savagely pressed a   
button and they went up . . .  
  
In the elevator between the thirty-fourth and thirty-fifth floors . .   
.  
  
"Thirty-four!" Jupiter yelled into her communicator. She looked   
at her companion out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help   
noticing how *hot* he was. Still, she kept November firmly in mind   
and when the elevator door opened, she nearly ran out.  
"I didn't realize that I was so repulsive," he said to himself.  
  
Fifth floor . . .  
  
"Who the hell comes UP with these kinds of twisted schemes?!"   
Griffin yelled, running up to meet Sailor Moon at the elevator as the   
ominous red image kept ticking away.  
She smiled sympathically. "You haven't been in Tokyo very long,   
have you?"  
"Actually, no."  
  
One hundredth and first floor . . .  
  
Mercury and the Guardian ran down the long, empty hallways, the   
sound resounding around them. They had discovered that it worked   
best for *them*, if each one took one side of the hallway and they   
worked that way.  
He ran into a room.  
"Crap," the Guardian known as Unicorn (much to his disgust) swore   
as he stared at the bomb.  
"What's the matter?" Mercury asked, running into the room. She   
saw the bomb and stopped in her tracks. "Uh-oh." She called it in.   
"We found the bomb - one hundredth and first floor. You guys get out   
of here!"  
Unicorn was still staring at the bomb and Mercury noted that he   
had taken the cover off. A mass of brightly colored wires met her   
eyes. He held a dagger in one hand and his eyes roved nervously over   
the wires. "Crap," he said again. "It's wired throughout this   
entire building."  
Mercury shook herself out of her paralysis and ran forward.   
"Which wire do we cut?!"  
"Which wire do *I* cut," he muttered, fingering one wire, then   
another.  
"This is *not* the time to get macho! Which *damn* wire?!" she   
demanded, crouching down next to him.  
He didn't look up as he muttered feverishly, "I have no idea. I   
never learned this in school."  
Mercury stared at the wires and at the clock which was ticking.   
"We've got less than five minutes . . . Cut *something*!"  
"I can't just cut any wire," he argued. "It would explode!"  
"Well if you don't cut something soon, it's going to explode   
*anyway*!"  
"I know, I know. Oh, now I *really* wish I hadn't skipped that   
class."  
"What are you *talking* about?!"  
"The bomb defusing class . . . I played hooky."  
Mercury's eyes grew wider. "You actually had a *class*?!" She   
felt like hitting him. "You idiot!"  
"Well, I don't see you helping," he shouted.  
"Okay, okay," Mercury said anxiously, getting to her feet. She   
glanced at the side of the bomb for the name then ran over to the   
large computer terminal on the wall, and began typing rapidly into   
the keyboard. Words appeared on the screen:  
  
A4NT57 BOMB DEFUSING METHODS  
CLASSIFIED  
ENTER PASSWORD(S):  
  
Mercury stared at the screen, then quickly typed in:  
  
MAYDAY  
  
ACCESS DENIED blinked into being on the screen.  
  
"Dammit," she swore softly.  
  
"Try, "Star Wars"," the Guardian said as gently as he could,   
having looked up to see what she was doing.  
  
She typed in:  
  
STAR WARS  
  
ACCESS GRANTED  
  
A schematic began to appear on the screen.  
  
"How did you know-?"  
Zephyr smiled smugly. "Everyone's seen the movie."  
Mercury frowned, then turned back to the screen as he asked,   
"Which wire?"  
"Oh no," she breathed.  
"What?!" he snapped.  
"All of them but one . . . in order!"  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"Each of them requires a code."  
He groaned. "First wire?"  
"Red," she said automatically.  
He sliced through it and they began to solve the passwords, one by   
one . . .  
The bomb kept ticking . . .  
  
Sixth floor . . .  
  
Moon listened to the transmission and overheard what they were   
saying to one another. "Ganbatte ne, Amy-chan," she said softly.   
Too softly for her companion to hear. "Okay, you heard her, people!   
Everyone . . . outta here! Let's get our rears in gear!"  
"Sailor Moon!"  
She ignored her companion, listening to the flurry of   
acknowledgements, then turned around . . . only to discover that she   
wasn't as alone anymore. A cardian blocked the doorway and Griffin   
lay sprawled on the ground, clutching one shoulder.  
"Right," she said, sounding more confident than she felt. "I can   
handle this. Finally . . . a chance to make a speech!"  
"Must you?" Griffin asked from his place on the floor.  
"Hai!" she said. "I am the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and *you*   
are an evil being who is blocking my way, so . . . leave!"  
Griffin groaned.  
  
"Moon. . . TIARA ACTION!"  
  
The tiara flew out and clattered to the ground. The ugly purple   
bulk of the cardian loomed closer, licking its lips.  
"You were saying?" Griffin asked.  
"We are *so* dead."  
  
Outside the elevator of the thirty-fifth floor . . .  
  
Jupiter stared at the door, willing it to open. "Thank goodness   
we're getting out of here. I wonder if Mercury can disable the   
bomb?"  
"If she doesn't, Unicorn will."  
Their eyes met and they smiled shyly at one another.  
The door slid open and an ugly insectoid cardian stepped out,   
hissing, "Which floor?"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter shouted immediately.  
  
When the cardian continued smiling and grabbed her around the arm,   
Dragon asked, reaching for his sword, "Uh . . . Was that supposed to   
do something?"  
Jupiter shrieked.  
  
Twenty second floor . . .  
  
Mars and Phoenix were glaring at one another and at the elevator   
in turn. "It must be stuck!" Mars announced finally. "Let's take   
the stairs."  
"Fine." They headed for the stairway, Mars first, but before she   
had gone halfway down the flight, she turned and ran past him.  
"What? You decided that you'd prefer the elevator after all?" he   
joked, looking after her. Such long hair . . . When he looked   
forward, he was face to face with the slavering jaws of a green   
bestial cardian. He yelped, then turned tail and sped up the stairs   
after her. When they had reached the top, he frantically began   
punching the button, while Mars turned around and shouted:  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
As the cardian galloped up the stairs, its horns ready to impale   
them, Mars moved backward, towards Phoenix. "I - I don't   
understand," she muttered. "Why didn't it work?"  
"I suggest you think of something else . . . FAST!" he told her.  
As the beast lunged at them she screamed, "ANY SUGGESTIONS?!"  
  
On the hundredth and first floor . . .  
  
Mercury and the Guardian-who-hates-his-name were one wire away   
from disabling the bomb. Unfortunately, it was then that the cardian   
on *their* level finally scented them and decided to attack.  
"I'll take care of it!" Mercury yelled, wondering how she would   
with just her mist.  
  
"Shabon SPRAY!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
"You know what I said about "taking care of it"?" she began   
hesitantly, backing away.  
The Guardian scrambled to his feet. "You cut the last wire and   
I'll take care of it!"  
Mercury ran past him to the bomb, catching the dagger he tossed  
her way. Staring at the green wire and the yellow wire, she cried,   
"Which wire?!"  
"How the heck am *I* supposed to know?!" He put his hand on his   
sword hilt and stared at the cardian for an instant.  
  
00:00:16  
00:00:15  
00:00:14  
00:00:13 . . .  
  
"What's the code?!"  
"There's NO TIME!" He pulled out a handful of blue roses from his   
subspace pocket and directed them at the cardian's feet, forcing him   
backward.  
Then the cardian leapt over the roses and hissed. "You die!"  
  
00:00:03  
  
Sailor Mercury shut her eyes and believed in miracles.  
  
00:00:02  
  
She cut the wire.  
  
00:00:01  
  
The green wire.  
  
00:00:00  
  
The timer stopped.  
The bomb stopped.  
Mercury opened her eyes.  
Movement resumed again around her as she collapsed across the bomb   
in her relief.  
The Guardian spared her a glance as he slashed the cardian across   
the belly. It had overshot its leap. It let out a wail of pain and   
backhanded him across the face. He stumbled and fell to the ground   
with the force of the blow, staring dizzily up at the cardian. It   
showed its teeth, dark green blood dripping from its belly wound. "I   
die . . . you die." One of its long arms mutated into a blade aimed   
at the Guardian.  
"Noooo!" Mercury shouted, moving too late . . .  
And the Unicorn shut his eyes . . . and called upon his power . .   
.  
  
"SPIRIT MIND!!!" he screamed, his eyes opening. A blast of blue-  
white energy emanated from his forehead and engulfed the cardian   
after swirling in a watery shape like that of a unicorn and impaling   
the cardian with its blazing blue horn.  
  
The cardian let out another scream and sizzled away, leaving only   
a scorched card.  
  
Mercury stared at him in astonishment.  
  
Twenty-second floor . . .  
  
  
Phoenix pushed Mars out of the way and thrust his hands forward,  
yelling, some gibberish that she thought might have been:  
  
"SOUL PHOENIX FIRE BURN!!!"  
  
A great bird made of red fire flew from the cupped enclosure of   
his hands and flew at the green cardian. As soon as contact was   
established, pieces of the cardian began burning away, a purple-blue   
flame developing. Then nothing was left but a scorched card which   
fell from the sky to land at their feet.  
"Not bad, eh?" Phoenix smiled upon his handiwork.  
  
Thirty-fifth floor . . .  
  
Jupiter writhed in the cardian's grip as Guardian Dragon stared   
on, helpless. Well, not so helpless. He threw a pink rose at the   
cardian's hand/paw/talon/appendage and it dropped the Senshi who fell   
to the ground with a thud. "Gee, thanks."  
"You're welcome," he said jauntily.  
The cardian stepped forth from the elevator. The cardian and the   
Guardian circled around one another, neither willing to let the other   
win.  
All of a sudden, his eyes still focused steadily on his adversary,   
Dragon's hand reached up as though pulling at something and making a   
gesture so fast that his hand blurred, he shouted:  
  
"STAR DRAGON LIGHTNING ENVELOP!!!"  
  
A dark, crackling dragon formed and shot towards the cardian,   
faster and faster until it seemed to morph into a bolt of lightning,   
and when it finally reached its target and struck, it exploded into a   
crackling dome of lightning and what looked like stars, which then   
exploded in a miniature supernova. A scorched card fluttered down to   
the ground.  
  
Sixth floor . . .  
  
Sailor Moon stayed as still as a statue. She *was* a statue. She   
couldn't move at all. Not so much as a toe. The cardian was   
*laughing* at her. She was horrified. To be reduced to this . . .   
entertainment for the enemy! It was unendurable.  
Griffin regarded her, concerned, then sighed and got to his feet,   
still clutching the shoulder that the damn creature had squeezed so   
hard in its vise-like grip. The cardian's attention shifted to him   
momentarily, then back to her.  
That's right, Griffin thought, keep right on laughing . . .  
Deciding to act before it could, he thrust out his good hand and   
power glowed about his fingertips. Ah, good, he could feel the   
energy coursing through him. He felt much better now. Better   
indeed.  
Quietly he said:  
  
"POWER GRIFFIN ENERGY BLAST."  
  
The power shot out, quickly, smoothly gliding as though on a pair   
of feathered wings and for a moment it looked like the energy was in   
the shape of some sort of not-quite bird. Moon blinked and it was   
gone, and only the energy remained, almost gently enfolding the   
cardian within itself, before it vanished in a burst of light.  
  
When the light faded, Griffin was gone as well. All that remained   
was a scorched card lying on the ground and images of the stopped   
timer all around her.  
  
Outside Amdale Tower  
  
The four girls met outside the main door, which took awhile since   
the elevators weren't working. Jupiter contended that the cardian   
that had attacked her had done something to the elevators. Luna came   
running up, congratulating them on a job well done and providing them   
with a bunch of cover stories that she had come up with to convince   
their parents as to why they had disappeared during the bomb threat.   
They all briefed each other on what had happened and Amy took Luna   
aside and whispered about the loss of her powers. Luna was horrified   
to say the least, but said nothing to the others.  
They mused about the identities of the Guardians, since they had   
all disappeared shortly after saving the Senshi. Mars still didn't   
trust them and Luna agreed that it was prudent to be cautious.  
Moon was the one who brought up the loss of her powers . . .  
  
In the shadows, Tuxedo Kamen watched them for a moment, then   
vanished. That one brief instant of panic from Sailor Moon had  
faded. He was not needed here.  
  
Further in the shadows, the Guardians watched Tuxedo Kamen, and   
each of them felt that sense of *knowing*. This one bore watching.  
"After all," Zephyr had quipped, "maybe we can learn how to   
transform into tuxedoes instead of armor too!"  
A round of groans had answered that.  
  
When Mamo Darien woke later that night in his own bed, he stared   
at the clock in relief that it was 2:00 in the morning and Tokyo had   
not blown up. Then he worried about Serena. Then he thought about   
that *kiss*. Then he thought about how she had run away and the   
words of that man, Too young . . . too young . . .  
Again, another flash of memory as the words echoed, in a female   
voice this time.  
His thoughts turned back to Serena and how good she had felt   
beneath him, how good she had felt next to him, how good she had felt   
simply *near* him. How sweet her kiss had been. Then he worried   
about her again.  
Burying his head beneath his pillow, he tried to sleep but   
couldn't. So he simply lay awake, staring up at the ceiling and   
wondering if he hadn't just dreamed the whole thing up, and worrying   
that she would never want to see him again.  
  
Outside Amdale Tower  
  
Sailor Moon stared at her Senshi, then at Luna. She put a hand to   
her forehead, then pulled it away with a shudder. "It's gone . . .   
all gone."  
"Are you sure?" Mars asked desperately. "Maybe it was just a   
fluke. Try again!"  
"NO!" Moon screamed. "Don't you get it?! I can't attack anymore!   
I'm useless!!!"  
"But-"  
Sailor Moon cut her off, savagely ripping the tiara from her   
forehead and flinging it, crying "MOON TIARA ACTION!" so loudly that   
the tower shook.  
The tiara fell to the ground with a clatter.  
Turning to face the horrified faces of her Senshi, Moon bit out   
bitterly, "Still don't believe me? Want me to try again? All right   
then, watch!"  
She picked the tiara back up and proceeded to throw it again,   
screaming her attack. And again, and again, and again, until her   
throat was raw from the effort. Finally, Mars grabbed her hand   
before she could throw again, and said in the softest voice she   
could, "Stop it."  
The Sailor Senshi of the Moon turned to her, tears coursing down   
her cheeks. "I can't. If I stop now . . . won't I be giving up? I   
can't give up, Mars, I can't . . ." She sobbed, then shook off   
Mars's hand roughly and prepared to throw again.  
Her hand faltered again as Mars's broken voice cried out, "Don't,   
Sailor Moon . . ."  
Her watery blue eyes met the violet ones that were beginning to   
fill with tears as well. "I can't stop trying . . . Luna, tell her   
. . ."  
"She's right, Serena," Luna said gently, her heart aching as she   
saw the look on her young charge's face, at the despair in her eyes,   
the denial. This can't be happening. It can't.  
Sailor Moon turned away from all of them. "No. I've got to . . .   
gotta keep going . . ."  
"Sailor Moon," Jupiter said, struggling with her words. "Serena .   
. . you've given it your best . . . maybe you're just tired. It'll   
work later . . ."  
"Serena, *please* . . . listen to *reason*!" Mercury pleaded   
desperately.  
"No! Hafta keep trying . . ."  
"Just stop, you crybaby ditz!" Mars shouted angrily, tears in her   
eyes. Everything froze. All eyes turned to Raye, and then to   
Serena.  
Sailor Moon trembled an instant, her eyes huge and quivering, then   
the tiara fell from her hand and hit the ground with a metallic   
clatter.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Mars continued on, her voice   
growing softer. "What're you trying to prove? That you can be   
leader? That you won't give up? We already *know* that, Serena. I   
might have said some things before that I didn't mean, but I mean   
*this*. You *are* our leader, and nothing's gonna change that. Not   
even if you've lost your power. That's just the way things are.   
That's just *who* *you* *are*."  
Violet eyes almost as watery as her own gazed into hers, and   
Sailor Moon suddenly found herself sobbing on Raye's shoulder,   
letting go of all of the hurt, pain, and bitterness. Gone was the   
despair that she had been feeling. And Raye cried with her.  
After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes,   
she drew back and wiped her eyes, and the face smiling shakily at all   
of them was *Serena*. They had won her back. Her transformation   
melted around her and she vowed, "Next time! And if not then, then   
soon. Besides, I'm secure in the knowledge that all of you guys can   
handle anything that comes our way." She smiled brightly at them   
all. "Right?"  
Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars exchanged a worried look.  
"Um . . . Sailor Moon, there's a little *problem* . . ." Raye   
began nervously.  
"Nothing *too* serious," Jupiter chimed in.  
"Everything will be back to normal soon," Mercury added.  
Serena's smile slipped a little. "Guys? What aren't you telling   
me?"  
Luna buried her face in her paws and groaned. "Oh, just go ahead   
and tell her before you make it worse."  
"Er . . . right," Mars said. She, Mercury, and Jupiter nodded at   
one another and shouted out their attacks in unison.  
  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
"SHABON SPRAY!"  
"SUPREME THUNDER!"  
  
Nothing happened. Again.  
  
Serena tapped her foot, chewing on her bottom lip. "Oh well," she   
said, brightly.  
"Oh *WELL*?!" Mars nearly shrieked.  
Serena shrugged. "It'll come back to us . . . eventually. Until   
then . . . I guess we'll just have to find another way to deal with   
the bad guys. Right, Luna?"  
"Right . . ." Luna said cautiously. This didn't sound like the   
Serena she knew.  
"That's the spirit!" Jupiter said, trying to convince herself as   
much as Serena.  
"Where're probably just too tired to concentrate our energies to   
the proper degree to attack."  
Everyone sweatdropped at Mercury's comment, then laughed   
nervously.  
"What about this being horrible?! What about we've gotta keep   
trying?! What about-"  
"Really, Raye, stop being so immature," Serena said blithely. As   
Raye sputtered, Serena deftly picked Luna up, but instead of petting   
her, she held her so that they were face to face and began to shake   
her. "Tell me what's wrong, Luna! Tell me why we can't attack! I   
*know* you *know* why!"  
"Put me down!" the cat yelled and was dropped without ceremony to   
the ground. Landing on her feet, she glared up at her charge. "I   
have no idea. Don't panic, though, it's probably nothing serious."  
Serena made a face. "That's *lovely* to know, Luna. Well, I   
guess *you'll* be the one fighting next time, ne?"  
"N-now just a minute!" the cat spluttered.  
The girls laughed.  
  
  
Doom Tree  
  
Energy coursing through her veins, Ann smiled broadly, sitting up.   
"That feels good!" Ailan smiled at her while Fiore rolled his eyes   
and vanished. She turned her gaze on the Tree which seemed to have   
perked up a little, but its leaves were still wilting . . . still   
falling . . .  
We'll get enough energy to sustain you soon, she vowed. I   
promise . . . Mother.  
  
The next day . . .  
  
Lita smiled uncertainly up at November. She had caught up to him   
after school, happening to see him as she walked past the park. She  
figured that she'd might as well talk to him. After all, they both   
might die tomorrow. That bomb scare had impressed that upon her.   
"I'd like to thank you for what you did the other day. You know . .   
. when I was crying and everything. That was really nice of you and   
I was wondering if we could maybe do som-"  
She was cut off by a happy, excited voice yelling, "NOVEMBER!   
There you are, honey!"  
Honey? Lita's spirits sank. They sank even further when a   
cute, brown-haired girl that she recognized as Sandler Katie, the   
Japanese tennis champ, ran up to them, smiling, and flung her arms   
around November who was standing as still as a statue.  
"Maybe some other time," she said quietly, forcing a smile.  
He smiled back at her, his expression a little strained.  
Lita left, dejected, with just one sorrowful look back.  
The look on her face broke Nev's heart and he turned to Katie,   
ready to begin yelling, but the adoring look on her face stopped him   
short. His anger melted reluctantly away. What do I do to get   
myself into these things? Gomen nasai, Lita-chan, it seems my imouto  
set me up. Gently, he pried Katie's arms off of him, and holding   
her hands asked, "What do you want to do today?"  
Katie began to bubble over, telling him things like how much she'd   
missed him, and how scared she'd been yesterday with the whole bomb   
scare. Did he hear about those people trying to escape who seemed   
drained of their energy? It was the oddest thing. They were all in   
the hospital and seemed to be recovering nicely. Now, onto more   
pleasant things. How about a nice lunch at the cafe after a game of   
tennis? He just smiled, feeling like the expression had been pasted   
to his face, and they walked off together, his arms around her   
shoulders.  
  
Molly watched the whole scene from her position by a tree on a   
hill a little bit away with a frown. Seeing her Onee and her Onii   
together should have made her happy, but it didn't. November was   
miserable . . . she knew that just by looking at him, even though he   
hid it well. Katie didn't, or maybe she simply didn't *want* to   
know. She looked off to the side where another miserable-looking   
figure was making its way slowly home.  
Molly was not a stupid girl, nor was she unobservant. She saw   
more than she let on to anyone, and she saw the situation, not   
instantly, but nearly so. November had looked so happy talking to   
Lita, and she had been so animated, so chatty and friendly, and   
*trusting* . . . There had been that certain look in her eyes, that   
certain warmth between them . . . Being with him, she had been   
pretty. More than pretty. Her beauty had been blinding. It was   
then that Molly made her decision.  
Running down the hill in her direction, she called, "Lita, wait   
up! Matte!"  
Lita whirled and looked up at her, confusion on her face but   
perfect understanding in her eyes, especially as Molly stopped in   
front of her, her chest heaving, her eyes bright and determined.   
"I'm going to help you, Lita, 'cause you make him happy - more than   
Katie does, more than anybody does."  
Lita's eyes began to water at this gift, this most precious gift   
held out to her. Friendship . . .  
She took Molly's hand in hers and smiled. "Where do we start?"  
Molly smiled back. "At the beginning of course. Where else?"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
Want to know what happens with Serena and Darien? Lita and Nev? Are   
the Senshi and the Guardians going to learn to trust each other? Why   
aren't the Senshi's powers working? Now that the Aliens have   
gathered all of that energy, is it enough to keep them alive? Will   
they renew their offensive against the Sailor Senshi? Exactly *what*   
is Fiore up to? Why is Raye having such strange dreams? To find out   
the answers to these questions and more, stay tuned!  
  
Now, don't I feel cheesy? ^_-  
  
  
  
Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy/Mizuno Ami  
Hino Raye/Hino Rei  
Kino Lita/Kino Makoto  
Mist Zephyr/Zoisite  
Raven Jed/Jadeite  
Light November/Nephrite  
Knight Kenneth/Kunzite  
Luna/Luna  
Artemis/Artemis  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Fiore Et/Fiore  
Doom Tree/Makujii  
Bell Rill/Beryl  
Sailor Pluto/Sailor Pluto  
Phobos/Phobos  
Deimos/Deimos  
Usa Elaine/Tsukino Ikuko  
Usa Kevin/Tsukino Kenji  
Usa Sammy/Tsukino Shingo  
Grandpa/Grandpa  
Baker Molly/Osaka Naru  
Haruna Patricia/Sakurada Haruna  
Sandler Katie/Saionji Rui  
Professor Etude (Etude-sensei)/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
  
Arigato=Thank you  
Bishoujo=Pretty  
Ganbatte ne=Good luck  
Gomen=I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai=I'm really sorry  
Hai=Yes  
Hana=Flower  
Henshin-yo!=Transform!  
Imouto-Little sister  
Kami=God (Shinto religion)  
Matte=Wait  
Nani?=What?  
Ne?=Right?  
Odango=Dumpling  
Ohayo=Good morning  
Oneechan=Big sister  
Oniichan=Big brother  
Sayonara=Good-bye  
Sensei=Teacher  
Senshi=Soldier(s)  
Shabon=Bubbles  
  



	8. Episode Eight: The Three Who Meet

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs  
to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people.  
Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please  
don't sue me. ^_^;;; However . . . the events of this story and  
some of these characters are MY property. No stealing!  
  
This is a long episode and one long in coming. Sorry 'bout that! I   
haven't posted a new episode since the end of last August! ^^;;;;;   
Ten months . . . *makes face* WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE?!!!! Anyway,   
here it is, so, be happy, minna. ^_^  
  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
The Tree seemed withered, almost dead. Sagging, it seemed more   
like some twisted caricature than a living being. Ann ran her hand   
over some oddly shaped scrapes in the trunk and felt the vibrations   
of the Tree trembling beneath her. Her hand glowed faintly as she   
tried to channel some of her energy to the plant, but the glow faded   
immediately. She hung her head in despair, tears spilling forth from   
her eyes.  
"Ann?" a voice asked, his hand touching her shoulder.  
She refused to look at him. "Ailan, we have *got* to do   
something! I mean, how much longer can the Doom Tree sustain us with   
the shape it's in now?"  
"I don't know, Ann. I just don't know."  
"Ahem."  
Ann and Ailan whirled about.  
"YOU!" Ann snarled.  
"Perhaps I can be of some help?" Fiore said, bowing gracefully and   
smirking at the expression on Ann's face.  
"I *don't* think so."  
Ann and Ailan held hands and the fierce burst of energy that   
rushed forth from their bodies flung Fiore's surprised and undefended   
body across the "room" that they were in.  
After his limp body had skidded across the ground for several   
hundred yards, he came to a stop and pushed himself to his feet. His   
eyes glowed an eerie red and a strange type of electricity began to   
crackle about his hands. "That was totally uncalled for!" he spat at   
the other two.  
"Not after what you did to the Doom Tree!" Ann screamed back,   
tears filling her angry eyes.  
"You and that damnable *weed* of yours!" Ailan added.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Fiore asked, not really   
caring.  
"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Ailan hissed in a low   
voice, energy gathering about his clenched fist.  
"No," Fiore replied, his fist and flower glowing, "I guess it   
doesn't."  
Energy rose around all three of them, and then there was a fierce   
flash of light, as the energies created met in an explosion . . .  
  
  
The Three Who Meet  
aka  
And Scheme . . .  
  
  
Saturday  
  
"It has been announced that a Sailor V live-action movie is in the   
works. The current model of the Sailor V animation, video games,   
manga, and artwork may very well be starring in the new movie. This   
little known model and budding actress hails from Japan but has   
currently been living in England where the real Sailor V, herself, is   
said to live. The actress will more than likely return to her   
hometown of Tokyo where the movie will be filmed if she is indeed   
chosen for the role. Her name has not been released to the public,   
but photos of her *have* been obtained for the purpose of this   
report."  
A few pictures flashed on screen. "The model is a big fan of   
Sailor V. Here we see her with her white cat, which is also used as   
the basis for the renditions of Sailor V's *own* white cat. It is   
rumored that the cat's name is Artemis . . ."  
Luna stared at the photos of a smiling blue-eyed girl with light-  
blonde hair cuddling a white cat to her. The cat's blue eyes gleamed   
mischievously out at the television audience.  
"Artemis, you fool! What have you done?! The last thing we need   
is all of this *publicity* . . . Who knows who might be watching   
this and, inadvertently or not, discover the truth . . ."  
  
Kenneth stared at the news broadcast, his mouth curved in a slight   
smile. The VCR was taping the whole thing. "It's you," he murmured   
gently, more gently than anyone had ever heard him. "It's you. I   
know it is. Ever since that day in England . . . Don't think that I   
give up so easily. Or that you have many secrets left to hide from   
me. I'm here for a reason. After all, I knew . . . about your   
coming here. I knew it all in advance. I promised that we would   
meet again. I will find you again . . ." He opened his wallet and   
pulled out a tattered photograph worn from being looked at so often.   
Her smiling face looked up at him, blue eyes brilliant. He flipped   
it over and his eyes greedily read the words which seemed rather   
cramped on the small photo.  
  
Peggy, I loved modeling for you! That series of paintings you  
did for the company . . . They were so awesome! You'd think I  
*was* Sailor V, huh, Peggy? But I especially loved the one you  
did . . . of just me. I'll hang it in my room. Enjoy Tokyo.  
Paint lots of beautiful scenes and people. This movie deal may  
be just the thing to get me back home. Your message is still  
lingering in my mind. I promise I won't forget. You were a true  
friend to me. I'll miss you, Peggy-chan . . .  
  
Your friend always,  
Sailor V  
(Mina Love)  
  
He shut his eyes. I couldn't have the painting, but she let me   
have the photo. It's something to remember you by, isn't it? But   
it's not enough. I'm not letting you escape this time, Mina. I'm   
not letting you flit off to who knows where. Damn your Allen! This   
time . . . it's just going to be you and I.  
  
A hand froze mid-brush stroke. The other hand brushed away some   
tears trailing down her face. She gazed at the painting before her   
and suppressed a sob.  
"Why?" she demanded of the empty room. "Why?"  
Grey eyes gazed back at her silently from the wet paint.  
  
Ailan slowly regained consciousness and getting his weak and   
battered body up on hands and knees, he crawled over to where Ann   
lay, several feet away. Her eyes were closed, and her chest rose and   
fell with her shallow breaths. Green blood trickled down from the   
side of her mouth and a gash on her cheek located under her right   
eye. He held her hand in his, knowing that he could do nothing until   
she awoke, then turned to take in his surroundings.  
  
Fiore was gone.  
  
This, he noticed immediately, being unable to sense the green-  
haired alien's presence, but he pushed aside the thought, his eyes   
adjusting to the darkness. The otherworldly space that they had   
created for the Tree was intact, but had it been more substantial,   
the energy that they had expended would have almost certainly leveled   
it. His eyes looked searchingly for the Tree. Nothing . . . all was   
dark.  
  
It was then that Ann took a breath.  
  
The Tree pulsed into being, glowing in the darkness. Ailan   
exhaled the breath that he had been holding and turned to her as   
though to speak . . . but she was beyond him, lost in the   
luminescence of the Tree. Her eyes flickered oddly, brightly, her   
skin began to glow in answer to the Tree. She spoke and the voice   
was the voice of a thousand Anns . . . "I come to thee, Mother."  
The tree pulsed in answer.  
  
"So that's the plan, ne?" Lita asked anxiously trying to keep her   
voice a whisper.  
"Right!" Molly agreed emphatically, also careful to keep her voice   
low. The two girls were hiding behind a large tree shielded by a few   
bushes in the park. A few feet away was a bench where *he* sat.  
Lita paused for a moment, hesitation plain on her face. "Are you   
sure what we're doing is okay?"  
"He's not happy with her! You can see that, can't you?"  
"Well . . . hai. But she's happy with him."  
"Who do you think he'd be happier with: Onee-I mean, Katie, or   
you?"  
"I don't know!" Lita cried out miserably, frustrated. "That's up   
to him."  
"Well, *I'm* sure who he'd be happier with!" Molly argued. I'm   
sure *this* time anyway . . . "Trust me. Now, GO!" She pushed her   
forward and Lita stumbled through the bushes a little awkwardly.  
November looked up from his sketch pad. "Lita-san!" he said,   
surprised.  
"Er . . . Gomen nasai for disturbing you, November-san . . . I   
didn't mean to . . ."  
"Nonsense," he said, his smile widening. She's extra kawaii when   
she blushes like that. Uh . . . what am I thinking? He gestured to   
the spot next to him on the bench. "Have a seat."  
Lita stared at the bench for an instant before coming to herself   
and stumbling forward, awkwardly seating herself next to him. "Um .   
. . what are you doing?" Aaah! I sound like *SUCH* a DORK!  
"Huh?" He looked confused. What *AM* I doing?! Katie will be   
along any minute! ARRGH!!! Nev, he addressed himself, when did   
you start becoming such an . . . AIRHEAD?!  
"I . . . I mean here," Lita said, flustered. Kami-sama, that   
sounded even MORE stupid! It's a PARK for goodness sake!  
"I'm . . ." Waiting for my annoyi . . . matte, can't think that,   
my girlfriend. Uh . . . can't SAY *that*! ". . . uh . . ." He   
grabbed his sketchpad tighter and showed it to Lita, almost   
desperately, it seemed to Molly, observing the scene with amusement.   
"Sketching."  
"Oh . . . uh . . . HAI! I should've seen that!" Lita said   
quickly, grabbing at the sketchpad. "Can I see?"  
"Um . . . sure . . ." Iie! Iie! Baka! he thought to himself,   
remembering what he had been sketching on the last page of that   
*particular* sketchpad.  
Lita was flipping through it, looking at sketches of plants and   
trees with interest. She stopped and stared at a silhouette of the   
Tokyo skyline. It looked almost as though he had climbed on top of a   
very high building to get that particular viewpoint. Baka, it's   
from a WINDOW, she chided herself. It's not like he's Spiderman or   
something. It was a beautiful sketch. "This one's really nice,"   
she commented.  
"Do you think so? It's a view I'd like to share someday . . .   
with someone I care about," he said slowly, calming down as he stared   
down at her dark head and green eyes intent on the picture. His   
heart started to pound.  
"Honto?" she asked quietly, and his heart seemed to stop for an   
instant. That tone of voice, the sound . . . it seemed to be   
bringing back memories . . . He could almost grasp them, assailed by   
a wave of hazy recollections . . . He heard a voice saying:  
  
'Really?'  
'Yes,' his own voice replied, laughing.  
'I'm really your one and only?'  
'Yes!' he responded, a little more emphatic.  
'Good. I'm glad . . . Because . . . because . . . you're the   
only man I've ever . . . really loved . . . ' Green eyes met his own   
for an instant, and his own, no, not quite his own . . . he was older   
in those eyes . . . reflection looked back at him from those shining   
eyes.  
'Completely,' she finished.  
  
"Nev-kun?" Lita asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He   
snapped back to reality and looked over at her. Worried green eyes   
stared back at him.  
"Um . . . I must've wandered off. Gomen."  
She handed him back the sketchpad and he nearly breathed a sigh of   
relief. Her eyes, though, were hurt. "Gomen," she said slowly, "I   
didn't mean to force my company on you. I'm sure you have better   
things to do." She got to her feet.  
Bewildered at this change in events, he caught her wrist and as   
she turned to look at him, he said, "Iie, Lita-san. I enjoy your   
company . . . very much. I just have a lot on my mind. Forgive me   
for getting distracted? Onegai, I don't want you to be angry at me."  
Acutely conscious of their physical contact, she said a little   
breathily, her eyes softening toward his pleading eyes, "I shouldn't   
have made so much of it. Forgive me for being too sensitive?"  
"Only if you forgive me first."  
"All right. You're forgiven." She smiled. "Completely."  
  
'Completely.'  
  
He let go of her wrist abruptly. She looked at him, wondering   
what she had done wrong now.  
He looked away. "Gomen nasai, Lita-san . . . what you said just   
now . . . reminded me of something . . . someone, rather."  
"Someone?"  
"Someone . . . very close to me . . ." I think.  
Great, now I remind him of Katie. She forced a smile. "Is that   
good or bad?"  
He looked back up at her from where he sat on the bench. His eyes   
were troubled. "I'm not . . . I'm not sure."  
She tried to laugh it off. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait and   
see, ne?"  
"Hai, I guess so. Lita-san," he spoke up suddenly, looking at   
her. "You're a very special person. Don't go too far away . . . all   
right?"  
Lita pulled back a little, coloring. "H . . . Hai!" Then she   
ran off down the path and he watched her go, admiring the fluid   
movement of her body . . . She was like the elements, beautiful and   
equally untamable. Untouchable.  
"Untouchable like your mind and spirit, Lita-chan," he whispered.   
But perhaps not your heart.  
He flipped open the pad to the last page . . . where Lita's face   
looked out at him, sketched in loving detail. Why am I so   
*confused* . . . ?  
"November-kun!" Katie cried, breaking his contemplation.  
He started and quickly shut the sketchbook. Getting up and waving   
less than enthusiastically at Katie, he sighed. It was going to be a   
LONG day.  
  
'Don't go too far away?' Lita wondered, her feet pounding down   
the path. What did he mean by that? And . . . and he called me   
"special." She colored, ducking her head in an unconscious attempt   
to hide her embarrassment.  
"L-Lita-chan!" Molly panted. "Matte!"  
"Nani?" Lita ground to a stop and whirled around. "Ah! Molly-  
chan! Gomen! I kinda . . . forgot about you."  
Molly smirked, looking up from where she was bent over, panting.   
"I could tell. So how long d'you think it'll be before he asks you   
out, Miss "Special"?"  
Lita's face turned bright red. "Ano . . ."  
The red-head laughed. "Never mind! Gomen for listening! I won't   
next time. The two of you need some space . . . what with all those   
fireworks going off."  
Lita sobered, her face falling. "I was such an idiot!"  
"Hey, now." Molly smiled. "You made *him* nervous! I've never   
seen that before. You're getting to him."  
"Demo, he's got a *girlfriend*. And she's *Sandler Katie*! How   
am I ever going to compete against that?!"  
"Lita . . ." Molly began softly, "November never goes against his   
heart for long. This is what all of this is in the end . . . a   
battle of the heart. You're good for him, Lita. You make him happy.   
And in the end . . . his heart will win out. And he won't be the   
only winner."  
A small ghost of a smile appeared. Lita's green eyes shone.   
"Arigato, Molly-chan."  
  
People stopped to glance at the red-haired woman walking down the   
street. She was quite striking. However, they didn't stop and stare   
for long. Something about her warned them away, some hint of   
deadliness, of cruelty, of darkness perhaps . . . something that they   
could not stomach.  
Rill stopped and glanced into a store window. But no, the man   
inside was not who she was looking for.  
She smirked, her lips curving in a vicious smile. She would find   
him sooner or later . . . the object of her desires . . .  
  
Darien.  
  
He would be within her grasp soon - he and those Sailor Senshi.   
Her lust for him could only be overcome by her hatred for them. Yes,   
they would all be hers, one way or another.  
  
There was no escaping her.  
  
There was no escaping her, Nev thought despondently, half-  
listening to Katie's chatter as she clung to his arm. He wondered   
what had possessed him to start dating her again. Now that they were   
together all the old reasons for breaking up with her flooded back   
again.  
And there were *A LOT* of reasons.  
First of all, they had hardly anything in common. Second, she   
never seemed to mind that he wasn't listening to her when she was   
talking. Third, she never professed any interest in the things that   
he found interesting. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was just,   
if he didn't bring something up, she would be happy to talk about   
tennis forever. Fourth, he *hated* her taste in movies. Fifth, she   
couldn't cook and he usually ended up making food, which in itself   
wouldn't be so bad, but he only knew TWO recipes. Toast and boiled   
eggs. It was a wonder he had managed to survive whenever his parents   
had been at work too late to come home and make something. Oh yeah,   
now he remembered . . . he had gotten take out. Sixth, there were   
the pet names . . . The pet names he *hated* . . . Like now, for   
instance . . .  
"Honey-bunny," Katie said, smiling up at him, "do you want to go   
for a boat ride?"  
"Uh, sure," he said, wincing.  
She smiled happily. "Good! Boat rides are *so* romantic don't   
you think, November-wember?"  
He tried not to groan. "Yeah, Katie-Watie." Maybe she would get   
the hint . . .  
"Oh, that's so sweet!"  
Maybe not.  
*SWEATDROP*  
  
Fiore trudged along the street, carefully disguised as a human.   
His whole body hurt. Ailan and Ann were surprisingly formidable   
opponents despite their weakened states. He winced. He wouldn't   
underestimate them again.  
He turned to look at his Flower. The source of all his present   
troubles . . .  
. . . and the solution to all of his past ones.  
He had come to after the battle when the Flower had sent an   
infusion of energy through his body. Energy it should not have had.   
Energy that he and Ailan had stolen from the panicked human weaklings   
in their last scheme for power. Energy that they had presented to   
Ann and the Tree who had need of them.  
It was then that he had *known* why the other two had turned on   
him after they had seemed to be getting along - the Flower had stolen   
the energy from the Tree. He had verified this moments after he   
awoke when he had placed a hand on the darkened Tree. It had been   
almost completely drained of energy.  
Though his ties to it had long since been severed . . . the Tree   
had called out to him. It had wanted his help . . .  
He shut his eyes, blotting out the memory.  
Fiore had turned his back on it long ago - had left the ways of   
his people and had forsaken the Tree.  
All because he could no longer bear the pain that it had caused   
him. He admitted it now . . . his weakness had been his undoing.   
*She* would not be proud of him now. He was not worthy of her. Had   
she not . . . He stopped the thought, determined to stay in control.   
He could not think of her. Not now.  
He looked down at the Flower he wore at his chest.  
Hana-sama . . .  
It had been his savior. It had saved him from death . . . had   
allowed him to be free from the Tree. From his past. He owed it   
everything.  
And yet . . . it had sent one of its children out . . . to steal   
the energy from the Tree in his absence. It had betrayed the trust   
that Ann and Ailan had shown him. It had betrayed his trust in *it*.  
He could not condone its actions but neither could he condemn   
them. They were both simply doing what they could to survive. And   
the Flower . . . it had promised him . . . the one thing he desired   
most. The only one left to him, now . . .  
It was not too late to remedy the past. Or, at least . . . some   
of it.  
Fiore stretched out a hand, felt the power he now possessed from   
the stolen energy (enough to protect himself from Ann and Ailan's   
energy combined), and laughed. He would find who he sought and all   
would be right with his life . . . at last.  
It was then that two high-heeled shoes appeared in his vision. He   
looked up, startled.   
I don't believe it . . . That can't be . . .  
Dark red eyes bored into his own. Her lips curved in nasty smile.   
"Hello . . . old friend."  
"Hello . . . Rill."  
  
"Um . . . Katie, could you *please* sit down? You're rocking the   
boat-"  
"Demo, honey, I think I see Etsuko-chan from the tennis club!"   
She waved exuberantly to her friend.  
"How can you tell?" November asked, squinting at the form on the   
shore. She looked like a dot.  
"I've got good eyesight," Katie replied promptly.  
Etsuko waved back from the shore, then cupped her hands to her   
mouth and shouted something.  
"NANI?!" Katie yelled back. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
Etsuko tried again and Katie leaned forward in the boat, straining   
to hear.  
"Katie!" Nev shouted, alarmed. The boat was rocking *A LOT*.  
It was then that Katie fell into the lake.  
Nev sat still for a moment and sweatdropped. Then tossing the   
oars into the water he stood up, groaning. Katie can't swim.  
He leapt into the brink after her and moments later pulled her to   
the surface. Unfortunately, the wind had picked up and blown their   
rowboat seemingly halfway across the lake.  
Damn. It's a rental.  
He turned and began making his way to shore . . . half a mile   
away.  
  
Fiore stared for a long moment, his thoughts and emotions a   
jumble. Rill merely looked back at him, looking as though she   
couldn't decide whether to be amused or irritated by his behavior.  
Finally, he spoke again. "It's . . . been a while."  
"That's all you have to say?" she asked, idly.  
"Well-"  
She reached forward and grabbed him, her lips pressing against his   
with a wild animal lust. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away,   
but she wouldn't allow it. Finally, she broke away and looked at   
him, satisfied.  
"It's been more than a while," she said after a moment.  
He coughed, grateful for the air filling his lungs.  
The people walking the streets gave them a wide berth. It was   
unseemly to be seen kissing in public in Japan.  
"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded, irritated and   
humiliated.  
"Just a reminder," she purred, "of what you gave up last time . .   
. and a taste of what you'll never have."  
"Something that I'll never want! At least with you."  
"My, Fiore," she said, smiling, "I had expected better from you.   
Or perhaps not. You were always too weak-willed for my taste."  
The Flower pulsed.  
Rill looked at it, studied it for an instant, then burst into   
nearly hysterical laughter.  
"What are you doing!" Fiore hissed, looking around at the   
passersby who had stopped to stare from a safe distance. They   
hurriedly moved on when he caught their eye.  
Rill ceased her laughter. "That Flower . . . is controlling   
you."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Fiore replied, "it is doing nothing of the   
sort. We have a symbiotic relationship."  
"With it the dominant partner." She reached up and caressed his   
face, her long nails making small cuts which bled. "Oh, poor Fiore .   
. . Whatever shall I do with you?"  
He grabbed her hand and pulled it down and away. She let out a   
cry at the strength of his grip. The bones in her wrist felt like   
they were about to break in two.  
"Do not *think* to toy with me, Rill."  
A subtle green light pulsed around is body for a second and then   
vanished . . . as did the cuts.  
He tightened his grip on her wrist and Rill felt a bone snap.   
"Damn you, what do you want?!" she said harshly, no longer amused.   
If he could hurt her, with the Senshi strength that she possessed   
even in her mortal form, then he was more dangerous than she had   
supposed . . . perhaps even a match for herself.  
"I want you to be a good little girl, Rill," he whispered in her   
ear, "and come with me. Don't struggle or attract any attention. I   
have not forgotten your other self and I have need of the talents you   
possess while in your other form."  
She licked her lips. "I could demonstrate some talents in this   
form."  
He snapped another bone. "Rill, you would as soon kill me as the   
other. Don't think that I don't know that."  
"Fine," she snapped, "but I won't work simply for your   
convenience. What's in it for me?" She wasn't worried about her   
wrist. Senshi healed fast.  
"You'll live."  
"Not good enough." She lifted her other hand and he could see the   
glint of metal. She had hidden a dagger in her sleeve.  
"Very well." He released her, and she took a wary step back. "I   
seem to recall some very pesky young ladies that might be causing you   
problems. If nothing else, they're bound to get in the way and   
that's something *you* wouldn't like."  
Rill's eyes narrowed. She was thinking.  
He smiled. "Does "Senshi" mean anything to you?"  
A malevolent smile appeared. "And you have the means to dispose   
of them?"  
Fiore matched her smile with one of her own. "I have a plan that   
should rid us of those *annoyances*, once and for all!"  
  
November deposited Katie's limp body on the shore. Looking up,   
his eyes confronted two pairs of legs. Looking up further he saw who   
they belonged to. "Oh . . . hey, Molly-chan. Lita-san."  
"Need a hand?" Molly asked, trying to keep a wry smile from her   
face.  
"Um . . ."  
But he was cut off by Etsuko's shout. "Kami-sama!" she said,   
running up. She had dark brown hair which she wore in two ponytails   
and worried brown eyes. "Is she okay?!"  
"Yeah," November said, hefting up Katie's body again. "I think   
she's all right."  
"Maybe we should take her to a hospital!" Etsuko fretted.  
It was then that Katie's eyes fluttered open and she spat out some   
lake water. "Hi, Etsuko-chan," she said, smiling. "What were you   
trying to tell me?"  
"Oh, I . . ." Etsuko looked flustered. "It wasn't very important!   
Katie-chan, we've got to get you to a hospital!"  
"Me? Oh, I'm fine-" She fainted.  
Etsuko let out a scream and began panicking loudly.  
Molly ran to the nearest pay phone to call an ambulance while Lita   
checked Katie's pulse and vital signs.  
"She's all right . . . Just fainted," Lita said, looking up at   
November across Katie's limp body in his arms.  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu," he said, softly, so Etsuko couldn't   
hear. But the brunette was too busy freaking out to notice.  
"You're welcome," Lita replied, a shy smile warming Nev's heart.  
Molly ran back to the group. "The ambulance should be here any   
moment! How is she?"  
"She's all right," November said distantly, his eyes fixed on   
Lita.  
Lita blushed.  
Molly grinned. Maybe things aren't going so badly after all!  
  
Serena walked into the park, early for once . . . earlier than   
usual. She sat down on a bench and stared vacantly off into the   
distance. Spring was slipping away into the long hazy days of   
summer. Fall would follow, and with it, Winter.  
The stone bench was warm, having soaked up so many rays of   
sunshine during the bright, sunny day. Looking down at her hands,   
which she had been unconsciously wringing, she sighed and forced   
herself to stop. She had gotten here early to think . . . about what   
had happened to the other Senshi and her powers, but more than that,   
and more importantly in her mind, about what had happened to her.  
She shut her eyes and thought about what had happened . . . the   
kiss that Darien and she had shared, that instant of magic, the   
presence of a feeling inside her that she had never before   
experienced to such a degree and had not known existed. Well, not   
for him. She had guessed, she had wondered, but she had never been   
sure. His kiss had swept away her doubts, the feeling of electricity   
that had coursed through them both, the absolute certainty that *this   
was right*. She knew now . . . and she was afraid. She had never   
truly been in love before. Everything was fresh and new and   
frightening. She had run from him. She did not know why. At the   
time she had rationalized that the Sailor Senshi were needed to   
defuse the bomb, but she knew that that was not the reason why she   
had run. She had been running . . . from herself.  
Yes, that was it. Running from the things that she could not   
face. Running from the rejection in his eyes, the knowledge that it   
had all been a mistake, that he did not love her, that he thought of   
her as nothing but a silly, stupid schoolgirl, that he was sorry for   
ever laying eyes on her. That was what she feared. That was what   
she had to face up to now. His eyes . . . and the truth shining in   
them. It would either break her heart or grant her the chance to   
hope, to dream . . . to love.  
She opened her eyes, only to find that she was in darkness. A   
shadow was cast over her. His shadow. She glanced over and saw him   
standing to one side, looking at her. His face was unreadable, his   
eyes dark with feelings that she could not understand, emotions that   
lived beyond the realm of her comprehension. She wanted to speak, to   
say his name, but found that she was unable to make a sound, so she   
simply sat, partly turned to face him, the breeze blowing her hair   
gently about her, her eyes wide in a strange, unreasoning fear of   
what he would say.  
He said nothing. Instead, he walked slowly over to her and sat   
down on the bench next to her, careful not to touch her at all. She   
wanted to reach out and take his hand, to hold it to her face and   
feel the warmth in his rough fingers . . . feel the heat surging   
through her body with just that small contact. She dared not. She   
feared that he would pull away.  
She looked at him steadily, waiting for him to speak, for him to be   
the one to break the silence that reigned between them. They sat   
like this for a time, easy, yet uneasy in the placid stillness that   
surrounded them. He said quietly, solemnly, in such a low voice that   
she had to strain her ears to hear him:  
  
"Serena."  
  
He did not look at her as he said her name, but she noticed, torn   
between her emotions, that his hands were trembling. He continued,   
his voice slightly rough, with fury or pain she could not discern,   
"I'm sorry about the other day. I'm sorry about what I did. It   
wasn't right. I shouldn't have-"  
"It's all right," she said softly. Now she turned away.  
"It's not all right!" he said in a sudden burst of anger. "I   
shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that!"  
"Taken advantage of me?" her voice held a trace of strained   
laughter. "You didn't take advantage of me. I wanted you to kiss   
me." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I wanted it so much . . ."  
"It was wrong of me. Wrong of me to give in to my impulses.   
Serena, you're so young-"  
She jumped to her feet. "Since when did age have anything to do   
with it?!"  
"It should have," he said quietly, still sitting, his hands   
dangling uselessly at his sides.  
"But it didn't." She knelt down next to him in the grass, gazing   
up at his bowed head, earnestly, desperately. "It never has."  
"Why did you run?" he asked abruptly, suddenly having to know.   
"Were you afraid of me?"  
"Afraid? Of you? Is that what you think?" Tears came to her   
eyes. "How can you think such a thing! I could never be afraid of   
you."  
"You should have been, dammit!" He surged to his feet, and stood,   
not looking at her. "You are so naive."  
Slightly bewildered, she said, "You would never hurt me, Darien."  
"No. Not that way. But I am toying with you, Serena, with your   
emotions."  
She remained silent.  
He continued blindly on, "If not that, then why did you run?"  
"Because . . . I was afraid of myself. Afraid that I wasn't good   
enough for you."  
He got to his feet and walked a few feet away from her. "Not good   
enough for me? You are such a fool."  
She got to her feet. "You're always cruel to me. Why is that?   
Why am I such a fool?"  
"There, you see . . . I've hurt you again," he said.  
She walked over to him. "Why am I a fool?"  
"You don't think you're good enough for me? Serena . . . no one   
is good enough for *you*."  
She backed away a step, her eyes wide and soft with fear and hope.   
Darien . . .  
Refusing to look at her he said, angry at her and at himself.   
"You want to know why you're a fool? All right, I'll tell you.   
Because you've got a silly crush on me when you could do so much   
better."  
"It's not a crush." Her voice was quietly firm, her hands clasped   
together at her chest.  
He smiled gently and turned to look at her. "You are *still* so   
young." Two blue eyes gazed back at him unblinkingly. And so   
beautiful, Serena. So very beautiful . . .  
She stared at him and with a sinking heart discovered that she   
still could not read his face, his eyes. It was as though he was   
guarding himself against her. She wanted answers, but she knew that   
she would never get them. Not this way.  
"I believe we have a lesson?" she said calmly, hiding her inner   
turmoil, a plan forming in her mind.  
He seemed both disappointed and relieved, she noted, as he sat   
back down on the bench and she went to join him. "Yes, we do," he   
said softly.  
She smiled blandly, but secretly, secretly, she was promising   
herself that she would never give up . . . that she would *make* it   
so that he would grow to love her.  
  
Darien hid his expression of dismay and buried his emotions.   
This is only right, he thought as calmly as he could. You can't   
hurt Serena. She'll get over this crush soon enough and then . . .   
And then what?! he demanded of himself angrily. Darien, she's not   
the fool, *you* are . . . for allowing yourself to fall in love with   
her!  
Gazing at her, he could only think, Maybe someday . . .  
She looked sweetly up at him and it was all he could do to   
restrain himself from crushing her to him and kissing her until they   
were both breathless. He gritted his teeth and shoved the notion to   
the back of his mind. How can you love her without knowing her? he   
questioned himself. You both need some time. You don't know her as   
well as you think, Darien. She's got plenty of secrets that you know   
nothing about. You've got to learn about her . . . all about her.   
And then, if you still love her and you're *sure* that this is what   
you want . . . then, you damn fool, *then* you can try to earn her   
love. He pulled a textbook out of his bag. "I believe we have   
chemistry . . ." he said, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.  
Her eyes sparkled. "Hai, I believe we do. Please, continue . .   
."  
He couldn't help smiling a little. Quick, aren't you, Serena?   
"We'll have to take it slow. It's a difficult subject. After all,   
we don't want our chemical reactions to fizzle out before we have a   
chance to study them, now do we?"  
"No, of course not. Slowly then . . . but surely. A step at a   
time."  
They shared a secretive smile. It seemed that they had come to   
the same conclusion.  
  
After the ambulance came and took Katie to the hospital - a purely   
precautionary measure - Etsuko riding in the back, the three of them   
hung around for a while, sitting on a bench. November bought the two   
girls ice-cream cones from a vendor and they sat quietly, eating.   
Finally, Nev got to his feet and said, "Well, I'm off to retrieve the   
boat."  
"You're not going to go swimming, are you?" Lita asked, looking at   
him. His wet clothes stuck to his body, outlining his musculature .   
. . Damn, he's gorgeous . . .  
He sighed. "I don't know how else I'm going to-"  
"Get another boat," Lita said immediately, before swallowing her   
last bite of cone and ice-cream.  
"And once I get to the second one?"  
"Bring someone with you to get it back."  
"Like who?" Nev asked, eyebrow arched. "Are you volunteering?"  
Lita sprang to her feet, her eyes sparkling. "Sure, why not?"   
She turned to Molly. "You coming?"  
Molly remained sitting on the bench. "Naw, I think I've had   
enough excitement for one day . . . You two go and have fun."  
"You sure?" Lita asked.  
Nev pretended not to care but Molly could tell that he didn't want   
her to come. Perfect . . . "Go ahead. Get the boat. I think   
Mama's expecting me back home anyway."  
Lita shrugged. "Okay, then."  
Nev offered his arm to Lita. "Shall we?"  
"Why, good sir, how gallant of you!" She took his arm and they   
strolled off together to rent another boat.  
Molly smiled. She would have smiled more fifteen minutes later   
had she stuck around long enough to see them racing each other back   
to shore in their rowboats . . .  
. . . only to reach the shore at precisely the same moment, mind   
and body fully attuned to one another.  
They shared a smile.  
Then Katie paged him and the moment was shattered . . .  
  
"How long do I have to stand like this?" Jed complained, attired  
in his golden armor.  
Zephyr ran a scanning device up and down him, typed something into  
his portable computer, and clucked his tongue on the roof of his  
mouth. "Eight more minutes. Why? Uncomfortable?"  
"Yeah. This thing isn't exactly *light*, you know."  
"Well, of course it is." Zephyr looked at him sharply. "It's  
much lighter than it has any right to be. You shouldn't be able to  
*stand* in that getup."  
"What've you discovered, Professor?" Kenneth asked lazily from his  
position sprawled on the sofa.  
"It's made up of some type of light alloy. I've never seen  
anything quite like it. It's very strong-"  
"And heavy," Jed panted. "*Very* heavy. Hurry up!"  
"Six minutes. Relax."  
"Easy for you to say!"  
"-and it's also very flexible," he continued, as though he had  
said nothing since that sentence.  
The door opened and November stepped in, and shut it with a growl.  
He flopped into a chair, grabbed a bag of pretzels from off of the  
table, and stared at Zephyr and Jed. "What're you guys *doing*?"  
"Have a nice date?" Zephyr asked, a hint of humor in his voice.  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
"Oooh-kaaay." Zephyr rolled his eyes and went back to typing  
something on his computer.  
"What took you so long?!" Jed snapped. "If you'd gotten back  
sooner, *I* wouldn't have been roped into this!"  
"Sorry. Geez, what's the matter with you?"  
Kenneth coughed into his hand. "He's been in that armor for an  
hour and - How many minutes now, Zeph?"  
"Twenty-seven."  
"Three minutes," Jed muttered under his breath. "Then I am free  
to *kill* you."  
"Now, now."  
November finished a handful of pretzels. "Big deal. We've been  
in those things longer."  
"An hour and a half *without* moving?"  
"Uh . . . never mind. Hey, what's Zeph doing, anyway?"  
"He's taking pleasure in driving me crazy!" Jed said between  
gritted teeth.  
"I'm analyzing the armor, Jed's endurance, his vital signs, and if  
wearing the armor has any debilitating effect on his health. Later,  
I'll conduct some tests on his powers - yours too," he added. "Oh,  
and I *am* taking pleasure in driving him crazy."  
"I'm going to get you . . ."  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Zephyr-" Nev  
began hesitantly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't bother him! It'll take him longer." Jed glared.  
"Nonsense. Go ahead, Nev." The blonde smiled, pausing in his  
typing.  
Jed groaned.  
Nev smiled briefly. "How'd you crack the passwords? I know we  
went over all of this in debriefing but I found it kind of hard to  
believe that the two of you just kept *guessing* . . ."  
His eyes narrowed. "We didn't."  
"Zeph, here, has an IQ of 212. Didn't he tell you? He's also got  
an "extra" power that pops up now and then. Makes him useful . . .   
We call it "Machine-telepathy" or "Techepathy." He can work directly  
with machines . . . especially computers, with his mind. It's almost  
like if he's in the right frame of mind we can just plug him in and  
leave him running . . ." Keth grinned, taking a sip from his can of  
soda.  
Green eyes glinted. "Thanks ever so much for that *lovely*  
comparison. You make me sound like a vacuum cleaner!"  
"Whatever works. 'Sides, we all know how much you eat."  
Nev stared, brown eyes disbelieving. "No way? You can just . . .  
work with computers like that?"  
Zeph allowed himself a cautious smile. "Not that I let Ms.  
Mercury know. I just "image" things . . . You wouldn't understand  
unless you were doing it yourself. It's rather strange."  
"Plus, he has a tendency to crash." Keth frowned. "I really need  
a better model."  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"Are you done yet?!" Jed yelled.  
Zephyr turned his gaze back to the computer screen and instead of  
typing anything, he simply stared at it. His eyes grew lighter and  
lighter, the pupils dilating. Light flickered over them. Words  
appeared at a phenomenal rate on the screen and scrolled upward.  
Diagrams appeared, changed, shrank, disappeared, reappeared as new,  
different ones, and a complex array of symbols formed and finally the  
screen stayed still.  
Glowing on the screen was an image of a red phoenix in flight,  
curled around itself.  
Zephyr blinked, and his eyes came back to himself. "Okay, all  
done."  
Jed stretched his right arm out and concentrated . . . there was a  
brief flash of red light and then he stood, dressed in a black t-  
shirt and black jeans.  
"How . . . Goth," Nev commented.  
Jed ignored the comment, staring at his clothes in slight  
apprehension. Then he looked to his wrist and gazed anxiously at his  
watch. "Damn! I'm going to be late if I don't run for it."  
"Late for what?" Keth asked.  
"My job!"  
"Job? What job? You've got a job here."  
"I mean my *real* job. I can't just stay here and do nothing all  
the time. Something has to pay the bills."  
"I pay you. I pay all of my employees."  
"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate that . . . It's just that  
I've got my own life to lead - apart from all of this. Try to  
understand, I don't want to be Phoenix all the time. I'm Jed Raven  
and-" He checked his watch again. "-I've got to run!"  
He opened the door and dashed out.  
The other three looked after him.  
Zephyr was the first to speak. "Those clothes . . . That wasn't  
what he was wearing when we started! How is that possible?" He  
typed rapidly into the computer. "Shoot, I need more tests." He  
frowned and turned around. "Oh, Nev-"  
November took one look at the maniacal gleam in his eyes and  
bolted for the door.  
  
Jed ran past a shrine, checking his watch, and smashed into a   
smaller form. He reached out with his hands and grabbed her by the   
shoulders before she could fall, then looked down, repentant. "Er .   
. . Gomen! Gomen nasai!" He pulled away and bowed . . . all of the   
Japanese he knew but those two simple words, having flown out of his   
mind at the instant of the collision. Getting a good look at his   
watch again, he looked forward, continuing his apologies and ran as   
fast as he could by the person whom he had knocked into. Half-  
glimpsed long dark hair and violet eyes nearly stayed him in his   
course, but shaking off the feeling of familiarity washing over him,   
he continued on his way, promising himself that he would return to   
the shrine later and look around.  
  
Raye opened her eyes upon feeling two gentle hands bracing her   
arms and a warm feeling suffusing her body. She saw a blur of blue   
eyes and golden hair running past her. "Gomen!" the oddly pleasant   
male voice yelled.  
Turning to watch the blur speed away, she put one hand on her hips   
and shook her right fist after him. "Well, watch it next time!" she   
yelled. "Honestly," she whispered to herself, "you'd think he was   
the male version of Serena or something." She shook her head, an odd   
sense of deja vu and warmth surrounding her. Her senses were   
reacting strangely to the atmosphere. She didn't sense an evil   
force, but something with its power muted . . . Almost as though it   
was hidden . . . Walking back to the shrine, she contemplated. I   
wonder . . .  
  
  
Afternoon, the next day . . .  
Sunday  
  
Zephyr, his hands deep in his pockets, walked down the street, his   
mind on things other than the shopping list in his right pocket.   
Kenneth can damn well do his own shopping. I'm not in the mood to   
go buy whatever the hell he wants. If he can negotiate those   
business contracts with Spain, he can get his own Nachos!  
He fingered the list in his left pocket. On the other hand, I   
might as well go get those computer components now. He shook his   
head. I can't believe that blasted contraption blew a fuse. I am   
*SO* switching back to Macs! *They* don't ask what I'm doing Friday   
night! He stopped short in front of a store. Hang on a second . .   
.  
A dagger sparkled in the display case. Its handle was white . . .   
with a unicorn wrapped around it.  
He was almost tempted to move on. He didn't need anything else   
that reminded him of his alter-ego.  
The unicorn's eyes glittered at him. They were made of zoisite.  
"That tears it!" If this is a trap . . . I'm walking into it   
with both eyes open.  
He went into the store.  
Five minutes later he walked out, dagger in hand. Well, dagger   
wrapped in cloth in the bag that was in his hand. He could just   
imagine how long it would take the police to apprehend him if he'd   
walked out of the store waving his dagger around.  
A police car drove by.  
He made a face. Nev's power had *better* not be rubbing off on   
him! He had enough to deal with at the moment. More than enough.  
He turned back towards the street and saw some girl walking   
towards him and waving.  
Shoot! I know I've seen her before . . . but I'll be damned if I   
can remember her name. Play it cool, Zeph. With that thought he   
strode forward.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mist-san!" the girl called, smiling.  
"Konnichi wa," Zephyr responded with a smile, walking past.  
Amy stopped walking, noticing the identity of the man who had just   
walked past. She blinked. How casual . . . He didn't even stop to   
talk. "Um, excuse me," she said, rather shyly to the girl.  
"Anderson Amy, ne?" the girl asked, perplexed as to why the girl   
genius was speaking to her.  
"I couldn't help seeing you and . . . Mist-san. Are you very   
close?"  
"Oh, him?" The girl shrugged. "Not really. We met at a party.   
I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend . . . then again, maybe it's   
better that I'm not. He's what you might call a ladies' man. Half a   
dozen girlfriends already and all exes now. And that's *just* since   
he moved here."  
Amy looked at her quietly, her heart sinking. "Really?"  
"Yeah." She laughed. It was a heartless, thoughtless sound to   
Amy. "Still, there are other guys, ne? No need to bother about just   
one . . ."  
"Sure," Amy said shortly. "Why bother with just one?" She turned   
and strode away, her head held high and her heart dragging.  
The girl watched her go and frowned. "What's the matter with   
her?"  
  
"Chiishi-san," the cashier reported to her boss who had seemingly   
materialized behind her, though she knew that she must have come in   
through the back door, "I just sold that dagger."  
"Really?" her boss asked, and the girl couldn't tell whether she   
was interested in the information or not. "To whom?"  
The girl knew that her employer took an inordinate amount of   
interest in her customers so she answered promptly, "Some man. He   
came in and asked about it. Average height, blonde hair, green eyes   
. . . Spoke like a gaijin."  
Chiishi tapped her bottom lip with one of her long fingers. "I   
don't suppose you got his name?"  
"No, ma'am." The girl looked chastened.  
"Credit card number?"  
"He paid in cash, ma'am."  
"Cash?" Chiishi's eyes narrowed. "How much did you sell that   
dagger for?"  
"The specified amount."  
"*Really* . . . and he paid with *CASH*? Well, no matter. I'm   
sure we'll be meeting again. Get back to work."  
"Hai, ma'am." The girl happily complied. Speaking with her   
employer always made her anxious . . . After all, what kind of a   
person had a name that meant "bloodstone"?  
Chiishi made her way to the back of the store, and shut the door   
behind her. "Interesting," she murmured under her breath, pulling   
out the hair pins that held up her long dark red hair. Her curly   
hair tumbled down about her shoulders. She picked up a long dark   
crystal and ran her finger along its edge. "Very interesting." A   
dark smile appeared and her violet eyes shone . . . "We *will* be   
meeting again, Guardian . . . and at the time that *I* ordain."  
  
"Mars POWER, MAKE-UP!" she screamed. But it was no use. Nothing   
happened. She pulled down her hand, clenched tightly around the   
henshin wand, in defeat. Staring at the pen which seemed to shimmer   
more and more dimly with each passing moment, she sighed. She sat   
down, drawing up her knees to rest under her chin.  
She started a moment later as two sneakered feet appeared in her   
line of vision, but, recognizing the shoes, she calmed somewhat as   
Serena sat down opposite her, face propped up on her hands. "You   
okay, Raye-chan?"  
"Iie." Raye glared at the ground. "Of course not, you Odango   
Atama! Why would I be? Not only can't I attack, but now I can't   
even henshin! I'm powerless!"  
"We've *all* lost our powers, but that doesn't make us powerless.   
We'll just have to work that much harder."  
"You talk big, but . . . never mind."  
"Nani?"  
"No, forget it."  
"Raye, what were you going to say?"  
Raye looked up, her eyes tear-filled and angry. "I just want to   
know if you're going to come through for us when we need you! 'Cause   
if you're not . . ."  
Serena met Raye's eyes with her own and Raye looked down. "Gomen   
nasai."  
The blonde sighed and looked up off at the blue sky. "Isn't it   
pretty out today? We should be out enjoying ourselves."  
"That's just what I mean! That's just it! You try to laugh   
everything off!"  
"That's just how I DEAL, okay?! Kami-sama, give me a break for   
once, Raye-chan."  
They glared at one another before Raye buried her face in her   
hands. "Why am I doing this to us?" she asked, her voice muffled.  
Straining to hear, Serena replied, "Because you're angry, upset,   
and frustrated . . . like I was the other night. Only, it's just   
really catching up to you now."  
"I thought for sure that my powers would be back by now, but . .   
."  
"Patience is a virtue."  
"Since when did you become a book of quotations?!"  
"Since I started hanging around you!" Serena stood partway up and   
held out a hand to the other girl. "It'll be okay."  
Raye took the hand and smiled slowly. "Yeah, I know it will."   
Serena pulled her up, and they stood for a moment, just smiling,   
before Serena asked, "D'you wanna go shopping?"  
Raye face-faulted.  
  
Lita sat by the phone doodling on a piece of paper. Why am I   
sitting here? she wondered, embarrassed. He doesn't even have my   
number!  
But Molly does, she answered herself, and he's Molly's Onii-  
chan . . .  
She stared down at the pad of paper she was doodling on. The   
words Nev & Lita, Mrs. November Light, and even more embarrassing,   
Nev + Lita = LOVE met her eyes. Okay, that's it! I'm a COMPLETE   
whacko! She picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number.  
"Moshi moshi?" a pleasant voice said at the other end.  
Must be Amy's mom. "Hi! May I speak to Amy, please?"  
"I'm sorry but Amy's at the library," the pleasant voice replied.   
"Might I ask who's calling?"  
"Yeah, this is Kino Lita."  
"Well, I'll be sure to let Amy know that you called."  
"Arigato." Lita hung up.  
Mrs. Mizuno hung up the phone, then stood for a moment, looking at   
it thoughtfully. Amy never told me that she'd made some friends . .   
. She smiled. Thank Kami-sama. Now she can be happy.  
  
Mizuno Amy was *not* happy.  
He was in the library. Dammit, how *dare* he be in the library!   
Amy blinked for the second time that day. Had she actually just   
sworn in her mind? Oh, who cared! She pressed her back against the   
wall and stared blankly out at nothingness. I could leave . . . but   
that would just be me being weak. She sucked in a deep breath, then   
pushed away from the wall like a swimmer pushing herself off of the   
wall of the pool for that important thrust through the water.  
She strode into the open area of the library where he sat at an   
empty table, reading a thick volume, stacks of books surrounding him.   
He did not look up as she sat noisily down. He did not look up as   
she grabbed a book from the top of the nearest pile. He did not look   
up as she flipped through it impatiently, scanning a line here and   
there. He only looked up when she brought the book down from its   
position blocking her face and said in the flattest voice she could,   
"I shouldn't have believed you."  
He looked at her, silent, seeming to urge her on, to rant and rave   
as much as she wished. So she continued:  
"I shouldn't have believed anything that you said. You're a   
horrid person."  
"Is that all?" he asked mildly, propping his head up with one hand   
and pulling off his reading glasses with the other in a way that,   
embarrassingly enough, Amy found *really* sexy. "Nothing else to   
say?"  
"Do you even know who I *am*?" she hissed, surpressing the odd   
desire to reach over and touch his hand.  
"Mizuno-Anderson Amy. Divorced parents, American father.   
Believes that knowledge is the most important thing. Wants to be a   
doctor. Does that about cover it, Mizuno-san?"  
"Do you memorize facts about all of your girlfriends that way?"   
she demanded.  
"You're not my girlfriend." His voice was calm. She wanted to   
shake him until his voice ceased to be so cool, until he became   
angry, because she felt herself getting angrier and angrier with each   
word they spoke to one another.  
"No . . . I'm not. Nor would I ever wish to suffer a fate so   
terrible."  
"Really." The droll manner in which he uttered the word made it   
perfectly plain that it wasn't a question. He smiled lazily at her.   
"No, I don't, Mizuno-san."  
"Pardon?" she asked, then felt like kicking herself for such an   
engrained politeness. He didn't deserve it.  
"Memorize facts about all of my girlfriends that way. Just about   
you."  
She felt her cheeks growing red and fought to squash the feeling   
of pleasure it gave her to hear him say that. "You're trying to   
flatter me-"  
"Yes."  
"-just like all the others. Tell me, am I just another conquest?"  
"You, my darling, are a challenge."  
"Y-you shouldn't address me in such a way!"  
"Of course not. That's why I am."  
She pushed against the table, her palms flat on the dark wood   
surface, and rose to a standing position. "We have nothing further   
to talk about!"  
"Yes, we do. Because, you see, Mizuno-Anderson Amy," he murmured   
softly, leaning forward as though to share a most profound secret   
with her, "I find you most desirable. In fact, I believe that I have   
begun falling for you. There are a great many things that I like   
about you. Most especially that angry expression of yours . . . ."  
"I hate you!" she cried, taking the book that was still in her   
hand and flinging it across the table at him. It struck him in the   
side of the face, the pages open and fluttering. He caught it before   
it could fall and put a hand up to his cheek. "Your kiss, milady?"  
"Oh! You're impossible!"  
"Wasn't that obvious from the first?"  
She stared at him for a moment longer, then stormed away, pushing   
her way past curious people who had stopped to stare at the   
uncharacteristically angry and loud girl. They all knew who she was   
. . . her reputation had preceded her and they thought of her as the   
princess of the library: shy, quiet, demure, studious, and perfectly   
behaved. Who would have thought that she could behave in such a   
manner? Little Amy-chan?  
Meanwhile, the man sitting at the table threw back his head and   
laughed. He had gotten a rise out of her. He had made her angry.   
How, he wasn't sure exactly, but he had invoked some emotion in her.   
That was to his benefit, for he had learned all about her long before   
she had discovered anything at all about him. He knew that he had   
made her mad and he was glad of it. Aloof little Mizuno Amy . . .   
fiery little Amy-chan . . . He smiled again to himself. She was,   
indeed, a challenge. And he would make damn sure that he rose to the   
occasion. For he had been as honest with himself as he had been with   
her . . . he *did* find her desirable, and he *was* falling for her.   
For now, that was enough for him. The other girls were no matter.   
None of them had stirred the feelings in him that she did. You may   
think the worst of me, Amy-chan . . . but this I swear . . . you   
won't for long.  
It was then that he noticed the bewildered stares of all of the   
other library patrons. "What?!" he asked, irritated. "I'm *trying*   
to read here. Don't you people have anything better to do?"  
  
Serena walked away from the shrine, looking down and sighing.  
"Serena-san," Darien said with a gentle smile. "What's keeping   
you down?"  
She looked up, startled to see him standing there. "N . . .   
nothing, Darien-kun. And . . . what's with the "-san" all of a   
sudden? Drop it, would you? It makes me feel too . . . formal."   
She said the last word in English and he grinned.  
"Not bad."  
"I . . . I've been practicing." She managed a smile for him.   
"Demo, not right now! If you're going to use an honorific, use the   
"-chan"!"  
"I don't feel right calling you Serena-chan . . ."  
"Usa-chan, then," she suggested.  
Darien made a wry face. "Weird, but workable. You'll have to   
call me Mamo-kun, then."  
She made a face in turn. "All right, if you say so! Anyway, I   
feel fine! Raye and I are going shopping later!"  
He sweatdropped. "Oh." But he still wasn't fooled.  
"Serena, you don't have to act around me." Tell me the truth.  
"It's just . . . have you ever *really* *REALLY* wanted to do   
something . . . something that you've always been able to do . . .   
but you seem to have lost your knack for it?" She looked up at him,   
pleadingly.  
"Uh . . . not really." Seeing her crestfallen face, he hastened   
to add, "But there've been things that I've *really* wanted to do   
but couldn't."  
"And what do you do then?"  
"Well, sometimes . . . sometimes . . . it just isn't possible.   
But other times . . . those times . . . you've got to try your   
hardest . . . with all your heart and soul . . . and then . . . It's   
achievable, Serena."  
She repeated his words to herself. "It's achievable . . . Domo   
arigato, Darien-kun!" She beamed, reaching up with one arm to pull   
him down so she could give him a hug about the neck and a quick kiss   
on the cheek. Then she ran off, cheeks flaming, embarrassed by her   
newest impulsive display of affection. She just couldn't seem to   
keep *all* of her emotions towards him bottled up all of the time.  
Darien watched her with a smile, the place where her lips had   
touched him still burning on his cheeks. Then he began whistling as   
he walked in the other direction.  
  
Raye quickly pulled back behind a tree as he walked by. As soon   
as he was gone, she began to laugh and ran up the steps into the   
temple grounds. Looking up at her two crows, she uttered another   
laugh, and began walking towards her room. "You can't tell me that   
there's nothing going on between 'Nii-chan and you, Serena! I've   
seen it with my own eyes now . . ."  
She sobered, her laughter dying away. Her breath caught in her   
throat, the beginnings of a sob forming. How I envy you, Serena . .   
. Not because of the two of you . . . You both seem so happy. I   
just want somebody . . . somebody too. She slid open the door to   
her room and shut it behind her after she had entered. Sitting down   
on her bed, she stared at the wall, her arms wrapped about the legs   
drawn up against her body, her chin resting on her knees. Her gaze   
flickered downward, tears welling up in her eyes. I just want   
somebody . . . Someone to love . . .  
Looking up, she saw the picture of the two of them together. He   
seemed to be looking coldly back at her, his arms wrapped idly around   
her laughing younger self. She shut her eyes in an attempt to block   
the image of him out. It's too painful . . . Kaidou-san . . . Why   
can't you just leave me alone?  
An image appeared before . . . that of the golden-haired man in   
her vision . . . He bore a resemblance to Kaidou-san, but the   
blazing eyes gave him away immediately. They were the color of blue   
flame. He was the one who had shouted out her name with such . . .   
torment . . . before . . . before . . .  
Flashes of the vision returned to her . . .  
  
Death.  
Red death.  
Blue eyes . . .  
The glint of a sword . . .  
Red blood spilling forth . . .  
His hand stretching out, trying to reach her, as he fell . . . his   
scream trailing off . . .  
Goddess, the blood . . .  
A whisper.  
"Rei."  
Tears . . .  
  
"Am I her?" she whispered dully. "Am I her?"  
  
'He was my lover, and that makes no sense at all.'  
'Maybe he was . . . in another life, Raye.'  
'Maybe he was.'  
  
Again she repeated the words, "Maybe he was. Kami-sama, why do I   
*remember* this *now*?!"  
But his eyes returned to haunt her. Bluer than a summer sky.  
Raye held the distant memory of his face, of the love in his eyes,   
close to her heart. If I am not loved now . . . at least I was   
once.  
She buried her face in her arms, and surrendered to her grief, the   
pain in her soul screaming for release. "I loved you once," she   
whispered in a voice hers and yet, not her own. "I would rather   
remember you . . . even at the end, then Kaidou-san. Because you   
loved me. You loved me. And I loved you. I don't remember when, or   
how, or why . . . Only . . . I loved you. Were we to meet again, I   
think . . . I still would. Would you?"  
Stay in my memories . . . stay in my heart. Whoever you are . .   
. I loved you once.  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Jed's concentration wavered for a minute and Kenneth took   
advantage of the lapse to disarm him. "So much for skill."  
When Jed continued to be distant, not even noticing that his   
weapon was halfway across the room, Kenneth peered into his face.   
"Hey, you feeling okay?"  
Jed blinked, coming back to himself. "What? Hey! Hell, how'd   
you disarm me?!"  
"You were more than a little bit out of it a second ago," Keth   
said, looking at him suspiciously.  
"Dang. Okay, sorry 'bout that. How 'bout we try that again?"  
"Will you stay *awake* longer this time?" the silver-haired man   
demanded to know.  
"Yeah. Now, toss me my staff already!"  
  
Zephyr stared at Phoenix's schematic. Hitting a button, he   
scrolled down, then typing quickly on the keyboard, he brought up   
several windows and checked his figures and the placement of   
additional information.  
"Everything checks out," he said, uneasily, chewing at the end of   
a pencil. Something was wrong with the way it looked. He wasn't   
sure *what*, but something was definitely not quite right.  
Then he let his consciousness directly affect the computer and   
another schematic appeared directly over the first one.  
Opening his eyes and seeing the results, he bolted up from his   
seat and did some fast calculations. The answers were *not* to his   
liking.  
"Shit." He hit save and went off to find the others.  
  
Jed and Kenneth were easily found. They were still sparring in   
the training room. As Zephyr entered, a spear or some type of stick   
(he was too busy to dwell on it) went sailing over his head and hit   
the wall, clattering to the ground.  
"Damn," Jed said, breathing heavily as he stared at Kenneth.   
"That's the fourth time! And I thought that *I* was in good shape."  
Keth smirked, easily twirling the wooden fighting staff that he   
held in his hand. "Face it - my skills are superior."  
"You wanna back that up?!" Jed demanded, getting back his wind and   
grabbing a matching staff from the rack on the wall.  
"Any time," Kenneth replied, his eyes sparkling with confidence.   
"You'll lose, of course . . . demo, there's always that one time in   
ten when we *might* get a draw . . ."  
Jed yelled something inarticulate and lunged at him with the   
staff. Kenneth moved aside easily, anticipating the move. What he   
didn't anticipate was Jed twisting mid-lunge and thrusting upward   
with the length of the staff, hitting him across the chest and   
knocking him over. Kenneth's staff skidded across the room.  
Posed over him, staff in hand, Jed's eyes shone brightly. "What   
were you saying?" he asked lightly.  
"That's ENOUGH!" Zeph yelled.  
Jed turned his head to look at him and as he did so, Keth grabbed   
the staff and yanked it, sweeping Jed's legs out from under him at   
the same time. Jed landed on his back with a curse, and Kenneth   
stood, dusting himself off, Jed's own staff pointed at his throat.   
"What were *you* saying?" the silver-haired man asked calmly.  
"That's not fair!" Jed complained, getting to his feet. "If it   
wasn't for Zeph . . ."  
"*AHEM*!"  
The two sparring partners once again turned to look at the man who   
stood in the doorway, making agitated flapping motions with his arms.  
"Yes, Zephyr, what is it?" Kenneth asked.  
"I've found something that the two of you might want to see."   
With that, he turned and left.  
"Trouble?" Jed asked Kenneth, his eyebrow raised.  
"We'd better go see."  
  
Amy didn't feel like going home after making that scene in the   
library. She needed time . . . to get madder and to mull over what   
he had said . . .  
'I'm falling for you . . .'  
"Bah!" she said, out loud. "Falling for me? Well, I'm not   
falling for it! What does he think I am, some kind of idiot . . ."  
She looked at her reflection in a shop window. She was blushing   
furiously. Irritated, she ran her hands over her face. Maybe I am   
an idiot!  
"That's it!" she shouted, not caring who heard. I'm going to   
*work* on something!  
She passed by the arcade and noticed that it was closed early.   
It's gotta be one of Andrew and Rita's anniversaries . . . But   
that gave her an idea . . .  
  
Ann opened her eyes. She was within the Tree . . . It was   
healing her. She felt stronger . . . not as strong as she had in the   
old days . . . but stronger. But the Tree was weaker . . . She felt   
its strength fading all around her. She reached out a hand and   
thrust it through the trunk.  
Outside, Ailan grabbed it and pulled her through.  
"Quickly, Ailan," she said urgently. "We must help it. It needs   
energy soon or it *will* die."  
"What do you recommend?" he asked.  
"Fiore's plan," she said quietly.  
"FIORE?! But he-"  
"Hush, my love. What's done is done . . . The plan was sound   
enough."  
"Then we will drain the energy of a company . . . Which one, my   
love?"  
She shut her eyes. They lacked the energy to call forth a Cardian   
but Ann still *knew* things. Knight Corporation. She smiled.   
Their energy will serve us well.  
  
Amy got into the command center through the secret side door.   
Busily typing away at the supercomputer, she ran through the records   
of activity on the night of the Amdale Tower fiasco . . . when they   
had all lost their powers. She was surprised at the wealth of   
information. It seemed that the computer network had some type of   
stealth satellites in space and one of them had luckily been focused   
on Amdale Tower at the time . . .  
  
"I wonder how?" Sailor Pluto muttered to herself, watching Amy   
work. "Geez, when is Luna going to give her that supercomputer?!"   
She glanced back at her stash of water balloons . . . and two new   
additions. Super-soakers.  
The Senshi smiled. "Oooh, cats *hate* water!"  
  
Amy frowned as she called up some information on the Guardians.   
There was quite a bit. There seemed to be less on the enemy. She   
briefly wondered why, then shook the thought away. No matter.  
She called up the data on the Senshi, forgetting to close the file   
on the Guardians . . . Then something happened that froze her in   
place. A few seconds later she had Luna on the communicator. "Call   
a Senshi meeting, now!"  
Seeing the look in her eyes, the cat didn't argue.  
  
"What's your plan?" Rill demanded, impatient. Fiore had   
disappeared last night without revealing his plans for ridding them   
of the Senshi.  
"Ann and Ailan will be attacking a company soon," he said,   
smiling, "in an attempt to drain the workers of their energy. The   
Senshi will doubtless show up to foil their plans. While they keep   
busy trying to stop Ailan and Ann, we'll eliminate them."  
"Do you have any method in mind?" she asked.  
"Use whatever you want," he said.  
Rill laughed, her wand flashing into her right hand. "Oh, I'll do   
that . . . and it'll be a pleasure."  
Fiore shielded his eyes as she shouted, "Earth . . . *Power*,   
MAKE-UP!"  
Moments later she was clad in her dark Senshi outfit. "I will   
have fun killing them," she murmured darkly, her eyes glinting.   
"What company will we be going to?"  
Fiore concentrated a moment, picking up an echo of Ann's thought.   
"Knight Corporation."  
"Even better . . . I have some old scores to settle with those   
classmates of mine." She smiled. The Guardians don't know who I am   
. . . but I know who *they* are . . . and I've taken precautions.   
She frowned. If I could only be sure that the Senshi were as well   
taken care of . . . but if those blasted Outers show up, they'll be a   
problem . . .  
  
The Sailor Senshi (sort of) sat in the chairs at some of the   
computer terminals of the Command Center.  
Serena was disappointed. She'd had to cancel her shopping trip.  
Lita was disappointed. Nev hadn't called yet.  
Raye wasn't disappointed. She didn't want to go shopping and she   
certainly didn't want to sit by herself in her room crying all day.   
Now, some kind of problem . . . That was something she could   
concentrate on.  
Luna was quite simply worried. If *Amy* had found something that   
warranted a Senshi meeting as opposed to a *study* meeting, then   
something had to be seriously wrong.  
Amy's fingers flew across the keyboard of the supercomputer,   
calling up detailed schematics and analytical data.  
"While I can't get a full reading," she informed the others, "what   
I did get is *very* interesting."  
"Mind filling us in, Amy?" Raye asked dryly.  
"It seems that the Guardians are the ones blocking our powers."  
"I *knew* they were trouble!" Raye shouted.  
Lita pounded her fist into an open palm. "Well, they'll regret   
messing with us."  
"Matte!" Amy yelled.  
"Huh?" Lita asked, slightly intimidated. Ever since Amy had   
returned from the library . . . she had seemed more aggressive and   
the look in her eyes at times was downright scary.  
"The Guardians *are* blocking that, but they shouldn't be."  
"Well, we *know* that-"  
"Raye-chan, please! That's *not* what I meant."  
"Then what *do* you mean, Amy-chan?" Serena asked calmly for once.  
After doing a double take and briefly wondering if that was the   
*real* Serena or some kind of impostor, Amy continued speaking. "It   
seems that I was not making myself sufficiently clear. Let's try   
this again, and please . . . no interruptions."  
Lita and Raye shrank back under the hint of venom in her voice.  
Amy drew a deep breath. "We are on the planet earth, correct?"  
"Amy, we're *not* two-year olds," Raye griped.  
"Well, you SHOULD be! We are on Earth and Earth emits a certain   
type of magical energy. Let's call it Earth mana for now, to borrow   
the Hawaiian word for "spiritual energy" . . . Okay?"  
"Sure, fine, whatever you say, Amy-chan," Raye said hurriedly, a   
sweatdrop forming on her head.  
Amy smiled beautifically. "Fine. Now then, this "Earth mana" is   
very strong since we are ON the planet. Thus, Sailor Earth is very   
powerful because this is basically her home turf. We can only assume   
that she uses this "Earth mana."  
"*WE* on the other hand, use the mana of our *own* planets, and   
while I am sure that we would be *much* stronger were we actually on   
the planet, I do not believe that distance from the planet would   
change our power levels to any great degree. I would have to perform   
more tests, but for instance, I do not think that Mars would be any   
more or less stronger here than on Jupiter. However, were she on   
Mars . . . that is another story. The "Mars mana" would probably   
give her ten times the strength and power level, if not more, than   
any other place in the universe. Why the distance does not matter, I   
am not sure, but we'll just have to assume that it has something to   
do with the nature of the mana.  
"According to the readings I obtained on the Guardians, they are   
making use of "Earth mana." While none of them is as strong   
individually as Sailor Earth, at least, I do not believe so at this   
point in time, combined, their power is far greater than hers. That   
is why they were able to defeat her that time."  
"Then why couldn't they take care of those weird monsters easier?"   
Lita asked, then quickly covered her mouth.  
"It's all right, Lita-chan," Amy said kindly, "it was a pertinent   
question. The Guardians' power levels *are* very high, but they are   
neither making full use of them, nor, as far as I have seen,   
sufficiently trained to use them to a higher degree. Together,   
though, their close proximity might have bypassed those self   
restricted blocks and granted them fuller access to their powers."  
"Oh."  
"As for why their powers are blocking us, especially *now* while   
they weren't before . . . something has distorted their use and   
connection to the "Earth mana." The schematics I have show that   
their energy signatures are skewed almost beyond recognition. They   
still have access to their powers, and are probably not even aware of   
the discrepancy, but in this structure, their "mana" blocks *ours*.   
That should *not* be happening."  
"What is causing this, Amy-chan?" Luna asked.  
Amy frowned. "Only someone with a connection to the "Earth mana"   
can affect another's connection in this manner. It cannot be proven   
without a doubt, but the only person that we know who has this   
connection to the "Earth mana" is-"  
"Sailor Earth," the others finished, their expressions grim.  
  
"Yeah, Nev. We need you here. Zeph's kind of going psycho on us   
. . . What? It *seems* important. Think you can ditch your date?   
You don't have to be *that* enthusiastic! You'd think that the two   
of you weren't getting along . . . Ow, ow! Stop yelling! Okay, see   
you soon." Jed hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing at his ear.  
Kenneth stuck his head in the door. "Come ON!"  
"Coming!" . . . Mother. Geez, it's like I never left home. It   
was then that he paused, someone's faint echo of thought brushing his   
mind. He felt *power*.  
  
Raye stared at the others, her eyes distant, her thoughts   
disturbed. Sailor Earth . . . only someone with a connection to the   
Earth mana . . . Earth mana . . . Mars mana . . . no, no something   
else . . . surging powers . . . pain . . . red death . . . warm   
feeling . . . hidden power . . . Raye . . . Raye . . . *Rei* . . .   
blue eyes . . . the feather-light touch of another mind brushing her   
own . . . shared smiles . . .   
Who *are* you?  
  
Jed looked up for an instant, a strange feeling playing over him.   
He had decided to keep the twinge of power he had felt a secret for   
the time being. He was certain that it had not been their prince.   
How, he was not certain, but he was convinced that it had had a   
definite feminine edge to it. Now, he knew. The power was feminine.  
His dark-haired goddess smiled in his memory and he smiled a   
little thinking of her. The memories of her that were ever with him   
. . . slightly beyond recollection, asserted themselves from time to   
time to gift him with a remembrance.  
Kenneth glanced over at his comrade-in-arms who was smiling like   
an idiot. "I don't think there's anything funny about this." He   
gestured at the computer screen.  
"Oh, neither do I!" Jed replied immediately, replacing the   
contented look on his face with a concerned one. Inside, though, he   
was still smiling despite the severity of the situation. He couldn't   
help it.  
Keth looked skyward. Why fight it?  
"Would *one* of you *please* pay attention?!" Zephyr snapped, an   
irritated expression crossing his face.  
They both snapped to attention.  
"Well, uh . . . What does it mean, Zeph?" Kenneth asked hastily.  
"Where's November?" he asked instead, ignoring his friend.  
"I called him on his car phone. He said he'd be here as soon as   
possible," Jed supplied.  
"Fine. We can't wait for him." Zephyr directed their attention   
to the computer schematics he had called up on a large digital screen   
on the wall. "This," he pointed at the original schematic, which was   
rotating slowly, "is a three-dimensional extrapolation of Phoenix's   
armor." His eyes glowed a little and another image appeared. "This   
is Dragon's armor." He overlaid the two schematics. "Notice the   
degree of discrepancy."  
"Can't that be accounted for by the differences in the armor and   
powers?" Jed asked.  
Zeph glared. "Do you think that I'm stupid enough to disregard   
*that*?!" He hit another button and the two overlaid schematics   
shrank off to one side and a larger schematic appeared. "This is the   
basic foundation armor that I have found based on the underlying   
energy structures of the armor itself. Each individual set of armor   
should have no more than 25% discrepancy at this stage. Later on, in   
more advanced forms, the armor may grow to have over 95% discrepancy.   
But in their current stages the armor already has 75% discrepancy in   
the energy patterns. The discrepancy is not natural. It is mana-  
induced."  
Jed looked at Zephyr in concern. "But how can it be mana-  
induced?"  
  
"That's a good question, Raye." Amy frowned. "As of now, the   
nature and extent of Sailor Earth's powers is unknown. With that   
being the case, I am unable to narrow down or even derive an   
explanation for it. We do not even know for certain that Sailor   
Earth is definitely responsible. It is a reasonable hypothesis,   
however."  
"So what do we *do,* Amy?" Lita asked.  
Amy sighed. "That's the problem. Unless the Guardians are   
capable of reversing the changes that Sailor Earth has made and are   
so inclined . . . there's nothing we *can* do."  
  
"Obviously, someone has been screwing around with our energy   
patterns. How he or she managed to do this, I don't know." Zephyr   
tapped his chin with a pencil.  
"How are we going to deal with this - get whoever it was to fix   
this mess?" Keth asked.  
Zephyr grinned. "That's the good news. We don't have to."  
"What?! Can't this cause problems . . . give whoever did this a   
hold over us?" Jed glared.  
Zephyr shrugged. "Yes, maybe. But that's what's *beautiful*   
about this whole thing . . ." He paused for dramatic effect. "If   
this person messes with us . . . we can mess with him just as easily.   
More so, for we are Four and he is One." He looked at the computer   
screen and the image shifted. "Also . . . we can fix this problem   
ourselves."  
We just have to "tune" our armor's energy structures so that   
they are correctly aligned with *our* energy structures. The armor   
*is* part of us, after all.  
And how do we go about doing that? Jed sent.  
Zephyr sent him the image . . .  
The phoenix seared itself into his brain . . . red fire, blazing,   
singing . . . He saw the structures, the lattices and magical   
"cells" that formed his armor . . . and he forced them to stop   
mutating, to devolve . . . back . . . back . . . into the red armor   
that he had been granted so long ago. Then the barrage of images and   
schematics grew to be too much for him . . . .  
Zephyr smiled. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He turned to   
Kenneth. The sound of Jed, passed out, hitting the floor with a thud   
made him jump a little, but he pretended that he hadn't heard it.   
"Now, it's *your* turn and since you never let me scan you . . . I'm   
afraid you're gonna have to guess."  
"WHAT?!" Kenneth glared at his friend. It was one thing to know   
what you were doing and pass out, but to not even have that . . .  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Just kidding! I made some   
extrapolations." He sent the image . . . A few seconds later   
Kenneth was stretched out on the ground, unconscious.  
Zephyr let out a side. Nev wasn't there yet so that meant that he   
had to go next . . . He wasn't looking forward to it. Mental   
overload was a state that he preferred *not* to be in. But, well,   
sacrifices have to be made in times of trouble. He sighed, then   
closed his eyes and focused on the watery blue image of the unicorn.   
It seemed *distorted* somehow . . . Clumsy, deformed almost . . .   
It swam into his mind . . . and proceeded to yell at him for being so   
difficult.  
Another sigh. Sometimes, his subconscious was just too smart for   
him. He focused on the image, the structure, the energy patterns   
flowing, twisting, turning, layer over layer. A twist here, a twist   
there, a hammer blow here and here . . . ah, the shape was forming   
itself into what he wished . . . A few seconds later he was   
unconscious . . . the blue unicorn still lecturing in his mind,   
dancing gracefully.  
  
"We go . . . Now!" Fiore said, his eyes narrowed. "Ann and Ailan   
are on their way to hit their target."  
Rill let a smile cross her face. "Finally."  
The two figures made their way into the night.  
  
The Senshi sat about, depressed.  
"Kami-sama," Raye said, "we can't just sit here. We have to-"  
A sudden beeping cut her off. The eyes of the Senshi turned   
towards one of the computer stations. Two blinking red dots appeared   
over a map of Tokyo.  
"What the hell is that, Amy-chan?" Lita demanded, looking at the   
screen without comprehension.  
Amy slid into the seat in front of the computer and hit a few   
buttons. The screen zoomed in on the section that the red dots were   
in. They were clearly labeled "enemy." Amy called up another window   
and some text scrolled across the screen. It was in an odd language   
that none of the Senshi knew, but vaguely recognized. The blue-  
haired girl hit another couple of buttons and the text manifested   
itself in Japanese. Reading quickly, she turned to look at the rest   
of the Sailor Team. "Two alien life forms just teleported themselves   
to the Knight Corporation building. The computer identifies them as   
enemies. One has a 99.785% probability of being that blue-haired   
male we've fought before and the other has a 27.63% probability of   
being the pink-haired female we've seen before."  
"Only 28%?" Serena asked, rounding quickly. "Shouldn't it be   
higher? It's not Sailor Earth, is it?"  
Amy checked. "No. There's no way it can be Sailor Earth. The   
percentage is so low it's not even worth considering."  
"Okay, well, let's go check it out," Serena said, looking at the   
map carefully.  
"Without our Senshi powers?" Lita asked, feeling prudent for once.  
"We'd get toasted!" Raye protested. "Though I'm all for trying to   
help if we can."  
"Raye and Lita are right," Luna said, jumping up next to the   
computer and staring at the specks of red. "This is too dangerous   
for the four of you to go out as you are."  
Serena's face grew red. "I don't care what anyone says! I'm   
going. People are going to get hurt if we don't, and that's just not   
acceptable! We might not be able to henshin but we're still Sailor   
Senshi! If I've gotta chuck rocks at those aliens I'm gonna do it."  
"Serena's right," Amy said, standing up. "We've got to make   
ourselves useful. It's time those aliens learned that nothing can   
stop the Sailor Senshi . . ." She stormed out of the Command Center,   
Serena running after her. "Matte, Amy-chan! Geez . . . You can't   
leave *me* behind . . ."  
Raye and Lita exchanged a look.  
"D'you think something's going on with Amy?" Lita asked.  
Raye nodded. "Uh-huh."  
"The library," Lita muttered under her breath. "Come on, let's go   
catch up! Those fools are gonna need our help."  
"Yeah."  
The girls ran after the other two.  
Luna stood perfectly still for a moment, her mouth open. Did I   
just see what I thought I saw? Serena acting like a leader . . .   
The Senshi all determined to fight even without their powers? A   
slow smile spread across the cat's face. Finally! That training is   
*finally* paying off!  
The black cat hopped down from the counter and looked about the   
empty command center. "I wish there was something I could do to help   
. . ."  
A computer turned on at one of the terminals. And spoke. In   
Lunar. "Hello, Luna."  
She turned to look. "Q-Queen Serenity?!" Luna found herself   
saying, staring at the image of the silver-haired Queen of the Silver   
Millennium . . . a time she could barely remember.  
"Luna . . . this program will only have been activated if the   
situation is desperate and the alternatives unthinkable. Punch in   
command code Luna-1 and activate voice override on this computer."  
In a shimmer of light Luna had transformed to her human form and   
was doing as told.  
"Activate voice override, Luna-Delta-B1-Gamma-6."  
"Voice override activated."  
"Now, Luna, access the technical and magical schematics of the   
Silver Millennium vaults using Queen-heiress code."  
"Open file on technical and magical schematics of the SM vaults."  
"Queen command clearance needed."  
"Serenity transfer command clearance Silver-Moon-mirror-8117."  
The cat-woman sucked in a breath then said the words that Queen   
Serenity had told her once and only once in her entire life. The   
words capable of unlocking the Kingdom's most dangerous secrets . . .  
"I love you, Ophion."  
The file opened. The Silver Millennium's greatest secrets were   
hers for the taking . . . but Luna was nothing if not loyal. "Now   
what, my queen?" she asked, quietly.  
"Open the defense file."  
Luna touched the icon on the screen.  
"Now the Senshi file. The Inner file."  
"Inner?" Luna asked, staring at the two sets . . . Inner and   
Outer.  
"Now is not the time, Luna," Serenity's voice said, sadly,   
soothingly.  
Luna complied and opened the file on the Inners.  
"Second level . . ."  
The woman's eyes widened as the schematics rolled across the   
screen. "The . . ."  
"Yes, Luna," Serenity's voice said calmly. "The star henshin   
wands."  
  
Kenneth, Jed, and Zephyr's eyes snapped open. The first thing   
that pervaded their consciousnesses was the ceiling that swam into   
focus above them. Then the sense of something amiss slammed into   
them with all the force and subtlety of a bullet train.  
"Damn," Keth said, a hand to his head. "What the hell did that   
modification DO?!"  
Zeph winced. "Sharpened our senses . . . We're back to normal,   
boys."  
"Yeah, right," Jed muttered. "Great. Hey, what *is* that?"  
"Dunno." Keth got to his feet. "Let's go check it out, whatever   
it is. It's trouble, one way or another."  
  
The two aliens floated outside the building, perplexed. Large   
waves of energy flowed out to Ann and as of yet, no one had appeared   
to stop them. That was strange.  
On the other hand, the building itself was odd. They could sense   
within the collapsed employees, their energy radiating out of their   
bodies and into Ann, who served as a vessel to channel some of it to   
the Tree, but their was a general wakefulness and awareness that was   
not normal. There was . . . something *different* about this   
building and the people within.  
"Whatever could they do here?" Ann wondered.  
"Nothing normal," Ailan replied, puzzled by the make-up of some of   
the energy they were receiving.  
  
The four girls had had a hard time getting to the Knight   
Corporation building. After all, without their powers, traveling   
across Tokyo was suddenly a lot harder than it had been. And then .   
. . they had been a little short on taxi fare and had been forced to   
use public . . . *slow* transportation. But they had *finally*   
arrived. And they didn't like what they saw.  
The two aliens were floating outside the building, near the top.   
Energy flowed out of the building, manifesting itself in physical   
form with a flow and a sensation that made the hair on the backs of   
the girls' necks rise.  
Lita gritted her teeth. "Is this city made up of idiots? Why   
doesn't anybody *notice* that?!"  
"It's not like they could do anything about it, anyway," Amy said,   
staring at the sight.  
"Well, we can," Raye said.  
"We can try, anyway," Serena added. They ducked into a nearby   
alley between two warehouses and made sure that no one was about.  
"You ready?" Serena asked.  
The other girls nodded.  
"Moon Prism Power . . . MAKE-UP!"  
"Mars POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
"Mercury Power, Make-UP!"  
There was a crackle and flash of energy, then . . .  
"There's something wrong," Moon said, looking down at her fuku.   
Everything seemed all right, and yet . . .  
Mercury and Mars were looking at themselves with looks of   
dissatisfaction on their faces as well.  
Lita simply looked confused since she hadn't changed at all.   
"Hey, uh . . . guys? What's wrong with me?"  
The other three looked up . . . and sweatdropped.  
"I guess this isn't going to be as easy as we thought," Moon said   
slowly.  
"And *when* did we think this was going to be easy?!" Mars   
demanded.  
  
Nev nearly skidded past the room, but caught himself on the door   
frame and propelled himself inside. "Apologies for being late!   
What's up?!"  
"No TIME for that *now*!" Zephyr hissed, digging through a pile of   
technical instruments. "Maybe you'll be more prompt to respond   
*next* time! Right now, we've got trouble!"  
"Uh . . . Hai!" November responded instantly, wincing at the scowl   
on the blonde's face.  
"Found it!" Zephyr declared, picking up what looked to be some   
kind of strange headphones with a visor and tiny microphone.  
"What in the world's that?!" Nev asked, staring at Zephyr as he   
put it on. Jed rolled his eyes.  
"It's a scanning device, fool!" Zeph snapped.  
"Henshin-yo!" Kenneth commanded, sternly, shooting all of them   
*looks*.  
They hastened to obey.  
But . . . once they had. "Wait, hang on," Unicorn (I *hate*   
that!-Zephyr) said, turning to Dragon. "You can't go out like that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Unicorn's right," Griffin said with a sigh as the afore-mentioned   
Guardian twitched. "De-transform . . . Zephyr will fill you in and   
feed you the image while Phoenix and I go out to deal with the   
situation."  
"Hey!" the two sidelined Guardians protested.  
"I mean it! And make it quick! I have the feeling that we'll be   
needing both of you. C'mon, Phoenix."  
"Yessir!" Phoenix said, hurrying along behind as they left the   
room.  
"Oh, great," Zephyr snapped, glaring at Dragon as he de-  
transformed. "Do you know how much time this will take?! That's not   
even mentioning how long you'll be unconscious . . ."  
November blanched. "Unconscious?!"  
Zephyr laughed, almost amused in spite of himself, as he turned on   
the computer and called up November's armor specs.  
  
Moon tried an attack, aiming at the wall of the alley. "Moon   
Tiara Action!" The tiara fell lifelessly to the ground. "Oh,   
terrific, we can transform but it doesn't look like that'll be doing   
us any good anytime soon," she muttered. "I don't think you're   
missing anything, Lita."  
Lita made a face. "So *you* say."  
It was then that the black cat ran into the alley. She leapt into   
the air and did a backward flip. Three wands fell into the Senshi   
and Lita's hands.  
"New wands?" Mars asked.  
"New wands," Luna said, nodding.  
"What about me?!" Moon cried.  
"Gomen, I looked . . . but you don't have one." Already the   
memories of the Command Center were beginning to slip from her   
memory. When she had finished constructing the wands, Queen   
Serenity's image had uttered some type of trigger word in her mind so   
that she would forget the secrets that had been revealed to her.  
"NANI?!" Moon asked. "No wand?!"  
Luna ignored her. There just wasn't time.  
  
Zephyr dusted off his hands looking at November's prone body.   
"Well, that's done with. Now, it's time that I go."  
  
"Henshin-yo!" Luna commanded. "Add the "star" trigger word before   
power."  
The girls nodded, tossing their wands into the air.  
"Mars Star Power, Make-up!"  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make-up!"  
"Mercury Star Power, Make-up!"  
Moon crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Yeah, yeah,   
yeah."  
There were three large flares of light . . .  
Then three Sailor Senshi stood, illuminated by moonlight.  
"Now," Jupiter declared, "I'm back in business!"  
  
Ann and Ailan who had been attracted by the large burst of light   
floated over the alley.  
"Not for long!" Ann declared. Her hair flowed about her, and her   
whole body seemed to crackle with the amount of energy she had   
absorbed. Her eyes glowed. She let loose a burst of green energy at   
Jupiter.  
"Hey!" Jupiter cried, leaping out of the way at the last moment.  
"What?" Ann said. "Trapped in a corner, nowhere to go?"  
"We have you right where we want you!" Ailan laughed. "And soon   
. . . we'll be rid of you!"  
  
It was at that moment that Fiore and Sailor Earth arrived at the   
scene.  
"Damn!" Earth spat. "We seem to be a little late."  
"Iie," Fiore corrected her. "We're right on time. As you can see   
. . . the Senshi have no way out of their predicament."  
"So, shall we kill them now?"  
"Iie, let's watch and see how this progresses. If they rid us of   
Ailan and Ann, so much the better. We can eliminate the Senshi   
afterwards." The Flower at his chest glowed.  
Yes, the plant hissed. Good, Fiore . . .  
I follow your will, Hana-sama.  
Sailor Earth did not notice the red light in his eyes.  
  
"Burning MANDALA!" Mars screamed. The rings of fire spun out   
towards Ailan and Ann. They held hands and a green wash of energy   
obliterated the attack, and struck Mars, knocking her to the ground   
with enough force to cause the pavement to break apart. She cried   
out in pain.  
"Sparkling WIDE PRESSURE!"  
The electricity hit the two aliens, but despite the strength of   
the attack, it didn't seem to be having any affect on them. If   
anything, it seemed to revitalize them more than hurt them. Ann was   
smiling when she flicked her fingers at Jupiter. A ball of green   
lightning, a perfect imitation of Jupiter's attack, but for the   
color, rolled out from her and struck the unsuspecting Senshi,   
lifting her into the air and slamming her against Mars's prone body.   
The two Senshi cried out as their bodies hit with enough force to   
crumble buildings.  
"But . . . I'm immune to lightning," Jupiter whispered, her body   
battered and aching.  
"Perhaps you're not as immune as you thought?" Ann said, sneering.  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" Now, that attack took them completely off   
guard, for they had only known Mercury to have a weak defensive   
attack before and had completely forgotten about her presence.  
The attack also did nothing to them. Rather, Ailan and Ann seemed   
to welcome the water that hit them with all the force of the ocean.  
"Do you think you can hurt us anymore?!" Ann shrieked, as she and   
Ailan directed another wave of energy at Mercury, flinging her across   
the alley. The three fallen Senshi tumbled about like dead leaves in   
the force of the blast. "We are life . . . We are all living   
things! We live on the energy of this world! Your attacks cannot   
stop us . . . It's too late!"  
"It's never too late," Moon said, seething. Luna was standing a   
little behind her.  
"Sailor Moon," the cat hissed, "you can't attack!"  
"Urusai!" Moon shouted. C'mon Luna, do you want our enemies to   
know?!  
"We're waiting," Ailan said, lazily. "What've you got, Sailor   
Moon?"  
"Uh . . . um," Moon hedged. "We'll defeat you no matter what!"   
She took off her tiara, but as soon as she touched it she knew that   
she wouldn't be able to change it into the energy disk. Her   
transformation still seemed off, somehow. She couldn't gain access   
to her powers.  
"As I suspected . . . You're too weak to do anything on your own.   
You've been depending on the abilities of your friends too much!"   
Ailan jeered. "For that mistake, you shall DIE!"  
As the energy raced towards her, Sailor Moon searched her mind for   
something that would save her.  
'You've got to try your hardest . . . with all your heart and   
soul . . .'  
The energy struck.  
"There's *got* to be a way!" Moon said from between gritted teeth,   
ignoring the pain.  
She began to glow . . . silver and pink.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
  
There was a fierce explosion of light and red ribbons seemed to   
reach up and entwine the Senshi. In seconds, she had transformed . .   
. and this time, there was a new light in her eyes.  
"All RIGHT! Now you twerps are gonna get it!"  
"You're still all alone, Sailor Moon," Ailan whispered.  
"Not really," Mars said, painfully getting to her feet.  
Jupiter and Mercury stiffly got up as well and the four Sailor   
Senshi stared at the two aliens defiantly.  
"Why don't you give up?" Ailan asked.  
"Why don't you go to Hell?" Jupiter replied sweetly.  
"I'll see you there!" Ailan declared. He and Ann raised their   
arms and an ENORMOUS ball of energy grew over their heads.  
The Senshi exchanged looks.  
"Let's get to it, then," Moon said.  
The energy flew towards them . . .  
"Moon Tiara ACTION!"  
"Burning Mandala!"  
"Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"  
"SOUL PHOENIX FIRE BURN!!!"  
"SPIRIT MIND UNICORN WATER PURIFY!"  
"POWER GRIFFIN ENERGY BLAST."  
  
The two blasts canceled each other out and the girls turned and   
looked up to see the new arrivals. The Guardians flashed them grins   
from atop one of the buildings.  
"Aren't you missing one?" Jupiter asked.  
"It's only temporary," Unicorn assured her.  
"Oh. Uh . . . what's that you're wearing on your head?"  
"Never mind!"  
  
"Things don't seem to be going so well," Earth observed from Fiore   
and her position nearby. "I didn't come to watch, nature boy. I   
came to kill." She licked her lips. "Now that the gang's all here-"  
"Fine," Fiore cut her off. "Go and have your fun."  
"Do you think I need permission from you?" she asked, letting out   
a short laugh. "Think again." She leapt off of the building rooftop   
and made her way towards the scene of the battle.  
Fiore's eyes glowed red for a moment, then he ceased hovering in   
the air and began to fly after the murderous Senshi.  
  
Seething with anger the two aliens began preparing another blast   
but found their energy sources heavily depleted from the last attack   
they had launched. And now instead of dealing with four they were   
facing seven.  
"Shall we even the odds a little?" Fiore asked pleasantly, popping   
up behind them.  
The two aliens glared at him, their hatred evident. Even Ann, who   
had always treated him well.  
Oh well. Fiore shrugged. Let us let bygones be bygones . . .   
At least until we eliminate the Senshi. We have a common goal, after   
all.  
Very well.  
  
"Sailor Earth," the Senshi and Guardians said, looking up at the   
traitorous woman who stood before them.  
"My, my," she said, smiling, "I'm going to enjoy wiping you all   
out in one fell swoop. Wait a moment . . . Where's the other one?!"  
The Guardians remained stubbornly silent.  
"I don't know what you want, Sailor Earth," Moon yelled, "but   
we're not going to let you have it!"  
"What I want is very simple," she said, the dangerous edge to her   
voice even more evident, "I want all of you to die. Now. In the   
most painful way possible."  
"Well, you're not going to get that wish!"  
"Little girls . . . all of you Chibi-Senshi . . . Do you really   
think that you are capable of defeating *ALL* of us?" Fiore threw   
his head back and laughed. Ann and Ailan were to his right, directly   
opposite the Senshi, while Earth was opposite him. They had them   
surrounded from above on three sides. Unfortunately, they forgot to   
take into account the fourth. A figure cloaked in night made his way   
there unnoticed.  
Sailor Moon shut her eyes and opened them. They shone with   
determination. "If not us . . . then who? Ai to segai no sailor   
fuku bishoujo senshi, Sailormoon! Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!"  
Sailor Earth's eyes stared back at her, cold and filled with hate.   
"Prepare to die, Sailor Moon."  
A red rose flashed down in front of Rill.  
"Not today. Taunting Bishoujo Senshi ought to be a crime! These   
lovely young ladies will no doubt teach you all a lesson! Know this   
. . . evil cannot triumph over good as long as there are those   
willing to oppose it!"  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon whispered, hearts in her eyes.  
"Oh brother," Ann groaned, rolling hers.  
Moon ignored her. "Have you come to help us?" she asked.  
"Hai," he replied. "But you must stop this evil yourself. You   
have the power within you . . ."  
"The power? Demo . . . I don't."  
Tuxedo Kamen held her hand, squeezing it to reassure her. "Try .   
. . Sailor Moon!"  
She bit back her tears and nodded. "I will."  
She concentrated and a blast of pure white light exploded out from   
her. In that light something began to take form and in between their   
two clasped hands, a scepter appeared . . . gently shining.  
"Masaka."  
"You see? Belief is everything. Use your power, Sailor Moon," he   
urged her.  
She nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Moon princess halation!"  
  
The blast of energy spiraled towards the four enemies, splitting   
off in three different directions, its power seemingly undiminished.   
Sensing its power, Ailan and Fiore teleported, reappearing elsewhere,   
outside of its blast range. Sailor Earth dove out of the way at the   
last instant. Ann was too slow in teleporting and the blast hit her   
full on. She scowled menacingly at the Senshi. "You burned me, moon   
brat!"  
"You'll be more than burned if you don't leave us alone!" Sailor   
Moon declared.  
"That's right!" the Senshi chorused.  
"You pesky little brats!" Ann yelled, flinging out an open hand.   
A wave of green energy sped forth from her and engulfed the Senshi   
flinging them back several hundred yards. Their bodies skidded along   
the ground throwing up more pavement. The Guardians and Tuxedo Kamen   
caught them before they could be smashed against the alley's dead end   
brick wall. Griffin caught Luna. Ann stared for an instant at what   
she had done before she gasped and fell . . .  
. . . into Ailan's waiting arms. "My sweet . . . what have you   
done?!"  
The pink-haired alien let out an agonized scream as her body   
arched in pain and rainbow colors sped over her skin. Her eyes were   
wide and staring, a cold sweat broke out over her body and her hands   
trembled. "Ail . . . Ailan . . ."  
He held her close to him before hurling one final curse at the   
battered Senshi. "For this, you will *SUFFER*!!! That is a   
promise." Then their two forms vanished in a flash of green light.  
Sailor Moon weakly got to her feet as Tuxedo Kamen let her go.   
"I've suffered enough, thank you. Ow! Itai! Itai! Itai!!!"  
She turned around to thank Tuxedo Kamen and the Guardians but they   
were gone. There was also no sign of Fiore or Sailor Earth. The   
other Senshi looked just as dazed with what had just occurred and   
Luna seemed unable to take in everything that had happened.  
  
Dragon leapt onto the rooftop near the other Guardians. "What's   
going on? What'd I miss?"  
"It's all over," Unicorn said absently, staring at the readings   
his visor had collected.  
"For now," Griffin corrected.  
Phoenix continued looking at the scene below, quiet. "Do you   
think they'll be all right?"  
Griffin clapped him on the shoulder. "They're soldiers, Phoenix.   
Never forget that. They may be a little battered and worse for wear,   
but in the end . . . they'll be fine."  
  
On the ground, Sailor Moon had given up looking for their   
mysterious men-in-arms. The first ramifications of the evening's   
battle were finally getting through to her. And they frightened her.  
"Luna . . ." Sailor Moon whispered, looking at her scepter.   
"Where did it come from?"  
"It . . . it came from you, Sailor Moon."  
"I . . . created it?"  
"You did - with the strength of your love."  
"H-How?"  
Mercury looked up from where she was tapping furiously away at   
some device she had taken from the Command Center. "Moon . . . *and*   
Earth mana."  
"Earth?" Moon repeated, confused.  
Luna's eyes widened. "Then that means-!"  
"Tuxedo Kamen can tap into the mana of Earth . . ." Mercury   
finished, eyes shining with realization.  
"But he can't be a Senshi! There's already a Sailor Earth!"   
Sailor Moon protested.  
"No. There are no male Senshi, Sailor Moon. With Sailor Earth an   
enemy and a threat to its existence . . . Earth has no Senshi. It   
only has defenders . . ." Luna's eyes were troubled.  
  
Far above them, the Guardians looked on.  
"No," Dragon began, "Earth's Senshi was never meant to be."  
Unicorn smirked, taking off his head gear. "From the beginning,   
the task of protecting Earth was always ours."  
"Earth has no Senshi," Phoenix continued, clenching his hand into   
a fist. "It only has Guardians."  
As one their gazes went to Griffin who stood still as a statue,   
the wind blowing against him, his cape flapping in the breeze. His   
eyes were almost silver in the moonlight as he looked towards the   
horizon. Then he let out a low laugh and turned to face them, the   
wind lifting his silver-white hair and letting it fall gently to his   
shoulders. His grey eyes were like steel, and the smile he wore was   
a dangerous one.  
  
"It only has princes."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
Next time . . . the Guardians do a little planning, Rill stirs up   
*A LOT* of trouble, and things start to heat up *just a little* . . .   
I'm debating whether to turn most of it into a recap episode so I can   
write that one quick and get to episode ten which should be *much*   
juicier. What d'you think?  
  
Whew! Done at last!!!! Really, gomen nasai for this episode! I   
wrote 90% of it a year ago . . . but didn't get around to writing the   
other 10% until this week . . . and somehow it ended up being around   
50-50. But, the fact that I didn't write it all at once really   
shows, I think, so hopefully the next episode will be more coherent   
and *together*. I couldn't get this episode to work out to be one   
day so I split it into two days . . . and I think that was *also* a   
bad move on my part. *Sigh* It's so *hard* to get back in the flow!   
^^;;;; (November and Lita totally took over the *ENTIRE* first half   
of the episode! ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!)  
Well, at least I changed the episode so the Senshi weren't fighting   
toasters. Why toasters, you ask? I have NO IDEA! My villains went   
temporarily insane and began playing with my mind. (They were pink   
toasters . . . with white bunnies on them! Serena was happy. She   
picked one up for free and . . . uh, never mind. ^^;;;;;)  
I do make you one promise, dear readers . . . you will *NOT* have   
to wait another ten months for the next episode! I fully expect to   
have a few episodes done by the end of this summer and some episodes   
of "IAL:GB" will be trickling out soon . . . it's important that I   
finish *that* "season" (Season Zero) before this one because it deals   
with Sailor V's exploits in England and this "season" (Not to mention   
Season Two will get really confusing if I don't!).   
Oh, and um . . . I picked Etsuko's name before I knew what it   
meant. "Etsu" means "rat-tailed anchovy" and the "ko" can be   
translated as "little" or "child," so she's either a "little rat-  
tailed anchovy" or a "rat-tailed anchovy child." ^^;;;;;   
Check my page   
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Palace/3649/index.html for updates .   
. . I will be doing a *MAJOR* revamp soon (definitely by the end of   
the first week of July, maybe sooner) and remember, everything I   
write will be posted there *first* (if Geocities' FTP server ever   
starts to work again . . . *grumble grumble*)! Ja ne! ^_-  
  
  
Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy/Mizuno Ami  
Hino Raye/Hino Rei  
Kino Lita/Kino Makoto  
Mist Zephyr/Zoisite  
Raven Jed/Jadeite  
Light November/Nephrite  
Knight Kenneth/Kunzite  
Luna/Luna  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Fiore Et/Fiore  
Doom Tree/Makujii  
Bell Rill/Beryl  
Sailor Pluto/Sailor Pluto  
Baker Molly/Osaka Naru  
Sandler Katie/Saionji Rui  
Etsuko/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Chiishi/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
  
  
Ai to segai no sailor fuku bishoujo senshi, Sailormoon!=For love and   
justice I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon!  
Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!=In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!  
  
Aishiteru=I love you  
Ano=Um  
Baka=Idiot  
Chibi=Little  
Demo=But  
Domo arigato=Thank you  
Domo arigato gozaimasu=Thank you very much  
Gaijin=foreigner (a bit derogatory)  
Gomen=I'm sorry  
Gomen nasai=I'm very sorry  
Hai!=Yes!  
Hana=Flower  
Henshin-yo!=Transform!  
Honto?=Really?  
Iie=No  
Itai!=It hurts!  
Kamen=mask  
Kami=God (Shinto religion)  
Kawaii=cute  
Konnichi wa=Good afternoon  
Masaka=It can't be or No way  
Matte=Wait  
Nani?=What?  
Odango Atama=Dumpling head  
Onegai=Please, I'm begging you  
Onii-chan=Big brother  
Urusai!=Shut up!  



	9. Episode Nine: The Four Who Wait

Standard Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs  
to Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, Toei Ltd., and tons of other people.  
Thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story and please  
don't sue me. ^_^;;; However . . . the events of this story and  
some of these characters are MY property. No stealing!  
  
  
In a time of peace . . .  
  
In a time of war . . .  
  
Two kingdoms lived side by side . . .  
  
Two hearts cried out for one another . . .  
  
And thus was a legend born.  
  
SAILOR MOON  
IN ANOTHER LIFE:  
THE LEGEND'S BEGINNING  
  
by Fushigi Kismet  
  
  
Jed Raven, Zephyr Mist, November Light, and Kenneth Knight were   
lounging around the living room of the latter's apartment. They had   
already gone over recent developments and most of them didn't like   
the trend events were taking one little bit.  
"Now what?" Jed asked, breaking the silence, as he stared   
contemplatively at a wall upon which hung a painting, done by a   
little known artist, of five men in armor. The face of the man in   
the center was heavily shadowed.  
Kenneth sighed. "Now we wait . . . plan for the worst . . . and   
hope for the best."  
  
  
The Four Who Wait  
aka  
And Dream . . .  
  
  
A voice called out to him in the mist. He ran towards it, not   
knowing where to go or what to do, only that he had to reach that   
voice . . . he *had* to . . . before . . . before . . .  
  
The alarm rang shrilly at his ear and Mamo Darien bolted upright   
in bed. Glaring at the clock radio, he had half a mind to smash it   
before he realized that he was running late for work. With a groan,   
he hopped out of bed and began dressing.  
  
Usa Serena snapped awake abruptly, glaring at her alarm . . .   
before she realized that it wasn't on. She shivered a little,   
pulling her sheets closer about her body. What had woken her? She   
has been dreaming . . . She had been calling out to someone and he -   
He? - had been running towards her . . . She had almost been able to   
see his face when . . .  
She had woken up.  
Strangely disturbed by the overly abrupt end to her nocturnal   
wanderings, Serena tossed aside her sheets and got up out of bed.   
There was no fighting it . . . It was just going to be one of those   
days.  
  
Usa Kevin, Elaine, and Sammy poked their heads around the kitchen   
doorway, staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of them.  
"Ohayo!" Serena said, setting out the places at the breakfast   
table. Elaine noticed with some trepidation that her daughter was   
making use of the stove to cook what looked like pancakes, bacon, and   
eggs.  
"Serena . . . You're cooking breakfast?"  
"Hai!" the blonde teenager replied, pouring hot coffee into her   
parents' mugs, then putting away the orange juice. "I decided that I   
wanted something more than cold cereal." She smiled.  
"Serena, you *do* realize that it's eight-thirty in the morning on   
a SUNDAY, don't you?" her father asked, a little frightened by his   
daughter's uncharacteristic behavior.  
"Yes, why are the three of you looking at me like that? It's not   
like I've never gotten up early before!"  
"Yes, it is!" Sammy exclaimed, walking into the kitchen and   
sitting down at his place at the table.  
"Oh, I guess you don't want any breakfast then?"  
"Hey! I never said that . . . I think it's great that you're   
improving yourself!" Sammy said immediately, the smell of bacon   
making his mouth water.  
"Why thank you, Samuel," Serena said, hiding a smile as she passed   
him his plate.  
He gave her a sour look for the use of his full name, but it   
instantly turned into a smile as he chewed happily on a forkful of   
bacon. "Hey, this ish weelly good, Sewena!"  
"Don't chew with your mouth open," she said absently.  
Her mother stared at her before walking over and placing a hand on   
her forehead. "Honey, are you all right?"  
"I'm just fine," she snapped back irritated. "What is *wrong*   
with you people?!"  
"Well, no fever," her mother said slowly.  
"Would you sit down and eat?" Serena demanded, gesturing to her   
parents to sit down. Her mother seated herself, and her father   
walked over and did the same.  
"Mmmm, looks good, honey," her mother said cautiously. After all,   
whenever Serena's cooking looked like it had turned out well . . .   
was usually when they knew to call the Poison Center.  
"Tastes great!" Sammy said, stuffing three pancakes in his mouth   
at once.  
"Sammy, you'll choke!" his mother said, alarmed.  
"A little moderation, son," his father said.  
"Can I have seconds?" Sammy asked as he finished his stack of   
pancakes.  
"O . . . Okay!" Serena said, beaming from ear to ear as she took   
Sammy's plate. It had been a long time since she had cooked anything   
edible and she was rather proud of herself.  
Her father took a bite and his face changed from a nervous one to   
a happy one. "Me too!"  
Hearing the praises of her husband and son, Tsukino Elaine finally   
ventured to take a nibble at a pancake. "Oh, this is very good,   
Serena!"  
Her daughter smiled even more, filling up Sammy's plate with more   
pancakes. Finally! I've done something right!  
"Whoever marries you is going to be one lucky guy," her father   
said absently.  
The plate clattered to the ground, the food spilling out all over   
the place.  
"Aw man, my breakfast!" Sammy whined.  
Immediately Serena was on her knees, cleaning up the mess.   
"Gomen, gomen nasai! I'll get it all cleaned up! It won't be a sec!   
Then you can have your seconds, Sammy."  
"Just leave it to buns-for-brains there to mess everything up   
after it was going so well." Sammy rolled his eyes.  
"Sammy!" his father reprimanded him. "Apologize to your sister!"  
Elaine started getting to her feet. "I'll help, Serena."  
"N-No, Mom!" Serena said. "You stay right there and eat your   
breakfast! I'll clean this up in a jiffy, okay?"  
Elaine sunk back down onto her chair. "All right, dear."  
"Gomen . . ." Sammy said sullenly, his father glaring at him.  
"Daijobu," Serena said in a tiny voice, suddenly finding herself   
fighting tears. Sammy's right. I *do* have buns for brains! Why   
do I always do this? Why do I always screw up . . . No, Dad, nobody   
who marries me is going to be a lucky guy . . .  
Elaine looked at her daughter thoughtfully for a moment before   
turning back to her excellent breakfast.  
  
Raye's eyes snapped open in the darkness.  
For an instant a wave of disorientation overcame her. Where was   
she? This was not her room in the palace . . .  
In the palace . . .  
Recognition flooded back and with it a strange aftertaste of   
terror and sorrow. This was her home. This was the shrine where she   
had lived with her grandfather since she was five years old. Since .   
. . her mother had died, and her father had made it known that he   
would not be burdened with her care.  
She stared blankly at her wall, remembering . . .  
  
"Daddy . . . Daddy, don't leave me! Don't you love me? Daddy!"  
He whirled about to look at the little girl he was roughly   
dragging by the arm up the steps to the shrine. "How could I ever   
love someone like you? You're too willful - nothing like your   
mother! Kami-sama, how could she do this to me?! How could she die   
and leave me with a brat like you to look after?! The elections are   
in three weeks!"  
"You don't love me. Do you, Daddy?" she murmured quietly,   
woodenly, her cheeks streaked with tears. "Did you love Mommy? Do   
you care that she's dead?" Suddenly something grew hard inside of   
her and she knew that she hated him. Hated him for what he had done   
to her mother, for what he was doing to her. "You killed her! You   
killed her! You left her to die! When she was sick you wouldn't   
even look at her! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!"  
"URUSAI!!!!!" he screamed, slapping her across the face.  
Her head snapped back but still she glared up at him defiantly,   
using her inheritance from him - his own fierce temper and strong   
will - to keep from crying or from touching the stinging red mark   
that the blow had left upon her face. She was biting her lip so hard   
that her mouth filled with the taste of blood. "I hate you," she   
whispered. "You aren't a man! You always run away . . . from   
everything!"  
His face grew redder and he growled before turning around, yanking   
her quickly, far too quickly - her feet caught on the stairs and she   
stumbled repeatedly, skinning her knees - up the last few steps.  
"FATHER-IN-LAW!!!" he yelled as he came to the top and the little   
old man came rushing out.  
When he saw Raye his eyes narrowed and he strode forward quickly,   
angry at the father who would treat his only child of a dead wife so   
cruelly.  
Raye's father shoved the girl at him and spat out, "She's yours   
now, old man. I took your daughter and she died, leaving me nothing   
but this baggage. I'll thank you to take it back."  
Raye's grandfather caught the stumbling girl and looked down at   
her anguished face resolutely battling against the desire to cry.   
"You wish me to raise this girl, daughter of your own flesh and   
blood?!" the priest demanded, looking up. His anger was palpable.  
"She is none of mine," the father replied. "I relinquish her to   
you."  
"And this will not affect your *political* career any? The man   
who refuses to acknowledge his own daughter? That of his departed   
wife?"  
"I cannot raise her. I am not suited. Here she will receive   
adequate care and training, and perhaps she will become a priestess   
in time. Who could fault me?"  
"I could," the old man replied. "But I cannot fault your words.   
Indeed, she will do better here than with you."  
"Then you will take her?"  
"How could I refuse the child of the daughter of my flesh?"  
Raye's father nodded then looked at the girl. "Sayonara, Raye."  
She did not look at him, carefully keeping her face buried in her   
grandfather's robes.  
Her father looked at her an instant longer than left.  
When he was gone, her grandfather pulled her gently away and said,   
looking into her face, "You can cry now," whereupon she burst into a   
fresh flood of tears and cried and cried until her soul felt empty   
but for the pain that swallowed her up inside.  
  
Little Raye sat on the curb in front of the Hikawa Shrine. She   
stared down at her shoes. The two crows she had befriended stared at   
her shoes as well. They were the traditional sandals of a miko. In   
fact, Raye was dressed from head to toe in the traditional red and   
white robes of a miko. She sighed, kicking at the asphalt. She   
loved her grandfather and she loved the shrine . . . what she didn't   
love were all the rituals and restrictions placed upon her. She   
didn't much like the Catholic school her father had enrolled her in   
either. The nuns were too strict and what was the point of a   
*Shinto* girl attending a *Catholic* school anyway? She and her   
grandfather had puzzled over it for an afternoon before her   
grandfather had finally said, "There are many kamis" then told her to   
go out and play.  
Raye frowned. And then there was the Sacred Fire. Oji-san had   
made it her job to tend to it, which she didn't mind . . . but   
sometimes it seemed to speak to her and that she found a little   
creepy. Sometimes it showed her things . . . images of future   
events. It had shown her Phobos and Deimos arriving in the fierce   
storm last week a month before the storm had occurred.  
A woman had come to the shrine yesterday asking for spiritual help   
in finding her lost daughter . . . Raye had been looking at the fire   
at the time and had been assailed by a vision. It hadn't been a   
pretty one. The girl had been tied up and left in an empty   
warehouse. She had told her grandfather who then told the woman who   
proceeded to go into hysterics before calling her husband, the Chief   
of Police. He had sent out several squad cars to check all the   
abandoned warehouses in town and they had found the kidnapper in the   
process of tying up the girl. He had been arrested and the police   
had come around the shrine asking intrusive questions. Raye knew   
that they were asking about her.  
She had heard her grandfather yelling loudly, "Leave her alone,   
can't you?! Her sight is simply a gift from the Kamis!"  
The mother of the girl had put a restraining hand on her husband's   
arm and said, "Let's just give thanks that his little girl knew how   
to find ours and leave them be." The chief had grumbled, apparently   
not that religious a man, and had called off his officers and left.  
The incident had troubled Raye greatly. Her visions frightened   
her. She didn't want to see the terrible things they showed her. A   
tear trailed down her cheek. She didn't want to be here. The other   
children had learned about her "power" as they called it, and they   
were all frightened of her. She missed being at home with her   
friends Seira and Ruriko. But she didn't really miss them either,   
because they had simply been daughters of her father's friends and   
their main sources of enjoyment were pretend tea parties and acting   
like socialites. That and TV. And Raye didn't like TVs. She had   
been watching the one at home when it had exploded and her father had   
come and struck her across the face until her nose bled. She hated   
TV.  
She hated her father.  
"Daijobu?" a hesitant voice asked.  
Raye's head whipped up and she stared at the person addressing   
her. It was a boy about three years older than her with dark black   
hair and ocean blue eyes. He was looking at her with concern.  
He's not afraid of me? Raye thought to herself in bewildered   
amazement.  
"Daijobu?" he asked again.  
Raye smiled. "Daijobu."  
He looked at her and smiled back, holding out his hand. "I'm Mamo   
Darien."  
She took it. "I'm Hino Raye."  
"Wanna be friends?"  
"Sure!" She looked at him with wondering eyes. A real friend . .   
. "Wanna come in for tea? We have chocolate cupcakes!"  
"Yum!" he said, looking at her. "I love chocolate."  
"Me, too. Come one, let's go eat some! We've got lots!"  
"Do you live here with your Mom and Dad?" he asked her hesitantly.  
"No, with my grandpa." She paused a moment before saying, "My   
mom's dead and my dad doesn't want me anymore."  
He looked at her carefully before saying. "My parents are dead,   
too."  
"Then where do you live?" she asked.  
"At the orphanage." His eyes glowed a dark blue as he whispered   
to her, "Well, I *used* to live at the orphanage . . . I'm running   
away!"  
"Running away?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and her mouth open   
in an "o" of amazement. "Can I come with you?"  
"Nani? Why'd anyone want to run away from chocolate cupcakes?"  
Raye stared at him for an instant before bursting into a fit of   
giggles.  
Oh . . . It felt good to laugh!  
  
Darien stayed with them at the shrine for three weeks. Raye had   
done her part in convincing her grandfather, and Darien's good   
manners and willingness to help out around the shrine had done the   
rest. The old priest was forced to admit privately to himself after   
the first few days that Raye had been much more cheerful and a great   
deal happier since he had arrived. It made him realize that Raye was   
lonely.  
Even though Darien refused to disclose which orphanage he had come   
from, Raye's grandfather had made a few discreet inquiries of his   
own, and the state of the place he finally found left him more   
determined than ever that Darien should never have to return. He and   
Raye were more than willing to house the boy for as long as needed.  
However, at the end of three weeks Darien felt obliged to go.  
Raye and her grandfather worriedly allowed him to leave, expecting   
him back within the week. When he did come back, two weeks had   
elapsed and he informed them that he had landed his first job and was   
working steadily. He had rented a small room above a florist shop.   
He had even enrolled in school.  
It was then that they knew he would be all right.  
And when he promised to visit her every week, Raye knew that she   
too could make the most of her life.  
  
She tried. She really did. But it seemed that good intentions   
didn't usually work out in the long run. Perhaps it was a mixture of   
her father and Kaidou-san's influence that began making her miserable   
again. She remembered meeting Kaidou on her eleventh birthday. Her   
father had introduced him as, "My assistant, Kaidou-san. He visited   
the house several times before when you were younger, but you   
probably don't remember him. He will be your escort today."  
"Today is my *birthday*!" she had protested, enraged that he was   
foregoing his duty to her once again.  
"I know. But I also have several important political meetings to   
attend today, so I had to readjust my priorities. You're a   
politician's daughter, Raye. You should take the situation with good   
grace and a smile."  
I'm not a politician's daughter because I want to be one! She   
looked away from his cold eyes and turned to the young assistant,   
taking his proffered arm. "Shall we then?"  
He nodded.  
She hated him. Hated everything that he represented. Hated all   
that he was and wanted to become . . . by following in her father's   
footsteps. She hated him with an intensity that almost overcame her   
hatred for her father.  
When did that hatred turn into love?  
  
He came every year in place of her father. She never saw her   
father, only Kaidou. For holidays, scheduled "appointments," and of   
course . . . birthdays. In time, she learned to tolerate his   
presence and make his arrival an excuse to go shopping with the money   
her father sent with him. His quiet courtesy and seemingly genuine   
concern for her well-being and happiness little by little softened   
her feelings towards him.  
  
They went to a political ball together when she was twelve, but   
instead of him walking *her* home, she found their situation to be   
exactly the opposite. Dismayed by a failed bill, Kaidou had drunk a   
bit too much of the other political party's congratulatory champagne,   
and Raye found herself burdened with the task of seeing him home.  
"I guess," he slurred, unhappily, "I'm just not cut out to be a   
politician. I haven't enough drive to be able to hurt the people   
close to me to get what I want. I'm a washout."  
"You're intoxicated," Raye said, unlocking his door and helping   
him inside.  
He shut the door behind them with a bang and she turned around,   
startled. "You're what's intoxicating, Raye," he told her, pushing   
her against the wall, his hand touching her face.  
"K-Kaidou-san," she stammered, flushing. "You don't know what   
you're saying. Don't say anything you're going to regret in the   
morning."  
"I'm not going to regret any of this in the morning," he said,   
watching her intensely. "You're shaking, Raye. Don't be afraid of   
me. I'm not going to hurt you. I'll never hurt you."  
"You're drunk," she whispered, "and horribly disappointed. You're   
going to regret this."  
"Why would I? Now, I can finally tell you how I feel."  
"How you feel?"  
"I've wanted you for a long time," he said. "You're a beautiful   
girl, Raye. Aren't you aware of it?"  
"Iie," she whispered. "I'm not beautiful. I'm nothing. I'm   
worthless."  
"That's your father speaking," he snarled, almost savagely. "But   
he's becoming aware of just how beautiful you are. Would it surprise   
you that he's already thinking of ways to use you in his politics?"  
"Iie, it wouldn't."  
"I'm not like him, Raye. I would never want to use you."  
"Why?" she asked him, frightened by the look in his brown eyes.  
"Because I love you," he responded, kissing her forcefully, his   
hands pulling her into his arms.  
She found that her arms were around his neck and that she was   
clinging to him as though her life depended on it.  
When he finally pulled away, her lashes were wet with tears. "Why   
do you love me?"  
"Because you're everything that your father and I are not. You're   
pure and uncorrupted. You're beautiful, Raye."  
Looking into his eyes, she could believe it.  
  
They met many times that year in secret, going out on dates and   
spending time together. His kisses were marks of his possession of   
her, rather than of his regard for her, but she never realized it   
until much later.  
Darien worried over her a great deal, because while Raye promised   
him that she wouldn't do anything rash or allow her relationship with   
Kaidou to become too physical too quickly, there was something about   
Kaidou that he didn't like . . . didn't approve of. Perhaps it was   
the glint in his eyes as he saw Raye, a coldness in his personality,   
the cool way in which he treated Darien, or perhaps it was more   
fundamentally simple than that. Perhaps it was the way in which Raye   
blindly followed him without regard for the consequences.  
He's going to break her heart, was the thought that plagued   
Darien day and night, and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
The way in which he broke Raye's heart made it all the worse.  
She had hurried towards the spot for their date today, her heart   
thudding in her chest. She had dressed up that day for him in the   
new dress he had bought her, and she wondered how he would like it.   
Arriving at their meeting place her eyes lit upon a tall figure. Not   
Kaidou, but her father.  
"Otou-san!" she had said, shocked by his presence there.  
Seeing her, he strode over quickly and tightly grabbed her arm,   
pulling her over to a nearby bench and forcing her to sit down.   
"Kaidou-san will not be meeting you today," he said, sitting down   
himself.  
"You . . . know?" she asked apprehensively.  
"Of course I know," he said with a harsh laugh. "That damned   
fool."  
"He's not a fool!" Raye protested. "Don't call him that!"  
Her father turned to look at her. "Perhaps you won't think the   
same way after I tell you where he is right now." He waited for her   
to settle down before speaking. "He's with his new fiancee shopping   
for wedding clothes."  
"You're lying," Raye said, tears springing to her eyes. "He's   
not! He's-"  
"He *is*. His new fiancee is a very beautiful and well-bred young   
lady. The daughter of the head of the Democratic Liberal Party.* Is   
it any wonder he chose her over you? With this marriage . . . he   
will have a shining political future."  
"But he and I-"  
"So you still think that he loves you? He made a deal with me the   
other day . . . If I could use my influence to get the head of the   
DLP to accept his daughter's engagement with Kaidou, then Kaidou   
would not inform the public of his relationship with *you*. Of the   
defilement of *my* underage daughter. It would be enough to ruin   
both our careers, but for him it was a calculated risk. And it paid   
off nicely."  
"But we never . . . We didn't . . ."  
He laughed again, unpleasantly. "Does the truth matter in cases   
such as these? I didn't train him to be an idiot, after all. Kaidou   
is a politician. You're a politician's daughter. It's time to be   
aware of that."  
  
She saw Kaidou only once after that. He came to Hikawa Jinja the   
morning of his wedding day and asked to see her. She obliged him,   
but her eyes were cool and the atmosphere of the room was frigid.  
"I guess you are fit to be a politician . . . after all."  
He had only one thing to say to her. "There was a time . . . when   
I really did love you."  
"Never come here again," she said quietly. "Never see me again."  
"Hai," he said shortly. "Good-bye, Raye."  
When he had gone, she burst into tears. Later, she would take   
refuge in Darien's arms, but that day she was all alone with her   
heartache. It was her thirteenth birthday.  
So ended that chapter in her life. Ended as many things did.   
Quietly, painfully, without a struggle.  
  
Raye dressed quickly. As she slid open her door, sunlight   
streamed into her room. She took a deep breath and stepped outside.  
I wonder what today will bring.  
  
Rill languidly stepped out of bed, allowing the sheet to fall from   
her body. She stood, admiring her naked figure in the mirror for a   
moment. Then she turned to look at her unconscious bedmate and   
licked her lips in remembrance. Yes, indeed, he had done very nicely   
last night. She did so *hate* to sleep alone.  
Of course, she would have no need of him tonight, but last night   
had certainly been adequate for her needs. And after she had sated   
her more primal needs she had sucked his energy nearly dry. She   
wouldn't have nearly enough energy for her needs if she didn't resort   
to such methods. And truth to be told, she did rather enjoy watching   
the faces of her victims as she drew the energy from their bodies.  
She picked up an article of clothing from where she had dropped it   
on the floor in her haste last night and proceeded to dress. While   
she usually dumped the bodies in a dumpster, this one had done so   
well she had even spared his life. It would be a shame to waste him.   
Perhaps she would only leave him in an alley and seek him out in a   
few months when she felt like tasting his energy again. After she   
had sated her appetite by trying a wide variety of others, of course.  
She sat down on her bed and raked her long nails across his bare   
chest, licking the blood on her fingers. Hmmm . . . yes, an alley it   
was. That was enough pleasure for now. Time to work.  
Time to kill.  
  
Zephyr sighed, slumped against the couch on the floor, the phone   
to his ear. "I'm *fine*, Mom. And you?"  
Pause. "That's good . . . I'm glad you're all right now."  
Hesitation. "He's not . . . treating you badly is he?"  
Pause. "Yeah, I know he's still my "father.""  
Pause. "Just take care of yourself, okay, Mom?"  
Shock. "Wha-What do you mean I must've met someone?! That's   
ridiculous . . . That's preposterous . . . That's . . . downright   
absurd!"  
Pause. "Yeah, okay, I'll send her your love."  
He smiled, his eyes closed, his face at peace. "Do I love her?   
Well, you're still my girl, Mom. Always."  
Laughter. "No, I won't let that stand in my way."  
Tense silence. "Is that him coming?"  
Hurriedly: "Better not let him catch you!"  
Pause. "Yeah, I love you, too, Mom."  
Click.  
  
Zephyr sat for a long time, staring out at nothing before he   
looked up and over to where Kenneth was standing in the doorway.   
"Hey."  
"Hey." Kenneth looked at him, worry crossing his face. "Things   
okay at home?"  
"Yeah. Mom just found a new job and *he's* actually treating her   
decently."  
"Good news."  
"I can't help but worry, though."  
"Of course."  
"You know, she asked me to be as happy as I possibly could.   
Because she wanted that much for me."  
"You have a wonderful mother."  
"Yeah, and an asshole for a stepfather."  
"Things like that can't be helped," Kenneth murmured. "You don't   
pick your relatives, after all."  
"No, I guess not. I suppose you know."  
Kenneth grimaced. "Let's not get into that."  
A moment, then: "So . . . Who did you meet?"  
Zephyr snatched a pillow off of the sofa and flung it into   
Kenneth's face. "And there you have the only answer you're going to   
get from me!"  
Kenneth peeled the pillow off of his face before flinging it back   
at his friend and diving at him, grabbing another pillow off the   
couch as he went and whapping Zephyr upside the head with it. Zeph   
grabbed the bowl of potato chips on the table and emptied it on   
Kenneth's head. Keth grabbed a can of soda, shook it up and opened   
it so it sprayed out in a foamy gush of caffinated liquid right into   
Zephyr's face.  
"Oh, I'm gonna *get* you for that!" the dripping blonde growled.  
"Oh yeah? You and what army?!" Keth demanded, running a hand   
through his potato chip studded hair.  
Nev walked into the room, took one look, and walked out. "I don't   
even want to know."  
Keth and Zeph exchanged a look and Nev suddenly found a barrage of   
pillows striking him from behind. "Oh, that was a low blow!"  
When Jed walked into the apartment half an hour later he found Nev   
using the overturned couch as a barricade, Keth concealed behind the   
coffee table, and Zeph using the three potted plants by the doorway   
to the next room as cover. All of them were flinging food and   
pillows at one another. Zeph had somehow managed to procure a few   
water balloons as well and was flinging them about at whatever moved.   
All three were yelling at each other and paying no attention to him.   
He took that opportunity to try and quietly sneak out. A water   
balloon exploding between his shoulder blades drove the notion out of   
his mind completely as he whirled around with a berserker cry of rage   
and grabbing the nearest supplies, Nev's bowl of pretzels, began   
attacking at large.  
  
Downstairs . . .  
  
A geneticist shook his head as he looked over at his fellow   
scientist. "I don't even want to know what the boss is up to . . ."  
His companion nodded his head sagely as another burst of yelling   
from upstairs punctuated the relative quiet of the lab. "That's   
best. I've learned in this business that if there's one thing you   
never do . . . It's wonder about your boss's business. It leads to   
more trouble than it's worth."  
His friend smiled. "Come on . . . He's seventeen years old! How   
much can a kid like that have to hide, Chris?"  
"Oh, I don't know," his friend muttered under his breath. "About   
as much as I do."  
  
Two hours later, fully depleted of supplies and *starving* for   
something to eat that wasn't strewn across the floor, splattered   
against the walls, permanently staining their clothing, or nested in   
their hair, the boys decided on a cease-fire . . . to take stock of   
their situation and clean themselves up a little.  
"Tell me, Zeph," Jasper said, staring at his shirt, "does   
marshmallow wash out?"  
"Why're you asking *me*?! It's not like *I'm* the clothing expert   
around here. Why don't you ask Nev?"  
"Huh? *ME*?!"  
"But can't you . . . you know, analyze it with your computer or   
something?"  
"Oh ho, so you're actually *volunteering* for once?!"  
"N-No! That's not what I meant . . . and you know it!"  
"Darn," Zeph said, snapping his fingers. "Shouldn't have said   
anything . . . Nev-"  
"I *don't* think so!"  
The three of them stared at one another for a long moment, then   
burst into laughter. All the tensions that had floated like a cloud   
over their heads these past few months had - well, not vanished, at   
least not completely - but had certainly been eased. They found   
themselves to be, once more, high school boys. Ones with an   
important, life-altering mission to perform, but teenage boys   
nonetheless.  
"This isn't the time to be laughing," Kenneth said sternly. "We   
have important duties to perform."  
"We know!" they chorused.  
"Do we have any of the rootbeer bombs left?" Zephyr hissed to Jed   
under his breath.  
"No . . . I think Nev used the last of them."  
"So what do you have planned for us to do, today?" November asked,   
ignoring all the chatter behind him.  
"The most important thing of all," Keth said gravely.  
"And that is?" Zeph said, smirking.  
"We've got to go grocery shopping."  
The three boys face-faulted.  
"Say what?" Zeph demanded, picking himself up off the floor.  
"You heard me," Keth said, and this time they could all hear the   
joking edge in his voice, "you've used up all my supplies. We've got   
to restock or else how are we going to fight properly next time?"  
Jed laughed. "Sounds good to me. How 'bout we get some lunch   
while we're at it?"  
"I'm in!" Zeph and Nev chimed in.  
"Okay, Nev pays!" Jed winked.  
"Hey! Why me?!"  
"Because you were definitely the *loser* in that battle! All your   
attacks were *soooo* weak!"  
"Like how?! Your retaliatory attacks were pathetic!"  
"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Jed on this one," Zeph said,   
nodding his head sagely.  
"Nani?! Why?!"  
"Because your battle cry was the lamest thing I've ever heard!   
"You shall feel my wrath!"? Come on!"  
"Hey, hey, I didn't hear *you* come up with anything horribly   
original either!"  
Kenneth sweatdropped as he herded the three quarreling boys out of   
his apartment. "Come on, come on . . . play nice!" He sighed as he   
ushered them down the hallway, sparing a pitying glance for his   
ruined quarters and furniture as he closed the door. The cleaning   
bill's going to be astronomical . . . "I agree!" he said suddenly.   
"Nev pays for lunch!"  
"WHAT?! But . . . but . . ."  
Jed and Zeph laughed at the bewildered protests as Keth smiled to   
himself. He's the one who started attacking with peanut butter . .   
. It's going to be Hell getting it out of the carpet.  
  
Leaning against the wall on one side of the door, the blonde-  
haired, blue-eyed member of the Guardians wondered how it was that he   
had been the one picked to watch the parking meter.  
Lifting his eyes from the silent, metal sentinel, he sighed.   
What's taking them so long? They've had time enough to buy out the   
whole store by now! And I'm running out of yen.  
His gaze flickered across the street as his ears picked up the   
jangling sound of the bell above a cafe door. A slim figure stepped   
out, and his heart nearly stopped beating. She was the very image of   
a dream he had had not so very long ago. A dream that he always kept   
very close to his heart.  
The Goddess in his memories seemed to smile a bit.  
"Who *is* she . . . ?" Jed breathed to himself, staring at the   
dark-haired girl moving with unconscious grace across the street.  
"Aw, is Jed smitten with someone?" a teasing voice impinged upon   
his thoughts, and someone draped his arm over Jed's shoulders.  
"No," Jed growled in response, pulling away.  
"Hey, who does Jed like?" another voice asked. Zephyr walked out   
of the store with a bag full of groceries.  
"Some *little* girl," November responded with a laugh. Time for   
a little payback. "Honestly, Jed, she was around the age of my   
imouto!" Please . . . don't let them find out about Lita!  
"I don't like her!" Jed protested. "It's just - I feel like I've   
seen her before somewhere."  
"Sure." Nev grinned, laughing.  
"Leave him alone," Kenneth's voice rang out.  
The three of them turned to meet the hard grey eyes of their   
leader. He gazed back at them, unmoving. "We have more important   
things to do."  
"But-!" Nev protested as Zephyr snickered at his stricken   
expression.  
"What now, O mighty leader? We get the wrong kind of Nachos?"  
"Actually, yes. I detest Ranch."  
Jed turned away from all of them, tiring of the nonsense, and   
proceeded to direct his gaze across the street again . . . but she   
was gone. "Ah, damn! You guys made me lose her!"  
Nev, Zephyr, and even Kenneth couldn't stop from bursting into   
laughter at the comical expression of dismay on his face.  
  
Amy stretched, feeling the kinks in her neck, wrists, and fingers   
loosen or crack. Her fingers ached, but she flexed them absently,   
placing her pen down in the middle of her workbook and closing the   
text with a firm clap. She stood up and briefly marveled at the   
stiffness in her legs. Have I really been working that long? She   
checked the time on her clock and made a face. Apparently so.  
Her stomach rumbled, and she made her way to the kitchen.   
Slapping together a fruit sandwich didn't take all that long and as   
she seated herself at the table and took a bite, she smiled. It's   
really been a long time since I've been able to get this much work   
done. Maybe I'll take it easy this afternoon and read a book or   
two? Her fingers itched to get around the well-worn pages of one of   
her old favorites, Austen perhaps, or maybe the new romance Lita had   
leant her the other day. She blushed at the thought. Perhaps she   
was better off studying Gray's Anatomy? That thought led to *more*   
blushing.  
Mizuno-Anderson Amy! she chided herself. What *are* you   
thinking?!  
She reached over for the mail so she could soothe herself with the   
newest issue of her science journal.  
However, she found, much to her dismay, that the basket in the   
middle of the kitchen table where the two members of the Mizuno   
household dumped their mail whenever one of them remembered to get it   
was completely empty. Amy sighed. Okaa-san must have forgotten to   
check the mailbox last night. Of course, her mother *had* returned   
home at 3:30 the night before and had left again for work at 5:45   
that morning . . .  
I guess I can't really blame her. I could have checked myself,   
but I was simply too involved in those chemistry problems I was   
working on yesterday. I'll just pick up the mail now.  
Finishing her sandwich, she rose from the table and quickly rinsed   
and dried her plate. Finding everything in the kitchen to once more   
be in order, she picked up her keys from the nail by the front door   
and exited her house.  
  
Amy checked her mailbox, pulling out a packet of letters and some   
magazines that her mother subscribed to but never had time to read.   
A large brown paper wrapped package was resting outside the door and   
she picked it up, looking at it curiously. "To Mizuno Amy . . ."  
She opened the door to her condo and walked inside, dropping the   
magazines on the counter where her mother would be sure to see them   
and placing the letters on the coffee table in front of her. Her   
curiosity getting the better of her, she proceeded to open the large   
parcel first.  
A piece of paper fluttered out and landed on the floor so she bent   
over and picked it up, reading it quietly to herself.  
  
Dear Amy-chan,  
  
Here, I've provided you with more throwing material. Work on that   
arm and you're sure to become a star pitcher! If you're feeling a   
little less angry you might trying looking at it . . .  
  
I'm hoping it'll bring a smile to your face. You're just as cute   
when you're happy as when you're mad.  
  
Don't be the kind to hold a grudge, Amy . . . I haven't been   
'serious' about anyone in a long time. And I enjoy challenges . . .  
  
See you around,  
  
Zephyr Mist  
  
She sat looking at the note for several minutes. Wha-What *is*   
this?! Is this his kind of apology?!  
She fumed before deciding to take a look at what kind of book he   
had sent her. It was a brand-new book of paintings. Watercolor. By   
her father . . .  
The dedication page said: To my dearest Amy . . . My daughter . .   
. My inspiration.  
She shut her eyes and let the tears softly flow.  
Thank you Zephyr. Thank you for caring. Even . . . Even a   
little.  
After a few moments she turned to the other mail, still holding   
the book to her chest. As she came to one strangely heavy letter her   
hand trembled and she nearly dropped it. The return address was to   
one Peter Anderson. 730 Marron Ave. Paris, France.  
Daddy?!  
She tore it open quickly and pulled out the contents. A letter   
and . . . a ring of keys?  
  
Mon Ami,  
  
I know it's been a while, moppet. For that, I'm really sorry. I   
don't know if you can forgive me for being a bad father these past   
ten years. I don't know if you can forgive me for still being one.   
I want you to know . . . I love you very dearly, mon Ami. I've never   
stopped. No matter how far apart you and I might be . . . I'm still   
your father and you'll always be my little girl.  
That's why . . . I thought I'd leave this decision up to you. As   
you can see by the address, I'm in Paris right now. I have a show up   
in one of the local galleries and I'm taking time to paint some of   
the countryside. It's really very beautiful here, Amy. I wish you   
could be here to see it with me. As it is, I've finally come to a   
decision about the old place . . .  
I'm not going to be coming back to Tokyo any time soon, Amy. I'm   
sorry. I don't know what to say to you . . . only, my life isn't   
there anymore. It hasn't been for a long time. The only thing there   
that I have to hold on to is you. And I don't know, but I can't help   
but feel that, no matter how tightly I want to hold on to you, you're   
still slipping away. Please, Amy, don't despise me for this. I'm   
such a coward . . . Always running away from my obligations. My   
obligations to you . . . to be the father you can count on.  
But because I don't want to decide your life for you, and because   
I don't want to destroy any memories you might have, the old place .   
. . the old house . . . I'm giving it to you. Do what you want with   
it. Sell it, keep it, rent it . . . It's yours now. Do whatever's   
best for you. It's been ten years since I've seen it so I don't know   
what kind of shape it's in, what it looks like . . . I barely know   
what *you* look like now.  
Please, Amy, I'm going to be in Paris for at least two months, so,   
please write to me. Send me pictures . . . Tell me how you're   
doing. I miss you so much. I want to see you . . . but I can't.   
Again, I'm sorry and I love you.  
  
Lovingly,  
Dad  
  
"Otou-san," she said, staring at the letter in her hands. Wet   
spots appeared on the paper and reaching up a hand to her face . . .   
she realized that she was crying. "Coward. You were always . . . a   
coward. I want to see you! Otou-san . . ." Her shoulders shook as   
she covered her face with her hands and cried.  
  
Amy stopped walking when she reached a dull blue house. It hadn't   
been lived in for years. She drew a deep breath and pulled out her   
key, fitting it into the lock on the gate. The lock fell off and the   
wooden gate swung open. She stepped inside, staring at the remains   
of what had once been a garden. Now it was nothing but a tangle of   
weeds.  
She sighed heavily and walked to the door of the house, unlocking   
it with yet another key. She pushed the door in and a rush of musty   
air escaped into the outside. She let some air move in before   
stepping inside.  
It was dark within the house, and she noted the cracked and   
peeling walls with disdain. She covered her mouth with her hand to   
prevent herself from choking on the dust rising through the air and   
she quickly moved aside from a giant cobweb covered in huge spiders.   
Taking a cursory glance at the downstairs, she mounted the flight of   
stairs. She paused at the top and opened the first door. It was as   
large and empty and full of memories as the rest of the house. She   
moved down the hall to the next door and opened it.  
It was a little girl's bedroom, decorated in light blue. She   
could barely make out the faded seashell lettering on the walls and   
the slightly less faded ocean wallpaper. Amy glanced at the empty   
spot where a bed and desk had once stood. On the floor was a conch   
shell.  
She bent and picked it up, brushing off layers of dust. Its   
insides shone back at her, pink and pearly white. And she remembered   
. . .  
  
"Mon Ami!" her father cried from the doorway, arms wide.  
Little Amy ran into them, hugging her father tightly. "Daddy,   
Daddy! You're back!"  
"I certainly am," her father replied, returning the hug with a   
kiss. "And what presents did I bring you!"  
"What, Daddy?" Amy asked, jumping up and down. "Mommy bought me   
an encyclopedia for my birthday! And she gave me a medical journal."  
A pained expression crossed her father's face. "Such serious   
things for such a little girl? I brought you toys and books, and a   
little goldfish for your new aquarium."  
"A goldfish? Where?! Let me see!" Amy cried, excited by the   
prospect of a pet of her own.  
Her father dug around in his carryon bag for a moment before   
pulling out a jar of water with a fancy goldfish in it. It was   
bright orange with the puffy face and beautiful decorative tail of a   
purely ornamental fish.  
"It's so pretty!" Ami exclaimed as her father handed her the jar.  
He smiled. "I thought you might like it. You have a fine   
appreciation of art, moppet."  
The little girl beamed. "Can I put her in the aquarium now?"  
"Yes, I'll help you. Where's your mother?"  
"Mom went to work. An emergency at the hospital."  
"Of course." Her father looked heavenward for a minute before   
getting to his feet and saying, "Who's watching you, moppet?"  
"I am," Amy replied stoutly. "I'm old enough."  
"You're four years old!" her father responded, glaring at a wall   
as he took her hand. "You're old enough to be playing with other   
kids your age without all this medical journal nonsense."  
"But I like medicine. I want to grow up and be a doctor just like   
Mom!" she declared as they mounted the stairs.  
"What happened to all of the artistic genes I passed on to you?"   
her father asked mournfully, pausing on the stairs.  
"They must be recessive," Amy decided, looking at her fish.  
They reached the top of the stairs and Amy ran to her room to drop   
her fish into the new aquarium her father had sent for her birthday.  
Right after Amy dropped the fish into the full tank the door   
slammed and her mother's voice floated upstairs. "Amy, I'm home!"  
She whirled about, grabbing the conch shell she had found at the   
beach to show her father that she did have some appreciation of art,   
and ran for the door, excited that both her parents were finally home   
. . . only to find that the scene before her once she reached the top   
of the stairs did not quite meet her expectations.  
The temperature seemed to have dropped to absolute zero. Her   
parents looked at one another steadily before her father finally   
spoke. "Aya."  
"Peter." Amy's mother didn't take her eyes off of him. "It's . .   
. been awhile."  
"Don't give me that crap, Aya! What is Amy doing home alone?!"  
"There was an emergency at the hospital!"  
"Well, what about at home?! She's FOUR. YEARS. OLD."  
"What did you expect me to *do*, Peter?! Take her into the   
operating room with me?! When there's an emergency I can't just take   
her with me! It's not like I have time to call a sitter. Besides,   
Amy can take care of herself. It's not like she hasn't had   
practice."  
"What?! How many times, Aya . . . HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU LEFT   
HER ALONE?!"  
"As though it matters to you! It's not enough for you to run off   
for months on end without so much as a phone call . . . you miss her   
birthday and Christmas . . . ! Dammit, Peter, I'm sick of it! I'm   
sick of it all!"  
"If I remember correctly, *you* were the one who couldn't be home   
at *ALL* last year! You talk about missing birthdays?! What about   
last year when you went out with your friends and missed Amy's   
party?! What about that?! You left her waiting for you at the   
playground for THREE HOURS!" His face was red and his fists were   
tightly clenched.  
Mizuno Aya put her hand to her face to wipe away the tears. "You   
don't think I was sorry about that?! I *forgot*, okay?! I lost a   
patient that day . . . I needed to get my mind off of things . . ."  
"And you COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER!"  
"AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S RUNNING AWAY FROM HIS FAMILY!!!"  
"What do you mean by that?" Peter Anderson's voice was icy cold.  
"Just look at you!" Aya hissed. "Just back from two months in   
Europe. A real gentleman . . . And did you even think of us when   
you were off "painting"? You know, it would be a hell of a lot   
easier to look after Amy if you didn't keep running off to Kami-sama   
knows where!"  
"Do you know why I have to keep leaving?!" he demanded. "It's   
because I always come back to *THIS*! I can't live like this, Aya.   
I can't."  
"Well, neither can I," she responded, looking away.  
"I'm going and I'm taking Amy with me."  
"No, you're NOT! Do you really think you'll be able to provide   
for her? You can barely take care of yourself! And what kind of   
life will she have, flitting from place to place at your whim . . .   
never having time to settle down and make friends?!"  
"A better one than she'll have here, isolated and by herself. At   
least I'll give her a childhood, dammit! Not all of these medical   
texts and lonely days."  
Aya smiled bitterly for an instant. "Good-bye, Peter. I'll see   
you in court."  
He turned away and headed for the stairs.  
Amy gasped and dropped her conch shell, running back into her room   
and flinging herself onto her bed.  
When her father walked into her room, he put his hand on her head   
and stroked her short blue hair. "Moppet, I . . ."  
"You're going away again, aren't you?" she asked, tears trailing   
down her cheeks.  
"Well, yes . . . But if things go right you'll come to stay with   
me very soon. You'll like that, won't you, Amy-chan?"  
"What about Mom?"  
"Mom won't be with us, Amy, but-"  
"Why not?!"  
He knelt by her and she turned so that he could see her watery   
blue eyes. "Daddy!" And she flung herself into his arms.  
He sighed and held her to him, stroking her hair and rocking her   
gently. "Amy. I love you very much. I don't know if you'll ever   
know how much. Your mother and I . . . we loved each other very   
much, once. But people grow apart . . ."  
"We won't grow apart, will we, Daddy?"  
"No, moppet, we'll always be together." He kissed the top of her   
head. "Good-bye for now, my Amy-chan."  
Then he stood and left as Amy huddled in her room, her knees drawn   
up tightly against her chest as her tears ran down her face. Liar,   
she thought, fiercely, bitterly to herself. Liar liar!  
"Good-bye, Aya," she heard her father say from out in the hall.   
Then her mother walked into the room and shut the door, looking at   
Amy. "Your father will be back to see you again soon, Amy-chan, so   
don't fret, all right?  
Liar.  
  
"Liar," Mizuno Amy repeated to herself, looking around at the   
house. Her mother and she had moved out the next day to stay with   
some friends of her mother and her parents had gotten their divorce   
and had gone to court over custody of her the next month. Her father   
had lost and Amy hadn't seen him in nearly ten years.  
She hadn't seen the house, either.  
She drew in a deep breath and tried to smile. "Ta-Tadaima . . ."   
she said in a broken voice before breaking into tears once more.  
Liar.  
  
Amy stepped outside the gate and pulled it shut behind her,   
latching it. She stood for a moment, quietly . . . thinking.  
"Need any help?" a gentle voice asked.  
She whirled about and stared at the source of the voice. "Y-You?!   
What do you want?!"  
Zephyr Mist smiled. "Nothing. What I want to know is . . . what   
do *you* want Mizuno Amy?"  
"I want you to leave me alone!"  
The smiled slipped a little. "If that's what you want." He   
turned to go.  
"M-Matte . . ."  
He paused, waiting.  
I won't be a coward! I won't drive him away. I'll do what Otou-  
san can't. I'll deal with my problems. I won't run away. "Gomen   
nasai, Zephyr-san. I haven't been fair to you. I-I wanted to thank   
you for the book. It was . . . thoughtful of you."  
"I meant it as an apology." He turned to look at her. "Because   
you're not the type of girl I can play around with." He leaned in   
and whispered, his breath warm against her ear, "I *am* very serious,   
Mizuno Amy . . . And one of these days you'll understand . . . how   
serious I am."  
He pulled away from her and smiled brightly again. "So . . .   
until the next time then. Ja! Dear, sweet, little Amy-chan . . ."   
He turned and walked away down the road.  
She looked after him, her cheeks stained with color and her breath   
coming short. What did he mean . . . 'serious'? And why . . . do I   
want so much to believe you?  
"Zephyr-san!" she called, as a sudden thought occurred to her.  
"Hm?" he asked, stopping and looking at her.  
"How . . . How did you know my address? And that I'd be here?"  
He laughed. "Oh? Is that all? I was hoping for a sudden   
declaration of love! But I suppose that will have to wait a while.   
There's no reason to be alarmed. Didn't I tell you before, little   
Amy-chan? I know all about you. You're not the only one who knows   
how to do research!"  
"You mean you're keeping tabs on me?"  
"Among other things, yes."  
"That's not fair," she said, coyly. "I can't keep track of your   
whereabouts after all."  
"If you ever need me, my lady," he replied with a sweeping bow, "I   
will be there." He winked. "If you want my number, you should just   
ask for it!"  
"N-Nani?" She blushed bright red. "I do NOT want your number!"  
"Well then," he said, shrugging, as he turned and continued on his   
way, "that's too bad, Miss 538-622-8974."  
She stood in bewildered shock for a moment. "H-How did he?   
That's my phone number . . ." She blinked and he was gone. "I-I   
don't understand," she murmured to herself, turning and starting on   
her way back home. "How could he . . . possibly?"  
From his perch up in the nearest tree, Zephyr laughed silently.   
So I have befuddled that lovely brain of yours, have I? Well, all   
to the good, Miss Amy. It'll give you something *other* than   
schoolwork to think about.  
  
Rill frowned as she called up the information on the Guardians on   
her computer. Dammit! What happened to the "alterations" I made?   
What have they done?! She had worked long and hard to make sure   
that the Guardians' efficiency would be severely limited and that of   
the Sailor Senshi as well. But now . . . All that hard work had   
come to nothing! She ground her teeth together as her mind seethed.   
She would simply have to take steps to remedy that . . .  
Her lips curled in a malicious smile as the thought came to her.   
Yes, indeed, that would do nicely. She already knew their everyday   
identities . . . why not make use of that knowledge? She would   
attack them as only she was capable of . . . mercilessly and   
effectively.  
All my hard work will not come to nothing. For once, the four of   
you will do as you are told!  
Her hand clenched reflexively as her thoughts turned to the one   
whom she most wanted to be able to control . . . and could never so   
much as dare hope to. Darien . . . Endymion!  
Her eyes glittered dangerously. If I cannot have what I want   
from you, then I will it take from those closest to you . . . your   
Guardians. They will betray you, Endymion. And their power will be   
*MINE*.  
  
Lita sighed as she placed the bouquet of flowers down on the   
counter.  
"For a boyfriend?" the friendly cashier asked, ringing up her   
purchase.  
"No," Lita replied, "it's for an old friend."  
As she stepped outside she glanced at the lovely day around her   
and sighed again. "At least it's a nice day for it."  
Luna met her outside, meowing at her feet. The girl and the cat   
exchanged hesitant smiles before making their way to Hana Cemetery.  
  
It had taken a lot of searching on the city databases, but finally   
Amy and Luna had located the spot. The spot where Io was buried.  
Lita had never really known . . . after Io had been killed, where   
the police had taken the body, or what had been done with it. She   
vaguely remembered being questioned at the police station and   
bursting into tears, but everything afterwards had been a blur. She   
had been too much in shock, she supposed . . . and had never fully   
realized that the woman who had died was the same as the cat who had   
always taken care of her. All she had known was that the woman had   
died protecting her, and that Io was gone.  
It had taken a while to sink in . . . the events of that day.   
Later, after she had returned to her lonely apartment and cried into   
her pillow, she would wonder why she had never checked as to what   
would happen to the woman . . . to Io.  
  
Present-day Lita sighed. She supposed that it was her own fault   
that she had been unable to visit Io before now. That, and that she   
had not lived in Tokyo before . . . That day Io had been killed, the   
two of them had simply been visiting. Shopping for a present for   
Ken's mother's birthday, if she remembered correctly. Silently, she   
cursed her former self's desire to find something stylish in the city   
instead of settling for the cute items found in the shops in their   
town. But then, it was far too late for regrets.  
Unknowingly, she strode past November on his way home.  
"Hey, Lita," he said, catching sight of her as they passed one   
another.  
"Oh, hello," she said, her smile full of melancholy.  
"Are you all right?" he asked solicitously, noting the black cat   
at her feet and the bouquet of flowers in her hand.  
"Yeah," she replied. "Just on my way to the cemetery."  
He blinked. "Want any company?"  
"Arigato, but . . . I think I have all the company I need right   
now." She indicated the cat and tried to smile a trifle more   
happily. "Don't worry about me, November."  
"Are you sure?" he asked her.  
She nodded. I don't need a shoulder to cry on right now. But .   
. . maybe someday. "I'll see you around, okay?"  
"All right," he said, looking at her, his eyes steady. "If you   
ever want to talk . . ."  
"I know," she replied. "You're a good friend to be so concerned,   
November, but I'm a big girl. I'm fine. Now, go about your   
business."  
He nodded and continued on his way, Lita briefly watching him go.  
"You're lucky to have such a friend," Luna said suddenly at her   
feet.  
"I know," Lita said, with a little smile. "I'm lucky to have all   
of you."  
  
Arriving at the cemetery ten minutes later, they located the grave   
almost immediately. It was in the shade of several large oak trees.   
A simple plaque with no writing was placed there to mark the spot.  
They took a moment to pray, each alone with her own thoughts.  
"It's quiet, isn't it, Luna?"  
"Hai," Luna said, sitting down in the grass. "Peaceful."  
Lita leaned back against a tree and looked up through the light-  
spangled leaves to where the blue sky glimmered above. "She would be   
pleased, wouldn't she, Luna? She always loved nature."  
Luna shut her eyes. "Today would be what Io would call a   
"picturebook picture." Not too cold, not too hot, pretty as can be.   
A "picturebook picture.""  
"I miss her."  
"So do I."  
"Luna?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why didn't you transform before we came here?"  
"Because," Luna said with a brief smile, "on our planet . . . our   
forms are usually those of cats. The human-shape . . . is mostly in   
deference to those of your solar system. Io and I spent most of our   
lives as cats. I wonder if she would even recognize me if I was to   
change?"  
"She would know you, Luna. I'm sure . . . She would know from   
her heart."  
"As she knew you, Lita. The moment she set eyes on you, I'm sure   
her heart was rejoicing in having found you."  
"I was five years old . . . could she possibly . . . ?"  
"She's known you a long time, Lita . . . Two lifetime's worth of   
time. How could she mistake anyone else for you? You were always   
the most important one to her, Lita. Because you were her life."  
  
Five year old Lita laughed, chasing the butterflies that   
frequented the park near her house. Her net swung up through the air   
but missed the glittering butterfly.  
"Oooh! I'll get you yet!" she declared loudly, determined to   
catch her prize.  
She ran forward, her mother yelling at her to be careful, but   
tripping over an upraised tree root, she fell to the ground with a   
thud. Before tears could start, she felt the soft lick of a tongue   
on her cheek and opened her eyes to see two dark green ones looking   
back at her out of a furry, bewhiskered, brown face.  
"Ah, kitty!" she said, sitting up and taking the cat into her   
arms, placing it gingerly on her lap. "Are you okay, kitty cat?"  
"Meow," the cat said, her eyes shining.  
If cats could cry, Lita would have been sure she saw tears   
glimmering in the emerald depths of her eyes.  
"You're awful beautiful, kitty. Does anybody own you, kitty cat?"  
"Mew."  
"Will you be my kitty?" Lita asked, petting the cat and listening   
to the reverberant purr emanating from deep within the cat's chest.   
"Will you be my kitty for forever and forever?"  
"Meow."  
"What's your name?" The little girl asked, staring deeply into   
the cat's beautiful eyes.  
Io.  
When her mother came rushing up to her a moment later, the little   
girl looked up with wonder in her eyes, the cat cradled in her arms.   
"This is my new kitty, Mommy! Her name is Io!"  
  
They were always together, Lita and Io. She had gotten in trouble   
with her school the first day of school every year from kindergarten   
on up for trying to smuggle in Io. She was always sounded scolded   
and told that cats belonged outside or at home but *definitely NOT*   
in the classroom. Afterwards, she had always shrugged. "Hadda try,   
after all!"  
  
In the summer of her eleventh year, Lita and her parents were on a   
flight headed for America where they were supposed to be vacationing.   
Io was tucked away in a cat carrier in the luggage area of the plane.   
The flight was proceeding smoothly when the plane hit an unexpected   
pocket of air turbulence.  
"Okaa-san! I'm scared!" Lita wailed, snapping the oxygen mask   
that had just dropped from the ceiling over her face.  
"It's nothing to worry about, Lita. Just a little bit of   
turbulence."  
"I'm worried about Io!"  
"I'm sure she's fine, Lita. Stop fussing!"  
"Demo-"  
"Lita," her father said sternly, "don't cause a scene."  
The plane shook violently and the overhead lights flickered.  
A few of the passengers cried out and Lita shivered. She had a   
*bad* feeling about this.  
"Everything is under control!" the intercom blared. "Everyone,   
please keep calm."  
The plane shook again, and this time the windows rattled as though   
they were going to break. Lita could have sworn that she heard a   
hissing sound . . . as though air was escaping. The plane was   
heading sharply downward, she could tell by the extraordinary about   
of pressure pushing against her. She knew that they were nowhere   
near an airport. They were flying over the Pacific Ocean.  
Kami-sama! We're losing cabin pressure! We're going to die   
here. She shut her eyes. I'm too young to die! I don't WANT to   
die! I'm not ready yet! I haven't even been kissed . . .  
"Lita, daijobu?!" her mother asked, and Lita could hear the terror   
in the crack in her mother's voice.  
"Hai. Daijobu," she lied.  
"It's going to be all right," her father chanted like a mantra.   
"It's going to be all right."  
The intercom blared to life with a crackle of static. The voice   
seemed tightly controlled, but there was a nervousness beneath the   
bland tone that spoke of unparalleled terror. "We are attempting a   
water landing. Please remain calm and do not leave your seats. Make   
sure that you are properly fastened in and brace yourselves. Please   
put on the life-vests under your seats."  
Lita quickly put on the life-vest, then yanked out her plane   
headphones and plugged them into the jack in her armrest, changing   
the station until it was at the station for cockpit conversations.   
In their haste, the pilot and his staff had forgotten to turn the   
radio off. As she settled the headphones over her ears, she wondered   
how long they had left. There was no way they could perform a   
successful water landing . . . not when they were descending at such   
a phenomenal rate.  
"Dammit, Kutou! Can't you do anything about the engine?!"  
"Engine number one is off-line, sir! I can't do anything about   
it! We can't do anything . . . half the control panel's shorted out.   
The water landing gear won't come on-line!"  
"We're descending too quickly anyway. Kuso!"  
"There's no chance, sir?"  
"No chance. Gomen nasai . . ."  
"Sayonara. It's been a pleasure."  
Lita shut her eyes, silently reaching out for her mother's hand.   
Her mother took it and squeezed it hard, tears in her eyes. "It's   
going to be okay, Lita," her mother whispered. "We're going to get   
out of this one all right."  
"For being such a trooper," her father said, "I'll even get you   
that pony you wanted when we get back home, okay?"  
"Okay, Otou-san," she said quietly, trying to put as much   
conviction into her voice as she could for her parents who were   
still trying, blindly, to believe in a happy ending.  
"I love you," she whispered, wondering if it would be the last   
time she would ever say the words. Her eyes were growing heavy. The   
loss of cabin pressure . . . Sayonara . . .  
They hit the water with enough force to instantly kill everyone on   
board. They had all passed out already, and their passage from one   
world to the next came to them like a dream.  
There were only two survivors. An eleven year old girl, and a cat   
that had miraculously escaped from the wreckage of the plane.  
Lita vaguely remembered floating endlessly in the waves, choking   
on the salt water. Sometimes there were strong arms supporting her .   
. . sometimes the simple lick of a tongue and a plaintive meow as the   
waves lapped against her. She couldn't remember how she had escaped   
from the plane before it had sunk beneath the waves . . . perhaps she   
had escaped after it had already sunk? But that was ridiculous . . .   
There would have been no way to survive the pressure. But how had   
she survived the loss of cabin pressure? How had Io, for that   
matter?  
She had fever dreams where she had been surrounded by a pack of   
circling sharks and a white light had emanated from whoever was with   
her . . . rippling outwards in a protective ring about the two of   
them. It had been like magic. She dreamed too, that a beautiful   
woman with long brown hair with a streak of white and deep emerald   
eyes had told her, "Lita, Lita . . . you can't die! You're stronger   
than this! You weren't born again to die . . . Hold on to your life   
with both hands . . . Wouldn't you, a Senshi, be ashamed to die like   
this?! Where's the battle? The sacrifice?! This end is not for you   
. . . I won't let you die this time, Lita! Not this time . . ."  
When she finally awoke for real she was in a Japanese hospital, Io   
curled up at the foot of her hospital bed. When she realized that   
but for Io, she was alone in the world . . . she cried. Her tears   
were as salty as the sea she had been saved from.  
  
Her years in the orphanage were years that she chose not to   
remember. Io had always been with her, and Lita had grown to depend   
on her far more than she ever had as a child. Whenever she sobbed   
herself to sleep, Io was at her side, licking away her tears.   
Through all the hardships in her life, Io was her silent partner and   
confident and Lita could only fervently thank the kamis for the   
miracle of Io having survived.  
Her first day at her new school, the elementary school that all   
the younger orphans attended, she smuggled Io in as usual. She was   
found out and scolded as usual, and Io deposited in a bush outside   
the classroom window. The other children in class could not smother   
their giggles or whispers and looked at her slightly in askance, but   
she proudly looked away from them and kept to herself.  
During lunch period, several of the boys began hassling her and   
she did her best to defend herself as they yanked her bento box out   
her hands and dumped her lunch out on the ground, trampling all over   
it. They pushed her to the ground with a sneer, but found the   
expressions on their faces erased as a tall sixth-grader approached.  
"Is there a problem here?" he asked, and they shrank back, clearly   
apprehensive.  
"Iie!"  
"Daijobu?" he asked Lita, offering her a hand up.  
She took it and stood. "Yeah . . . I'm okay."  
"Good." He turned to the boys from Lita's class. "I take it this   
won't happen again?"  
They nodded and ran off.  
"Thanks for the assist," Lita said, bemusedly. "I'm Kino Lita.   
Fifth-grader!"  
"Shinozaki Kenji. Sixth-grader. Call me Ken, all my friends do."  
"Ken-kun, then," she said with a bright smile. "How'd you manage   
to scare them all off?"  
"I've taken karate all my life and I guess I have a bit of a   
reputation." He laughed a little nervously.  
"Can you teach me?" she asked, eyes wide. "Can you teach me   
karate?"  
"I'm not really qualified, Kino-san."  
"Lita!" she said, winking. "I return the favor."  
"Lita-san, then. I think you'd do better with a real teacher."  
"Oh, please! How 'bout just some self-defense then?"  
"Well . . . maybe." He looked at her a moment. "You might need   
it. Okay! Come on over to my house after class today! Meet me by   
the front gate and I'll walk you."  
"Okay!" She smiled. I think . . . maybe . . . I've made my   
first friend here.  
  
She and Ken did indeed become friends. Best friends. And   
perhaps, a little more. After she had known him a week, she cornered   
him in the park during one of their training sessions and kissed him,   
"because", she explained, "I don't want to die without having been   
kissed."  
"But Lita," he had protested gently, "you were the one doing the   
kissing."  
"Well, will you then?" she had asked heatedly. "Will you kiss me,   
Ken?"  
"Not just yet," he had said with a smile. "Not until it means   
something."  
In due time Lita became proficient enough in self-defense to make   
quite a reputation for herself. It seemed that she was always   
getting into fights.  
"I might have done you more harm than good," Ken had said   
ruefully.  
She had shrugged off his concern, and had continued picking fights   
when she believed her cause just, fending off bullies, and accepting   
any sort of challenge to fight. Problems at the orphanage and at   
school escalated. It was a trying time for Lita, and only Ken and Io   
saw her through it.  
When spring rolled around, she settled down a bit and things   
seemed to go more smoothly for her. She soon acquired a series of   
schoolgirl infatuations with seemingly every good-looking boy in   
school. Ken and Io were rather taken aback by it, but when she   
finally acquired her first boyfriend and informed Ken about it, he   
smiled. And then he kissed her.  
To say that she was shocked was an understatement. To say that   
she didn't enjoy the kiss would be a lie. However, it left her   
confused and without direction and struggling with her feelings, she   
asked her best friend, "Why did you do it?"  
"To see if it would mean anything to you, Lita. This time   
around."  
She shook her head. She already had a boyfriend now. It wasn't   
right to do things like this . . . and Lita was a girl who knew very   
clearly the difference between right and wrong. "Gomen nasai."  
"I see," he said. "Then it's all right. Because I wasn't the one   
meant for you, Lita."  
"Will you always be my Onii-chan then? Will you always be there   
for me?"  
He broke into a smile. "Yes, imouto. Without fail."  
Ken kept that promise, supporting her through broken relationship   
after relationship, and she realized that she valued him more as a   
friend then she could ever feel for him as a lover. It was then that   
she finally became confident in her choice.  
  
She and Io were released from the orphanage in her thirteenth   
year, the day of her birthday. There had been a phone call that   
morning, and that afternoon Lita found herself with her own   
apartment, her own savings and checking account, and a monthly   
monetary payment to her. She hadn't questioned it. She had merely   
accepted it as a miracle and moved on. Miracles were what kept her   
going, she supposed, amidst all the tragedy in her life. She might   
question the tragedies, but never the miracles.  
  
Then there had come the day in the city . . . The intersection .   
. . the red convertible and that chilling, still instant when her   
world seemed to shatter. It was, as always, burned into her mind.   
She wondered, for the umpteenth time, why a miracle hadn't come that   
day . . . to save Io.  
She saved me from the plane . . . kept me going afterwards. I   
owe her my life in more ways than one . . . and in the end she gave   
it up for me. Why?  
She looked over at Luna's calm reverence. She must be hurting   
too. Luna, your sister. Did you really have to give up everything   
for me? That's a thought that hurts me. Gomen nasai.  
A tear trickled down her cheek. I love you, Io. Sayonara.  
"Okay, Luna," Lita said, rising to her feet as she wiped her eyes.   
"I think it's time we headed back."  
Luna nodded. "Hai."  
  
As Jed walked back to his apartment his mind wandered over the   
events that had occurred in the previous few months and those that   
had not. Stopping, he leaned against a wall, his hands in his   
pockets, and stared out at the blue sky. Will I ever find you, my   
goddess? That was my original reason for coming here . . . The   
dreams directed me here. The first moment my foot set ground on   
Japan I knew . . . *knew* that I would find you here. Waiting for   
me. He sighed deeply. At least, that's what I thought . . . Now,   
I'm not so sure anymore. It seems like my Destiny has changed so   
much from what I thought it was going to be.  
And what was that? a corner of his mind asked.  
I thought that I would find you, Goddess . . . That I would find   
you and love you . . . and live out my life with you. But now it   
seems that my Destiny lies along another path. That I came to   
fulfill the obligations of my past life . . . To find my Prince and   
serve him as best I can, with no regard for my own happiness, in   
order to keep this world safe.  
"Yeah, that's it," he muttered to himself. "Jed Raven doesn't   
matter at all . . . It's Phoenix who has a Destiny. No matter what   
I do . . . I can never escape my past."  
Then again, he mused, thinking of the girl he had glimpsed that   
morning, maybe I still have a chance to find you after all . . .  
He pushed himself off the wall and resumed walking, passing by a   
large sign as he did so.  
He paused and looked at it. "Hmmm. Hikawa Jinja? Hey . . .   
isn't this the shrine I ran past the other day?" He winced at the   
memory of nearly knocking someone over. I really ought to go and   
see if that person's all right or not. With that thought firmly in   
mind, he began climbing the steps that led up to the shrine.  
Upon reaching the top, he observed the shrine with a great deal of   
astonishment. It's so beautiful here. He moved over to the giant   
bell and wondered if he ought to make a wish or a prayer. He studied   
the bell for a moment.  
"What do you think you're doing here?!" the strident voice called   
out. "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!"  
Jed turned around, astonished, and came face to face with two   
black crows (which were promptly ignored) and a furious dark-haired,   
dark-eyed beauty.  
She backed away immediately upon seeing his face and began   
apologizing profusely. "Gomen, gomen nasai! I thought that you were   
someone else! Gomen nasai!"  
Jed could only stare for an instant before recovering his wits.   
It's that girl I keep seeing. She looks like . . . "It's all   
right. Really! Didn't I bump into you the other day?"  
She paused, looking searchingly at him for a moment. "Was that   
you?"  
"Yeah, gomen, sometimes I'm a bit of a klutz. Uh, before this   
conversation gets too far off track . . . Who are you?"  
She flushed and said in a meek and apologetic voice. "I am Hino   
Raye. Um . . . welcome to my shrine."  
"Arigato," he murmured.  
A confused expression suffused her face. "For what?"  
For nothing . . . for everything. Instead, he blurted out,   
staring at her beauty, "You have beautiful soul."  
Raye smiled, looking questioningly at the mysterious man, her face   
slightly flushed and her dark eyes sparkling. "Do I? My thanks for   
the compliment."  
"No thanks are needed for the truth."  
"I sense turmoil within you. A fire that blazes out of control .   
. ." Raye whispered the words without quite knowing why.  
Their gazes met and locked. "I sense that same fire in *you*,"   
Jed replied, drawn to her by more than her cryptic comment.  
"Then perhaps we are in the same in more ways than one."  
Jed's eyes lingered on her face, the beautiful dark eyes and   
delicately sculpted features. Then, he took the next step. He   
panicked. "I have to go . . ." He turned and all but ran down the   
steps.  
"All right," Raye said in confusion. "Come again!" she called.  
"I will . . . Hino Raye." Jed looked at her for a moment, his   
eyes dark and intense, catching her own and arresting them. "I will   
come and see you again."  
She smiled uncertainly. "Good . . . that would be . . . nice."  
It was only after he had left that she realized that he hadn't   
said that he would come and see the shrine but *her*.  
And her heart leapt a beat.  
  
I always did work best at night, was the thought that drove her   
as she mixed the magicks in her mind, and wove in the energy patterns   
that she would need. Drawing from her share in Earth's power, she   
tapped into lines of mana that had heretofore been and still ought,   
by all rights, be closed to her.  
With no Fiore to disturb me . . . or any of his worthless race,   
this operation should prove *much* smoother than the last.  
Rill concentrated, her eyes tightly shut as she focused her   
energy. A stone formed in the palm of her hand. Dark green and   
black light seemed to flicker over it in violent ripples as she   
watched.  
"You can sense them, can't you?" she crooned to the stone. "You   
can sense those of Earth . . . the ones linked to this planet. Seek   
them out for me . . . bring them to me. The Four Guardians of Earth.  
"I want my playthings returned to me."  
She licked her lips, concentrating on the stone.  
"Jed Raven. Light November. Zephyr Mist. Kenneth Knight. Bring   
them to me . . . Now!"  
  
Four sets of eyes opened in the darkness, dreams interrupted,   
sleep fled beyond recall.  
But they had been awakened without waking, they were conscious   
without consciousness. Their eyes stared blankly out from their   
faces as they rose from their beds to answer the siren call of the   
stone.  
Come to me. Earth is calling you. You must obey.  
Come.  
  
Serena sat on the edge of the park fountain, her only illumination   
the street lamps nearby. It was 1:30 AM, Monday morning. She had   
school in another few short hours, but there was a Senshi meeting   
scheduled for the Game Center at 2:00 AM. They had begun having   
these nightly meetings in recent days so their sleeping patterns   
could adjust and they could get some needed practice in sneaking out   
of the house late at night. They could all sense that in the future   
their enemies would most likely begin attacking more at night than   
during the day.  
'It only makes sense,' Luna had said. 'Who's going to resist when   
they're sleeping? And there's a lower chance of us being involved,   
right?'  
It was also easier to meet in the underground base at night, when   
no one was around. There was less of a chance of being discovered.  
After the meeting they would train for an hour or two and go back   
to bed.  
"All in order to be stronger," she whispered, staring at her   
hands.  
Luna strolled by on her way to Crown Game Center. "What are you   
doing here so late, Serena? The Senshi meeting doesn't start for   
another half an hour."  
"Contemplating."  
"Oh, that's al-" Wait a second. The cat quickly backpedaled.   
"You're WHAT?!"  
"Contemplating."  
"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"  
"No, Luna. Why does everyone keep asking me that?! It's like you   
all think I don't have a brain or something. I'm just wondering . .   
. Why d'you suppose the enemy wants to attack us anyway? I mean . .   
. what's their purpose? And why do all of us have to be caught up in   
this?"  
Luna fell silent.  
"Tough, huh?"  
"Keep at it."  
"At what?"  
"Contemplating."  
"Oh."  
The two sat quietly next to one another, thinking.  
"How was it?" Serena asked after several minutes had passed by.  
"It was fine," Luna said, looking at her charge. "I think Io   
would have approved."  
"And you really didn't want me to come?"  
"No, Lita and I . . . It was something we had to do, you see."  
"I know." Pause. "Still, Onee-chan . . ."  
"Yes?"  
"You know I'm always there for you, ne?"  
"Yes, Serena. I know. Thank you." Luna smiled, placing a paw on   
Serena's leg. I am lucky to have friends like you.  
Serena smiled and stroked her head until Luna began to purr in   
contentment. The girl's eyes were still troubled, however.  
I was running . . . but running towards what? Towards whom? Why   
was it so important that I get there in time? What's going to   
happen? I'm so afraid . . . that I'll fail and this will all end.   
That it'll be all my fault . . . How can the world possibly depend   
on someone like me? I'm not what anyone could term "reliable" by any   
means. I'm not qualified for this line of work!  
"Imouto," Luna said, her neck craned so she could look up at   
Serena. "I can tell by the look on your face that you're worrying.   
Don't. Stop it right now. You've been doing - much as I hate to   
admit it - a pretty fine job up until now. There's no cause for   
concern. And your actions the other night really impressed me."  
Serena nodded, forcing the fingers that must have stilled long   
moments ago back to work as she petted her mentor. Luna settled back   
down in her lap and Serena went back to worrying.  
Sure, I've done an okay job up until now . . . but that doesn't   
insure that I'm going to keep doing such a wonderful job. I'm a   
klutz and a crybaby . . . and while I might have gotten the crying   
under control that doesn't mean that I've gotten any smarter or   
wiser. What if I mess up next time? Let everybody down? What if   
the outcome of this battle is all up to me? I couldn't stand it if   
everybody had to suffer because of me . . . Amy, Lita, Raye, Luna,   
Molly . . . Darien. I couldn't bear it. I mean, if Tuxedo Kamen   
hadn't come in that last battle . . . I would've been toast. And-  
"Serena!"  
The cat's voice jerked her back into awareness.  
"You have a very busy mind at times, it seems. Tell it to stop   
overreacting. A cat would like a moment to herself to rest without   
someone else's ludicrous babble interfering with her own thoughts,   
thank you."  
"Gomen."  
"And Serena . . . our self-doubts are our own greatest enemy. If   
you can overcome them, I'm sure that you can overcome just about   
anything."  
"Arigato . . . Luna-neechan." This time her smile was genuine.  
  
Amy sighed, looking around at her fellow Senshi who were settling   
down in their seats. Well, Serena and Raye seemed to be in a hair-  
pulling and squabbling contest, but at least Lita was sitting down   
calmly. Or was she asleep?  
"Ahem." Amy coughed to get their attention.  
They ignored her.  
She coughed louder.  
Zero percent recognition.  
She slammed her geography book down on the table (having brought   
it in hopes of salvaging some study time).  
That shut Serena and Raye up and effectively woke Lita. All eyes   
turned to Amy.  
"Can we get started with this Senshi meeting now?" she asked   
sweetly.  
Three heads nodded in startled unison.  
"Well, recent developments are cause for concern," she began.   
"Serena-chan, please transform and produce your new sceptre."  
Serena did so with a minimum of fuss. Amy stuck some sensors on   
it which she had evidently dug up in a drawer somewhere in the base   
and let the wand sit off to one side as the computers analyzed it.  
"So far, all we know about this new item is that it is composed of   
and emanates a combination of Moon and Earth mana. Apparently, the   
Earth half of the mana was created from Tuxedo Kamen which leads to   
the question of "Who is he really?". He doesn't seem to be one of   
the Guardians. Sailor Earth is, so far, the only other known   
possessor of Earth mana. She has made use of this in the past to   
affect the Guardians. Since the nature of Sailor Moon's new weapon   
is unknown, it must remain suspect for now."  
"Sailor Moon, with your new transformation you can create an   
energy disk with your tiara again, correct?"  
"Hai."  
"And the rest of us have new, improved attacks," Amy mused for a   
moment. "All right. I'll have to check as to the new power levels   
of our attacks as opposed to the old ones. Are the rest of you   
capable of using your old attacks again?"  
Raye and Lita nodded.  
"I . . . think so," Raye said slowly.  
Amy made a note on her notepad. "Okay, we'll have to check that   
out."  
Looking at the next topic on her notepad, she said, "Guardian   
Dragon was also missing from the last fight. I found that a little   
odd, but it might explain why Lita was unable to transform before   
Luna's timely deliverance of our new henshin wands. According to the   
computer data, he was probably the one who was mostly blocking your   
power, Lita-chan."  
"That bastard! I'll kill him!"  
"Lita-chan, calm down! It was Sailor Earth's doing, remember?"  
"Oh. Right."  
"Now then, it seems that the Guardians were able to reverse   
whatever Sailor Earth did to them, which means that they themselves   
became aware of the problem. All to the good.  
"What is NOT good at all is the current situation as I see it.   
All of our disparate enemies were working against us last time . . .   
and it was almost to our downfall. I'm not sure if they're   
*actually* all allies, but whatever they are, it seems clear that   
they can agree on at least *one* matter. Eliminating *us*."  
"Amy-chan, I have a question," Serena said.  
"Yes?"  
"Remember how you identified the two enemies on the computer as   
being the blue-haired guy and the pink-haired female?"  
"Yes?"  
"It *was* the two of them. Why was the probability of one of them   
being the pink-haired girl only 27.64% or whatever?"  
"27.63," Amy corrected absently. "I don't really know. One   
explanation could be that her energy patterns had changed so much   
that absolute identification could be near impossible." Her brows   
furrowed as she thought over the implications. "Whatever the case,   
I'm sure the reason isn't anything that'll help *us* any."  
"I suppose not."  
"Girls," Luna interjected, "it's getting late. Put in an hour of   
training in the park and go home to bed."  
"Hai!" they chorused, getting to their feet.  
  
The Guardians stepped within the mystic circle Rill had drawn on   
the floor of an abandoned building. The energy inside the circle   
crackled with power that washed over them. Earthen power to be sure,   
but it was as far from the source of their own powers as the darkest   
of nights is from the brightest of days.  
"So," she murmured from the darkness outside the circle, stepping   
forward to meet them, "you've finally come."  
They stood, unmoving.  
"Oh," she murmured, looking at them curiously, "how delicious you   
are. I didn't notice it before . . . Of course, none of you can   
match up to Darien, but I can enjoy you regardless." Her lips curved   
in a dangerous smile. "Oh, yes, I can enjoy you . . . once I have   
what I *really* want from you, your energy, mind, body, and soul   
shall be all mine."  
She laughed. "How easy it was to bring you here . . . How   
simple. You have no defenses against me, do you? Not when I control   
the power of Earth. Let us proceed swiftly so that I may taste your   
energy . . . claim you as my own. You refused me once . . . but   
never again."  
Touching the stone that floated before her, she said softly,   
"Somewhere behind those blank expressions your minds might be   
screaming for rescue, but no one will come for you this time. I   
chose this place for a reason. This building has been abandoned for   
fifty years. No one uses this place except for the rats. Here, we   
are as far from civilization and notice as we would be in the midst   
of the wilderness. My magic has been cast all throughout this area.   
Earth amplifies and carries my power as you well know. Everyone will   
turn a blind eye to anything I do here. So you see, there is no help   
for you. Cease resisting . . . give your minds over to me."  
She placed a hand on Zephyr's head. "What? Still resisting,   
Guardian?"  
She whirled away and cupped her hands an inch beneath where the   
stone hovered. It began to glow more brightly and she turned   
satisfied red eyes on them. "Earth is giving me power. It knows   
that I am the only true wielder of its strength.  
"Sleep, Guardians. Let your consciousnesses fall into the silent   
abyss. Sleep. Do not dream. Let only the power within you wake to   
hear me. I seek only that. Let the Earthen power rise to the   
surface. You are but vessels for that power . . . I will have what   
I want from you."  
Any remaining light in their eyes dimmed and Rill felt the   
desperate struggle of their minds to retain control fade into   
nothingness.  
"Can't you feel it?" she murmured seductively. "The pulse of   
Earth itself?"  
The four of them stared at her, mesmerized.  
"Can't you feel it calling you? You were born from Earth . . .   
Why don't you return to it? To me?"  
Slowly, slowly, a light began to glow around each of their chests.   
Brilliantly, flaringly green.  
"Yes," she whispered, "return to me, my Guardians. I am the true   
ruler of Earth . . . Your true master. Become my servants . . . I   
will make good use of you. My cause is yours . . . The world will   
be ours once again . . ."  
The glow intensified, and shapes began to emerge from their chests   
. . . Green stones . . .  
"Jadeite," she murmured crooningly. "Nephrite, Zoisite, and . . .   
Kunzite."  
They took unsteady steps toward her, their eyes bright with an   
unnatural sheen and completely unseeing . . . glowing blankly with   
power.  
She moved towards them, her hand outstretched with the stone above   
it.  
And a streak of red light flashed down, shattering the stone as it   
burned past her hand and embedding itself in the ground. Its form   
resolved into that of a rose as Rill drew her hand back with a hiss.   
"Endymion . . ."  
"No," the familiar voice called . . . "Not yet. There are those   
who still sleep . . ."  
"ENDYMION!" she screamed, looking up at where the shadowy figure   
stood, outlined against the dark sky by the silver moonlight.  
"Do you dare say his name?" Tuxedo Kamen asked softly,   
dangerously. "Do you dare try to invoke him? His power is not yours   
. . . It exceeds it. His is the true power . . . yours is but a   
dark shadow."  
"I am of the bloodline of Earth!" she screamed. "I am the   
successor! The true heir to the throne! The power given to the   
Royal Family is mine!"  
"It is true," he said slowly, "that you are of the Earthen   
bloodline . . . as it is true that the blood you possess is that   
tainted line that was banished long ago by the Kings of Earth. The   
impure of heart do not lay claim on Earth or its power." His blue   
eyes were dark and cold. "She is the mother . . . you the errant   
child. Repent, Beryl, daughter of the shadows! Repent . . . and you   
may yet live."  
"Chaos bore me," she seethed. "Bore me and gave me shape and   
form. Gave me purpose. I will not rest until I possess all the   
power of Earth . . . until all the planets of this solar system . . .   
this universe bow before me as their ultimate ruler. Until those of   
the White Moon are destroyed."  
"Do you hate so much?"  
"I will destroy you too, Endymion . . . if you seek to oppose me.   
Destroy you and everything that you love. That girl-child . . . I   
will pierce her heart and crush it, still beating, in her chest."  
"Even so," he murmured, "even so . . . she will still triumph over   
you, Beryl. Her eyes are clear . . . Her heart is pure. You cannot   
win against that which you cannot understand. You cannot win against   
love."  
"Do you speak of love? You, who cannot love? You are the shadow   
now! I see you, but there is no substance behind you. He is   
projecting you . . . but because his heart is divided, you have no   
real strength. You cannot oppose me like this, Endymion . . . And   
if you ever finally find the courage to choose . . . it will be too   
late."  
She smiled. "You cannot win."  
"Perhaps not. But what I *can* do, I will! Guardians of Earth,   
Four Who Guard . . . awaken to your true selves! Earth herself   
commands you in the name of your prince . . . Cast off all   
enchantments! Purify she who defiles the ground beneath and the sky   
above . . . the clear water that flows. I charge you thus!"  
Then he vanished in a blaze of light.  
Beryl whirled about with a curse to face her four captives, only   
to find them still staring blankly ahead. She let out a short laugh.   
"So is *this* all you are capable of now, Endymion?!"  
  
Deep within the Guardians' psyches awoke a dream.  
Their own voices spoke within them.  
  
She's running . . .  
Running . . .  
Running to me.  
  
Calling . . .  
Calling me . . .  
  
There are tears in her eyes.  
  
-Why are you crying?-  
  
-Didn't you hear me? For so long I have been calling, crying out   
to you. I've waited so long. Didn't you hear me, beloved? You   
promised that you wouldn't forsake me this time . . . that this time   
we would be together forever. Did you forget that promise?-  
  
-No. I didn't forget. I'll never forget. For you alone was that   
promise made. I wanted . . . to live for you.-  
  
The four Guardians blinked in unison. I won't forget!  
Beryl stepped back, snarling, "So he got through to you after   
all?"  
They looked about in confusion for an instant and she took that   
opportunity to fling her henshin wand into the air and shout, "EARTH   
POWER, MAKEUP!"  
The Guardians took that as their signal to power up, their armour   
appearing instantly about them in four blazes of light.  
Then the two sides were facing off, Sailor Earth smiling, "I will   
give you one last chance to join me . . . It would be a shame to   
destroy you so needlessly."  
"SOUL PHOENIX FIRE BURN!"  
The fire flared out, flame tendrils reaching out as she leapt   
away.  
"Does *that* answer that question?!" Phoenix yelled.  
"Indeed. I *had* hoped that you would be more reasonable."  
"In your dreams!" Dragon spat.  
"SPIRIT MIND UNICORN WATER PURIFY!"  
Again she leapt away, but then Zephyr nodded. "It's been   
confirmed at any rate. Go to attack plan B!"  
The other three nodded.  
"Gotcha!"  
A series of explosions followed as their rapid-fire attacks chased   
Sailor Earth across the length of the building. One of them blew a   
hole in the wall through which Earth escaped, the Guardians quickly   
following suit.  
  
No!  
No . . . no . . . Goddess . . . the pain is a flame . . . burning   
through my body . . . a fire I can't fight.  
The cold, slick wetness dripping down the side of my face . . . my   
arms . . . my legs . . . I can smell it. The stench of my own life's   
blood. Why does the pain . . . the searing never end?  
I can't move my arms . . . my legs . . .  
My eyelids are heavy, too heavy to lift. Why can't I die?  
"Rei."  
Why does that voice come to me now? Why does it . . .  
"Rei."  
Go away! I don't want to hear you.  
Death.  
I want my death to come to me swiftly. I want to be free of my   
guilt . . . my shame . . . free of the sense of failure . . . of   
obligation. I want to be free of it all!  
The tricks my mind plays can't stir me into any semblance of life.   
I won't believe . . . I can't believe that he's come for me.  
It's too cruel. Not after I . . . not after I . . .  
"Rei." The voice is louder now, more urgent. Desperate and   
despairing.  
No. Go AWAY! I want to die . . . to slip into a dreamless,   
hopeless death. I don't want to be toyed with like this by my own   
mind. The mind that longs for what can never be again.  
"Rei. Wake up!"  
Why . . . ?  
"Open your eyes . . . REI!"  
Why . . . ?  
"For the love of Serenity, if ever you loved me . . . LOOK AT   
ME!!!"  
The awful sense of foreboding . . . of a world about to end . . .   
of all my dream shattering . . .  
Why . . . ?  
My eyes snapped open to meet desperate, despairing blue.  
And despite it all . . . I wanted to smile. Because he *had* come   
for me . . . despite everything . . .  
But my first glimpse of heaven was my last.  
"Ja-"  
The blade came down, shining in the light.  
And in the end . . . it was swift and beautiful.  
There was blood . . . pain . . . fire . . . a fire filling me . .   
. burning me . . . engulfing me in flame. And then I was free . . .   
and I fell down . . . down . . . down from the dark crystal spire   
that had bound me . . . down to the ground . . . to the fragile   
shattered remnants of my dream.  
And the fire rose around me . . . burning away everything . . .   
the unreality of it all . . . the wielder of the sword who cried out   
as his flesh melted away . . . the sky was lit with fire . . . and I   
clutched the golden head to my breast . . . kissingly closed the   
sightless blue eyes as tears ran unceasingly down my cheeks.  
Yes, now I was dead.  
But it was a death more painful than I could have ever imagined.  
  
The beeping woke her, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her   
hand shook as she picked up her communicator, but not as much as her   
voice as she answered.  
"H . . . Hai?"  
"Sorry to wake you again tonight, but, Raye-chan, get down here!   
Sailor Earth is attacking and-"  
*Hiccup*  
"Raye? Are you *crying*?"  
"Iie! Of c-course not, Odango-For-Brains! I'll . . . I'll be   
right there!"  
"Okay, look, it's in the warehouse district . . . *Again*, I   
know! Luna sensed it first and woke me up. We're almost there and I   
can see the explosions from here-"  
"You're calling while running along the rooftops?!"  
"Of course!"  
"Be careful! You know you can't run and do other things at the   
same time!"  
"Haha, very funny! Whoops! Slipped a little there. Anyway,   
Amy's sending the directions to all the communicators. I have to get   
going now. See you soon?"  
"Y-Yeah! Of course!"  
"Ja."  
-Click-  
Raye closed the communicator and stared out the window for a long   
instant, when she pulled out her henshin wand . . . she was still   
shaking.  
  
"GUARDIANS!" Rill shrieked. "You were created to serve *ME*!"  
"Wrong! We swore no allegiance to you! We were created to serve   
our Prince and no other. So return to whatever hole in the ground   
you crawled out of!"  
Rill snarled. "So be it, Guardians . . . It is your time to   
DIE!"  
"I take it back," Zeph muttered.  
"What?" Nev replied.  
"She's got the lamest battle cry. Hands down."  
"Agreed."  
  
"I WON'T allow you to disturb the sleep of everyone in this city!"   
Sailor Moon announced from a nearby roof, Luna behind her. "Ai to   
segai no, sailor-fuku bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Moon! Tsuki ni   
kawatte, oshiokyo!"  
"Sailor Moon!" Unicorn called. "Nice of you to join the party!"  
Sailor Earth let loose an ear-splitting scream of frustration.   
"When will I ever be rid of you?!"  
Sailors Mercury and Jupiter showed up moments later, followed by a   
very late Sailor Mars. While they were all shouting out their   
speeches, the Guardians took that time to discuss their plans.  
"Now seems like a good time to put Plan B in action!" Unicorn said   
with a wink.  
"Oh, I agree," Griffin smiled. "You think you can handle it,   
Phoenix?"  
He winked. "Leave it to me!"  
They spread out, unbeknowst to the rather irritated Sailor Earth,   
so that she was the center point of the box that they formed with   
each standing as one of the corners. It was much like the circle she   
had lured their subconsciousnesses into earlier, a magical shape   
within which they could concentrate their powers.  
  
Plan B was what Zephyr liked to call their plan of using Sailor   
Earth's ability to affect their energy with her own in reverse.   
(Since no one can remember the real name!-Zephyr)  
'After all,' he had said, 'it stands to reason that if she can   
affect us easing Earth mana . . . we can affect her. The next   
opportunity we have . . . let's put it to the test.'  
'With what?' Keth had demanded testily.  
'The Purification Ritual, of course,' Zephyr said, citing the   
ancient Earthen ritual used against demons and the like. 'Well, with   
some modifications,' he had amended rather hastily at the pale looks   
on his companions' faces. 'I'm sure you'd rather *not* cut her   
heart/comparable organ out and bottle it, ne, Jed?'  
Jed had swallowed. 'At least I don't have to eat it.'  
It turned out that none of them remembered the ritual all that   
well, but they adapted what they collectively *did* remember with   
regards to the formation, patterns of energy flow, and phrasing to   
create their *own* version of it, which would hopefully, as Zeph was   
apt to say, "prove itself in a pinch."  
Since Plan B was their best chance at cutting off Sailor Earth's   
source of power and neutralizing her as a foe, they were all willing   
to try it.  
  
Guardians Griffin, Phoenix, Dragon, and Unicorn gathered their   
energies together, Griffin using his skill to overlap and weave them   
together like a type of magical netting, as they sent them out. They   
landed over Sailor Earth and wrapped around her, trapping her tightly   
in the individual strands of energy as they twisted and fused   
together.  
Earth screamed as the energy about her began to crackle.  
"Now, Phoenix!" Griffin shouted. "The Purification Ritual!"  
"Right!" Phoenix replied. He bent to one knee, his cloak flowing   
around him and deepening to a deep shade of crimson from its regular   
slate-grey color. His hair also deepened to a brilliant shade of   
copper and bronze as did his eyes.  
The Senshi watched with startled fascination as he folded his   
hands in the gesture of prayer and bent his head. He began to chant.   
"I, Guardian Phoenix of Earth, heralding from the Realm of Soul, do   
beseech the Guardian Souls of Earth, seven who shall arise, to give   
forth thy power unto my use for my need is great."  
Phoenix gritted his teeth as power flowed from seven distant   
sources to coalesce within him and add strength to his aura. He felt   
the brunt of the energy and struggled to find the control within   
himself to keep the excess of energy safely contained. Suddenly it   
was back within his control and his own strength seemed to have   
increased considerably. He turned his head to glance briefly in   
Dragon's direction and saw that the dark-haired Guardian's   
concentration seemed to be focused inward.  
Power amplification, huh? Handy, that. Phoenix mused to himself   
for an instant before directing his attention back to the situation   
at hand.  
"Remove the jeweled trappings of Earth from this Soul! Leave it   
as barren of Earthen power as when it acquired its false strength.   
We, the Four Who Guard, protectors of this Planet Earth, do beseech   
you in the name of our once and future King, Endymion . . . to remove   
the pretender in our midst! For the Soul of Earth falsely used in   
this body . . . *PURIFY*!"  
Sailor Earth struggled, and dark energy flared up around her. The   
earth shook violently, a chasm splitting the ground nearby and   
causing a nearby building to sink into its depths. The Guardians   
each fell to their knees, unable to control their shaking. Phoenix   
found himself kneeling on both knees and struggled to keep his   
concentration.  
"Damn it!" he shouted. "It's no good! She's not relinquishing   
her hold on the power."  
Unicorn moved to his side in two leaps and a bound, Griffin   
compensating for the move my adjusting his own position so that Beryl   
was within an equilateral triangle. Unicorn placed a hand on   
Phoenix's shoulder to steady himself more than anything. "It's not   
just part of Earth's Soul that has to be Purified, Phoenix," he said,   
his eyes scanning the information scrolling on his visor screen.   
"It's Earth's Spirit as well. It's Will . . ."  
"That's your department!" Phoenix snapped.  
"Right! I'll handle it . . . But she's too strong right now . .   
."  
"I can't hold her for much longer!" Griffin roared, the ground   
underneath him still rattling. "My concentration's shot! Whatever   
she's doing to the earth is weakening the energy bonds. Hurry up!"  
Dragon growled out that he was losing his concentration as well   
and the other colors mingled with Phoenix's aura seemed to waver in   
agreement.  
Phoenix and Unicorn exchanged a look.  
"Sailor Senshi!" Unicorn shouted. "Can you hit her? Hard?!"  
"Can we ever!" Jupiter replied, eager for the chance to actually   
*do* something. She hated being on standby.  
Sailor Moon nodded, realizing that whatever the Guardians were   
attempting to do had, as of yet, to render the desired results.   
"Right, team! Let's go!"  
"Moon Princess HALATION!"  
"Sparkling Wide PRESSURE!"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Burning Mandala!"  
The attacks struck Sailor Earth as one and she screamed more in   
anger than in pain as she tried to gather enough strength to repel   
them. In doing so, the earth ceased its violent shakings and the   
Guardians were able to concentrate once more.  
The Sailor Senshi kept up their attacks, Sailor Earth trying   
desperately to ward herself against them and retaliate. The greater   
part of her attention being directed towards the Senshi, her efforts   
to stave off the Guardians' ritual were considerably weakened.  
Phoenix and Unicorn nodded at one another and Unicorn began.  
"I, Guardian Unicorn of Earth, heralding from the Realm of Spirit,   
contend that the Spirit of the earth should not dwell within this   
Senshi. For it was never Earth's Will that a Senshi should arise to   
defend it. For Mother Earth has no need of such a protector in the   
Four Realms of its Lord Prince, Endymion!"  
Together they spoke:  
"We, the Four Who Guard, protectors of this Planet Earth, do   
beseech you in the name of our once and future King, Endymion . . .   
to remove the pretender in our midst!"  
"For the Soul of Earth falsely used in this body . . ." Phoenix   
repeated.  
"And for the Spirit of Earth . . ."  
"All evil shall be undone from Earth and from this most unworthy   
daughter shall all Earth retreat. Thus shalt we greatly endeavour to   
redress the grievance and for the wound we shalt . . . *PURIFY*!"  
Earth's henshin wand appeared, floating in front of Sailor Earth,   
as the energy she had been gathering evaporated along with the energy   
net that held her. She stumbled forward a step and reached out a   
hand for the wand. But before she could touch it, the henshin wand   
exploded with a burst of black electricity and Rill's agony-filled   
shriek as her Sailor Earth fuku dissipated into its constituent   
molecules. She fell to her knees as black ribbons flickered in and   
out around her, her regular clothes forming about her. Her earth   
sign glowed erratically then finally faded.  
She turned glowing red eyes on the Senshi. "YOU! You will PAY   
DEARLY for this!" Her gaze shifted to the Guardians who were gazing   
steadily back at her. She snickered and her lips curled maliciously.   
"*I* am the only TRUE RULER OF EARTH! NO ONE will stand against me!   
I shall return and when I do, all of you will be BEGGING for   
DEATH!!!"  
With that, she vanished, leaving everyone else to stare silently   
at the spot that she had occupied but moments before.  
"There goes one very disturbed woman," Phoenix commented dryly.  
"Indeed," Griffin replied as the Guardians turned about and began   
walking away.  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon called.  
They halted. "Yes?" Griffin asked carefully, his back to them   
all.  
"Will you . . . will you always help us? Are you on our side?"  
Griffin shut his eyes wearily, though they could not see it, and   
replied in a cool voice, "We serve our leader. That is all."  
"Oh . . ."  
"Sailor Moon?"  
"Huh?"  
"If you have need of us . . . we will be there."  
"Thank you."  
"I need not be thanked. In serving you, I am serving him. It is   
the closest that we will get for a while."  
  
The shadowy form of Tuxedo Kamen suppressed a grimace. Sailor   
Earth's powers are sealed away . . . for now. But she is nothing if   
not persistent. However, it seems that they are managing without me.   
Even *without* total group cohesiveness. Of course, it would   
probably be easier if the missing players were here to attend to   
their parts. And on that thought, he faded away.  
  
Atop the roof of a building halfway across the city, the four   
Guardians stood, the events of the evening running through their   
minds.  
"Did you feel his presence?" Kenneth asked, his grey eyes intense   
with suppressed emotion. "He was guiding us!"  
"Yes, it was almost his energy." Zephyr turned troubled eyes on   
his leader. "But not quite."  
"As we are not the same as we were before . . . so is he   
different."  
"But why conceal himself from us? Why not summon us to his side?"   
Jed's voice was filled with frustration.  
"More than any of us . . . he is in danger. It is possible that   
like us, he has yet to fully awaken." November's voice said calmly.  
Kenneth nodded. "The time for waiting is over . . . Now, we must   
act. The only way we will ever find our prince is by actively   
searching for him, and until we find him, we cannot ignore our   
duties. To this world, to these people, and to each other. Are you   
with me?"  
"Hai."  
"Then pledge yourselves to serve and protect this world and its   
High Prince . . . repeat the ancient vows that our ancestors swore."  
Zephyr spoke first. "In this, the time of peace . . ."  
Jed followed. "In this, the time of war . . ."  
November intoned, "In this, the time of troubles . . ."  
Kenneth continued, "We pledge ourselves . . ."  
"To lay down our lives in the name of our Prince . . ."  
"Our kingdom . . ."  
"Our world . . ."  
"And this solar system . . ."  
All four spoke as one, "To protect from threats within and without   
. . . Let the power of our mother Earth be granted unto us in as   
full a measure as we can possess . . . to be used in defense of this   
world and its ruler . . .  
  
Endymion.  
  
We hereby swear ourselves, Guardians of the Golden Kingdom of Earth."  
"Guardian Phoenix!"  
"Guardian Dragon!"  
"Guardian Unicorn!"  
"Guardian Griffin!"  
"We are the Four Who Guard, keepers and guardians of Earth.   
Protect us Great Mother to whom we owe life, Planet Earth. Let this   
be a spell to bind us for all time. Here, do we renew our vows, in   
the manner of our ancestors . . . in the manner of ourselves."  
  
Green auras rose up and surrounded the four of them, intermixing   
and flowing together until they had but one aura, that of the earth.   
As they each took one step back from the circle, their aura's color   
abruptly shifted.  
Jed's from green to a blazing crimson.  
November's from green to a dark pine green.  
Zephyr's from green to a frosty blue-white.  
Kenneth's from green to silver with flickerings of gold.  
  
  
"And thus are we bound," Kenneth's voice said in the silence that   
followed.  
"Until such a time as you find your prince?" a female voice asked   
softly.  
The four men whirled, their auras blazing up as they took   
defensive positions.  
"YOU?" Kenneth asked in disbelief.  
"Hai, Kunzite, in this life known as Kenneth Knight . . . it is   
I."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
  
Okay, who's the mystery girl? I'm not telling! See if you can   
guess . . .  
  
Apologies for taking *SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* long (Ack! Over a *YEAR* .   
. . and I promised you wouldn't have to wait that long . . . *Sob   
sob* I really did try, but Senior Year of High School was really   
hectic! Not to mention that I moved 3000 miles this summer and was   
without an internet connection for an abysmally long period of time.   
On the plus side, University of California, Berkeley, which I started   
attending in the Fall (Go Bears!) ^_- has a *very* speedy connection!   
^_^ Anyway, this year there's been a lot of stuff going on that I'd   
rather not go into, not the least of which was my computer deciding   
that it wanted to go insane . . . ^^;;;) to get this part out. This   
is going to be the last new part of "IAL:TLB" for a while (Gomen   
nasai!!! I know you're mad. :( *Especially* since it took me THIS   
long to GET this part out!). . . at least until I'm mostly through   
"IAL:GB." 'Cause, it's like this, you see . . . Since "IAL:GB"   
comes before "IAL:TLB" everything that happens in *that* season has a   
REALLY big impact on this season and on subsequent ones. So in order   
not to confuse myself or mess up the plot that I have planned, please   
bear with me and support "IAL:GB"! Thank you! Oh, and yes, I will   
try and keep up with "C&K" as well. It might not seem like it, but I   
*am* working on all of them all of the time . . . Hopefully you'll   
be able to see the results soon. ^_- My New Year's Resolutions this   
year were to keep in touch/get back in contact with all my long-  
neglected friends (*sniffle* Love you all!), reply promptly to all e-  
mails, write as much and as quickly as possible, and at the very   
least keep my webpage updated as to my writing status! Hmmm . . .   
Oh, and try to do well in my classes of course. ^_^;;;  
  
For those disappointed by the *TOTAL* lack of Fiore, Ailan, and Ann   
and the *almost* total lack of Darien in this Episode, rest assurred   
that the rest of the season will focus on them alone as the only   
major villains. Rill will certainly be back, but the joint efforts   
of the Sailor Senshi and the Guardians have certainly put her out of   
commission for *quite* a while.  
  
Also, for those disappointed by the quality of this piece, all I can   
say is, once again, apologies! It went from a non-realized recap   
episode, to a let's-remember-our-tragic-pasts episode-and-not-  
actually-move-forward-with-the-plot episode *without* my cooperation   
and *with* much bewilderment. Matters I had hoped to address and   
didn't even touch on will be dealt with in future episodes. The plot   
will pick up after this point, since (not counting the oh-so-short-  
and-mostly-written epilogue) this episode marks the halfway point in   
"IAL" season one! Finally!!!! ^_^ Can you believe this is my   
fourth year writing this series and I'm still on season one? ^^;;;   
But HEY at least I'm *still* writing it! Hmmm, at this rate it'll   
take me, um, 44 more years or so to finish. ^^;;;;  
  
I'm so depressed . . .  
  
-Fushigi Kismet, January 13, 2001  
  
  
  
*The Democratic Liberal Party/DLP is the political party that Rei's   
father belonged to in the manga.  
  
  
Usa Serena/Tsukino Usagi  
Mamo Darien/Chiba Mamoru  
Anderson-Mizuno Amy/Mizuno Ami  
Hino Raye/Hino Rei  
Kino Lita/Kino Makoto  
Mist Zephyr/Zoisite  
Raven Jed/Jadeite  
Light November/Nephrite  
Knight Kenneth/Kunzite  
Luna/Luna  
A(i)lan Galaxy/Ail Ginga  
Ann Galaxy/Ann Ginga  
Fiore Et/Fiore  
Doom Tree/Makujii  
Bell Rill/Beryl  
Mystery Girl/Guess!  
Shinozaki Kenji/Shinozaki  
Io/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Kaidou/Kaidou  
Seira/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Ruriko/ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
Kutou/Original Character  
  
  
Ai to segai no sailor fuku bishoujo senshi, Sailormoon!=For love and   
justice I am the sailor-suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon!  
  
Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!=In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!  
  
Arigato=Thanks  
Bento=A type of Japanese boxed lunch  
Daijobu=It's all right/I'm all right  
Demo=But  
Gomen=Sorry  
Gomen nasai=I'm very sorry  
Hai=Yes  
Hana=Flower  
Henshin=Transformation  
Iie=No  
Imouto=Little sister  
Ja!=Bye!  
Jinja=Shrine  
Kami-sama=God  
Kamis=Gods (It should probably actually be Kami-tachi, or something  
to that extent . . . but it's hard using  
Japanese terms in English. So I'll keep it as the  
oft-used in fanfiction "kamis.")  
Kamen=Mask  
Kuso=Shit (It's a curse word. This fits the context.)  
Nani?=What?  
Ne?=Right?  
Oji-san=Grandfather  
Okaa-san=Mother  
Onee-chan=Older sister  
Onii-chan=Older brother  
Otou-san=Father  
Sayonara=Good-bye  
Senshi=Soldier(s)  
Tadaima=I'm home  
Urusai!=Shut up!  
  



End file.
